The Endless Path
by Child of Loc Lac
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the ostracized four-year old jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, vanished into the night. But what was most baffling was that the man who took Naruto gave Konoha multiple opportunities to stop him and take the blonde boy back. Now eight years later the pair has returned and they have an interesting request for the Hokage. How will events unfold from this point on?
1. The Journey of a Thousand Miles: Part1

The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins

Part 1

Snow fell softly over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the light of the setting sun was hidden behind bleak, gray clouds giving a gloomy feel to the streets below. An overly large backpack, overstuffed to the point of being comical and with a sheathed sword hanging from its side, weaved through the snow covered roads. Hidden underneath this bulging monstrosity, a man trudged through the slush of the streets black hair covering his eyes, worn traveler clothes stained with the dust of the road and his tattered cloak covered by the newly fallen snow. Every now and then the traveler would stop and angle his head as if listening to something only he could hear. Eventually he stopped, looking around he found himself in a small and dirty alleyway.

Something had drawn him here, a voice in the emptiness, but now it was gone swallowed by the all-encompassing silence. Looking around he realized he had no idea where he was. "Dammit! Where did it go!?" he shouted. A sound to his left drew his attention. A small boy, maybe three or four years old huddled up against the side of some nameless building. Bright, spiky yellow hair was the only thing he could make out as his head was downcast. The boy's body was curled in on itself whether to hide or for warmth he didn't know, but that wasn't what truly caught the man's attention. That would be the state of the clothes the kid was wearing, and he was using the term clothing quite liberally, and with no protection from the elements save but a ragged blanket.

Looking at the boy gave him the oddest feeling, that there was more to the child than met the eye, so he peered deeper. Past the outer shell of the body, past the flame of the youth's chakra, deeper and deeper still. That's when he felt it. The malevolence, the hatred, the anger waiting to be unleashed upon the world and destroy all in its path, its sheer overwhelming presence caused him to stagger as if struck by a physical blow. Now he knew why he was drawn to this place, like a moth to the flame. 'And wow that was not a reassuring metaphor to use in this situation' he thought to himself. 'Walk away, turn around and leave, that's all I have do.' He was about to do just that when he looked back at the child one more time. He was able to peer even deeper than before, past even the overwhelming malice, and he saw the soul of a lonely four-year old boy just hoping to stay warm for the night. He hesitated arguing with himself until he seemed to deflate and his shoulders slump. The man sighed knowing his path had been set since the moment he heard the kid.

* * *

Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage, again. This time though he had managed take his blanket so there's that. He was currently huddled in an old alley mostly just to avoid the crowds and their hate filled glares and barely concealed whispers calling him a monster or demon. 'Why do they all hate me? I only put toothpaste in the cookies once, and maybe I put itching powder in the orphanage owner's wig, but no one could prove that! So why?' the child thought to himself.

The reason he had been kicked out this time was because prospective parents were visiting the orphanage today, "And I don't want them to be scared away by you, you little monster," had been the orphanage owners excuse. As if the owner really needed an excuse, he just so happened to have one this time. 'What if they didn't hate me and had wanted to adopt me?' This thought had been continuously running through his mind all night. Followed quickly by the realization that no one would want to adopt the hateful demon. These warring thoughts filled Naruto with hope only for said hope to be ruthlessly carved out leaving him feeling emptier than before.

He was brought out of his constantly cycling thoughts by the sound of someone walking down the alley. Naruto curled deeper into himself hoping that whoever it was wouldn't yell or throw something at him. He like his chances since the man didn't smell like that stuff some of the adults drank before trying to chase him.

"Dammit! Where did it go!?" the stranger yelled out. Naruto flinched at the harsh tone in the man's voice causing the piece of cardboard he was sitting on to scrape across the ground.

'Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me,' Naruto was close to hysterics thinking that the man was looking for him. All he could do was curl in on himself closer and hope he wasn't seen. He almost screamed when he felt something heavy land next to him.

* * *

The traveler plopped down right next to the mystery boy after shrugging his overworked backpack off his shoulders. The kid started like he had been struck turning his head to look at the new arrival. Giving the man his first look at the child's face, his eyes were a nice shade of cerulean and he had three odd whisker marks along each of his cheeks, which was twisted with terror and trepidation. The kid looked like he was about to scream and bolt. Panicking the traveler started rummaging through his various pockets trying to find something to pacify the child. He felt the crinkle of plastic in one of his pockets and, realizing that sacrifices would have to be made in order to walk this path, pulled out a small plastic bag and offered it to the child. "Want a gummy bear?"

"W-what?" Stuttered out the surprised boy.

"A gummy bear. You know a piece of candy." The stranger replied while waving the small bag in front of Naruto's face. Naruto, not being used to kindness, was suspicious of the man and shook his head. "Suit yourself then, more for me," The stranger said while popping a few of the delicious gems into his mouth.

"For the Land of Fire your winters sure can be uncomfortable," the man continued picking out all the green gummy bears in his bag, "Nothing compared to the Land of Snow mind you, but the name really misleads people. You'd think that the Land of Fire would be hot." Naruto continued to stare at this stranger who was talking to him and not down to him, or calling him a monster. "Geez you look colder than me, here I think I have something that can help." This was accompanied by the stranger rifling through his pack. Eventually he pulled out a horrendously bright orange wool blanket he had been given as a gift, which meant he couldn't just throw it away and he didn't hate anyone enough to re-gift it to them. Luckily he now could make use of the ugly thing.

"Here use this, it should keep you warm," he said as he tossed it over the kids head. The child struggled trying to get his head out of the tangled up fabric, when he finally did he was greeted by an outstretched hand and the voice of the man who had given him the blanket.

"Ziren Adair traveling merchant at your service." Tentatively Naruto reached out and shook the now identified Ziren's hand before retreating back and wrapping the warm, orange blanket around him. "Generally it's considered good manners to introduce yourself after someone else does the same," Ziren chided the child gently.

"N-naruto U-uzumaki," Naruto stuttered out.

"Well Naruto are you sure you don't want a gummy bear? They're tiny but full fruit juicy goodness?" Ziren asked while offering the plastic bag he was holding one more time. This time Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out a sizable handful, he then tried to stuff as many as he could into his mouth at once. "No, no, no, you only put a few of them in your mouth at a time, otherwise you can't taste them. Kids," Ziren sighed in exasperation.

"Haou ooo," Naruto said around a mouthful of candy.

"Swallow then speak," Ziren said while bopping Naruto on the head. After a bit of chewing Naruto managed to swallow the gummy bears in his mouth "Thank you."

"So what's a kid like you doing out here in the middle of the snow?" Ziren asked.

"They kicked me out of the orphanage." Naruto replied

"Well that seems uncalled for. You hungry? I'm pretty sure I have something in here more substantial than candy." Ziren said as he rifled through his pack.

"I'm fine with candy," Naruto replied while stuffing the rest of the gummy bears into his mouth.

The merchant turned back around and bopped Naruto on the head again. "No! You are a growing boy and need a balanced diet." Naruto just looked at him dubiously. Ignoring Naruto Ziren started to rifle through the various pockets on his pack again. "Besides I'm out of gummy bears. Let's see trail cheese, no that's too hard. Trail bread, no that's even harder. Ate all the jerky earlier. Let's check my produce pocket… wow I need to clean this out more often! Well trail food it is." Ziren handed a piece of hard cheese and an even harder piece of bread to Naruto.

"How does this balance with a diet?" Naruto asked in the way only children can.

"It's just a turn of phrase pay it no mind," Ziren replied waving Naruto off.

"How does a phrase turn?"

"Just eat the food."

Naruto wanted to ask more questions but was too hungry to ignore the food in front of him. It tasted terrible and was tough as nails but was seasoned with the greatest of all spices, hunger, and Naruto ate all of it. Chewing through the trail food tuckered Naruto out and afterward his head began nodding from sleep. Eventually Naruto snuggled up to the nice merchant and fell asleep.

Naruto awoke to something unusual, warmth. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Naruto found that he was curled up against someone. That someone being Ziren the nice man who had given him some food, candy, and a nice blanket the night before.

"Finally awake I see. You are quite the heavy sleeper, it's almost lunch time," Ziren said while putting away the ledger he was working on.

Naruto was confused nobody, aside from the nice grandpa with the cool hat, was ever nice to him.

"What's more confusing is that you think that I need a reason to be nice to a kid." Ziren answered Naruto who hadn't realized he had vocalized his thoughts.

"Now let's go get some food, you ate the last of the stuff I had on me, but first," Ziren said as he stood up and made a cross with his fingers **"** **Shadow Clone Jutsu** **,"** he yelled and with a poof of smoke two exact copies of himself came into existence. One of them rifled through the originals pack before pulling out a folder filled with papers. The other grabbed the pack and slung it onto his back. With a wave the two clones left the alley separately.

"Are you a ninja?!" Naruto yelled after he snapped out of his star struck state.

"No but I can use jutsus like one kid," Ziren replied while striking a heroic pose and looking off into the horizon.

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" Naruto basically shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"It's a pretty hard jutsu to perform I don't think you're ready for it." Ziren answered him while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Well I'm going to be the best ninja ever," Naruto replied defiantly.

"I don't doubt it kid, now let's go get some food I'm hungry." With that Naruto happily skipped after Ziren who had attained hero worship levels in his eyes.

* * *

Ziren whistled as he walked down the street looking for what he needed, Naruto was sticking to him like a shadow. Ziren's mood had started out pretty good, Naruto had kept him in one place long enough to get some actual work done. The sun was shining and he had a companion to spend the day with, a good start to the day. His mood, however deteriorated quite quickly. Not because he was hungry, no he had been hungrier. His deteriorating mood was due to the glares and not even concealed whispers being directed not at him but the four year-old kid holding onto his cloak. Looking down he noticed Naruto's downcast expression, unfortunately Naruto was perceptive for a four-year old, poor kid.

Their first stop wasn't somewhere to get food but a clothing store. "You need some new clothes," Ziren answered Naruto's questioning stare while ushering him into the store. The man working turned to Ziren smiling but that smiled turned into a grimace when he saw Naruto hiding behind Ziren's legs.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to leave." The employee said with a sneer.

"And why is that may I ask?" Ziren asked in a biting tone having lost his previous good cheer.

"We don't serve _that_ here _,"_ The employee said gesturing to Naruto "Now leave before I call security."

Taking the hint Ziren led an almost crying Naruto out of the store. "What a jerk," he said just loud enough for the unhelpful store associate to hear. Learning from the past Ziren had Naruto hide in an alley while he went into another store and bought some children's clothing. Having nowhere else to change Naruto hid behind a dumpster and changed quickly, it was still cold outside after all, into a pair of jeans and a green shirt with some cartoon character on the front that Naruto didn't know.

"Now let's find some food shall we," Ziren said trying to cheer Naruto back up.

* * *

"We don't serve _his_ kind here."

" _It's_ not allowed where normal people eat."

"Get that _thing_ out of here!"

"No _monsters_ allowed."

"Away with you _demon!"_

Needless to say Ziren's mood had gone from bad to worse quite quickly, getting yelled at and kicked out of various eating establishments will do that to a guy. It was even worse for Naruto who had been reduced to quiet tears multiple times. It was late afternoon at this point and both Ziren and Naruto were hungry. Thankfully the crowds in the street were giving them a wide berth, not because of Naruto but because Ziren was unintentionally releasing killer intent at the village as a whole.

He was pulled out of his murderous thoughts, quite literally, by Naruto who was holding onto his traveling cloak and had stopped and was staring at a ramen stand named Ichiraku. The heavenly aroma wafting from the stall had both of their stomachs rumbling. 'Well one more try won't hurt more than the rest,' Ziren thought to himself as he ushered Naruto into the stand.

Teuchi was a large man, both in height and width, and had spent quite a bit of his life running his ramen stand with his daughter Ayame. He was born and raised in Konoha, living in a hidden village all your life will give one immunity to both the weird and against being bullied by shinobi. Some of these ninja thought that by releasing killer intent they could get him to lower their bill or forget about it entirely, but Teuchi was no pushover and never backed down. That's why when someone came into his stand releasing some major killing intent he turned towards them immediately saying "Hey no killer intent in my restaurant! Knock it off or take it outside!"

"If I knock it off will you serve us?" the man who had just entered asked glaring daggers at the chef. Teuchi wondered at the question. Why wouldn't he serve the man? That's when he noticed the child cowering behind the man's legs. The first thing he noticed was the eye bleeding orange blanket wrapped around him, the second thing he noticed was the blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. That's when he realized it was the demon child. He was about to send the two of them packing, with some choice words, when he took a closer at the kid. Said boy was staring at a bowl of ramen, drool pouring generously from his mouth. That wasn't what really caught his attention though, that would be how thin he looked. From what Teuchi could see the kid was thin, very thin, as though he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time and that broke the kindly old man's heart, he was after all about to deny a four-year old kid a place to eat. Feeling ashamed of himself he looked away saying "You two can eat here."

Immediately Ziren dropped his killing intent "Thank goodness I'm starving." Ziren lifted Naruto up onto one of the stools and then took one for himself. Around this time some of the customers seeing that the _"demon child"_ would be eating here left in disgust but not before throwing various unoriginal insults at them. Naruto was too stunned by the fact that a restaurant was letting him eat there to care.

"I apologize for before," Ziren said to Teuchi "We've had a rather long day. The name's Ziren and this is Naruto, a pleasure to meet you and to support such a wonderful eatery."

"Name's Teuchi and if you think it's great now, just wait till you actually try my Ramen," Teuchi replied trying to act cheerfully.

"I wanna try the pork!" Naruto yelled interrupting the adult's conversation and bringing their attention back to him. "Can I, please, please, please, please," Naruto pestered Ziren.

"Sure," Ziren replied to Naruto. "One pork for the kid and I'll have a beef," Ziren said turning his attention back to Teuchi.

Naruto was so excited to be eating in an actual restaurant that he didn't immediately interrupt Ziren and Teuchi's 'adult talk'. Something about shrimp and a civil war. He had heard the term war before and was about to ask what the difference was between a regular war and a civil war but was interrupted by the arrival of a bowl giving off a heavenly aroma. He immediately gave thanks pulled apart the disposable chopsticks and dug in with gusto.

"The tariffs in the Land of Water aren't that bad. People just aren't used to them. Now if you want some truly terrible foreign trade policy look no further than the Land of Sound. Man now that's a country no one wants to trade with. Heck no one even wants to travel through there." Ziren had struck up a conversation with Teuchi while eating his ramen.

"True as that may be that doesn't change the fact that I've had to raise prices on my dishes." Teuchi angrily replied while pouring a cup of sake and handing it to Ziren. "Besides as long as the war continues it's only going to get worse."

"True and from what I heard it won't be ending soon…hmm…here," Ziren said as he pulled out a pen and began writing on a napkin. "This is the name of a guy I know from the Land of Lightning. He fishes for shrimp and he's been hoping to go international for a while now. Everything's all set up he just needs some customers." Ziren finished as he handed the napkin to Teuchi.

"Land of Lightning you sa-"

"Bwhaaa, that was delicious!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his bowl down. He looked at the two adults who were staring at him but his attention was quickly captured by the unfinished bowl of ramen sitting in front of Ziren. Seeing that Naruto was drooling over his unfinished food Ziren pushed the bowl towards him, and had to pull his hand back before Naruto pounced on the bowl.

"He certainly has an appetite," Teuchi said with a laugh.

"So it would seem," Ziren replied while rubbing his hand. "Anyway just tell the guy I sent you he'll set you up with a good deal. Spread the word too, for every guy I send his way he treats me to a luxury dinner."

"Bwhaa, delicious. Can I have some more please?" Naruto asked as sweetly as he could as he put his second bowl of ramen down.

"Sure why not. Another bowl for me and another two for the ramen disposal here," Ziren said with a chuckle.

"Three bowls coming right up." Teuchi said as he turned around to prepare more food. After a couple more bowls and some more friendly banter Ziren paid for their meals and the two left Ichiraku in much better spirits than when they arrived. Naruto wasn't even bothered by the glares he was so happy. The two simply walked around for a bit before Ziren abruptly pulled Naruto into an alley. Confused Naruto was about to ask why they were there when the two clones Ziren made earlier appeared. The one who had taken the folder of papers handed them to the original. After looking through the papers Ziren nodded and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Did you get everything?" Ziren asked the remaining clone.

"Yes sir," the clone replied with a salute.

"Good, you know what to do," the original said as he took his backpack back from the clone who promptly vanished as suddenly as he came, but not in a puff of smoke like the other one. "It seems that my business has concluded here in Konoha," Ziren said as he turned his back on Naruto. "And that I need to be leaving soon."

Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes. "Why? Can't you stay longer? Weren't we friends? Why do have to leave?" he sobbed through tears.

Ziren turned back around and bopped Naruto on the head. "Let people finish when they're talking." Ziren watched Naruto who was rubbing the spot Ziren hit and trying to hold back his tears for a bit to make sure he wasn't interrupted again. "As I was saying I will be leaving Konoha soon. BUT! The open road is a big place and I could always use a traveling companion." Ziren finished.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered out not quite understanding what Ziren was saying.

"Do you want travel across the Elemental Nations with me Naruto?" Ziren asked completely serious.

Naruto was stunned for one minute then two. "Are you adopting me?" The dream of every orphan, adoption. The idea that someone would come along and say that he wanted you to be another member of their family. Naruto was scared that he had misunderstood the question entirely, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to make sure he heard right.

"If you want to get technical yea I guess I am," Ziren replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto no longer holding back his tears rushed Ziren and tackled/hugged him to the ground. Sobbing Naruto simply held onto his new family and never wanted to let go. Ziren just smiled softly and ruffled the crying boy's hair.

A few hours later found Ziren, backpack in place and traveling clothes ready for another journey, and Naruto, a backpack of his own, walking out of the front gates of Konoha. The chunin on duty let them pass without contest glaring daggers into Naruto the entire time. Naruto was so excited, he had a new family, he was going outside the village for the first time, and he never had to go back to the terrible orphanage. Ziren started whistling some half remembered song, Naruto seeing this tried, and failed, to copy him. After all why not whistle, an endless path was open before them waiting for a traveler to walk it. Life was good.

* * *

 **Authors Note: This chapter and the next are both part of the prologue chapter. However after finishing I noticed that this chapter was quite long and decided to split it into two parts your reading convenience. Please enjoy this intermission and the next chapter. Thank you for reading.  
**


	2. The Journey of a Thousand Miles: Part 2

The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins

Part 2

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!?" The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, shouted as he lost some control over his quickly growing temper. Mr. Norihama, a portly, aging gentleman wearing a rather horrendous looking toupee, was currently sweating a river as he stood before the normally kindly old man who was giving off enough killing intent to make a bijuu feel self-conscious.

"T-the uh b-boy s-sometimes r-runs off and d-disappears from time to t-time. H-he is usually only gone for a day o-or t-two but he a-always c-comes back." Mr. Norihama tried to stutter out but the unguarded rage oozing out of the Hokage was making it extremely difficult to talk.

"How long has he been gone? And to remind you, Mr. Norihama, lying to your Hokage is considered treason." Hiruzen said letting the threat hang in the air.

"S-s-s-s-even d-d-days now," Mr. Norihama barely whispered looking everywhere but the angry Hokage.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto has been gone for seven days, AND YOU ARE ONLY NOW TELLING ME!?" Hiruzen yelled as he slammed his fist down on his desk sending cracks spider webbing along its surface. 'Breath in 1-2-3, breath out 1-2-3,' the aging Hokage repeated this mantra over and over again trying to reign in his anger before he leapt across the desk and beat Mr. Norihama to death with his own wig. It would be difficult but he could manage it. Hiruzen also had no doubt the only reason he was being told now was because his monthly visit was tomorrow. "Rat," instantly an ANBU black-ops wearing a rat mask appeared before the Hokage. "Escort Mr. Norihama back to his residence and ensure he remains 'safe' until I call for him."

Norihama, who had passed the point of being terrified about a mile ago, was about to say he didn't need an Anbu escort. Until he realized that the ANBU wasn't going to actually make sure he was kept "safe". All the orphanage owner could do was to move robotically with the help of the ANBU known as Rat.

Continuing his breathing exercises Hiruzen hit a button on his desk and four ANBU materialized before him. "Naruot Uzumaki has gone missing." The third Hokage said as he pulled out a photograph and handed it to the nearest ANBU member who was sporting a monkey mask. "Go down to the ready room and take as many shinobi as you can and find him."

"Yes sir!" the four ANBU shouted as they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Hiruzen, realizing that he wasn't going to be able get any of his paperwork done, reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out his pipe and stash of tobacco. He had been smoking for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Before the Hokage could say enter Monkey entered the room followed closely by a chunin Hiruzen vaguely recognized having just been promoted and was stationed in the ready room waiting for his next assignment.

The chunin was about to greet the Hokage when Hiruzen, not in a mood that resembled good in any way, interrupted him saying "Do you have information on Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Y-yes sir," the chunin replied unnerved by the abrupt manner of the normally cordial old man. "About a week ago I was stationed at the gate when I saw someone escorting the demon brat out of the village. I didn't stop them thinking that we could finally be rid of the vile monster."

The temperature in the room dropped at least ten degrees as the Third Hokage, who had been given the title 'God of Shinobi', did not even try to hide his bloodlust, "What did you say?"

"T-the d-demon b-brat was e-escorted o-out of the v-village," the chunin stuttered out. He had never been more scared in his life. Even the ANBU standing next to the chunin was terrified.

"By who?" Hiruzen's voice was barely above a whisper but it carried through the room as if he had shouted.

"I-I didn't g-get a g-good l-look, but I th-think he was a m-merchant, s-sir," the chunin was about ready to piss himself standing before the angered kage. The Hokage remained silent for a few minutes staring off into space. Finally Hiruzen looked at the scared teenager and spoke quietly and slowly, "You will walk to the chair directly opposite my office door and sit down, and if you so much as breathe in a way that I find distasteful I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them." Despite being spoken in a barely audible whisper the threat carried incredible weight. "Go." The chunin turned and almost ran for the chair he was directed to.

Seeing that the young shinobi had turned into a statue on his chair. Hiruzen turned to Monkey, "continue the search. Hopefully the idiot was mistaken."

"Sir," Monkey replied before vanishing. Hiruzen sighed and pushed the button on his desk summoning four new ANBU operatives. "Find Kakashi Hatake and bring him to me immediately." Hiruzen said to the first ANBU.

"Sir."

Hiruzen then turned to the second ANBU, "Go to the Aburame clan, the Hyῡga clan, and the Inuzuka clan and tell them I need their best trackers of jonin level for an S-rank mission. Tell them they will be leaving immediately."

"Sir."

The ageing kage looked at the third ANBU, "Find Inojin Yamanaka and bring him here."

"Sir."

Bringing his attention to the last ANBU "Go to the Intelligence division and get a message to Jiraya tell him 'the fox has escaped the chicken coop' and tell him to bring Tsunade with him. Tell him that if she refuses she will be labeled as a missing nin. If she continues to refuse tell her that her apprentice will be labeled as a missing nin too."

"S-sir." For the first time one of the ANBU hesitated.

"Go!" the ANBU vanished. Hiruzen sighed as he refilled his pipe. He pushed a different button on his desk. "Yes Lord Hokage?" a female voice came in over the intercom. "Gather a team and go over the entry and exit records for the main gate starting eight days ago. Start with merchants and expand your search from there. And bring me a cup of tea, it's going to be a long night."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The aging Kage turned in his chair and stared out at the Hokage Monument, more specifically the head of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. 'It had been such a simple promise how could I have failed so miserably. I'm so sorry Minato.' Hiruzen lost himself in his musings for a time and was pulled out when he heard his intercom turn back on. "Lord Hokage Inojin Yamanaka is here."

"Good send him in." A tall man with long blonde hair walked into his office. "Good you made it Inojin," the Hokage said not giving the Yamanaka time to say anything. "Did you see the chunin sitting in front of my office?" at a nod from Inojin Hiruzen continued. "I want you to go through his memories of seven days ago when he let Naruto Uzumaki walk out of the village accompanied by an unknown man. Find out who this man was."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Inojin replied turning around and walking towards the still terrified chunin. Several minutes later Inojin returned to report. "I'm sorry Lord Third but his memories are blurred with hatred and anything that was not the focus of said emotion is hazy and indistinct." The Yamanaka concluded.

"Thank you Inojin, take him to Morino maybe he can get something out of him." Hiruzen ordered the jonin with a sigh.

"As you command Lord Third," Inojin replied noy wanting to argue with the furious shinobi.

A few minutes later Hiruzens intercom turns on once more, "Lord Hokage, an Aburame is here stating he was requested for a mission."

"Yes, inform me when he is joined by Hyῡga, Inuzuka, and Hatake."

"Yes sir."

Hiruzen put out his pipe it was time to get down to business. Sure enough after about fifteen minutes all four shinobi he had asked for were present. Kakashi Hatake, Himura Hyῡga, Souta Inuzuka, and most surprising of all the heir to the Aburame clan, Shibi Aburame. "Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine-tails, has been kidnapped." The reaction was as he expected, shock. "You are to find him and if possible bring him back. If you are unable to bring him back find out who took him. Kakashi you will be leading this team. Any questions?"

"When and where was he last seen?" This question came from Shibi.

"Seven days ago at the main gate," Hiruzen replied.

"Do you have anything with his scent?" Asked Souta.

Luckily Hiruzen did, Naruto had forgotten his scarf and the aging ninja hadn't gotten around to returning it. He handed it to the Inuzuka who in turn held it over his ninken's nose. "You are to leave immediately."

"Sir." Replied the team before hurrying out.

The tired old man turned back and stared at the Hokage Monument contemplating where he had gone so terribly wrong.

* * *

Night had fallen as five shadows rushed along the moonlit road. Leading these shadows was a large white and brown dog who every few feet would lower his nose and take a few sniffs before continuing forward, behind him four shinobi followed. They had been on the hunt for over twelve hours and were beginning to tire. Luckily they were catching up as their target didn't seem able to move quickly. The team stopped for a quick rest and to confer about their assignment.

"Anything to report?" Kakashi asked.

"The scent cuts in and out intermittently, but we've picked up the scent of the other guy and can follow that easily." Souta Inuzuka informed Kakashi.

"My Kikaichu bugs have been picking up wisps of chakra on this path. What does that mean you ask? That someone or something with a massive amount of chakra has passed this way recently." Shibi Aburame stated in the monotone characteristic of his clan.

"I have yet to see anything with my eyes unfortunately," Himura Hyuuga said a bit disappointed.

"Right let's keep going," Kakashi said before motioning the Inuzuka's ninken to take the lead. A few hours later said ninken stopped and whined to the Inuzuka. Looking confused the dog shinobi dropped to all fours and began sniffing around with his ninken looking more and more confused.

"Report," Kakashi ordered.

"I don't get it. The scent trail just ends. Not only the Uzumaki's but his captor's too.

"Broaden your search radius, see if they double backed on us. Shibi what do your bugs say?" Kakashi said as he turned towards the Aburame.

"The trail just ends, it makes no sense. Why? If they double backed then the chakra trail leading to this point would have been stronger, but it wasn't. Even if they had begun implementing track hiding techniques they shouldn't be able to suppress the jinchuriki's chakra." Shibi stated with a perplexed expression on his face, bugs buzzing around his body.

"Wait I see something," Himura stated pointing up into a tree. "It looks like a kunai with a piece of paper attached is embedded in a branch."

"Is it an explosive tag?" Kakashi asked as he took a defensive stance.

"It doesn't appear to be so, sir," Himura said trying to ease her companions.

"Shibi," Kakashi turned to the Aburame heir. Nodding Shibi raised his arm releasing a swarm of bugs that immediately flew to the indicated tree. A few seconds later the swarm returned with a kunai suspended in the air. Adjusting his glasses Shibi examined the knife more closely.

"There is no chakra stored nor is there any poison on it. It is safe." Shibi stated before handing it to Kakashi for further scrutiny. Immediately Kakashi looked at the paper and saw a single sentence written on it.

I gave you three days to fix your mistakes.

Kakashi brought his hand to his headband and removed it revealing a blood red eye with three tomeo marks spinning around his pupil. Using his Sharingan Kakashi was able to pick up on details normally invisible to the human eye. The kunai was of average Konoha make, Kakashi had 4 exactly like it on him. The paper was average exploding tag material and could be easily obtained with little effort inside any hidden village. With that in mind Kakashi brought his full attention to the written words on the paper in hopes of finding a clue as to who the owner was. The most fascinating thing about the sentence was that every word had a different writing style and would be impossible to trace. 'Maybe the ink can shed some light,' Kakashi thought as he handed the kunai around the group to see if they had anything to add.

For the most part they didn't but the Inuzuka confirmed it carried the scent of the man who had taken Naruto. "Spread out and see if you can pick up the trail. If we can't we'll go over the trail and confirm that they didn't double back," Kakashi ordered his team before bringing his attention back to the knife. Pondering the message of the letter and wondering why it had been left. 'Was it a message, and if so to who?' Kakashi wondered.

* * *

The team found nothing, it was as if the pair simply vanished into thin air. They even went over the trail on the way back to Konoha and found no evidence of their target doubling back. It was this unfortunate event that found the team returning to Konoha in failure. "I'm sorry Lord Third but we lost their trail," Kakashi said bowing his head to the Hokage.

"Which direction were they heading when you lost them?" Hiruzen asked trying to salvage something out of the situation.

"They were heading north, but judging the culprit on his ability to cover his tracks, his final destination most likely wasn't in that direction," Kakashi answered. Hiruzen lifted the recovered kunai and contemplated it, from what he heard from the other members that was the same conclusion he had reached.

"If I may Lord Hokage?" Shibi spoke up from behind Kakshi.

"What is it Shibi?" Hiruzen said as he turned his attention to the Aburame.

"While I do not wish to contradict Kakashi or you, Lord Hokage, but I would be remiss if I did not do my duty as a Konoha shinobi and gave my dissenting opinion," Shibi said.

"Please just get to the point Shibi it's been a long few days," Hiruzen sighed tiredly.

"Of course Lord Hokage," Shibi replied while adjusting his glasses. "I do not believe Naruto Uzumaki was kidnaped as was initially believed, because the kidnapper's action do not follow basic logic. If his purpose was to kidnap our village's jinchuriki why would he go through the village's main gate and be witnessed by a Konoha shinobi. Also the trail we followed was not the hurried rush of someone trying to make the border. And if he did not wish to be found he would have hid his tracks earlier, making it impossible to follow him at all," Shibi finished.

The Hokage stared dumbly at Shibi while trying to digest what was said. "If what you say is true then why was Naruto taken out of the village?"

"I cannot say Lord Hokage," Shibi answered while stepping back behind Kakashi.

"Even if the reasons for Naruto's leaving were peaceful I cannot take that risk and must prepare for all outcomes," Hiruzen sighed to himself. "You are dismissed," with a wave Hiruzen dismissed the four shinobi who promptly left. 'Let the reasons be peaceful, please let them be peaceful,' Hiruzen prayed.

* * *

Time passed for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Eventually Jiraya arrived in the village with a very angry Tsunade. Eventually Hiruzen mollified her by setting up a medic training program in the academy, and by paying off all of her gambling debts of course. While Tsunade was angry Jiraya was livid and needed to be convinced to not burn down the orphanage Naruto had stayed at. He left to utilize his vast intelligence network to find Konoha's jinchuriki. Years went by and no trace of the boy was found, nor were there any rumors or movements that implied any of the hidden villages were making preparations for war. And time moved on inexorable, needless of the whims of mortals.

* * *

8 Years Later

Two travelers were walking down a small path in the Land of Fire, one was tall wearing old traveling clothes and a backpack that seemed to need another pocket or two to hold everything with a sheathed sword hanging from its side. His companion was a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a jumpsuit of an eye blinding orange, he too had a backpack and a sword attached to it. Eventually the two travelers came to a fork in the road. The younger traveler looked to his older companion waiting to see which way they would go. The older traveler looked to the path on his left that went to an unknown future, to new adventures and new people to meet, to freedom. The path on his right led to Konoha, to a place known and mapped, but also to an even more unknown future. He was sorely tempted to take the path on his left but one look at his younger companion made the choice for him. He could feel it just below the surface, the anger, hate, and malevolence wanting to be unleashed. His path was chosen the moment he first heard the boy. "Let's go Naruto," He said as he took his first step down the path.


	3. A Rather Tumultuous Homecoming

A Rather Tumultuous Homecoming

The sun had risen fully and there was not a cloud in the beautiful azure sky. Izumo and Kotetsu were on gate duty thanks largely to a rather insensitive comment about the Fire Daimyo's wife and her pet caring capabilities, or lack thereof. Not that either was complaining it was, after all, an excuse to laze around most of the day. "Okay I'm thinking of a number," Kotetsu said to Izumo.

"No," Izumo replied.

"It's between one and ten," Kotetsu continued leaning on his chair's back legs.

"No, we're on duty," Izumo said with a sigh.

"Come on I'll give you a hint," Kotetsu tried egging on Izumo.

"It's six and a half," Izumo said. "Sit straight someone's coming," the chunin continued as he pushed down on Kotetsu's chair causing it to slam into the ground. Sure enough two people were walking up the road heading towards them. The pair, a kid and an older man, were whistling a jaunty tune, creating a rather nice harmony by the way, and the younger of the pair was actually skipping. As they came closer more details could be made out. The boy had blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes, was wearing an agonizingly orang jumpsuit, and had a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead, but his most intriguing feature was the set of three whisker-like marks on each of his cheek. The older man had brown hair thet was long enough to cover his dark brown eyes that held more experience than his younger age implied. He was wearing worn traveler clothes that might have been a color at some point, and a heavily patched cloak. Both were wearing heavily stuffed backpacks with a sheathed sword dangling from their sides.

"Morning," the pair said as they approached the two chunin on guard at the gate.

"Identification," Izumo said before Kotetsu could launch into a conversation and delay doing his job.

"Of course," the adult said as he handed two sets of identity papers over to Izumo.

"Ziren Adair and Menma Narumaru?" Izumo read off the papers.

"Those're our names don't wear'em out," the now identified Menma said sporting a kilowatt smile.

"Reason for visiting, and length of stay?" Izumo said looking over the papers.

"Mediator for a negotiation, and indeterminate. But probably no more than a week," Ziren responded.

"And to feast on local ramen. That's very important," Menma interjected.

"Yes, yes, and to eat of course," Ziren said rolling his eyes.

"Are you armed?" Izumo asked trying to bring the questioning back around. Ziren turned his head toward the obvious sword hanging from his backpack for a solid minute before bringing his attention back to Izumo. "No sir, whatever could make you think that," Ziren replied in a flat sarcastic voice.

"I have to ask," Izumo sighed while Kotetsu guffawed.

"Relax, relax, I'm just giving you a hard time. Here have a gummy bear," Ziren said as he pulled out a small plastic bag and offered it to the pair. Kotetsu reached in and pulled out a handful before Izumo could tell them they couldn't accept gifts while on duty. "I've been through enough customs checkpoints to know the drill. Here, an itemized list of anything that can be construed as a weapon or inflict serious bodily harm."

Izumo went carefully over the list while Kotetsu looked over his shoulder. "Would you like to look through it?" Ziren said as he hefted his backpack onto the counter.

"Oh wait I almost forgot. I have exploding tags!" Menma yelled out proudly.

"Why the hell do you have exploding tags?" Ziren asked as he face-palmed. "What have I told you about making those? You're going to blow yourself up."

"I'll need to see those," Izumo said sharply as he and Kotetsu both went on guard.

"Of course," Menma replied happily while pulling out a pile of small paper rectangles and presenting them proudly to Izumo. "I drew them myself."

"I swear. I can't believe that shinobi taught you how to draw them," Ziren said his hand still firmly pressed to his face. Izumo and Kotetsu looked over them carefully but almost instantly saw something wrong.

"These won't work kid," Kotetsu said holding one of the tags up.

"What?" Menma's face fell.

"Yea these things wouldn't spark let alone explode. You really need to work on your penmanship," Kotetsu said as he applied chakra to the tag which glowed briefly than nothing.

"Regardless we'll have to confiscate them anyway," Kotetsu said reverting back to being relaxed now that the danger had passed.

"Yes and Menma will be more than happy to give you all the explosive tags he has on him," Ziren smiled at the pair while pushing Menma's head down into a bow. Grumbling Menma fished through his pockets before pulling out more explosive tag duds. "I said all of them," Ziren said glaring at Menma. Groaning the orange kid reached into his sleeve and pulled out a few more. "Good now apologize for making the shinobi worried."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Now tell them you won't be drawing any more, and that you won't be having ramen while we're in the village as punishment." Ziren commanded

"What?!" Menma shouted opening and closing his mouth like a landed fish.

"I told you those were dangerous. Obviously you need a more practical lesson to punch that through that thick skull of yours," Ziren finished by bopping Menma on the head.

Rubbing his head Menma turned to Izumo and Kotetsu and repeated what Ziren said. Izumo looked a little pitying at the boy who had been so excited to eat ramen, while Kotetsu grinned at not being the one who was being scolded for a change. "Anyway," Izumo said after Menma finished talking. "You're clear to enter. Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you gentleman and have a good day," Ziren said as put on his backpack and escorted a dejected looking Menma into the village. Menma continued looking dejected until after getting out of sight of the gate before sporting a toothy grin. "I can't believe how that always works," he said smirking. "As if I would make a mistake on an explosive tag."

"It's all about expectations Naruto. So long as you can subvert they're expectations there's nothing that can't be accomplished," Ziren said as he popped a few gummy bears into his mouth. "And what do you mean not making a mistake? How many sets of clothes do you think you went through figuring the matrices out? I still have the receipts."

"Details, details," the now rightfully identified Naruto said waving away his sensei's concerns. "Come on lets go get some ramen," he shouted before running off.

"Be careful," Ziren shouted after the youth.

Turning his head back Naruto shouted "You worry too mu-," 'THUMP', Naruto was interrupted when he ran into something rather soft but solid. Pin wheeling his arms Naruto managed to maintain his balance, the person he ran into was not so lucky. Said unlucky person was a girl but the only thing he could make out was blue hair and a cream colored jacket. Seeing that he ran into somebody he extended his and started to apologize. "Heh, heh, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was goi-," Naruto was rendered speechless when the girl he had run into looked up at him. Her lavender eyes, though pupiless, held a gentle warmth that Naruto couldn't look away from.

"S-sorry," The girl stuttered, a blush dusting her cheeks, as she reached out and took Naruto's offered hand. "I-I wasn't p-paying at-tention."

"N-no, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," Naruto said as he pulled the girl to her feet. "I'm always running into things, heh, heh," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well ain't this cute," Ziren said causing Naruto and the girl to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Jeez, don't sneak up on me Sensei," Naruto said trying to get his heart rate to go back down.

"I wasn- no, you know what never mind," Ziren hoisted his pack and continued walking down the road. "You know the drill. Try to keep out of trouble please." He stopped and looked back at the pair for a second before smirking and continuing down the street. "Oh and I'm sure that girl has places she needs to be so you should probably let her go," Ziren yelled over his shoulder.

The pair stood there puzzling over Ziren's words when, as one, they looked down and saw that they were still holding hands. They looked up, briefly meeting each other's eyes, before quickly pulling their hands away. "Again sorry I ran into you," Naruto apologized again. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself giving one of his trademark grins. 'Crap! I'm supposed to go by Menma. Play it cool, play it cool.'

"H-Hinata Hyῡga," Hinata said a small smile gracing her lips, what could she say? Naruto's smile is infectious.

"I'm new to town do you know any good ramen stands around her," Naruto asked cheerily.

"S-sorry b-but I n-need to go," Hinata stuttered out making to run down the street remembering why she had been running in the first place. Before she could though, a voice cut across the hubbub of the crowding streets. "Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata! Where are you!?" Hinata panicked and started looking for a place to hide.

"You trying to hide from someone?" Naruto asked rather dumbly. Hinata started panicking even more and worried he would ask why. She wasn't even sure herself, she just felt like being away from her fellow clansmen. "Cool," Naruto said grabbing her hand, causing Hinata to 'eep', rather cutely Naruto thought, and pulled her to the side of the street. He then threw his arm around her shoulder, causing a rather impressive blush, and formed his other hand into a hand sign and began concentrating, muttering something under his breath.

Worrying that her handler, Ko, would find her, and wondering why Naruto was holding her, rather intimately, opened her mouth to ask why they were in this position. That was when she felt it. As if someone had hollowed her out leaving her a husk, empty. But it was more than just that. Time seemed to dilate, colors became muted, washed out, and sounds turned unintelligible as if coming from a great distance. Air gained a weight to it, like breathing in molasses. She saw the crowds on the street but felt separated from them as though she could reach out and her hand would pass right through them. Only Naruto remained unchanged, remained real. Then she spotted Ko. He was scanning the crowd looking for her. Hinata's heart stopped when he looked directly at her, but his eyes kept moving, like she wasn't there and he continued on.

Colors became sharper, sounds became clearer, air regained its weightlessness, and time resumed it's natural pace as the world returned back to focus. Feeling dizzy Hinata wobbled on her feet before finally collapsing to the ground followed quickly by Naruto. "Hah, hah, hah, that took more out of me than I thought it would," Naruto panted out.

"W-what was t-that?" Hinata asked dizzily.

"A secret technique," Naruto smiled conspiratorially. "I'm not allowed to use it unless Sensei gives me permission, but I figured you needed help."

"W-won't y-you get in t-trouble?" Hinata asked worriedly not wanting anyone to get into trouble because of her.

"Not if it's our secret," Naruto said smiling conspiratorially. Hinata became light-headed again but not because she was recovering from whatever technique Naruto used, but because nobody ever went this far out of their way for her. Even her father considered her a failure and not worth expending time on her. Naruto, on the other hand, had just met her and was helping her, even if that meant getting in trouble himself. She was about to try and thank him but was interrupted, quite loudly, by her rumbling stomach causing a new blush to appear on her face. The song her stomach was singing became a duet when Naruto's stomach added its voice.

"He, he, that technique makes people hungry as a side effect. I don't know why, Sensei won't tell me," Naruto said standing back up. "Let's go get something to eat," Naruto said holding his hand out to Hinata.

Hinata had decided to run away from her handler on a whim. She didn't want to go back to the compound, to all the indifferent stares judging her, claiming her as worthless. Here she met a complete stranger who had not only gone completely out of their way but made her feel accepted with such a simple gesture. So when she saw Naruto's extended hand there wasn't anything she wanted to do more than grab a hold of it. And she did just that.

* * *

Ziren, who was normally a very confident get things done type of person, was extremely nervous. Before him stood the Hokage Tower the nerve center of the most powerful hidden village in the Elemental Nations and his point of no return. Years spent meticulously staying out of politics, wars, and other conflicts about to go straight down the drain. Taking a deep breath and grabbing the hilt of his sword using its solidity to steady himself. Ziren moved forward and entered the tower.

Leaving his pack behind at the hotel left him feeling naked, but he needed to be mobile, just in case. Steeling himself he put on a cocky smirk and approached the Hokage's elderly secretary. "Greetings I would like to see the Hokage."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked not even looking up.

"Unfortunately not but I do have something he needs to see rather urgently," Ziren replied cheerily pulling out a small photograph out of his pocket and placing it on the desk.

The secretary, having served the Hokage for almost twelve years now, had heard all the possible reasons some nobody though that they "needed" to see the most important man in the village immediately. She was about to send the upstart walking when she saw the photograph he placed on the table. It was of a youth approximately seven years old wearing an orange t-shirt and blue shorts smiling and giving a victory sign to the camera. But that wasn't what caught her eye. Oh no, no, no, that would be his blue eyes, blonde hair and most importantly the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. There could be no mistake it was the demon brat who had gone missing eight years ago. A night she would always remember due to the immense blood lust emanating from the Hokage's office.

But the kid went missing when he was four and the picture showed him older than that. The realization of what that meant hit her like a ton of bricks. This man had seen the demon kid after he went missing. She looked back and forth between the picture and the swordsman standing before her trying to get her brain working again. Something like this was way beyond her pay grade. Without saying a word she stood ramrod straight and bolted towards the Hokage's office.

Giving a sigh of relief that the first part of his plan was working Ziren took a seat and waited. He could sense the surge of emotions coming from the office as well as ANBU moving around him getting into position to attack if they should be ordered to. So far so good. About a minute later the secretary walked robotically out and turned towards him. "He will see you now," she said mechanically. Ziren stood up bowed to the terrified secretary before leaping out of the frying pan and straight into the fire.

The Hokage was glaring at him the moment he stepped through the door. If looks could kill, Ziren would have burst into flames the moment he entered the office. "I will warn you right now, if this is a waste of my time I will not act mercifully," the Hokage said.

"I assure you the information I have is well worth your time. The name's Ziren Adair an honor to meet you," Ziren said jovially extending his hand towards Hiruzen.

"Where did you get this picture," Hiruzen cut straight to the point ignoring the outstretched hand.

"I took it myself of course," Ziren replied taking a seat when he realized that a handshake was not incoming. "I was the one who took him from the village after all."

"What?" Hiruzen's façade briefly broke at the straightforward answer. Ziren could see the gears in his head turning piecing everything together. "You admit to kidnapping Naruto Uzumaki." It was not a question.

"I did not kidnap anybody," Ziren's jovial tone dropped from his voice. "I saw a four-year old boy wearing rags in the snow and decided to give him a better life."

"You think that's all he was, a simple four-year orphan?" Hiruzen asked losing hold on his anger.

"Of course not, he's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Ziren replied simply. "I knew the moment I saw him."

Hiruzen was reeling at this point. The man responsible for what he considered one of his greatest failures was sitting before him calmly talking about it like he was discussing the weather. Trying to get a hold of his emotions Hiruzen tried asking questions to make this whole thing make sense. "How did you know?"

"I'm a sensor, but not just any sensor. I'm the best goddamn sensor you'll ever meet," Ziren replied proudly. "His seal is very well made though I had to concentrate in order to feel what was underneath."

"So you kidnapped Naruto knowing he was our Jinchuuriki. And just dammed the consequences," Hiruzen said through gritted teeth leaking killer intent.

"I. Did. Not. Kid. Nap. Him." Ziren enunciated each syllable releasing his own killing intent. "Kidnapping implies I took him from somewhere safe. I can tell you without exaggerating or hyperbole that I gave Naruto a better life than he ever could have had here."

"Who are you to make that call?!" Hiruzen all but shouted.

"A Four-year old child thrown out into the cold with barley even a blanket. Adults calling him a monster and telling their kids to hate him. All because their beloved hero picked him out of a crowd. You'd be lucky if he didn't try to release the Kyuubi just so he could watch this wretched village burn." Ziren said putting as much venom into his voice.

Hiruzen took a breath to argue back but as the man's words sunk in he deflated. He was right, he was absolutely right. After Naruto's disappearance Hiruzen did a little digging and discovered all the mistreatment aimed toward Naruto, more than a few heads rolled because of it. Hiruzen wanted to be angry at this man who had nearly thrown the village into disarray but found that he couldn't muster any true rage. "If this place is so wretched why are you here?" Hiruzen asked looking and feeling his advanced age.

Ziren took a deep breath centering himself, he had let his emotions get the better of him and that was helping no one, least of all Naruto who the person this whole thing was for anyway. "Let me put this on the table up front. I didn't choose Konoha because it was the best choice. I chose Konoha because it was the least terrible choice." At the Hokage's raised eyebrow Ziren continued. "As Naruto has matured the seal has, for lack of a better term, evolved. Over the years it has started releasing more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra into his system. I can't help him alone."

"Has it affected his personality," Hiruzen asked concerned.

"No. The changes are still subtle. Even Naruto himself doesn't know," Ziren said calmly.

"And you want our expertise so you can help him," Hiruzen finished. The aging kage wanted with all his heart to simply give Ziren everything he needed to help Naruto, to try and rectify his mistake. But he was the Hokage first and Hiruzen Sarutobi second, he had to put the village first. "Why should I help you? I can just order my ANBU to find Naruto, have ROOT brainwash him into becoming loyal, and have you killed. In fact I can order all that with a wave of my hand. And just so you know you are-"

"Surrounded by six ANBU agents with eight more on the floor below us, and another dozen outside. I told you, I'm the best goddamn sensor you've ever met. It would be in your best interest to not underestimate me." Ziren interrupted the Hokage. "I have raised Naruto. He **IS** my son and I will do anything for him.

Hiruzen had to admit he was impressed. Not only did he get the count perfect but his will was adamant. He meant every word.

"And as for why you shouldn't give that signal? I have set up a system with Naruto that when I release a signal only he could see, he is to flee. He can be quite slippery and catching him would be no easy feat. As for why you should help me? I could appeal to your emotional side saying you could fix your mistake." Ziren was pleased to see the Hokage flinch at this and continued. "But I am a merchant and understand give and take. I wish for Naruto to join Konoha as a shinobi per his natural-born citizenship and I wish to join as well per enemy defection law." Ziren finished explaining waiting to see the kage's reaction.

Hiruzen was stunned for what felt like the umpteenth time today. First this man takes Naruto out of the village but now, not only is he bringing him back, but also wishes to join the village. "You want to join?" Hiruzen asked dumbly.

"Did I stutter?" Ziren replied

"Why us? Why not join any of the other villages?" Hiruzen asked trying to buy time to order his thoughts.

"As I said you're the least terrible choice. None of the lesser villages would have the necessary information or experience. Kiri is in the middle of a civil war. Kumo has some practices that I truly despise and would likely throw Naruto into their breeding program due to his Uzumaki heritage. Suna treats their Jinchuuriki worse than you do. And joining Iwa would likely trigger a war when they learn you don't have your Jinchuuriki." Ziren explained

Having put his thoughts into a coherent train Hiruzen got a slight confidence boost from the backhanded praise. "How familiar are you with defection law?" Hiruzen asked

"If you're asking me if I am aware of the requirements that need to be met in order for me to be allowed to join Konoha, then yes, yes I am," Ziren said pulling out a scroll from his pocket and placing it on the table. "Here is a sampler on some information I know. You'd be surprised what a merchant can sniff up." Picking up the scroll Hiruzen perused its contents. When Ziren saw the old man raise his eyebrows he placed his elbows on the Hokage's desk and steepled his fingers saying "Let's talk business," a smirk playing across his face.

* * *

"Ah, finally a ramen stand!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands into the air.

Hinata had been wondering why they kept passing up restaurant after restaurant and now she had her answer. Not that she minded Naruto dragging her around, their conversations while walking were interesting. And by conversations she meant Naruto monologued to her while she occasionally gave one word answers. If Naruto minded he didn't show it, besides Hinata really liked his travel stories. They were something out of a fairy tale. All about freedom, adventure, and companionship, things Hinata didn't really have in her life.

"Ramen truly is the food of the gods," Naruto said bringing Hinata out of her self-reflection. "Don't you agree Hinata?"

"I-I've n-never actually had r-ramen before," Hinata stuttered out while pushing her index fingers together. When a reply from Naruto didn't come Hinata looked up to see why. Naruto had a look of abject shock and horror on his face, like she had just told him she kicked puppies for fun. 'Now Naruto thinks I'm some sort of weirdo. Now he probably doesn't want to spend time with me or be my friend. You always say the wrong thing. That's why you don't have any friends.' Her thoughts continued to spiral into self-depreciating until she felt hands land on both her shoulders.

"Y-you've never had ramen before? How can such a tragedy be possible? Quick we must right this terrible wrong as quickly as possible." With that Naruto turned Hinata toward the ramen stand, named Ichiraku by the by, and marched her through the entrance and onto one of the stools before taking one for himself.

"Welcome to Ichiraku," Called out the slightly rotund ramen chef. "Name's Teuchi, what can I get you?"

"My friend Hinata here has never had ramen before," Naruto said with all the solemnity of a funeral service.

"It's a good thing you brought her here then we need to fix this quickly," Teuchi replied equally solemn.

"U-um, I d-don't think t-that not having r-ramen is s-such a b-big d-deal," Hinata timidly interjected. Both Naruto and Teuchi looked at her like she had just stated that the sky was yellow with pink polka-dots.

"It's worse than I thought," Naruto said to Teuchi who nodded sagely. "She needs Ramen now. But I'll have you know that I'm a-uh um what was that word? Coni, no conu, can-no, cannis, connis, dang it Sensei uses it all the time."

"C-connoisseur?" Hinata asked.

"Yes that word," Naruto snapped his fingers. "I'm a carny-sewer of ramen and have tried ramen all over the Elemental Nations. So I can be pretty harsh?"

"Heh, is that a challenge?" Teuchi said rolling his sleeves up. "I'll give you the best ramen you've ever had." Teuchi finished as sparks leaped between Naruto and the chef.

Teuchi turned towards his broth and threw himself into his cooking with a fervor while Naruto continued his monologue to Hinata. Since Hinata hadn't eaten since Naruto did whatever it was that he did her stomach growled loudly. Hinata would've been more embarrassed if not for two facts. The first was that Naruto's stomach growled even louder than hers, and the second was that he just laughed it off, making even the shy Hyuuga girl giggle along.

Finally two steaming bowls of ramen were placed before them with a smirking Teuchi crossing his arms. "Well Mr. Connoisseur let's see what you think of this." Maintaining eye contact Naruto snapped apart a pair of disposable chopsticks. Dipping them into his ramen Naruto lifted a healthy portion of his noodles into his mouth before slurping the up. Hinata was a little confused at seeing Naruto so serious. Her puzzling was interrupted when Naruto's eyes widened, "Holy crap that's good!" and without further ado dived into his ramen throwing manners to the wind.

Seeing that Naruto was so heavily engrossed by his food Hinata thought that she should eat before her ramen got cold. Taking her chopsticks Hinata lifted some noodles to her mouth and quickly bit down on them. Her mouth exploded in salty and savory goodness. Her eyes widened like Naruto's and she quickly followed suit by throwing manners to the wind, though not to the degree Naruto did. Teuchi's smug smirk was growing by the second watching the two kids dig into his cooking. 'Humph, as if anyone else can compete with my ramen.'

Naruto finished his ramen quite quickly and Hinata wasn't too far behind, well for a beginner that is. "Mmmm that was great I'll have another bowl please," Naruto said grinning. "You want one too Hinata?"

Hinata thought about it for a minute, she didn't want Naruto to think she was a glutton, but on the other hand she was still very hungry and the ramen did smell very good. "I-I'll have a-another," She said timidly. She was elated when Naruto gave her a dazzling smile that made her stomach feel fluttery. "Alright another one for Hinata too," Naruto said to Teuchi.

Naruto had just finished his seventh bowl and Hinata her third when they were brought out of their ramen induced euphoria by the sound of shouting. Hinata looked over and saw a man yelling at Teuchi telling him that his ramen was disgusting and not worth his money. "Psst, hey Hinata." Hinata turned towards the whisper and found Naruto's face only a few inches from hers causing her to flinch back and her face to flush. "Y-yea N-Naruto?"

"Let's prank him," Naruto said sporting a mischievous grin that promised trouble. W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Come on no one should get away with being that mean to someone that nice," Naruto pleaded. This statement caused an internal debate to start inside her head. On one side was a small Hinata sporting angel wings saying that she would get into trouble with her clan if she behaved in such an unbefitting manner. On the other side was devil Hinata saying it would be so much fun and that this was the kind of stuff friends did together. It wasn't a very even debate as over the years her devil side had been getting louder as the pressure from her clan increased. Being around Naruto was like giving that side of her a megaphone. Looking at orange clad boy who was waiting expectantly for her answer she steeled herself and replied, "Let's do it."

And that's how she found herself on a rooftop with an overly large water balloon in her hands. She didn't even know they made water balloons that big. Hinata's part in the plan was to throw the balloon at the mean customer after which Naruto would enact the second phase. Naruto, she came to learn, could sense chakra and used his ability to easily track their target down. He was coming, crouching down so as not to be seen Hinata readied her awkward missile. 'Wait for it, wait for it, now!" Hinata lobbed the balloon over the low wall of the roof and quickly ducked down so as not to be seen. A satisfying splash, an indignant shout, and a muffled 'poof' later Hinata made her way to street level where she met up with Naruto.

Seeing that Hinata had made it to street level Naruto grinned and turned her so that she could see their handiwork. The ornery man was soaking wet and covered in fake feathers and glitter giving him the look of a wet peacock. Hinata ducked back into the alley and leaned against the wall trying to suppress her laughter. Naruto didn't bother trying hold back and let loose a huge laugh causing tears to roll down her eyes. Hinata's willpower could only hold for so long and eventually she doubled over laughing too.

"Heh, heh, heh, I knew it." Naruto said trying to relearn to breath.

"K-knew w-what?" Hinata panted out.

"You have a really nice laugh," Naruto said without the least bit of shame. This caused Hinata to invent a new shade of red altogether. Starting to feel lightheaded she had to lean against a wall in order to remain upright. "Hey, Hina you okay? " Naruto asked as he started fussing over her.

"I-I'm f-fine," She stuttered out as the fluttery feeling in her stomach returned with a vengeance. So caught up in remaining conscious she didn't even notice Naruto's familiar term of address.

"Oh good," Naruto said as he released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He was very concerned for his new friend. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata said standing up straight.

This only caused Naruto's mischievous grin to return even bigger than before. "Good because I have another prank idea," Naruto finished this by holding up a rope and a few pieces of paper. A part of Hinata was worried that she would already get into a huge amount of trouble with her family for what she had already done today and that Naruto was being a bad influence on her, the rest of her told that part to shut up.

* * *

"…He knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu...and…that should about cover Naruto's combat capabilities." Ziren finished.

"How does Naruto know the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Hiruzen asked.

"I taught it to him," Ziren replied simply pulling out a brand new bag of gummy bears.

"How do you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" the Hokage asked even more perplexed.

"Years ago I was a member of a caravan being escorted by some Konoha jounin," Ziren replied offering some gummy bears to the aging man.

"And one of these jounin taught it to you?" Hiruzen asked wondering who he needed to have a long and detailed conversation with about this breach in security.

"'Course not. I don't think you quite understand the whole 'best goddam sensor you've ever seen' thing. I saw him use the jutsu, sensed how the chakra worked, observed the hand signs, and figured out how to perform it myself," the perplexing merchant said popping a few pieces of candy into his mouth.

"Just like that? You saw it once and was able to do it?" Hiruzen had been thrown for quite a few curve balls over the course of the negotiation, he should've expected them by now.

"Well I can't do it like the Uchiha, where they see it once and can perform it instantly," Ziren began explaining. "It normally takes me a few weeks to be able to replicate a technique in this manner. And the technique I come up with is usually only a derivative of the original technique. Luckily the Shadow Clone Jutsu is simple and was easily replicate-able. I mean come on it has _a_ hand sign." Hiruzen found this fascinating and was about to inquire what other techniques he had appropriated in this manner when Ziren leaned over in his chair and was staring over the old kage's shoulder.

Turing around Hiruzen was greeted by an unusual sight. What appeared to be a couple of his ninja were frantically running across the roof tops of Konoha, only for them to change direction sharply and run in the opposite direction. Turning to a shadow Hiruzen signaled the ANBU to investigate what was going on. The two men sat there and enjoyed the spectacle of the ninja's running around like headless chickens. Their enjoyment was interrupted when the ANBU returned to report.

"Lord Hokage," The ANBU said bowing. "It seems that a pair of teenagers have gone around and have performed multiple practical jokes. Ranging from drenching a visiting dignitary to vandalizing a storefront with multi-colored paint." 'SMACK' "You gotta be kidding me." Ziren said through his hand.

"Continue," Hiruzen said to the ANBU glancing at the exasperated merchant. "Some of the victims were shinobi and they gave chase. However the culprits are proving very difficult to catch and have laid traps to humiliate their pursuers. The situation escalated from there."

"What of the pranksters themselves?" Hiruzen asked.

"The culprits have proven most uncanny and have only seemed to be cornered when there was a trap to be sprung. However we have a basic physical description of the two. One seems to be female, around twelve or thirteen year's old, short blue hair and a cream colored jacket. The second one, who seems to be the mastermind, is around the same age, has blonde hair, and is wearing a bright orange jumpsuit." 'THUMP' Ziren's head met the desk with quite a bit of force causing the ANBU and the village leader to stare at man.

"That idiot!" Ziren hissed to himself as he pushed himself up and made his way to the window. "He is in so much trouble, that ungrateful brat!" Opening the window Ziren climbed out and started jumping across the Konoha rooftops. Hiruzen, perplexed at this behavior from the serious man, did the only reasonable thing and followed.

* * *

Adrenaline was coursing through Hinata's veins as she and Naruto ran from their pursuers. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. Sure she was probably going to be in huge trouble with her father later but Naruto's infectious laugh and the rush of outwitting those that chased them made her not care. Naruto's sensory ability had proved invaluable allowing the wanted pair to easily lose or outmaneuver their pursuers.

Stopping quickly and cocking his head like he was trying listen to something distant, which Hinata had learned meant he was focusing on his chakra sense, grabbed Hinata's hand and tore off in a different direction. "Come on Hinata it's time for the grand finale," Naruto shouted giving her his biggest smile yet. "O-okay," She answered breathlessly wondering what Naruto had planned.

Hinata was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when the man she had seen walking with Naruto earlier in the day dropped from the sky and slammed his fist into Naruto's head hard enough to send him sprawling into the road giving him a mouthful of dirt. "ONE THING! I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING, AND IT WAS NOTHING! HOW DO YOU FAIL AT NOTHING!? AND YOU!?" The man shouted pointing at Hinata scaring her into self-consciousness. "I expect this kind of stupidity out of him what's your excuse!? DON'T ANSWER THAT IT WAS PURELY A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" The man, whom Hinata remembered from Naruto's many stories as his adoptive sensei, continued shouting while pacing in front of them. It was then that Hinata saw the guy standing behind Ziren. She would recognize him anywhere, the red and white cloak plus the iconic hat made Hinata's heart stop cold. The Hokage himself was standing there watching her get yelled at for going on a pranking spree.

Hinata was petrified as Ziren continued his monologue. She only paid slight attention as Naruto picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off not the least perturbed he was being yelled at. Naruto knew his sensei was more exasperated than angry. Catching Hinata's eye Naruto glanced at the girl before giving her a mischievous wink. Hinata saw that he was forming a hand sign with one hand and grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Hinata had fun pranking with Naruto, but enough was enough. Besides the third Hokage was really nice and didn't deserve whatever prank Naruto had planned. The blonde prankster gave Hinata a look asking 'Can I please?' But Hinata was adamant and shook her head. Naruto was disappointed but relaxed his hand anyway.

This exchange did not go unnoticed by Ziren who had stopped his tirade in order to take a breath. He cocked his head to the side for a moment before sighing. "What's your name girl?" Ziren asked sternly.

"H-H-Hin-n-nat-t-," Hinata tried stuttering out. Ziren, getting annoyed that this was taking so long interrupted "Back straight, chest out, head up, and ENUNCIATE!"

"Hinata Hyῡga," Hinata said without a stutter as she stood straight as a post.

"Well Hinata why did you think following an idiot like him was a good idea?"

Ziren said staring her straight in the eye.

"I-It s-seemed l-like fun," She answered folding back in on herself.

"Fun? Really? And what do you have to say for yourself Naruto?"

"It _was_ fun," Naruto replied simply giving a million watt smile.

'THWACK'

Naruto was once again face down in the dirt road while Ziren's fist was hovering where Naruto's head use to be. "Of course it was," Ziren said with a sigh. "You know the rules." Ziren pulled out a scroll and unrolled it onto the ground revealing multiple identical sealing matrices. "I hate the fact I have to carry this thing around. Release!" With a poof of smoke a bucket with a mop, a sponge, and various cleaning solution inside it appeared on one of the sealing matrices quickly followed by an identical set on another matrix. Picking both sets of cleaning supplies up Ziren deposited them into Naruto's and Hinata's hands. "Now you two will go and clean up your mess and apologize to everyone you pranked."

"But Sensei, Hinata isn't at fault she tried to talk me out of it don't puni-" Naruto was interrupted as Ziren held his hand up "She helped you execute your practical jokes, she's going to help you clean up," Ziren said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Here is the key to our hotel room at the Konoha Inn, room 106. Go there when you're done." Ziren said as he handed Naruto a key.

Naruto turned to go but before he took a step he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise. Turning Naruto saw the face of his sensei, but instead of exasperation Naruto saw a coldly simmering anger in his eyes. "Oh and Naruto, be sure to watch your _step,_ " Naruto's eyes widened and color drained form his face. "Y-yes S-Sensei," Naruto said a scared quiver in his voice. "Good now go."

Naruto looked so much like his father and acted just like his mother. Hiruzen's heart clenched painfully and the thought that he almost lost the child completely was unbearable. He stayed back and let Ziren berate the child, to see how Naruto reacted. In the back of his mind the aging Hokage made a note to get a full report on all of Naruto's pranks today. After Ziren finished yelling at the two kids and sent them off to clean up their mess Ziren released a sigh of kage facing paperwork proportions. "Who is that girl? Poor thing, her clan is going to tear her apart," Ziren said watching the two twelve-year olds walk down the street.

"You don't know the half of it. She's the clan heir," Hiruzen replied dourly.

"Ouch," Ziren flinched.

"Does Naruto normally find a partner in crime in the villages he visits?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, there was something special about this one," Ziren said as rooted through the dirt of the road. "She did something I didn't think was possible." Straitening Ziren presented a piece of paper buried under the road to the third Hokage. "She convinced Naruto not to pull an already set up prank. I haven't even been able to do that and I control his food supply."

"Naruto's idea of a prank is to put explosive tags on a populated street?" Hiruzen asked starting to rethink his negotiations.

"What? No, take a closer look it's called a paint tag," Ziren said pointing out the differences. "It releases paint instead of fire and death. This particular tag is…chartreuse? Huh, He's getting more specific with his colors. He came up with them trying to learn fuuinjutsu."

"You taught him fuuinjutsu?" Hiruzen asked surprised.

"Oh lord no, my hand writing is atrocious. When he learned that the Uzumaki clan was famous for fuuinjutsu he tried learning it in any way he could; books, pictures, word of mouth, etc. It's quite inspiring actually." Ziren said a little pride in his voice for his apprentice.

Images of teaching Naruto the secrets of his mother's clan filled Hiruzen's head. He almost lost Naruto completely he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Turning to Ziren with a serious expression he began "He is a sensor, a Jinchuuriki, learned the basics of fuuinjutsu on his own, and was able to elude multiple higher level shinobi. I believe he will make a fine addition to the village. Welcome to Konoha," He finished extending his arm to the merchant.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Ziren said grasping the powerful kage's hand. "You'll be surprised by what travelers like us can do."


	4. Not One but Two Tests

Not One but Two Tests

The sun had set a while ago and Naruto was tired. Who wouldn't be after cleaning all that up, maybe next time he should use less paint. What was worse was that Hinata had to help him clean up despite his protests to Sensei. Hinata didn't seem to mind though, in fact she seemed to be enjoying herself. That was probably because of his awesome jokes and kick-ass stories, but he didn't like to brag. Naruto had insisted on walking her home, it was the chivalrous thing to do after all. The fact that doing so delayed returning to his Sensei had nothing to do with it.

The pair eventually made it in sight of the Hyῡga clan compound when Hinata began dragging her feet, she also did not want to face her paternal figure. "Thanks for helping me out with the clean-up Hinata," Naruto tried breaking the tension that had descended on them when they began the trek back home.

"N-no I also p-pranked th-those people I-I should h-help," Hinata replied smiling. Naruto blushed at her smile and found his tongue completely tied. The two continued in silence, but a far less awkward one than before. The nice mood, however, was short-lived as they rounded a corner and came face to face with the Hyuuga guards.

"Lady Hinata your father has requested your presence immediately," The one on the right said tersely. "G-good-bye Naruto," Hinata said sadly.

"Let's hang out again sometime," Naruto smiled back as Hinata entered the compound, looking back at what was her first and, if her father had anythin g to say about it, last friend. This left Naruto with only the glares of the guards as company. Giving his best glare back, which let's face it wasn't very glare-y when compared to a Hyῡga, Naruto hefted his buckets and walked towards the hotel Ziren told him about. As he got closer and closer Naruto began dragging his feet more and more, he really did not want to face Sensei. Eventually he made it to the hotel and was directed towards room 106.

Standing before the door Naruto extended his senses and felt Sensei's chakra on the other side waiting for him. Taking a deep breath Naruto opened the door and stepped inside. Ziren was indeed waiting for Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto looked into Ziren's eyes for a brief moment before becoming very interested in his shoes. Naruto could handle any of Sensei's moods, exasperation, anger, apathy. But there was one mood he couldn't handle seeing in Sensei's eyes, disappointment.

They stood there for a solid five minutes before Ziren finally broke the silence and dropped the hammer Naruto was waiting for. "Are you going to tell me why you decided to use the _5_ _th_ _Step_ without my permission?"

"H-Hinata needed help so I figured the _5_ _th_ _Step_ would hide us," Naruto replied keeping his eyes down. When a reply wasn't immediately given Naruto looked up at Ziren's face, which was a huge mistake. Naruto could see the information work its way through his sensei's brain. Ziren's eyes hardened in anger, making his show earlier that day in front of the Hokage look like a joke.

"You used it on another person?!" Ziren shouted.

"I-It's ok-"

"Dammit Naruto you could have killed her!"

"I-I made sure she had enough chakra to be saf-," Naruto said trying to justify himself.

"It doesn't matter, her body could have rejected it! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"That she needed help and I could help her!" Naruto answered trying to hold back his tears. Hearing the pain and remorse in Naruto's voice made Ziren's anger fade and his eyes to soften. Stepping forward he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders causing the youth to look up with watery eyes. "Naruto I'm proud that you would help someone you just met but you need to think before you act," Ziren said reassuringly. "These techniques are dangerous and if you don't respect them-"

"-They won't respect you," Naruto finished the mantra. "Why did you think it was a better option than just hiding?" Ziren asked far more gently this time.

"…I thought it would make me look cool," Naruto whispered. "I didn't think it would be a problem because she had enough chakra."

"I see," Ziren said after a minute of thought. "I taught you these techniques because I believed you would treat them with the respect they deserve but it seems you aren't mature enough. Until I state otherwise you are no longer allowed to use them under any circumstances. Understood."

"B-but sensei,"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

"Understood."

"Good. There's some stew on the stove, it should still be warm. Go eat," Ziren said showing Naruto the kitchenette. Naruto helped himself to a bowl and sat down while Ziren continued reading a book he had open. After Naruto had scarfed down his dinner he tried to lighten the mood. "How did the negotiations go?"

"Before we were interrupted by some punk causing trouble," Ziren shot a glare at Naruto. "Good. We're in."

"So you mean we're going to be ninja?" Naruto asked his smile returning.

"After we pass their aptitude test, yes we will. Which means that you're going to need to study." Ziren said hefting a textbook onto the table in front of Naruto. "Get studying."

"Don't you think it would be better to practice more…practical skills? Like kunai, or kenjutsu, or I don't know...baking?" Naruto asked edging away from the book like it was diseased.

"Don't try my patience Naruto," Ziren said his voice gaining an edge. Knowing when arguing was a bad idea Naruto pulled the book towards him and opened it up, a look of disgust on his face.

* * *

The next day after eating a healthy breakfast, despite Naruto's best efforts, the pair headed towards the Hokage Tower where their specialized test would be conducted. They were met by the Hokage himself. "Good morning," the old man said.

"Good morning," Naruto yelled back.

"Ah-hem," Ziren pretend coughed while shooting Naruto a look. Naruto looked confused for a second before a light bulb went off in his head. He moved so that he stood right before Hiruzen and bowed his head. "I am sorry for causing so much trouble yesterday," Naruto apologized.

"It's fine. Reading about your escapades was quite entertaining. You have a real flair for the dramatic, Naruto," Hiruzen laughed.

"Not many appreciate the art form. Thanks Gramps." 'THWACK' "Dang it Naruto we practiced this, show respect," Ziren scolded Naruto.

"Ha, ha, its fine I am an old man, it's appropriate after all," Hiruzen said laughing. "Naruto you will be following Gecko here to your test. Adair you will be following me," Hiruzen said as an ANBU wearing a gecko mask appeared next to him. Looking to Ziren for reassurance Naruto followed the ANBU as Ziren followed Hiruzen.

"So what will my test entail?" Ziren asked the Hokage as they walked down the street.

"You obviously are intelligent, otherwise we would've found you years ago. You have extensive knowledge of the Elemental Nations thanks to your mercantile experience, and you can also obtain sensitive information as proven by the intelligence you gave us for your defection. All that leaves is your combat capabilities. Ah here we are," Hiruzen finished as they walked into a clearing in the middle of a training grounds.

Ziren surveyed the battle area as he stretched and prepared for combat. "Who will I be facing in this test? An ANBU?" Ziren asked as he turned back towards Hiruzen. He found himself speechless when he saw the Hokage hand his red/white robe and his hat to a waiting ANBU revealing a battle outfit underneath.

"You will be facing me," Hiruzen answered putting on his war helm. "I haven't had a real fight in quite a long time. I do hope you'll give me a decent warm-up," Hiruzen smirked.

"W-wait let's talk abou-"

 **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu** Hiruzen shouted as he threw a shuriken that then multiplied into a hundred heading straight for Ziren.

"Fu-"

* * *

The sound of younger children running and laughing filtered into the empty classroom from the school grounds outside. Well almost empty classroom save for one very depressed heiress. Hinata had not been allowed out of the clan compound since the night she said good-bye to Naruto a little under a week ago. Her father was absolutely livid with her, believing she had disgraced the clan. He put her on a brutal training regime stating that he would make a suitable fighter out of a failure like her. She was pretty sure that the only reason her father let her leave today was because he was legally bound to.

She left as soon as she could, which resulted in her being over an hour early. Having nothing better to do and being tired from her father's training Hinata laid her head down for only a few minutes. She was rudely awakened by what felt like a stampede of angry oxen. Opening her eyes Hinata saw what looked like a pink blur and a yellow blur fighting over a black blur. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Hinata got a better look at what was going on. A girl with bright pink hair was arguing with a blonde haired girl over who got to sit next to a black haired boy. And so began the daily ritual of Sakura and Ino fighting over who got to sit next to the class heartthrob, Sasuke. She didn't understand what they saw in him. He was cold, distant, and just plain mean. Naruto on the other hand was nice, warm, and went out of his way to help people. And she didn't know why she was comparing the two. Luckily her teachers Iruka and Shizune walked in preventing her from taking that train of thought too far.

"Quiet down, quiet down, everyone to their seats," Iruka shouted over the noise of the excitable new genin. "As of today you are all genin, official ninja."

"And we are proud of all of you," Shizune continued for Iruka. "You will be going out and serving the village. We are sure all of you will make splendid Ninja." "

"Now we will split you into teams of three under a jounin sensei," Iruka said picking up a clipboard on his desk.

"Now pay attention," Iruka said as looked at a clipboard in his hand. "Now on team one under-" And so Iruka spoke out name after name of Hinata's classmates. There was cheering, there were tears, and there was indifference as friends were separated or put into the same teams. Hinata was only barely paying attention until-

"Team seven under Kakashi Hatake will be Sakura Haruna, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes!" Sakura yelled as she leapt out of her chair.

"Poor Sasuke being held back by Billboard Brow," Ino said loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"What was that Pig!" Sakura shouted back at Ino.

"You heard me forehead!" Ino replied butting heads with Sakura. Sasuke, as per normal Sasuke, didn't even acknowledge the argument going on not even a two feet from him while Kiba had his head on his desk trying to block out the sound while his ninken, Akamaru, was in a similar posture on Kiba's desk.

Iruka was about to shout down the kids when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking over he found Shizune calmly walking towards the pair of yelling girls. "Sakura, Ino, what would Lady Tsunade think if she saw two of her favorite students acting in such a manner?" Shizune asked with a smile. The room went deathly quiet as the students imagined what they're medic teacher, Tsunade, would do. With audible gulps Sakura and Ino sat down quietly and let Iruka continue calling out the teams.

"Are we ready to continue? Good," Iruka flipped a page on his clipboard before clearing his throat. "Team eight under Kurenai Yuuhi: Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. You will be meeting your third team member later today. Team nine-" Hinata stopped paying attention as she looked over at Shino; a taller than average student who had spiky black hair, a grey trench coat, and a pair of sunglasses that were perpetually on his face. Meeting Hinata's eyes Shino bowed his head in acknowledgement before bringing his attention back to the teachers. 'It could be worse,' Hinata thought to herself. She didn't know much about the Aburame but he seemed nice enough. What really stumped her was their third teammate.

"That's all. We'll break for lunch before you meet your new senseis," Iruka said putting his clipboard down. "I recommend you use this time to get to know your new teammates better. Oh and congratulations shinobi of Konoha!"

Hinata was getting ready to head out with her lunch when Shino appeared next to her deathly quiet. "Shall we eat together?" Shino said in the patented Aburame monotone. "U-uh s-sure," Hinata replied trying to keep her heartbeat controlled. Hearing her answer Shino walked outside not bothering to make sue Hinata followed. He found a shaded bench and began unpacking his lunch. Hinata followed suit and began eating when she saw Shino pull out a jar of foul smelling brown mush and place it next to his lunch. She almost shuddered when bugs started crawling out of his sleeve, grab some of the brown mush, and return to Shino's body. Almost shuddered, because shuddering in the presence of an Aburame was considered a great insult to them.

"W-what's that?" Hinata asked pointing to the foul smelling…stuff.

"My Kikaichu require nutrients not commonly found within the human diet, therefore I must supplement my intake," Shino answered without so much as an inflection.

"W-wouldn't it be more uh-um e-efficient to eat it y-yourself?" Hinata asked trying to use bigger words to impress Shino.

"Yes it would be," the Aburame answered.

"T-then why d-don't you ea-eat it?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because it tastes terrible," Shino said plainly. Hinata was surprised to hear such a normal answer from the nicknamed "Bug Boy".

"W-who do you th-think will be our th-third teammate?" Hinata asked in an effort to maintain the conversation.

"Someone who was trained in isolation from the academy possibly. Or someone from a genin squad whose teammates have been promoted or killed." Shino answered.

"M-makes sense. W-what about our s-sensei? Have y-you heard a-anything about K-Kurenai Yuuhi?" Hinata asked.

"No, but my father lent me his bingo book for today," Shino said pulling out a book from his trench coat. Opening it Shino began leafing through its pages looking for information. "Kurenai Yuuhi AKA 'The Genjutsu Mistress', Jounin of Konoha, age: 27, height: 169.1 cm, weight: 54.4 kg, notable characteristics: Long, unkempt black hair and unusual crimson eyes, highly skilled in numerous genjutsus, considered very dangerous." Shino finished reading.

"Sh-she seems s-skilled," Hinata said uncertainly trying to gauge Shino's reaction.

"From the book, yes she does. But as is often the case reality will most undoubtedly be different." Shino finished and continued eating his lunch.

Conversation after that petered out since Hinata was too shy to carry on talking and Shino having nothing to say said nothing. After they finished eating Hinata and Shino cleaned up and made their way towards the classroom. They were two of the first and waited for the rest of class in awkward silence.

The minute the bell rang signaling the end of lunch the classroom door opened and in stepped a black-haired, red-eyed woman matching the description Shino read in the bingo book. She was wearing an unusual dress that looked like it was made of wide bandages with one sleeve longer than the other with the usual flak jacket over her blouse. "Hinata, Shino," she said scanning the classroom. When she saw the two genin stand up she waved them forward and left the classroom. Hinata and Shino both rushed out of the classroom following their new sensei.

"I would normally introduce myself but we are missing our third teammate. Let's go meet him," she said with a reassuring smile. Hinata decided that she liked her new sensei so far. "Let's test your speed, keep up." And with that Kurenai rushed out of the school and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Shino and Hinata close on her heels. They finally slowed down when they landed in the middle of a training field. They were not, however, alone. An orange clad blond-haired teen was leaning against a tree. When he saw the newcomers his face lit up into a dazzling smile that made Hinata's stomach flutter in a most delightful way. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled waving.

Before Hinata could respond Naruto rushed forward to stand inside Hinata's personal space, not that she minded mind you. "I tried looking for you all week but the guards in front of your house wouldn't even talk to me. They were so rude. Are you okay? We should go get some ramen after this. Wait!" Naruto stopped his tirade and looked Hinata up and down. "Something's different. What is it?" He continued his studying of Hinata before his eyes rested on Hinata's neck. "You became a ninja! That's awesome." A lightbulb went off in his head. "Are you on my team? Sweet!"

Finally coming out of her stupor Hinata also noticed something different about Naruto. He had a Konoha forehead protector on. "Y-you became a-a n-ninja Naruto?" She asked confusedly. "All of you come sit down," Kurenai interrupted before Naruto could answer Hinata's question. The three walked over to where Kurenai was sitting on a rock and took seats on the ground.

"Let's start with introducing ourselves. I'll start to let you get an idea of what to say. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like Genjutsu, spending time with my friend Anko, and drinking tea on a calm, bright morning. I dislike cigarettes, men who think females are weaker than males, and whoever designed these flak jackets," This comment was punctuated by Kurenai adjusting said flak jacket. "My dream is to create the most powerful Genjutsu in the Elemental Nations. Now who wants to go next?" Kurenai finished.

"Ooooh me, me, me, me," Naruto shouted holding his hand in the air.

"Very well go ahead Naruto," Kurenai said gesturing to Naruto.

Surging to his feet Naruto puffed out his chest and started his introduction. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember that because I'm going to be famous someday. I like Kenjutsu, Ramen, and traveling. My dislikes are the three minutes you need to wait to make ramen, people who don't know how to be nice, and Sensei when he's angry," Naruto shuddered. "My dream is to one day be the strongest swordsman ever and to make the Elemental Nations roads safe enough that anyone can travel anywhere safely." Naruto finished sitting back down.

"Thank you Naruto. Hinata how about you next," Kurenai said looking at Hinata.

"O-okay," Hinata got to her feet much more slowly than Naruto. "My n-same is Hinata Hyuuga. I like f-flower pressing, c-cinnamon buns, and p-playing with my y-younger sister. My dislikes are my s-stutter, my sub-par T-taijutsu, and p-people who j-judge others." Hinata said becoming depressed by her own introduction. "M-my dream is t-to one d-day become s-strong e-enough to b-be c-clan head," Hinata finished weakly.

"What are you talking about? You're awesome Hinata," Naruto beamed at the self-conscious girl who turned a very bright shade of red at the praise.

"Th-thanks Naruto," Hinata said with genuine thanks.

"Okay Shino why don't you finish for us," Kurenai said glad that Hinata was getting a self-esteem boost.

Shino, who was observing his teammates carefully, got to his feet and began his introduction. "My Name is Shino Aburame. My likes include studying insects, breeding insects, and reading murder-mystery novels. Why murder-mystery novels? Because they are entertaining and help sharpen one's mind. My dislikes are insecticides, people who kill insects needlessly, and people who call my clan creepy." Naruto was starting to pick up pattern here. "My dream is to become a competent clan head and to breed a new more powerful form of Kikaichu. That is all Kurenai-sensei," Shino finished adjusting his sunglasses and sitting down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, however I am not your sensei, not yet anyway." Kurenai said drawing questioning stares from the three sitting on the ground.

"What do you mean Kurenai-sens…uh Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"Right now you are probationary genin. Well except for you Naruto but that's beside the point. To truly become a genin you will need to pass a test administered by your to-be jounin sensei. The 'True Genin Test' as it is commonly called. Be warned this test has a sixty-six percent fail rate." Kurenai said seriously as the faces of the three genin also got serious. "Now normally the test would be given tomorrow but I don't want to waste time. If you're going to pass you will, and if you won't you won't, one night's sleep won't make a difference." Kurenai explained

"What is this test?" Shino asked.

"In this training ground I've hidden two coins looking like this," A ghostly image of a coin bearing the Konoha leaf symbol appeared floating over her palm. "Bring me this coin before time runs out and you pass. You're all senor types it shouldn't be too hard." Her smirk said otherwise.

"B-but s-sensei there are only t-two coins and th-three of us, w-what happens to the th-third p-person?" Hinata asked feeling very nervous about this whole scenario.

"They get sent back to the academy," Kurenai said in a no non-sense tone. Hinata's face paled considerably as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She didn't want to think about what her father would say if she couldn't even become a genin. Kurenai pulled out a timer and set it to three hours. "But if none of you get a coin all of you get sent back to the academy. I suggest you get searching." Realizing that they had a very limited window to search the three genin darted off into the woods.

Hinata stopped under a tree, if she was going to find one of those coins before the others she would need every advantage she could get. Bringing her hands together in a seal she shouted "Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes bulged with chakra infused blood as her eyes seemed to come into focus. Her kekkei genkai allowed her to see in three-hundred and sixty degrees around her as well as over great distances and through solid objects, but its most powerful ability was to see the chakra networks of living things. And it was this final ability that made Hinata gasp sharply. When looking at a person's chakra it is quite easy to gauge their ninja rank. Civilians were like a glow-in-the-dark sticker, there was light there but it was very faint. Genins were like candles, bright but sputtering. Chunins were torches, steady and shining. Jounins were campfires, large and powerful. Hinata had once seen the third Hokage with her Byakugan, it was like standing before a massive inferno. With her telescopic vision Hinata was easily able to find Shino and Kurenai and their chakra was as she would have assumed, a candle and a campfire, but then she saw Naruto. Stickers, candles, torches, campfires, even a raging inferno paled in comparison. Naruto shined like the sun itself. But more than just brightness there was a warmth to it as well, like a soothing summer morning. Hinata was so caught up in staring at the enigma known as Naruto that she didn't even register that he was getting closer. Well up until he was standing right in front of her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hinata? Hinata you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. Something was wrong with her eyes and she was just staring into space. Blinking rapidly as the veins around her eyes relaxed Hinata shook herself out of her stupor. "I-I'm o-okay Naruto."

"Oh good. What was going on with your eyes it looked really weird?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes causing that fluttering feeling to fight with her heart dropping at being called weird.

"I-I have a k-kekkei genkai in m-my eyes," Hinata answered. "It allows me t-to see in a-any direction and t-to see th-through o-objects." Hinata left out being able to see chakra not really knowing what to think of Naruto having more chakra than she thought a human capable of possessing. The more she learned about Naruto the more questions were raised. First was his chakra sensing capabilities, then the fact that he was able to evade higher level ninjas, he was able to become a genin of Konoha despite only arriving in the village last week, and now he had super-human levels of chakra.

"That sounds so cool!" Naruto said looking at Hinata in awe. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? The pranks we could have pulled with an ability like that would have been amazing."

"My c-clan d-doesn't use th-the Byakugan unless f-for mission or t-training purposes," Hinata informed Naruto.

"The Byahoo-what?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"M-my eyes th-they're c-called the Byakugan," Hinata answered.

"Oh, okay. Oh yeah! Hey do you want to work together?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"B-but th-there's only t-two c-coins," Hinata stuttered out.

"Exactly if we work together we can get the two coins and be on the same team no prob," Naruto smiled. Thinking about it that made sense. Two was better than one after all she was just afraid she would slow him down and cause him to fail. "I-if you're o-okay with m-me?"

"Excellent let's go I think I've found where one of the coins might be hidden," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her along behind him. A bit farther in the wooded training grounds Naruto stopped and looked around scratching his head.

"W-what makes you th-think there's a c-coin around here?" Hinata asked looking around.

"I can sense a bunch of Genjutsus around here. Like that tree branch there for example is fake." Naruto said pointing to a perfectly placed tree branch for branch hopping. "Fake, fake, fake, partially real, fake, fake…" Naruto continued pointing to various objects around them. "Ooh maybe you can use your really cool eyes to look."

"O-okay I'll t-try," Hinata said activating her dojutsu. Hinata had to tear her eyes away from Naruto's sun-like chakra and look around her. Naruto was right, a lot of what he pointed out was in fact a Genjutsu. Continuing her search Hinata did in fact find the coin. It was inside a hollow of a tree. The hollow, unfortunately, was actually pretty deep and very narrow. The hollow was too narrow to reach down which meant that they couldn't get the coin out, Naruto tried. "What if we cut it down?" Naruto asked reaching for his sword.

"I-I don't th-think w-we could c-cut it down in t-time," Hinata said uncertainly. The two stood there for a few minutes trying to come up with a way to get the coin out of the tree. "Well I'm coming up with a blank," Naruto sighed.

"I-I have an i-idea," Hinata ventured.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's hear it?" Naruto said excited.

"I-I th-think Shino c-could get it ou-out," Hinata said timidly.

"Really how?" Naruto asked

"H-he can c-control bugs. H-he can p-probably get th-them to get the c-coin out," Hinata answered. Naruto thought about it for a second before nodding to himself. "Well we can't get the coin out so might as well let Shino have it come on, let's go find him."

Finding Shino was easy, they were both put on a scouting team for a reason. "What is it that you need? I am quite busy right now," Shino said tersely, well tersely for an Aburame that is.

"We found one of the coins but we can't get it out. Hinata thought that maybe you could get it out," Naruto said pointing in the direction of the tree.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shino asked puzzled.

"We can't get it out, no point in preventing someone else from passing," Naruto said simply.

"Thank you," Shino said after a moment of thought. He was surprised by his teammates, and he was not surprised easily. If he had found a coin he couldn't obtain he was unlikely to inform the others of its location and would have instead kept the location to himself.

"Awesome," Naruto said and led Shino back to the tree. "It's inside this hollow here, it's too small for either me or Hinata to reach down, but Hinata said you could get it out."

"Indeed," Shino said extending his hand towards the hole in the tree. A buzzing sound filled the air and was quickly followed by a swarm of bugs that flew out of Shino's sleeve and into the hollow. A moment later the bugs returned with one the coins that Kurenai-sensei had hidden. "So you found this Naruto?"

"Nope, Hinata found it," Naruto replied. Shino walked over to Hinata "You found it you keep it," Shino said putting the coin in Hinata's hand. Hinata was dumbfounded and wasn't able to respond for a moment. "N-no w-we c-couldn't get it out so you k-keep it," Hinata tried handing it back to Shino but the Aburame stalwartly refused. "I would not have found it without the two of you, therefore I am in your debt. I do not like being in other people's debt." Shino said adjusting his glasses before turning back to Naruto. "What shall we do when we find the other coin?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Any idea where to start looking?" Naruto asked.

"My Kikaichu have detected a high concentration of chakra in that direction," Shino said pointing.

"Lead the way," Naruto smiled putting his hands behind his head.

Hinata just stood there for a few moments staring at the coin. She was incredibly surprised, not only had she managed to help Naruto but Shino had also acknowledged her and gave her his coin. He sacrificed his own promotion for hers. "Hinata you coming?!" Naruto shouted bringing Hinata out of her musings. "C-coming!" She shouted running after her teammates.

Shino was leading Naruto and Hinata through the forest when Naruto started twitching his head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto said holding his hands to his temple and backpedaling before his foot hit a root and he tumbled gracelessly to the ground.

"N-Naruto are you o-okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I-I think so," Naruto replied still a bit dazed.

"What Happened?" Shino asked.

"I was just walking when there was like a burst of static in my head." Naruto said rubbing his temples. "Hinata can you use your Byakugan to see what happened?" Naruto asked looking up at Hinata.

"S-sure," Bringing her hands up into a hand sign and shouted "Byakugan!" The world grew sharp as the veins around her eyes bulged and her dojutsu activated. Scanning the trees around her Hinata noted that there were small bits of chakra in the air that seemed to grow denser the farther into the trees they went. Not really knowing what she was seeing Hinata explained it to Naruto and Shino. "Fascinating, what exactly are we looking at?" Shino asked staring at the invisible chakra.

"I d-don't know," Hinata replied wondering the same thing.

"Chakra…dimmer…glimmer…swimmer, no shimmer!" Naruto shouts jumping to his feet. "My Sensei taught me about these. They're called Chakra Shimmers. They're meant to block out and hurt sensor types." Naruto said while rubbing his temples. "Obviously they work."

"They seem quite effective, why are they not more actively used?" Shino asked sending out his Kikaichu to gather information.

"They require a lot of chakra and will dissolve into the air after only a few hours." Naruto answered trying to take a step forward before quickly jumping back and holding his head. "You guys will have to search without me. It hurts if I go any farther."

"Can you mark out the perimeter of the Chakra Shimmer?" Shino asked. "That will narrow down the search area. If as you say that these things require a great deal of chakra it reasons that such resources would not be wasted on a false lead. Hinata let us begin searching." Nodding Naruto took a tentative step forward before retreating. Repeating this process Naruto dragged his foot through the dirt forming a roughly forty foot diameter circle. Shino meanwhile was releasing his Kikaichu swarms to filter out the chakra in the air while Hinata used her Byakugan to search the trees.

It was tough going at first, the Chakra Shimmer made it difficult to see fine details. But as Shino's bugs ate the chakra in the air she was able to see more clearly. Hinata saw Naruto join them in their search as the Chakra Shimmer faded but she forced herself to look away and focus on finding the coin. Catching a reflection of light Hinata found the coin wedged into a branch that was rather high up on a rather tall tree. "Th-there it is," She shouted catching the attention of the two boys.

"You sure?" Naruto asked squinting up at the trees foliage.

"Y-yes," Hinata said trying to sound confident. "C-can your b-bugs get it d-down?" Hinata asked turning to Shino.

"They're insects and yes," Shino replied lifting up his arms and releasing even more of his Kikaichu. After a few minutes Shino's insects were still not coming back down. "Everything working all right?" Naruto asked starting to get impatient. "It seems that the coin is wedged in the wood quite deeply and my Kikaichu do not poses the requisite strength to pull it out." Shino replied calling his bugs back. "Someone will have to climb up there and get it."

"I'll get it!" Naruto said stretching his arms.

"A-are you s-sure y-you're okay? The Ch-chakra Shimmer is weak b-but still active." Hinata said worriedly. "No I'll go." Naruto was hiding it well but Hinata, with her sharp chakra enhanced eyes, could tell he was still in pain. She had been working on her tree walking skill and was sure she could get to the top with no problem. "S-step back." Putting some distance between herself and the tree Hinata took a deep breath before sprinting towards the tree. When she reached it she leaped up and channeled Chakra into her feet adhering her to the rough bark. Taking a few steps up she made it too the first branch. Using it she vaulted even higher up the tree allowing her to take a couple more steps. After repeating this a few times Hinata found herself on the branch with the coin. She balanced herself trying to catch her breath after her trying climb.

"Hinata that was awesome!" Naruto shouted up to the Hyuuga causing her to blush. Adjusting herself Hinata found the coin that was wedged about halfway into the branch. Grabbing it Hinata pulled but the coin was stuck fast. Getting into a position that would allow her better leverage Hinata once again pulled. The coin budged but only slightly. This time she put real muscle into it. The coin came free and with it Hinata's precarious balance was thrown off. Hinata pin wheeled her arms uselessly before she fell down the tree.

Seeing Hinata falling down the tree Naruto panicked and tried to place himself into a position to catch her shouting something to that extent. Shino, being the calmer and more collected one, began ordering his insects to try and slow Hinata's descent. It was at this point that Hinata's fine-tuned shinobi instincts kicked in and her body began moving. Reaching out she grabbed a branch and used it to perform a flip that landed her on a lower branch. Her momentum, however, carried her over the new branches edge and Hinata placed her hand and foot against the tree and applied chakra, not enough to adhere but enough to allow her to slide down for bit. When the chakra in her hand and foot ran out Hinata launched herself towards the last branch on the tree and used it to perform a front flip to land safely on the ground.

Naruto stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. He closed it with a click and a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. Looking away Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "That was really cool." This small yet genuine praise caused Hinata's cheeks to also turn bright red.

"A-hem, do we know where the coin is?" Shino asked interrupting the two. Not that he was unaware of the mood between his teammates; he was usually more considerate than this, but they were on a time limit. "Yea I think it fell around here somewhere." Naruto said looking around on the ground. "Ah-ha here it is Naruto said holding up the round piece of metal.

"Good let us find Kurenai-sensei and finish this tes-" Shino was interrupted by the sound of a coin being flicked. Lifting up his hand Shino caught the spinning coin in his hand. He looked at the coin for a confused minute before lifting his eyes towards a grinning Naruto. "What?" was the only thing he could say.

"Well when I was studying for the Genin test I had to learn about Konoha clans. You're both from major ones right?" Naruto asked before continuing without receiving an answer. "Becoming a ninja is really important to your families' right?" Both Hinata and Shino nodded. "Well if I fail Sensei won't be too mad. Maybe more studying but that's fine. Plus I don't think Kurenai-sensei can send me back to the academy. I'll have to ask Sensei about it. So you two can have the coins and pass I'm sure I'll mange something, I am pretty awesome after all." Naruto finished.

Shino turned the coin in his hand for a moment than another. Today was a day of constant surprises, which was in it of itself quite surprising. Shino was logical and he was able to analyze complex situations and predict, mostly accurately, the outcome. The academy was overwhelmingly boring to him, nothing happened that he hadn't expected. Now he had the key to never having to back to that monotonous place. But there was still an itch at the back of his head. And he knew that if he didn't scratch it, it would always bother him. "No," Shino said tossing his coin onto the ground.

"Uh, what?" Naruto asked.

"We are a team and we would not have been able to pass this test at all without each other's help. We either succeed together or fail together, and so I say no," Shino said. Both Hinata and Naruto stared at Shino neither expecting that reaction from the logical boy. Hinata stared at the coin in her hands and though about what Shino's words meant. Failing this test would no doubt cause her clan to consider her even more of a failure than she already was. What would they say if the heiress couldn't even achieve the rank of genin? Hinata clutched the coin hard enough to hurt. The clan already though of her as a failure and here were two people who not only liked her but also respected her. It shouldn't be a tough decision, and she wouldn't let it. "He's right," Hinata said tossing the coin onto the ground next to the other. "W-we are a t-team. We pass or fail together."

Naruto stared at his two teammates for a moment, tears running down his eyes, before he lunged forward and pulled them into a group hug. "You guys are the awesomest team ever." Naruto said causing Shino to feel uncomfortable and Hinata to experience that fluttering feeling in full force.

"Congratulations you three you passed the actual test," Kurenai said appearing out of nowhere hoping to surprise her new team.

"What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked not even the least bit startled at her appearance. Kurenai was disappointed that not even Hinata jumped in surprise, sneaking up on a team full of sensors was going to be tricky. "Anyone can learn the basics of being a genin. But what sets apart the true shinobi is the ability to work together. Even genin can take down a jounin if they can work together well enough," Kurenai informed them. "Which means that you are now no longer team eight and are now Team Kurenai. Wear your headbands with pride you've earned them."

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted jumping into the air. "We're ninja now! I can't wait to tell sensei. Oooh we should celebrate, I know this great ramen stand we can go to. Come on Kurenai-sensei it'll be fun." Naruto said shaking with excitement.

"I'd love to Naruto but I need to go and report to the Hokage," Kurenai said a little disappointed. She wanted to celebrate with her new team but the Hokage's orders were very specific that she would should report on the genin's success or failure immediately. "We will meet her tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning and will discuss how our team will operates as well as training schedules. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" The three new ninja said in unison. "Good dismissed," and with that Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Come on let's go get ramen," Naruto said grabbing his new teammates hands to drag them off. Shino, not being big on physical contact, managed to avoid being grabbed by Naruto this time. Hinata was not so lucky, or maybe she was luckier Naruto made her feel so many different confusing emotions.

And so Naruto pulled a blushing Hinata along with him toward Ichiraku with a rather exasperated Shino trailing the two.

* * *

Kurenai walked into the Hokage tower and approached the secretary on duty. "Ah Ms. Yuuhi, the Hokage asked that you be sent immediately to him when you arrived."

"Thank you," Kurenai said as she headed towards the Lord Thirds office. Walking in she saw the Hokage sitting at his desk. "Welcome Kurenai," Hiruzen said without looking up. "Please close the door and take a seat." Closing the door, which caused the silencing seals in the walls to activate, Kurenai sat opposite the aging shinobi.

"How did your team do?" the Hokage asked once Kurenai got comfortable.

"I am glad to tell you that they passed with flying colors. Although might I ask why you had me give the test today? And why I had to report right after instead of with the other jounin senseis?" Kurenai asked respectfully. Sighing Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and started packing tobacco into it.

"Kurenai, there are a few things you need to know about one of your students."


	5. The Secrets That We Keep

The Secrets That We Keep

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino walked out of Ichiraku's filled with delicious noodles. Shino was a little perturbed that a human being could consume that much ramen in a single sitting. Although Hinata hadn't eaten as much as Naruto it was still surprising to see her eat the quantity that she did. Taking stock of where in Konoha he was Shino turned to say farewell to his new teammates. "Until tomorrow. Goodnight."

"G'night,"

"G-goodnight Shino," Turning Naruto and Hinata walked one way and Shino the other.

"S-so how d-did you join th-the village?" Hinata finally asked the question that had been at the forefront of her thoughts the entire day.

"I don't really know. Sensei handles all the technical stuff. Sorry I didn't tell you last time. Sensei wanted it kept secret until after the fact."

"Th-that's fine, I understand."

"Also...um…" Naruto had stopped walking and was rubbing the back of his head while looking everywhere except at Hinata; who was looking questioningly at the boy. She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly bowed in front of her. "I'm sorry," Naruto said keeping his head bowed. Hinata was stunned at his declaration and didn't quite know how to respond. Mostly because she didn't quite understand what he was apologizing for.

"W-why are you a-apologizing?" seemed to be the only logical response.

"Well, you remember that technique I used to hide us from that one guy? You know that guy that was chasing you?" Hinata did remember. The experience had been so incredibly surreal that there was no way she could forget it. "W-what about it?"

"My Sensei found out I used it and got really mad at me. Apparently that technique was way more dangerous than I thought." Naruto sad keeping his head bowed. "I know nothing happened but that's no excuse for putting you in unnecessary danger. I'm sorry."

"B-but like you s-said nothing h-happened so it's okay," Hinata answered uncertainly.

"No! I was stupid! I could have done something unforgivable!" Naruto shouted fighting back tears. Hinata stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Tentatively she reached out and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "N-nothing happened so it's f-fine," Hinata tried consoling the orange clad boy. His head, however, remained bowed. "I-I forgive you."

Finally Naruto looked up, eyes moist with tears, "Really?"

"I w-wasn't hurt and y-you learned your l-lesson. So I-I forgive you." A small smile finally came across Naruto's face as a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. "You really are the best Hina."

"H-H-Hina?" Hinata stuttered out and, realizing she was still touching Naruto's shoulder, quickly pulled her hand back even as her face heated up.

"Yea friends give each other nicknames so I gave you one. Unless you don't like it though?" Naruto said starting to look unsure of himself.

"I-It's fine," Hinata said softly pressing her fingers together.

"Then it's alright if I call you Hina?"

"B-but it's kinda em-embarrassing." Hinata replied wondering when she started pressing her fingers together. Naruto crossed his arms with a look of concentration on his face. "What if I only call you that when we're alone?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed furiously, that was even more embarrassing, but for different reasons. Having no other answer Hinata finally responded "Okay."

"Come on Hina let's go," Naruto started walking again, a giant megawatt smile on his face. More of Hinata's blood rushed to her face and her stomach started fluttering when he called her that. She really needed to ask someone about this.

* * *

Shino had finally arrived at his clan compound and wound his way through its streets until he finally arrived at his house. Stepping into the entryway Shino shrugged off his trench and took off his shoes before moving towards the living room. Inside Shino found his father, Shibi. "You were absent for the weekly clan dinner," Shibi said turning towards his son.

"I apologize father, I was-"

"Oh leave him alone Shibi, he was spending time with his new friends. He can afford to miss one stuffy old clan dinner." A woman said walking into the room carting a tea tray. She had long black hair done into a braid and soft hazel eyes, this woman was Shino's mother, Rebecca, an entomologist from the Land of Lightning. She had fallen in love with the Aburame's Kikaichῡ insects and later with the Aburame's clan heir Shibi. "Teammates," Shino corrected his mother before taking a seat opposite his father. "Yea, yea, yea. Here I made some tea," Rebecca said placing the tray on the coffee table and pouring tea for all three of them before sitting next to her husband. Shino and Shibi both started spooning sugar into their teas and continued until Rebecca finally slapped their hands to get them to stop.

"Who is your jonin sensei?" Shibi asked taking a sip of his now very sweet tea.

"Kurenai Yuuhi."

"She is quite skilled you would do well to heed her," Shibi said trying to scoop more sugar into his tea before being stopped by his wife.

"Yes, yes and your new friends?" Rebecca probed.

"Teammates," Shibi corrected, his wife only waved him off.

"My first teammate is Hinata Hyuuga," Shino said.

"Ooh a girl, is she cu~te?" Rebecca asked leaning forward.

"Objectively speaking she would be considered cute, yes. Before you get your hopes up mother, she is highly enamored with my third teammate." Shino answered.

"Love amongst teammates, how scandalous."

"Your mother's teasing's aside, do you think such feelings will interfere with your team dynamic?"

"It is hard to tell at this moment but I am hoping that things will not become awkward, but that seems difficult as my third teammate reciprocates Hinata's feelings to some degree. Whether either of the pair are aware of the other's feelings or even their own is another matter entirely. Father do you still have that book "Analyzing Interpersonal Signals?" I wish to go over it again." Shino asked pouring himself more tea and unsuccessfully sneaking in more sugar.

"The one authored by Shirohara? Yes I do have it in my library I can give it to you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Thank you father."

"Enough, enough tell us about your other friend," Rebecca said trying to bring the conversation back around.

"Teammate," Shino corrected. "My third teammate is…unusual." Shino said trying to figure out how to describe the orange clad boy.

"Well start with his name," Shino's mother prodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Shibi started at this and spilled a drop of tea down the side of his teacup, which he quickly wiped away. For an Aburame, however, he might as well have spit his drink across the room. "You know of him father?"

"I know of the name, but was unaware that he was inside the village."

"Yes, he was adopted at the age of four by a traveling merchant and has been on the road since. How do you know of him?"

"I know of him due to his relation to a mission I participated in some time ago. Beyond that I cannot say." Intriguing.

"What is the boy like?" Rebecca asked.

"The best word I can use to describe him is…bright. He is cheerful and smiles without a need to. I am concerned that he is not prepared for the profession he has chosen, perhaps the reason is because he grew up outside a hidden village."

"Sometimes, Shino, the life of a shinobi is chosen for you." Shibi said solemnly.

"What do you mean father?"

"That is all I can say on this matter. Please continue with your assessment of your teammates." Very Intriguing.

"As much as I do not believe Naruto is ready to face the reality of what it means to be a shinobi, it is due to his kindness that I was able to infer the actual purpose of the true genin test administered to us today."

"How do you think tour team will fare in future endeavors?"

"…"

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun was rising, bakers were preparing their bread, shop owners were sweeping their stoops, and lines were reaching out the door at the coffee shop. All was peaceful except for an orange blur sprinting along Konoha's rooftops at a break-neck pace. More specifically an orange blur that was running late. Spotting his team waiting for him in the training grounds Naruto put on a final burst of speed. Unfortunately he was in a forest and there were roots rather close to the surface, Naruto's foot hit one of these roots and put him flat on his face. But like a wise physicist once said, a body in motion tends to stay in motion, and Naruto was made intimately aware of this law of physics as he slid along the rough ground only to stop in front of his teammates.

"A-are you alright N-Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly only to be answered by an electronic beeping sound. Keeping his head still on the ground Naruto lifted his fist into the air and declared in a muffled voice, "Made it!"

"You're cutting it close Uzumaki," Kurenai said sternly. "Punctuality is very important for a shinobi. If you're early you're on time, if you're on time, you're late."

"Heh, heh, sorry Kurenai-sensei," Naruto apologized as Hinata helped him to his feet.

"Now that everyone is here we can start. You three have been grouped together to form a team specialized in scouting. With Shino's Kikaichῡ, Hinata's Byakugan, and Naruto's sensory capabilities you three are perfect for gathering information. That is why your test yesterday focused more on searching than on combat. As such today I will test your fighting skills. Any questions? No? Good. Uzumaki You're up."

"Yes Kurenai-Sensei!" Naruto shouted pulling out a storage scroll. Rolling it out he placed his hands on the matrix and applied chakra causing smoke to surround him. The other three present looked on in curiosity to see what Naruto was doing. The smoke cleared showing Naruto wrapping a long piece of leather around the blade of his sword. "What?" Naruto asked when he noticed everyone watching him. "I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone do I?"

Kurenai took this time to analyze Naruto's sword. It was a simple one edged three foot blade. It didn't possess any ornamentation whatsoever. It was a weapon designed to be used not looked at. Naruto finally finished padding his blade and got to his feet, sword gripped tight. "Whenever you're ready Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto shouts getting into a battle stance.

"Very well Uzumaki, begin!"

Immediately Naruto threw down a smoke ball obscuring himself from Kurenai's vision. A flurry of shuriken flew out of the smoke cloud towards Kurenai. She sidestepped the whirling pieces of sharpened metal easily only for multiple kunai to exit the cloud heading straight for her head. Producing her own kunai Kurenai blocked the majority of the knives and dodged the rest. As the smoke cloud began clearing three Naruto's rushed out and moved to flank Kurenai.

'Clones huh? At least he knows how to use basic jutsus.' Unable to determine which Naruto was the real one Kurenai ran through hand signs lightning quick and sent a genjutsu at one of the Narutos. Nothing fancy just one that would affect the victims balance. When he stumbled Kurenai smirked having already found the real one. Moving quickly Kurenai brought her elbow into Naruto's stomach, only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke.

So surprised by this turn of events Kurenai only noticed the other two Narutos when one of them was swinging his sword at her head. Kurenai managed to angle herself to narrowly avoid the attack. Using the kunai in her hand she managed to parry the second Naruto's swing. Unfortunately the second Naruto followed up his swing by body checking Kurenai into the first Naruto's waiting arms. With Kurenai held Naruto brought his sword back around and swung hard.

Kurenai jumped up causing the Naruto that was holding her to lean back. The maneuver was so surprising that the first Naruto was unable to stop his swing hitting the second Naruto hard. The Naruto that was holding Kurenai poofed out of existence as Kurenai predicted. Using her momentum Kurenai placed her shins on either side of Naruto's head and twisted sending him sprawling. Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet and was ready to leap back into battle. He was stopped short, however, by Kurenai holding up her hand "That's enough Uzumaki."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said holding his sword at his side in a relaxed posture.

"Where did you learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

"Sensei taught it to me."

"It's a dangerous technique that requires a lot of chakra to use you need to be careful with it."

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei I only made two." Kurenai's eye twitched at the way Naruto said only. "How many can you make?"

"Fifty, Sensei won't let me try to make anymore."

"F-fifty?" Kurenai was stunned, she could maybe make four shadow clones, but would be almost useless afterwards.

"That brings up a question I have been puzzling over since yesterday's test." Shino said walking up to the pair Hinata at his side. "You seem to possess an inordinate amount of chakra for one of our age and I have meant to ask how?" Hinata had also been wondering but was far too shy to ask. At this seemingly innocent question Naruto started looking incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes started darting here and there as though looking for an answer while sweat started running down his face. "He is a member of the almost extinct Uzumaki clan. They were known for their mastery of Fuuinjutsu and for having higher than normal chakra reserves." Kurenai answered for Naruto.

"Y-yea I'm an Uzumaki. In case you haven't noticed we're pretty awesome," Naruto said rubbing his finger underneath his nose. Naruto was many things; a prankster, a ramen connoisseur, even a competent swordsman, but a convincing liar he was not. Shino knew about the Uzumaki clan, of course, but from what he understood Naruto had more chakra than what was normal for an Uzumaki adult much less a child. He did not, however, push the issue since the question was obviously a tender spot for his teammate. He would bide his time and sate his curiosity at some future point.

"Now that that question has been answered Shino you're up next." Kurenai said clapping her hands together getting the attention of her genins. "Very well sensei," Shino answered assuming a combat stance. Naruto and Hinata both withdrew to a safe distance.

"Before we begin Sensei how did you know that the Naruto that was holding you was a clone?" Shino asked.

"Uzumaki's swing would have hurt me and the clone holding me had it connected. He may be reckless but I'd like to believe he's not that reckless." Kurenai answered pulling out a kunai.

"Interesting, and why didn't you try to use a more complex genjutsu on him?"

"His sensory capabilities make most genjutsus useless," Kurenai answered smirking. "I think I've given your swarms enough time to get into position don't you think." The grass surrounding the jounin burst into life as Kikaichu flew into the air attacking Kurenai. She fought valiantly but was inevitably engulfed by the Aburame's swarms. Shino maintained his concentration keeping his insects on the offensive up till the point that Kurenai tapped him on the shoulder from behind. "Not bad Shino watch out for genjustsus in the future though."

Shino called off his insects and discovered that they were, in fact, attacking nothing. He then began going back over the "battle" trying to figure out when he was placed under the illusion. "Kurenai-sensei when were you able to place me under your genjutsu?"

"You're not the only one who can mask actions behind words Shino. Hinata now you."

"O-okay sensei," Hinata replied nervously. She moved into position and assumed a Gentle Fist stance, her clan's specialty. She was incredibly nervous to fight in front of her teammates. She didn't think she was as skilled in close quarters combat as Naruto nor as deceptive as Shino and wasn't feeling particularly confident at the moment. She just wished not to embarrass herself too much in front of Naruto.

.

.

.

And Shino! She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Naruto and Shino. "It's okay Hinata calm down and come at me when you're ready," Kurenai told the obviously nervous genin. Nodding Hinata ran through various hand signs before finally shouting "Byakugan," instantly the veins around her eyes bulged and her pupils almost became visible. The range of her vision increased dramatically and the chakra network of the people around her became visible. She analyzed Kurenai's stance and started thinking up plans of attack. However every method she came up with was discarded for one reason or another. She began despairing that she wouldn't be able to even start the spar. Her father was probably right and she was a…

"Go Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Hinata was able to see Naruto cheer for her without moving her head due to her dojutsu. Which was lucky because that short and simple encouragement caused her to blush. Bringing her thoughts back to the situation at hand Hinata realized that she would just have to do her best and see what happened. With little forewarning Hinata charged her jounin- sensei chakra laced palm leading. Kurenai managed to dodge the first strike easily but Hinata stepped in closer and brought her other hand in for a second strike. Kurenai managed to block the attack by striking Hinata's forearm and pushing her hand away from Kurenai's body.

The battle continue in this manner for another couple of minutes with Hinata attacking and Kurenai dodging or blocking the strikes. Hinata's confidence waned with each missed attack until she was barely putting effort into her taijutsu forms. Kurenai seeing this finally ended the spar. "That's enough Hinata I have enough information for now."

"That was a cool fighting style you were using, what was it?" Naruto asked Hinata as he walked over to her. "I-it's called the G-Gentle Fist Style. It's only used b-by my c-clan." Hinata answered.

"What does the chakra in your palms do? It didn't feel like the kind used to make your attacks stronger."

"I-I can send the ch-chakra into m-my opponents body and do d-damage internally."

"Ooooh that's so awesome. How mu-"

"That's enough Uzumaki! Hinata is tired from the spar let her rest." Kurenai interrupted the two kids.

"H-He wasn't b-both…I m-mean it wasn..." Hinata trailed off not really being bothered by Naruto.

"Now I have a good idea of what areas you three need training in. I'll come up with a training regiment for tomorrow morning. For now Lets head over to the Hokage's tower and begin missions." Kurenai finished. The three genin followed Kurenai out of the training grounds and into Konoha's streets.

"I have often wondered what purpose these D-rank missions serve. I have asked my father but found his answers intentionally vague." Shino asked Kurenai.

"Well D-rank missions offer a moderate amount of income to Konoha. They are a good way for people to get help with chores they either don't have the time for or can't due to age or illness. And it helps build teamwork among brand new teams without risk of physical harm to the students. At least that's what the council tells us. I think the real reason is because the council is sadistic. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I wonder why Father didn't just say that."

"Something about a rite of passage or some such nonsense, I think. The older generations get a kick out of tormenting youngsters."

While this conversation was going on a similar yet different conversation was happening a couple steps behind Shino and Kurenai. "What kind of missions do you think we'll be going on?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I-I don't kn-know," She had wanted to ask her clansmen that exact question but was too nervous to actually ask.

"I asked Sensei what we were going to be doing, but his answer scares me."

"W-what did he say?"

"Nothing. He just stated laughing. Then he got really depressed for some reason. It was really weird."

Conversation stopped as the four entered into the Hokage Tower to accept their first mission. "The Hokage will see you in a moment, he is currently meeting another genin team." The receptionist told them. Nodding Kurenai shepherded her team off to the side to wait. A minute later the door to the Hokage's office opened and team eight was assaulted by, "YOUTH!" two green blurs shot past the team leaving Naruto and Hinata stunned, Shino perturbed, and Kurenai face palming. "Geez! Lee! Sensei! Slow down and wait for us!" a girl in a pink blouse and wearing her hair up in a twin bun shouted stepping out of the office.

"…'sigh'…Come on Neji let's get going." Following the girl was a boy with long brown hair wearing beige clothing with eyes just like Hinata's, white and pupiless. The only difference was where Hinata's eyes held a soft kindness this boys eyes were hard and cruel. Naruto was about to ask Hinata if he was part of her clan when he felt Hinata grab onto his sleeve tightly. Her chakra was flaring wildly with multiple competing emotions, it didn't help when the kid named Neji noticed Hinata and shot her a glare filled with such hatred and malice that Naruto subconsciously started reaching for his sword. Naruto was about to draw his weapon when one of the green blurs from before returned, "What's the holdup TenTen, Neji?" Spoke a man with black hair done in a bowl cut and with a heavily defined facial structure. The most noticeable feature about him, though, was the bright green jumpsuit that covered him from neck to toe. It made Naruto's choice of clothing look downright fashionable. "Are your fires of youth not burning brightly enough? Come let us stoke our flames by serving our wonderful village. Onward!" The man then put a hand on the girl's, whose name was revealed to be TenTen, shoulder and his other on Neji's. He then led them out of the building, but not before sharing a meaningful look with Kurenai.

"Who was that?" Shino asked after a moment of silence. "Come on, let's get a mission." Kurenai said walking into the now vacated office.

"Are you okay Hina?" Naruto asked worriedly trying to meet her eyes. This was made difficult by the fact she was stoically looking down and refused to look up. Her hand still maintaining its death grip on Naruto's sleeve. "I-I-I-I'm o-okay," Hinata stuttered out finally letting go of Naruto. "You sure?" Naruto asked still trying to make eye contact. "Y-y-yes," She said turning and walking into the Hokage's office. Naruto could only follow.

"Ah Team Kurenai here for your first mission?" Hiruzen asked from behind his desk. The mood was unusually tense for a team receiving their first D-rank mission. Although considering who just walked out of his office he shouldn't be surprised. "Hey Gramps we're here for our first awesome ninja mission!" Naruto shouted.

"Uzumaki! Show respect to your Kage!" Kurenai shouted forgetting herself for a moment so surprised by the Jinchuuriki's audacity. Hiruzen chuckled to himself, just like his mother Naruto couldn't seem to allow a tense atmosphere to last too long. "It's okay Kurenai, we talked about this before I told him it was okay."  
"A-as you say Lord Hokage," Kurenai said bowing feeling embarrassed.

"Now how about a nice D-rank mission for your genin?" Hiruzen asked pulling out a scroll.

"Woohoo! Awesome ninja mission!" Naruto grinned at his teammates, especially Hinata.

* * *

"Woohoo! Awesome ninja mission!" Naruto shouted dragging a dripping paint brush along an old fence. "Why do you insist on continuously shouting that phrase?" Shino asked from the other side of the fence paint brush in hand.

"I need to keep my spirits up somehow Shino."

"And you believe that the most efficient way of accomplishing this is to shout the same phrase over and over again?"

"Have you ever shouted a phrase over and over again? It's fun."

"An Aburame expresses themselves in more civilized ways."

"Oi, you calling me unsopi…unsoci…uns…um…"

"U-unsophisticated," Hinata joined into the conversation supplying the word Naruto was looking for.

"Yea unsophisticated! Thanks Hinata."

"I said nothing of the sort. It was you who interpreted my words in such a way. Perhaps there is a reason why?" Although the other two couldn't see it Shino was smiling, enjoying the back and forth.

"Yea well you're a..a…I'm going to talk to Hinata and come up with a sophisticated comeback. Give me a minute." Naruto said walking over to the paint can that was next to his female teammate. Said girl was still having trouble looking up ever since the encounter with that Neji person, unsophisticated was the longest sequence of syllables she had managed to string together since then. "Who was he?" Naruto asked softly so only she could hear. "If you don't want to answer that's fine. I just… thought that…maybe…uh…" Naruto trailed off when Hinata didn't look up at him.

He was about to go back to painting when, "H-he's my older c-cousin," Hinata finally said. "I d-don't really w-want to t-talk about it r-right now. Let's j-just finish p-painting."

Naruto didn't like this Neji guy one bit. Hinata was the nicest person he had ever met, and he had traveled to every country in the elemental nations. Anyone who would send a death glare her way was not right in the head. Hinata was his teammate and, dang it, he wasn't going to let one of his teammates be depressed. That was when he came up with a rather fun plan to put a smile back on her face. "Hey Hinata I need your help with something," Naruto said a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked. The last time she had seen Naruto's eyes like that she found herself on the run from multiple chunin level shinobi, but then again the last time she had seen that look she had had more fun than she could remember having. Naruto leaned forward and whispered into Hinata's ear. "N-no, we'll get in t-trouble," Hinata said feeling flustered.

"Come on Hinata, it'll be fun."

"B-but…"

"I'll buy you a cinnamon roll," Naruto said pleadingly. A cinnamon roll did sound good right about now, and what Naruto had planned did sound fun. Maybe her father was right and Naruto was a bad influence on her. But then again, cinnamon rolls. "O-okay."

* * *

"Sh-Shino," Shino stood up from his painting and turned towards his teammate.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I-I-I was w-w-wondering if-"

"Got you!" Naruto shouted launching himself from his hiding place paint brush leading. Shino however simply sidestepped the awkward attack and stuck his foot out tripping Naruto. "After hearing about your pranking spree when you first entered the village I must admit to disappointment if this was the best you could do." Shino said adjusting his glasses and turning back towards Hinata. "And Hinata that was a poor attempt at distr-"

SPLAT

Shino found himself stunned by the fact that his face was now covered by paint. Wiping the paint from his glasses revealed Hinata with a paintbrush in hand trying to hold in her giggles. The thrill of disobeying her father and doing something her clan frowns upon was making her feel giddy. Thoughts of the encounter with her cousin mostly forgotten. "Et tu Hinata? Et tu?" Shino asked trying to wipe the paint from his face.

"S-s-sorry Sh-Shino," Hinata managed to get out before finally succumbing to her giggles.

"I'm the prank king, you'll never see them coming." Naruto smiled proudly. "How's that for unsophisticated?"

"Still very much so," Shino said eyeing Naruto up and down. Shino's hand holding his paintbrush twitched when-

SPLAT

It was Naruto's turn to be stunned as Hinata had turned and smacked him with her paintbrush. "Oh, that's it you're getting it now!" Naruto shouted holding his paintbrush like a sword, Hinata responded holding her brush in front of her defensively. "Attack!" Naruto moved forward.

"That's enough Uzumaki!" Kurenai said sternly bopping Naruto on his head. "That's enough back to work." Kurenai would have stepped in sooner but it was nice to see Hinata cheer up after what happened with her cousin. "We're shinobi of the Leaf, now let's act like it."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," the trio said in unison before going back to the fence.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were walking down the street after Kurenai had dismissed them. Their D-rank mission's for the day had included fence painting, helping an elderly couple move furniture, and weeding a garden. "Maaaan I am hungry, let's go to Ichiraku and get some ramen," Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"You seem to have an unhealthy obsession with your food preferences," Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"But ramen is the food of the gods," Naruto defended his favorite meal. "We could easily eat it every day and never grow tired of its amazingness."

"I believe, quite firmly, that you could most easily accomplish such a feat. Those of us who actually take health seriously and wish to see our next birthday could not." Shino deadpanned.

"Come on, its sooooo good," Naruto pleaded. "Let's do rock, paper, scissors to see where we go to eat."

"U-um, N-Naruto you p-promised me a cinnamon roll, remember?" Hinata asked while pushing her index fingers together.

"Oh yea I did didn't I?" Naruto said rubbing his chin. "Okay, do you know where we can get some good ones?" Hinata nodded and pointed down a side street. "Th-there's a b-bakery on Greenleaf road."

"Yes I know the one, they make good sugar cookies. Well anyway it is a better alternative to ramen twice in a row," Shino said walking in the direction Hinata pointed in. Hinata was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she found Naruto with an unusually serious look on his face. "Hey Hina, I know you don't want to talk about your cousin but if you ever do I just wanted to say that I'll be willing to listen whenever you want to say anything," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head a heavy blush dusting his face. The same kind of blush that was now filling Hinata's cheeks. That fuzzy feeling Hinata got from time to time from Naruto returned with a vengeance. "O-o-o-okay," was all she could say.

"Come on I did promise you a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you." Hinata whispered so quietly that Naruto didn't hear, or so she thought. Naruto's small yet genuine smile spoke otherwise.

* * *

Walking into the hotel room holding a cupcake Naruto was greeted by the sound Ziren cursing out a cat. Curious Naruto walked over to the bathroom and looked in. Ziren was standing in front of the mirror dabbing rubbing alcohol on multiple small cuts all over his face.

"You okay Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I was attacked by a demon cat," he said bitterly wincing at the touch of the wet cotton ball. "A cat?"

"I had to catch the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat as part of a D-rank mission."

"You have to do D-rank missions?"

"Since I am technically a defector I'm on probation. So yea I have to do freakin' D-rank mission until the Hokage says otherwise." Ziren continued his rant under his breath cleaning his wounds.

"I brought you a cupcake," Naruto said holding up the pastry. "Thanks," Ziren said taking the treat and sitting sown on his hotel bed, Naruto sat across from him on the other hotel bed. Ziren took a bite out of the mini cake and enjoyed it for a minute before bringing his attention back to his apprentice. "So what do you want?"

"I want you to dig up some dirt on somebody for me." Ziren examined Naruto for a moment considering the request. It must be very important, Naruto didn't even feign offence at being called out on the obvious bribe. He licked his fingers free of crumbs buying him time to word his answer. "First don't say 'dig up some dirt' it sounds unprofessional. Second who am I collecting intelligence on?"

"Neji Hyῡga, Hinata's cousin."

"Hyῡga, huh? And why are you so interested in him?"

"My team met him earlier today and he was really angry at Hinata. His chakra was filled with so much hate and anger I almost drew my sword on him."

"Did you see his forehead?"

"He was wearing his forehead protector, why?"

"Did you read that book I gave you on the clans of Konoha?"

"I skimmed it." Ziren glared at that answer but Naruto didn't even blink or shrink away. This Neji issue was really eating at him. Not surprising, when he was at that age the lengths he went to for the girl he liked were shall we say "impressive".

"The Hyuuga are split into two groups, the main branch and the side branch. The side branch are branded with a special seal that when they die destroys their brain and optic nerves rendering their eyes useless." Naruto nodded paying more attention to Ziren's lecture than he ever had before. "Sounds like a good idea to prevent people from hunting their clan for their eyes. The problem, however, is the fact that these seals can be remotely activated by the main branch."

"Wait," Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. "That means that the main branch can kill off side branch members without risk to themselves." Ziren nodded gravely. "Th-that's terrible why does the Hokage allow that?" Naruto asked outraged.

"It's part of the Konoha charter. The village was originally a loose coalition of wandering clans that decided to work together and the Hokage was a position that primarily handled inter-clan disputes. Inner clan disputes were, and still are, settled by whatever ruling body governs the clan." Ziren finished explaining feeling very tired all of the sudden. "Most likely this Neji kid is projecting his hatred of the main branch onto Hinata as a scapegoat."

"I don't think so. His hatred felt more personal than that."

"Maybe Hinata insulted him?" Naruto didn't even dignify that with a response.

"Is he Hinata's cousin or is he her 'cousin'?"

"Huh?"

"Well technically all members of a clan are related right? So they are all technically cousins. Is Neji her actual cousin or her clansmen?"

"Well that's what I want you to find out for me." Naruto said. Ziren sighed not really having the energy to explain these things to Naruto. "Naruto, we are in a really tenuous position here in Konoha. We can't just go and piss off the most influential clan in the village. If you want to know more ask Hinata."

"I did ask Hinata, but she just pushed me away," Naruto said dejectedly. "So I figured you could help me instead. Don't you always say the underhanded method is usually the easiest?"

"While that is true, using underhanded methods is not always the best idea. How do you think Hinata would feel if she found out you went behind her back on this? How would you feel if I told Hinata about your secret, hmm?" Naruto had the good grace to actually feel and look ashamed for this idea. "What you need to do is get Hinata to trust you enough to tell you herself. Sure it'll take longer but trust me on this one Naruto, it'll be well worth it in the long run." Naruto nodded processing his Sensei's words. "Go eat some dinner. You still need to work on your meditation and sword forms before bed."

"Yes Sensei."


	6. A Portent of Things to Come

A Portent of Things to Come

Shino answered the knock at his front door early one morning to reveal Kurenai standing on his front stoop. "Good morning Shino."

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei, please come in." Shino stepped aside letting Kurenai enter his house. "My father is waiting, right this way." Shino said leading the jonin to the living room. Shibi Aburame stood up when Kurenai walked into the room "Ms. Yuuhi it is pleasure." Shibi said extending his hand. "The pleasure is mine Lord Aburame, thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"It is no matter, you are responsible for teaching my son. Meeting with you is the least I can do to ensure his continued success. Please sit down. Shino please bring some tea for our guest."

"Yes father." Shino said turning and leaving the room. Kurenai was a little unnerved at the prospect of being in the house of the Aburame's clan head. But more than that she had never seen an Aburame without their trademark trench coats. Perhaps she had been listening to too many rumors about how the insect using clan acted leading to her own theories about their coats and glasses but for the most part they were very normal. The only exception to this being the occasional Kikaichῡ that would crawl along their arms or faces.

"My wife is unable to meet with you today, she has been experimenting with a sub-breed of Kikaichῡ and they have gestated more quickly than anticipated, leading to her spending the last few days isolated in the clan hatchery. She would like to extend her apologies and an invitation to lunch when her schedule has normalized."

"Tell Dr. Aburame that no apologies are necessary and that I would love to have lunch with her."

"I shall relay the message to her, but she will insist that you refer to her as Rebecca. Now what are your future plans concerning my sons training?"

"I will focus my team on chakra control to begin with as well as to teach them how to properly act as scouts. Afterwards I will teach them what I know about genjutsu, unfortunately I don't believe any of my genin have the aptitude to make genjutsu a main part of their arsenal so the training will mostly focus on knowing when they're under an illusion and how to dispel them. Due to their skills as sensor type shinobi I don't think I will spend very much time on this subject. Afterwards I will then focus on their ninjutsu skills with a heavier focus on elemental affinities."

"Hmm it does not sound as though you intend to train your team in taijutsu, why is that?"

"I do not believe I could help my team very much in that regard since two of my students will receive more specialized and in depth training from elsewhere. That and I do not know of any taijutsu styles that will work well with Aburame techniques."

"We have many different styles that synergize well with our comrades, I believe your analysis of your team thus far is thorough." Sbibi said pausing for a moment looking as though he was deciding if he should ask his next question. "I am aware that one of Shino's teammates is a child by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, are you aware?"

"Yes." Kurenai said seriously not breaking eye contact with Shibi. "And what do make of the Lord Hokage's decision regarding this most unusual situation we are finding ourselves in?"

"I can only trust in the Hokage's judgement regarding this matter." Kurenai said stiffly. Shibi continued to watch Kurenai, analyzing her reactions. "And what do you make of this Ziren Adair that has adopted him?"

"I cannot say as I have not yet met him. But we are meeting to discuss your son are we not?"

"Of course, do you have any inquiries about his abilities?"

"Does he have any skills in elemental ninjutsu?" At that moment Shino walked back into the room a tea tray in hand. He set it down and poured tea for himself, his father, and Kurenai. "Where is the sugar?" Shibi asked looking over the tray.

"I believe mother has hidden it." Shino replied sitting next to his father. "As for your inquiry Kurenai-sensei I do not know any elemental ninjutsu nor do I know what my elemental affinity is. Why you may ask? Because the majority of the Aburame clan possess a fire affinity. And as you can imagine fire ninjutsu does not mix well with Aburame techniques."

"Still, having a fire technique or two might come in handy in the future." Kurenai replied taking a sip of her drink.

"True, versatility is an oft maligned trait that a shinobi should possess." Shibi told his son. "What will Shino's schedule look like?"

"I wish to start early on mornings, meeting at seven am. We will do team training and then afterwards we will do missions. I will release the team at around three or four depending on what we were working on that day. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Insects are most active during the dusk hours which is when I train Shino. Your plans are well thought out."

"I have a question Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked.

"What's that Shino?"

"When do you think we will take a C-rank mission?"

"When I think you're ready. Don't worry Lord Aburame I will let you know when I think that is."

"I thank you for your discretion." Shibi said.

"Why so impatient Shino don't you like D-rank missions?" Kurenai asked sweetly, Shino just adjusted his glasses. "I thank you for your time Lord Aburame but I believe Shino and I must get to the training grounds. Otherwise Hinata and Uzumaki will start wondering what's happened to us."

"Of course, punctuality is important." Shibi said standing up and extending his hand towards Kurenai. Said jonin stood up and accepted Shibi's hand shake. "I leave my son in your hands."

"I will do my best not to disappoint."

* * *

Hinata had woken up early as she did every day so that she could leave the clan compound before the majority of her cousins began their daily activity. Having left much earlier than she needed to Hinata wandered around the village for a while until she finally headed towards the training grounds, though she still arrived an hour early. She was sitting underneath a tree waiting for half an hour when "Morning Hina!" Naruto shouted walking into the clearing. "M-morning Naruto," Hinata greeted her overly enthusiastic teammate. "Y-you're early this m-morning," she said as Naruto approached her. "Really? Aren't we supposed to be meeting right now?" Naruto asked.

"Kurenai-sensei is m-meeting with Sh-Shino's parents. D-didn't she t-tell you?"

"Nah I guess it slipped her mind," Naruto said dropping down next to Hinata. "Are you always this early?"

"U-usually," Hinata answered pushing her index fingers together.

"If you needed to kill time you could always just come and hang out with me." Naruto said. Hinata blushed at the prospect and wondered why the thought of casually hanging out with Naruto made her nervous. "B-but I d-don't know where you l-live. Are y-you still in the h-hotel?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys yesterday but Sensei has found us an apartment. We're going to be moving in in a few days, I'm so excited." Naruto said bouncing in his seat. "I'll get to decorate my own room and everything. I've never gotten to do that before."

"Th-that sounds like f-fun," Hinata said happy for her teammate. Being a Hyῡga her room had to meet their spartan ideas of decoration, meaning she basically only had a bed, a chest of drawers, and a desk in a beige colored room. The conversation continued in this vein for some time before Shino and Kurenai finally entered the clearing the two genin were in. "Mornin' guys!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet. "G-good morning," Hinata said getting to her feet as well. Shino merely inclined his head in greetings. "Okay you three we have a lot of work today so get started on your stretching and warm-up exercises." Kurenai said clapping her hands together. And so they did.

After finishing their laps the three genin gathered in front of Kurenai who was standing under a tall tree. "Now who can tell me what is the most important skill for a shinobi to have?"

"Determination!" Naruto shouted.

"Important but not the most important."

"Chakra control." Shino said adjusting his glasses. "I assume that is the answer you seek due to the fact that you wish to eventually teach us ninjutsu."

"Correct Shino. Yes chakra control is the most essential skill in a shinobi's arsenal. Whether you specialize in taijutsu, ninjutsu, or kenjutsu you can always get better by having better control. Now today I'm going to teach you three an important chakra control technique that act as a stepping stone to more advanced techniques. Now pay attention." With that Kurenai turned around and walked straight up the tree to a good sized branch and stood on it. "I know Hinata can use this technique, I saw you use it in the true genin test. Do the two of you have any experience with this?" Kurenai asked to Naruto and Shino.

"I can do it no problem," Naruto said placing his hands behind his head. "Really Uzumaki? Due to your large reserves I thought you would have had the most problems with this." Kurenai asked surprised. "Yea well that's what Sensei thought too. So when he taught me tree walking he told me I couldn't eat ramen until I could do it easily. It was the longest week of my life." Naruto answered looking depressed.

"I have been practicing this technique for some time ever since my father showed it to me. I unfortunately have not made as much progress in it as I would have liked." Shino said sounding disappointed with himself. Well disappointed for an Aburame, Which meant he spoke in a slightly lower voice.

"I-it's okay Shino. W-we Hyuuga require v-very precise c-control for the G-Gentle Fist, so w-we are taught c-control very e-early." Hinata said trying to make Shino feel better. "Yea I'm sure you'll get it down in no time," Naruto added.

"Be that as it is that means that I am holding our team back due to my own incompetence. I will master this ability quickly and catch up to you." Shino declared.

"Good, and to hasten that process you two will help him. I want you two to work with Shino training him until I find his tree walking satisfactory. However you two will be doing something extra. Hinata I want you to spend as much time on the tree as possible to help deepen your chakra reserves. Uzumaki do you know the leaf exercise?" Kurenai asked Naruto.

"Is that the one where you keep a leaf attached to your forehead with chakra?'

"Yes I want you to practice that exercise while tree walking. Any questions?"

"Kurenai-sensei I do not wish to hold back Naruto and Hinata. Please continue instructing them. I can work alone until I master this technique." Shino said trying to not hold back his teammates.

"No, I want you three to be on the same level proceeding forward with your training. Plus I don't think these two mind. Do you?" Kurenai asked Naruto and Hinata.

"Heck no Shino, We'll get you walking up trees like a pro in no time!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist. "W-we're a team Shino, We're here t-to help," Hinata responded more quietly than Naruto, which really wasn't saying much.

"I do not believe that I am going to be able to talk you three out of this am I?" Shino said giving up. Kurenai looked at Hinata then Naruto before bringing her attention back to Shino "Nope."

"Shino I c-can use my B-Byakugan to help you r-regulate your ch-chakra," Hinata said trying to be helpful.

"Thank you Hinata that will be most helpful," Shino said adjusting his glasses and turning towards the tree that Naruto had already walked up. He made it to the foliage and picked a single leaf and placed it on his forehead. "I'll help if I can but I don't think I can be as useful as Hinata here. Her eyes are more precise than my sensory abilities." Naruto said turning his attention towards the leaf on his head. "Hmm I do believe Naruto is correct on this subject. I leave myself in your care Hinata." This minor praise from both Shino and Naruto flustered Hinata slightly but was saved when Kurenai interjected "Hinata I want you on that tree!"

Hinata walked up the tree a few steps before activating her Byakugan, "Whenever You're ready Shino." Shino took a few steps back and ran up the tree he made it about halfway to where Naruto was before his control slipped and he jumped back down. "O-okay Shino you n-need to use m-more chakra next t-time," Hinata said. "Shino nodded taking up position again.

"SHIIIIIIIII-" –CRASH-

An orange blur shot down the tree narrowly missing Hinata and crashed into the ground at Shino's feet. When the dust settled Naruto was sprawled out on the ground a dazed look in his eyes. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted jumping down and kneeling next to the hurt boy. Said boy immediately jumped back to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked around and saw his teammates surrounding him expressions of concern on their faces. "I'm fine I just lost control a bit, besides Sensei always says I have a hard head so don't wor-OW!" Naruto was interrupted when Hinata inspected Naruto's head for any damage.

"Here I have an ointment that'll help." Hinata said producing a jar from the depths of her bulky jacket. Naruto was about to tell her that he healed quickly and didn't need it but when he saw her eyes filled with determination and joy at being helpful Naruto just couldn't say no to her. "Thanks Hinata."

At the end of the training session Shino had made a great deal of progress, a Byakugan was really helpful in these types of situations, he was now able to make his way up most of the tree. And Naruto only fell five more times, he stopped standing so high up in the tree after his third fall. At the end of the training session Shino got better, Naruto got bruises, and Hinata got chakra exhaustion; a rather eventful morning all in all.

* * *

"That cat is a monster!" The tranquil evening in Konoha was shattered by Naruto's shout. His face was covered in small cuts and abrasions, mementos of his team's last mission of the day. Hinata had not come out of the mission any better and her face was as scratched up as Naruto's, Shino managed to avoid the worst of it due to his trench coat. "I find it difficult to believe that a common house cat would be capable of such feats of skill and dexterity." Shino said depressingly. Dabbing the last of Hinata's ointment on his face. "Th-that cat really didn't w-want to be c-captured," Hinata added pressing an ice pack to her forehead, getting dive bombed by a furry demon could really leave a lump.

"Did you guys get the cat mission?" A boy asked walking up to the group. He was wearing a fur coat, had two red fang like marks on his cheeks, and a small white dog sleeping on his head. "Indeed we did Kiba. It proved far more daunting a task than I had originally anticipated. Do you have previous experience with the aforementioned mission too?" Shino asked the now identified Kiba. "What? Oh you want to know if I did this mission before."

"That is what I said yes." Shino said a bit perplexed.

"Yeah my team took the mission yesterday. That cat is living proof that dogs are better pets than cats." Kiba answered petting the dog that was sitting on his head.

"You guys know each other?" Naruto asked not recognizing the stranger. "Y-yea this is K-Kiba Inuzuka. W-we were in the s-same class in th-the Academy." Hinata answered.

"Nice to meet you name's, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Same to you," Kiba said shaking Naruto's hand. "Wait," Kiba said as he started sniffing Naruto, who looked questioningly at Shino and Hinata who could only shrug. "Are you that guy who set the trap outside my clan compound, the one with the water balloon filled with bacon flavoring?" Kiba finally asked.

"W-why do you ask?" Naruto said starting to get a bit nervous, he was hoping he wouldn't have to make a quick exit. "Dude that was hilarious! I don't think I've ever seen one of my clansmen run _away_ from a dog so fast. Man I cried from laughter when I saw that. Up top!" Kiba said holding his hand up for a high-five. "It's good to meet someone who has an appreciation for the art." Naruto said gleefully giving Kiba a high-five.

"W-what are y-you doing here K-Kiba?" Hinata questioned adjusting the ice pack she was holding to her forehead. "Hiding, mostly." Kiba answered. "From who?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Sas~uke," A sickly sweet voice came from around the corner. Kiba released a heavy sigh as he jammed his hands deep into his pockets. "Them." Two genin walked around the same corner that the voice had come from, the first was female sporting a red dress with black shorts, but the most striking feature was her long bubblegum pink hair. She was lively and was looking at her companion in a way that only school girls in love could pull off. Said companion was almost night and day different from her, he had raven black hair, which vaguely resembled the behind of a duck strangely enough, wearing a blue shirt and beige pants. Where his companion was being tooth rottingly sweet he was doing his best to ignore her and had a palpable aura of gloom surrounding him.

"Kiba!" The female shouted, her façade of pleasantness dropping away instantly. "What're you doing!? Kakashi-sensei gave us an assignment and you're holding Sauske up!" She continued shouting as she stormed up the group of four. "Oh Hinata how are you?" The girl asked switching back to sweet fairy mode. "G-good," Hinata answered. She wouldn't really consider Sakura as a friend, she was too loud and confrontational, but they were among the top students of Tsunade's medic classes and would sometimes be given additional assignments. "Come on you dumb mutt we need to finish this assignment up quickly so I can spend more free time with Sauske." Sakura said bringing her attention back to Kiba.

"Mutt isn't really an insult, just so you know. Also Sasuke already left," Kiba sighed.

"What!?" Sakura looked around and sure enough the raven haired youth was nowhere to be seen. "Sas~uke! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted rushing down the street. "-Sigh- Shino can you switch teams with me?"

"No." Shino deadpanned in the Aburame monotone.

"Naruto?" Kiba pleaded.

"No, no, no, no," Naruto said shaking his head. Kiba turned to Hinata and was about to ask when instead he just shook his head. "No that would just be too mean."

"G-good luck Kiba," Hinata said gently feeling sorry for the poor Inuzuka. "Thanks Hinata, see you Shino, Naruto." Kiba waved goodbye as he trudged down the road after his two teammates.

"What was her deal?" Naruto asked. "S-Sakura?" Hinata said looking over to her teammate.

"She is a member of the Sasuke fan club that was formed in our academy class." Shino answered.

"Sasuke fan club?" Naruto was becoming more and more confused by the moment.

"S-Sasuke was the r-rookie of the y-year in our c-class. He got t-top grades in a-all subjects and the g-girls in our c-class just g-gravitated to him." Hinata said.

"All the girls?" Naruto asked

"Not Hinata, she was smart enough not to waste her time on something so trivial." Shino interjected. Naruto released the breath he didn't know he was holding, or why he was holding it. "Although the reason why the females of our class fawned over him is still a matter of confusion for me. He is not what many would consider to be enjoyable company, nor is he overly social. It is most baffling."

"Aw Shino are you jealous?" Naruto chided his teammate. Shino just stared at Naruto for an uncomfortable minute. "Well anyway I'm really glad I got you guys for my team. The rest of your class seems crazy." Naruto said wrapping an arm around the shoulders of both Shino and Hinata, causing the latter to blush. "Indeed I am glad that Hinata is the female that was assigned to our team as she was the smartest girl in our class." Shino said shrugging off Naruto's arm. "Th-that's not t-true. S-Sakura got better g-grades than I d-did," Hinata said pushing her index fingers together. "While it is true that Sakura is more educated than you I stand by my previous assertion that you are smarter than her."

"Yea Hinata you are really smart. Besides tests don't mean anything anyway." Naruto said . "Just to inform you Naruto, I was ranked second in my class as far as academia is concerned." Shino told Naruto while adjusting his glasses.

"Umm well I didn't mean…that wasn't…uh…Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto shouts grabbing his teammates and dragging them down the street. "Hinata picked the location we ate at yesterday, and you picked the restaurant the day before. I do believe it is now my turn to choose an eatery." Shino said stopping Naruto. "Th-that sounds f-fair," Hinata said. Naruto looked pleadingly between Hinata and Shino for a moment but when it didn't seem they would relent he seemed to deflate. "-Sigh- No you're right. Where to Shino?" Naruto asked regaining his cheerfulness. "My favorite confectionary is just down the street here. Come on." Shino said excitement breaking through his Aburame shell as he quickened his pace leaving Naruto and Hinata standing there.

"Candy?" Hinata said looking questioningly at Naruto. Said Jinchuuriki just shrugged and followed his teammate down the street.

* * *

Hinata stood on top of the water looking worriedly at a place on the lake where bubbles were rising to the top. She was about to start panicking when Naruto broke through the surface gasping for breath. "Almost had it that time Hina. I'm going to try again, just a second."

It had been almost a week since Kurenai had started her team on tree walking and Shino, with the help of Naruto and Hinata, had quickly mastered the technique and as such Kurenai then had them move right on to the next level of chakra control, water walking. Hinata had mastered this new ability the quickest of the team. Shino was not too far behind but Naruto was having difficulty and as such had asked Hinata for help after team training. Which led the two genin to where they were now, Naruto soaking wet and floating in a lake and Hinata standing on top of the water trying her best to help her teammate.

"A-alright Naruto here," Hinata said extending her hand towards her soaked teammate. "Thanks Hina," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started applying chakra to his feet. Slowly Naruto rose to the surface and concentrated on the chakra in his feet trying to maintain his buoyancy. Hinata had wanted to practice in shallower water but Naruto, being Naruto, wanted to go over deeper water to make it more exciting. "Okay, I'm good you can let go." Naruto said keeping his eyes closed in concentration. "O-okay, I'm l-letting go," Hinata said backing away slowly.

A full minute passed with Naruto standing perfectly still, still and above water. "I…I did it!" Naruto shouted. "G-good job Naruto," Hinata said happily, glad that Naruto had finally made it past this hurdle. Naruto took a tentative step then another and another, still remaining above water. Naruto whooped for joy and jumped landing back on the water, still feeling like solid ground. He ran up to Hinata and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Thanks Hina! It's all thanks to you!" Naruto shouted spinning the tomato red girl around before setting her back down. "Y-y-y-y-you're w-w-welcome," Hinata stuttered out having trouble keeping her concentration on staying above the water. "Let's go to Ichiraku my treat," Naruto said turning towards the shore.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted leaping out of the way of a whirling shuriken aimed at his head. However the surprise attack broke Naruto's concentration so that where he should have landed back on the surface of the water he instead fell through it. Hinata, when she heard Naruto shouting, activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. She immediately found the attacker. She recognized who he was but was confused as to why he was attacking Naruto.

Said blonde resurfaced and looked quite angry. "What the hell Sensei!" Naruto shouted. Ziren just smirked and held up a brown paper bag with Ichiraku's logo on it "Stop complaining I brought dinner." Naruto, grumbling the entire time, hauled himself out of the water and onto the shore quickly followed by Hinata. "Was the shuriken really necessary?" Naruto asked angrily. "Naruto you're going to have to deal with a lot worse than just one shuriken while water walking. Think of it as a surprise combat lesson," Ziren said cheerily. "Aw good to see you again Hinata," Ziren said bringing his attention to his apprentice's companion. "G-greetings," Hinata said nervously, the last time she had seen Naruto's sensei he was yelling at the two of them for their pranking spree.

"You don't need to be nervous I don't yell all that often," Ziren said trying to ease the nervous girl. "Yeah shouting Sensei is easy to deal with. It's when he gets quiet and contemplative that you really need to start running," Naruto supplied trying to wring the water out of his clothes. "Here," Ziren said throwing a second bag at Naruto. "I brought you some dry clothes to change into."

"Oh, thanks Sensei," Naruto said starting to take his shirt off. THWACK "Ow, Sensei what was that for!?" Naruto said holding his head and looking at Ziren, who just pointed to the side with his thumb. Naruto followed the older man's finger to a furiously blushing Hinata, who he was just about to strip in front of. With a blush to match his teammate Naruto dashed off into the woods looking for some privacy. "I swear that boy sometimes," Ziren grumbled holding the bridge of his nose. He looked over to see a stupefied Hinata still staring at the place where Naruto used to be standing. 'For someone who can see through solid objects she sure is innocent.' Ziren thought to himself. "I wanted to thank you for helping Naruto with his water walking," Ziren said bringing the girl out of her trance

"I-it's not a p-problem."

"Knowing Naruto yes, yes it is," Ziren said siting on a rock and motioning Hinata to sit on the log opposite him. He then took three sealed bowls of ramen from the Ichiraku bag and handed one to Hinata. "Y-you didn't h-have to get me s-some," Hinata said while holding the bowl. "Stop with the formalities and eat I know how exhausting it is trying to teach Naruto." As if to prove Ziren's words Hinata's stomach growled loudly. "Mm that ramen smells delicious," Naruto said walking out of the woods in dry clothes and sat down next to Hinata.

"So how did your training go Naruto?" Ziren asked opening his ramen.

"Mmph mph mpmh," Naruto mumbled around his mouthful of noodles. "What have I said about talking with your mouth full?" Ziren asked raising his hand. Naruto frantically shook his head and quickly swallowed. "Sorry, but anyway Hinata has been a real help I think I've finally figured it out. Traing with her is actually a lot of fun." Naruto beamed causing Hinata to turn slightly red.

"Why can't you ever be this excited when I train you?"

"Hmmm," Naruto thought to himself while staring at Hinata, "She's cuter than you." Naruto said completely oblivious to the fact that Hinata's ears were now red too. Ziren not only looked at Naruto but also extended his senses, but he couldn't feel anything that would suggest Naruto was trying to flirt with Hinata, in fact as far as Ziren could tell Naruto would have given the same answer whether Hinata was there or not. Ziren realized that if half of what he heard about the Hyῡga clan were true than Hinata was not used to being complimented. This was going to be fun. "Really? Cute? You know good looks does not a good teacher make."

"Yea well she also nicer than you too."

"So? You wouldn't have gotten as good as you are now if I went easy on you."

"Her Byakugan is more precise than our senses."

"Her Byakugan is more precise to than _your_ senses."

"She's really patient."

"I'm a patient too, you just enjoy testing the limits of my patience."

"She's really smart, Shino said she was one of the smartest girls in their academy class."

With every compliment Naruto unknowing gave the girl sitting next to him Hinata became redder and redder, to the point that she was releasing more steam than their three bowls of hot ramen combined. It was only thanks to a lifetime of trade negotiations that Ziren was able to keep a straight face and didn't burst out laughing. If Naruto ever gained some self-awareness he would become an unstoppable lady's man. Ziren was often frustrated by Naruto's obliviousness but maybe it was a good thing Naruto was as dense as a collapsing star. Dealing with a trail of heart-broken maidens was not something he could deal with. But it was probably time to give the poor girl a break, she looked like she was about to faint.

"Okay, okay I submit in the face of Hinata's overwhelming awesomeness." Ziren finally conceded to Naruto. Said boy sporting a smug grin on his face as he turned towards his teammate. "Hear that Hinata even Sensei thinks your awesome."

"Th-th-th-that-t-t-ts g-g-great," Hinata stuttered out with great difficulty. "Hinata are you okay? You look really red." Naruto said worriedly reaching out to touch her. "Leave her alone I'm sure Teuchi just left a chili pepper in her ramen or something." Ziren said giving the poor girl's heart a break. "Anyway it's getting late and Hinata should probably get home." Hinata then noticed that it was getting dark and Ziren was right she should get home before curfew. "Okay I'll walk you home Hinata." Naruto said standing up and holding out his hand towards his teammate. "Thanks N-Naruto." Hinata said accepting Naruto's hand and standing up. "I'll see you at the hotel Sensei! I'll probably stop by Ichiraku on the way back though, one bowl of ramen just isn't enough." Naruto told Ziren as he and Hinata turned to leave.

"Eh no you're not." Ziren said stopping Naruto in his tracks. "What?" Naruto asked. "Due to you working so hard on your chakra control you've been slacking on your swordsmanship practice."

"What no I haven't," Naruto tried defending himself. However his arguments died in his throat under the glare of his Sensei. "Yes you have and since that is unacceptable I have come up with a brand new training regimen for you." Ziren said with the creepiest happy grin on his face. Naruto shuddered looking quite scared. "So walk Hinata home like a gentleman than walk straight back here and we'll get started. And if you dawdle I have a second training regimen that I'm even more excited about."

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted saluting before turning around and stiffly marched away. Hinata bowed and thanked Ziren for the food before hurrying after Naruto. She managed to catch up with her teammate with no trouble but he was still walking stiffly. "A-are his training exercises really th-that bad?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked back checking to make sure that Ziren was out of earshot. "You know when I said you were nicer than Sensei?" Hinata nodded. "That isn't the compliment it sounds like. Sensei is a brutal teacher. It's especially bad when he gets excited over a new training regimen." Naruto groaned. Hinata just giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I-it's just th-that you seem k-kinda excited about it." Hinata said pushing her index fingers together and peering at Naruto. "W-well that's uh...um I mean he doesn't pull punches but his training really works so yea this new training will make me stronger." Naruto admitted. Hinata just smiled at him causing Naruto to blush.

* * *

A bizarre thing happened the next morning, Naruto and Hinata were the first ones to show up for the team meeting. While rare that was in it of itself that was not the bizarre happening. No that happened when Hinata asked Naruto about his training from the night before. "Eh I got a little bruised up but that's nothing new."

"I'm t-trying a new recipe f-for ointment th-that's good for b-bruises. P-please use s-some." Hinata said pulling out the medicine. Naruto wanted to tell her he didn't need it but Hinata looked so proud holding the jar out to him, he just couldn't deny her. "O-okay," Naruto said rolling up his sleeve and holding his arm out to Hinata. Said girl took Naruto's arm and examined them for bruising. What she found confused her. He had bruises to be sure, but they were the yellow coloring one would normally see after a week of healing, not the angry purple of only a day old. "I'm a fast healer so bruises never really bothered me." Naruto said seeing Hinata's confusion. "Oh," was all Hinata could say. Even if someone healed faster than the average human the progress Naruto made with only a night's sleep was, impossible would be the word Hinata would use if she hadn't seen proof herself. However she would not be able to dwell on this new revelation for long.

"Good morning," Shino said walking into the clearing. "G'Morning," Naruto said rolling his sleeve back down. "G-good morning Shino," Hinata said putting her ointment away. "How was yesterday's water-walking training?" Shino asked taking a seat next to his two teammates. "I think I've finally got the trick to it," Naruto bragged. "That's good to hear Uzumaki I'm sure you wouldn't mind demonstrating for me." Kurenai said walking into the clearing. "No prob Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto shouted jumping up to his feet and racing towards the river. "Uzumaki wait for the rest of your team," Kurenai shouted after him.

* * *

"Huh I would have thought it would take you a day or two more to master it." Kurenai said while Naruto was busy doing cartwheels on the water. "D-did you p-practice after I l-left?" Hinata asked confused because Naruto wasn't that proficient with the technique last night when she left. "Yea, Sensei decided that it would be a good idea to practice sword fighting while water-walking. Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "What is to be the lesson plan moving forward Kurenai-sensei? I ask because you said that you expected Naruto to take another couple of days to finish mastering this technique." Shino asked.

"I don't have anything else planned for today, hmm." Kurenai said thinking about what to do for team training. "Well down time is important for growth as well as active training. Here's what we're going to do today team. We'll take a couple of D-rank missions and then I'll give you guys the rest of the day off."

"Cool! Let's get going!" Naruto shouted jumping off of the river and heading back towards the village proper. Team eight made it halfway to the Hokage's tower when they encountered a smug looking Kiba. "Yo Kiba!" Naruto shouted waving his arm in the hair. "Hey guys what's up?" Kiba asked as his dog Akamaru popped his head out of the Inuzuka's jacket. "We are on our way to perform D-rank missions."

"Heh, heh, heh I have risen above such petty activities. That's right my team has been assigned a C-rank mission. I know I know you're all jealous." Kiba said sounding as smug as possible and striking a pose. "Really aw man that's so cool. I want a C-rank mission." Naruto pouted. Kurenai was concerned, from what she understood team seven had the worst teamwork among the rookie teams. Her student's teamwork was above average for how long they were together, still they weren't ready for C-rank. "Kurenai-sensei can we get a C-rank mission?" Naruto asked giving the jonin his best puppy dog eyes. "I told you Uzumaki that we'll start taking C-rank missions when _I_ decide you're ready." Kurenai said shooting Naruto down.

"Well you guys have fun with your D-rank Missions. I'm going to prepare for my C-rank mission." Kiba gloated. As he strutted down the street. "I-it's okay Naruto I'm s-sure we'll get a C-rank s-soon." Hinata said trying to cheer up Naruto. "You're right Hinata," Naruto said immediately regaining his brightness. "Onwards to our D-ranks!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the street.

* * *

Kurenai stretched relaxing into the faux leather of the bar booth she was sitting in. She took another sip of her drink while she waited for her friend Anko to show up. She should release her team early more often. Kurenai closed her eyes as she tried to release some of the stress that comes with having to deal with a new genin team. "Kurenai Yuuhi?" Kurenai started at the sound of her name. Opening her eyes she saw a man standing by her booth, the fact that he had a sword strapped to his back precluded him from being the waiter. She immediately sat up straighter and got a better look at him. He wasn't particularly tall and was dressed in head to foot in a soft black material, the kind that allowed for absolute freedom of movement as well as muffling any sounds he made while moving. He wore a flak jacket denoting him as at least a chunin, but the way he carried himself led Kurenai to believe that he was more likely a jonin. black eyes peered from underneath mid length black hair, analyzing her, measuring her. Two things stood out from the rest, the first was his sword, this being a shinobi bar they didn't require that all weapons be checked at the door, removing all hidden weapons on a ninja was not a quick process. The second thing standing out was the fact that he left his Konoha headband dangling from his belt, even the lazy Nara's showed the protector more respect than that.

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly. The man smiled as he extended his hand to her. "Ziren Adair, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah yes a pleasure." Kurenai said accepting Ziren's hand. "I had hoped to speak to you sooner but well so many things required my attention."

"Yes I had planned to meet with you eventually but team training requires most of my time." Kurenai said while Ziren slid into the seat opposite her. "Indeed," Ziren said analyzing her.

"And what did you want to talk about?" Kurenai asked cautiously as the waiter approached to take Ziren's order. "About Naruto. What else?" Ziren said simply. "What about him?" Kurenai asked

"I'll not beat around the bush Ms. Yuuhi. Naruto may not be the sharpest kunai in the weapons shop but he is more perceptive than many would give him credit for." Ziren said. "Such as noticing that you treated him one way the first day and a different way on every other day. He is not, however, aware of what the Hokage told you the night in-between those two days." Ziren finished daring Kurenai to break eye contact with him. "I treat him with respect and dignity the same way I treat my other two students."

"Please don't insult my intelligence and I'll extend the same courtesy to you. You don't treat Naruto the same way you treat Hinata and the Aburame boy. Naruto hasn't said anything specific but I can hear much in the things he doesn't say."

"And what doesn't he say?"

Instead of an answer Ziren just steepled his fingers and stared at Kurenai, observing her. However the "Genjutsu Misteress" wasn't one to back down and she wasn't going to lose this game of verbal chicken but her patience and determination wavered as Ziren's eyes drilled into her knocking aside any defenses she had and seemed to look into her very soul and if what she had read in the Hokage's reports about his sensory capabilities were true, he could very well be. Until finally she cracked "My reasons are my own and I don't have to justify myself to you. The Lord Third believed that I would be the best to train him and I will do my best to meet _his_ expectations. If you have a problem you can take it up with the Hokage." Kurenai said defensively and far more loudly than she had intended to, causing something of a small scene. But it was the evening and people were tired and they quickly turned back to their drinks.

Ziren, who had remained quiet for a time, finally spoke up. "I know how hard it is to lose a family member, but being mad at Naruto won't make you feel any better. Ah thank you my good sir," Ziren said accepting his drink from the waiter and leaving Kurenai speechless, but for only a moment. "What do you mean by that," Kurenai seethed through her teeth, gripping the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "I know that you lost your parents in the Kyuubi attack," Ziren said simply taking a sip of his drink. "How do you know that?" Kurenai asked. "I'm to be assigned to the Intelligence Division after my probation is over. Your parent's death is a matter of public record, if I couldn't discover that much I wouldn't be very good at what I do."

"And invading people's privacy is what you do!?" Kurenai was on the verge of attacking him over that. Even after twelve years Kurenai still missed her parents dearly.

"If doing so protects my adoptive son, then yes." Kurenai opened her mouth to retort, yell, curse, or just say something but any words she had died in her mouth as she looked into Ziren's eyes and found something she wasn't expecting, sympathy. She looked away and tried to come up with something to say, something to add, but she just didn't know what that something could be. She knew that Naruto wasn't responsible, that he was barely born when the Kyuubi razed half the village. But hearing that she was training the container of that monster opened a wound she thought long healed. "I know that Uzumaki…that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi but when I look at him I just…I just see it. I see a demon."

"Not only can I sense the chakra in Naruto but also the chakra of the Kyuubi and sometimes I do have difficulty differentiating the two. I feel the Kyuubi's anger, his hatred, and his desire for vengeance right next to Naruto's own emotions, his optimism, and his hopefulness. There have even been days when seeing the two of them super-imposed on one another has gotten to me. But one thing always helps me through the tough parts and that is Naruto himself. Yea he's not too bright, and can pull one too many pranks and he is the container for the greatest disaster to befall the Hidden Leaf but he is always doing things for others, always going out of his way to help people no matter what. And his brightness always shines through, even through the miasma of the Kyuubi's hatred." Kurenai sat in silence absorbing Ziren's words. However her contemplation was quickly interrupted when a woman with purple hair and a more adventurous wardrobe took the seat right next to Kurenai.

"Ooh Kurenai who's this? Cheating on Asuma are we?" The woman said leaning into Kurenai and waggling her eyebrows. "No Anko this is Ziren Adair his apprentice has been assigned to my genin team," Kurenai sighed stopping Anko's imagination short. "Good to meet you Miss Anko," Ziren said extending his hand. "Just call me Anko, that miss doesn't sit right with me." Anko said taking his hand and shaking it rather forcefully. "You guys sit tight I'm going to get some drinks." Anko said standing back up and heading towards the bar. "I won't take too much more of your time Kurenai," Ziren said finishing his drink and pulling out some money to pay for it. "I'm not asking you to like him. Heaven knows there days when even I can't, but just remember this when you look at Naruto and see a demon. The day the Kyuubi attacked Naruto lost his home, his father, his mother, his privacy, and his freedom. Yes he is different from the rest of us but he still only a boy, a child looking up to his elders to guide him and protect him."

Ziren stood up and dropped the money on the table and turned to go. "Aww Ziren where you going?" Anko asked walking up to the booth holding a bottle of sake. "I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. Too many things to do and not enough hours in the day to get them done. But I hope you two have an enjoyable evening. Good day."


	7. Promises Made

Promises Made

Kurenai was running late to team training that morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, Ziren's words constantly ricocheting through her head like a pinball. Naruto was not the Kyuubi, she knew that but whenever she looked at him she just remembered her parents. But dwelling on this wouldn't help her for now because she had just arrived in the clearing and had been spotted by her team.

"Morning!"

"G-good morning Kurenai-sensei."

"Salutations." Her team greeted her. Kurenai shook the cobwebs from her mind and focused on what they were going to be working on today. "Do any of you know what this is?" She asked her team holding up a small square of white paper. "I would assume from the last few days' discussion that what you are holding is not a normal piece of paper but is in fact chakra paper." Shino answered.

"Correct Shino this is chakra paper. What can the three of you tell me about it?" Kurenai asked. "I know that it is illegal to transport it across national borders." Naruto said studying the small white square. "Why in the world do you know that?" Kurenai asked giving Naruto an incredulous look causing the blonde boy to fidget. "Umm do you know the phrase 'plausible deniability'?" Kurenai just stared at Naruto for a few moments before she decided she didn't want to know. "Different question do either of you know what chakra paper does?" Naruto's hand shot up immediately.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but Uzumaki go ahead."

"Because the paper is filled with chakra it's very resistant to aging and degr…degi…dego…?"

"D-degradation?"

"Thanks Hinata. Since chakra paper is resistant to aging and degradation many like to use it for long term documents such as marriage contracts or peace treaties. Also when dipped in non-chakra water it grows adhesive and is popular with ship captains to plug leaks temporarily. The smoke made when burned can also help soothe sore throats and upset stomachs. Oh and something to do with natural affinities." Naruto stated from memory.

"Can it really do all that?" Kurenai asked looking at the piece of paper in her hand. "Yep, it became illegal to transport across borders because the people who grew the trees sold the paper to everyone except the Hidden Villages."

"Well can anyone tell me how we're going to use this piece of paper today?" Kurenai asked. "W-we're going t-to use them to find our n-natural affinity."

"Correct Hinata. Aside from its other myriad purposes when you infuse chakra into this special paper it shows you what element your chakra can most easily assume." To demonstrate this Kurenai applied her chakra to the paper causing it to burst into flames. "As you can see my natural affinity is fire. Now I have some paper for each of you so we can see what jutsus you can more easily learn." Kurenai said handing a slip of chakra paper to each member of her team.

"Alright let's do it!" Naruto shouted holding his paper up and pumping chakra in to it. The paper split cleanly in two and Naruto just stared at it for a moment. "Ha! Did you see that!? I cut it in half! That's awesome!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down before he stopped and looked quizzically at the two halves he now held. "Hey Kurenai-sensei what does splitting the paper in half mean?" Naruto asked causing Kurenai to face-palm. "It means that you have a wind affinity Uzam…Naruto," Kurenai said checking herself. She wanted to make an effort to treat Naruto nicer and she was going to do it. "Wind is actually a really rare affinity here in Konoha," Kurenai explained however she immediately regretted that last part as Naruto's face assumed a smug expression.

"Well yea I am kinda awesome," Naruto strutted. "No that just means there are fewer ninjutsu that I'll be able to teach you." Naruto's smug expression immediately dropped. But immediately brightened again, "I can just ask Sensei. He's picked up quite a few jutsus over the years." Naruto stated turning towards Shino. "What's yours Shino?" Said Aburame lifted his slip of paper and channeled his chakra into it. Shino watched as the paper disintegrated in his hand. "If my reading was accurate crumbling into dust indicates an earth affinity." Shino said dusting his hand off. "I will ask my father if our clan library has any earth element jutsus that are designed to assist my comrades."

"That sounds like a good idea Shino. Hinata just you left." Nodding Hinata held her piece of paper in both hands and concentrated. For an instant nothing happened and Hinata was suddenly terrified that she didn't have an affinity. The next instant, however, water started running down her hands as the chakra paper became soaked. "Hey you're water, I think. Sensei also has a water affinity I bet he's got a bunch of kick-ass jutsu he could teach you!"

"Uzumaki! Language!"

"Heh, heh, sorry Kurenai-sensei." Naruto apologized. "But anyway wanna go see Sensei later and ask?"

"S-sure that sounds g-good."

"Now that that's out of the way I'll bring some beginner justsus tomorrow. For now I'm going to teach you guys about my favorite subject, Genjutsu. Take a seat." Naruto calmed down and dropped to the floor patting the grass next to him where Hinata sat and Shino on her other side. "Genjutsu is the act of using your chakra to disrupt the five senses of your enemies often resulting in making them see, hear, taste, touch, or smell something that isn't actually there. It is a highly precise art that requires a great deal of concentration and chakra control. Any questions so far?" Kurenai asked her team.

"What genjutsus are you going to be teaching us?" Naruto asked excitedly bouncing in his seat. The idea of inflicting illusions on people ignited his pranking passion. "Unfortunately I won't be teaching you guys much in the way of genjutsu. Battle ready illusions require a great deal of control and you just have too much chakra to be able to control it properly." Kurenai explained as Naruto's expression fell. "Shino do you remember a time when you weren't connected to your insects?"

"No I have hosted my hive for as long as I can remember."

"In order to create a truly convincing illusion you have to use your own experiences. And since most people don't know what it feels like to have insects crawling through their skin your illusions wouldn't be as believable to them.

"Interesting. I had not thought of that, but your analysis does seem plausible." Shino said deep in thought. "Hinata has the best chance of learning genjutsu but since she would be the only one I don't think it fair to the rest of you, so I'll teach how to recognize when you're under a genjutsu and how to break them. Since you three all have some form of sixth sense I don't believe you will have trouble knowing when an illusion's been cast on you. To help you guys practice I will place you three under illusions randomly. I'm actually looking forward to that bit." Kurenai said with a smile unnerving her students.

"But how do you break a genjutsu, I hear you asking. One of the easiest and most surefire ways to break any illusion is to have someone who isn't under the genjutsu disrupt your chakra, this will almost certainly break the illusion. You can do this to yourself but it isn't as easy to perform. Inflicting pain on yourself is also a good way to snap yourself out of genjutsu. However that is a more risky way to do it, as you usually need to cut yourself or crush your hand to inflict enough pain. And if the genjutsu that you're under relies on pain inflicting wounds to yourself sometimes doesn't work. But I've talked enough on to what we will be doing today. I have hidden a scroll somewhere in this forest that has a sealing matrix in it. Inside is your guys' lunch. If you don't find it then no food." Kurenai said surveying her team's reactions.

"Do you mean this scroll Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asks pulling a scroll out of his jacket. "Uh…Yea. Why do you have it?" Kurenai asked perplexed. "I sensed it on my way here and decided to just grab it."

"W-well there is also a hidden dummy enemy hiding and you three need to work as a team to locate him."

"One k-kilometer that w-way hiding in a hollow c-created by a tree deadfall," Hinata said pointing east. "Really?" Kurenai asked incredulously, Hinata just nodded. "Fine if you guys really want a challenge I also hid a small package with some candy in it. If you guys can find it it's yours." Kurenai had spent quite a bit of time on this challenge and was quite proud of where she had hidden it. She was brought out of her thoughts when Shino reached into his trench coat and produced a small cellophane wrapped bag. "Oh come on!"

"My comrades smelled it and they couldn't resist." Kurenai just buried her head in her hands and sat there for a full minute before looking up and taking a deep breath and sighing. "Okay let's go do some missions."

* * *

Kurenai wandered through the village the setting sun turning the village rooftops a blazing shade of orange. She had a note clutched in her hand, not that she needed it though, the concierge at the hotel had given very clear instructions. She rounded the corner and found the person she was looking for. Ziren was standing in front of an apartment complex talking to a man in coveralls. "You're all set Mr. Adair the beds are assembled and in place. Just sign here." The man said handing a clip-board to Ziren. "Thanks for all this, have a good one." Ziren finished signing before waving the man off. "What do you need Kurenai?" Ziren asked his back to Kurenai. Said jonin started before reminding herself that this was the man who taught Naruto his sensory capabilities.

"Uh actually I wanted to talk to you," She said hesitantly. "I just wanted to thank you for what you said last night. It was something I needed to hear."

"No thanks necessary, I just did what I believed best. But I feel that there is something else you wanted to say." Ziren said peering at Kurenai. "Yes actually, I want to take my team out on C-rank missions soon. They have proven themselves capable and even managed to find all the objects I hid in the training grounds before I even got there." She was interrupted in praising her team when Ziren started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"They didn't find them this morning, they found them last night after you hid them and kept them to surprise you this morning. Congratulations you are now a member of the extremely large 'Got-Pranked-By-Naruto' club. I'm in the process of making jackets," Ziren said in between his chuckles. "What!? I can't believe those three and I was so proud of them." Kurenai fumed. "Wait you were with me last night how do you know what he was doing? Naruto doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would tell others about his pranks before pulling them." Kurenai asked turning back towards Ziren. In answer the merchant reached down his shirt and pulled out a copper medallion that was inscribed with multiple fuuinjutsu seals overlaid on one another. Kurenai tried following one of the seals but the attempt made her head spin.

"Yea I tried that too and I almost threw up."

"Where did you get it?"

"After the fall of Uzushio the shinobi who were involved in the ransack sold some of their spoils. And then the people who bought them traded with other people, and then those people traded with some more people. Throw in some unscrupulous craftsman who think they can make some quick cash by producing fakes and presto, you can buy a masterwork of fuuinjutsu craftsmanship for a pittance of what it would actually have cost." Ziren explained looking at the medallion. "Naruto has its twin and one of its abilities is allowing the wearer to know where the sister medallion is at all times. What you thought that I just let Naruto run wherever without any sort of supervision?"

"Actually kind of."

"We've been separated in cities far larger than Konoha. I need some way to keep an eye on him."

"You said one of it's abilities?"

"I'm sure this thing has more uses but I couldn't for the life of me tell you what those were." Ziren said tucking the medallion back into his shirt. "Did you want to come up to my apartment and have some tea?"

"No thanks I need to get going I just really wanted to thank you."

"Before you go, do you still plan on taking your team on C-rank missions now that you know the truth?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well Naruto and I both suffer wanderlust, goes with traveling so much. We've been staying in this village for longer than we have anywhere else and Naruto is getting restless, I am too to be honest. If he doesn't leave this village soon he's going to start getting extra creative with his pranks. And believe me, you do not want to have to clean up after an extra creative Naruto goes wild." Kurenai opened her mouth to respond but then took a moment to think about it. This was the kid that in one morning had talked the shy Hyῡga heiress into going on a rampage across the entire village and almost got the Hokage caught in one his traps. The idea of giving him time to actually plan was downright terrifying. Kurenai's shudder was all the answer Ziren needed. "Besides your other two students are clan heirs right? They've probably never been outside the village. Going on a C-rank will be a good experience for them."

"That's what I was thinking too. They need some real world experience. Plus it's after their first mission outside the village that a team either makes it or breaks."

"That's what I heard too. I hope you guys get a good one then."

"So long as no one gets hurt it will be."

* * *

Shino and Naruto were sitting in their usual clearing waiting for their teacher and female teammate. Shino, in anticipation of Kurenai's meeting with Hinata's father taking longer than expected, had brought his travel magnetic chess set and was in the process of checkmating Naruto's king for the fourth game in a row. And because the set was magnetic Naruto couldn't even take out his frustration by flipping the board. "Checkmate." Shino declared moving his knight to threaten Naruto's king. "What!? Come on!" Naruto shouted pulling at his hair. "You lack awareness of the board Naruto and because of that you-" Shino was interrupted when Naruto's head snapped up and towards the clearing entrance. "What's wrong Naruto?" Shino asked worriedly as he noticed Naruto's eyes widen and his complexion pale considerably. "Kurenai-sensei's here, and she is pissed!" Naruto said turning towards his teammate eyes wide.

Sure enough in a few moments Kurenai stormed into the clearing her face a thundercloud of anger. Hinata timidly following in her footsteps looking quite downcast. The Heiress walked over to join her teammates while Kurenai walked across the clearing and stood in front a tree still fuming. "Um…How did the meeting with Hinata's dad go Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Naruto!"

"Y-yes," Naruto squeaked flinching back. "Cover Hinata's ears!" Kurenai shouted. "Wha-"

"Now!" Naruto immediately covered Hinata's ears with his hands causing the poor girl to become confused as Kurenai took a deep breath. "That arrogant, pompous, self-righteous SON OF A BITCH!" Kurenai shouted punching the tree in front of her sending a crack running along its trunk. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Another punch creating another crack. "What kind of jackass treats his own daughter like that?!" Kurenai continued punching the tree and shouting obscenities. Shino, being a member of the Aburame clan, who generally considered vulgar language to be a sign of low intelligence and poor vocabulary, was slack jawed and had his glasses hanging halfway down his face at the display his jonin sensei was presenting. Naruto, who had traveled via ship multiple times and had grown an immunity to uncensored language, wasn't as gob smacked as Shino. Though he did remember one grizzled old salt who had once told Naruto that a man wasn't a sailor until he could cuss someone out for two minutes straight without repeating himself, and apparently Kurenai passed that test with flying colors. Poor Hinata could understand the gist of what was going on despite not being able to hear.

Kurenai finally stopped shouting and stood in front of a pile of kindling, which had been a tree not two minutes ago, breathing heavily. "To answer your question Naruto, it went well." Kurenai said straightening her hair and dusting herself off. "You can let Hinata go now." Naruto did just that. "Begin your warm-up exercises you three," Kurenai ordered her team. "Uh Kurenai-sensei?" Shino began. "I said warm-up exercises!" The three genin took off on their laps without another syllable uttered.

The team finished their stretches but were too scared to talk amongst each other. Which was very difficult because Naruto was dying to ask if Hinata was okay. The heriress had looked so crestfallen when she walked into the clearing. He was about to break the tense silence when he felt something on the edge of his senses. "Um…Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto tentatively asked. "Yes Naruto?" Kurenai responded, with a sharper edge to her voice than she had intended. "Uh...there are some people coming this way." Naruto said pointing in the direction he felt the chakra signatures. "Oh good they've arrived."

"-sigh- How troublesome." A rather tired and bored looking genin said as he walked into the clearing. He was wearing a mesh shirt and black pants with a grey half jacket, though the most notable feature was his incredibly spiky pony tail. "Is there anything that you don't think is troublesome?" He was quickly followed by a female waring a purple blouse and skirt with whose midriff and calves were covered in bandages spoke up. "*munch*munch*munch*" A boy followed the girl out, he was rotund with a green over shirt and a bandana on his head, he was eating a bag of chips and ignored his other two teammates. "Don't start Ino," And finally their jonin sensei walked into the clearing. He was tall grizzled man wearing a flak jacket and basic jonin garb, a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Hey Kurenai sorry it took us so long but someone didn't want to get out of bed this morning," the jonin said motioning towards the boy with the spiky pony tail.

"It's alright we just finished our warm-up." Kurenai smiled at the man before turning to her team. "This is Asuma Sarutobi the jonin sensei of team ten. I've asked him and his team here for a team vs. team fight today."

"Do we have to? Can't I just forfeit?" The spiky hair boy whined to his jonin sensei. "How about instead of complaining you introduce yourself." Asuma sighed. "We were in the academy together we already know each other." The boy said trying to come up with an excuse. "Ok what's his name?" Asuma asked pointing at Naruto. The boy stared at Naruto trying to work out his name before he finally just gave up. "Dang it, fine. I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"*munch*Choji*munch*Akamichi*Munch*," The boy with the bandana said pulling out a second bag of chips. "Ino Yamanaka," the girl introduced herself. "Glad to meet ya I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Sensor and swordsman extraordinaire!" Naruto boasted. "Nice jumpsuit," Ino joked looking at Naruto's color choice. "Thanks," Naruto said genuinely. "Sensei doesn't like it but I think that's because he just can't pull off orange like I can. It's a shame to because orange is the coolest color." Naruto said popping his color. Ino just looked at him before shaking her head. "So what's with this team fight?" She asked Asuma. "One team will start in one part of the forest and the other in another part, when we say go you fight. When one team surrender or gets knocked out it's over." Asuma said lighting a new cigarette. "That's it!?" Ino shouted. "What? It's not like a real fight has a bunch of needlessly complicated rules. Fight to win and do what it takes. That's it." Asuma answered

"What a pain," Shikamaru sighed.

"And because I know you three so well if you don't take this seriously I will get us the Tora mission every chance I get." Every genin in the clearing paled at the thought of taking the Tora mission so constantly, even Kurenai's team who the threat wasn't even aimed at. "Okay now that threats have been leveled why don't we get started?" Kurenai said clapping. "My team will start at the great oak. Asuma's team will start on a knoll that is that a ways a bit. You cannot move from those spots until we give the signal," Kurenai said pointing west. "Well you heard the lady get going!" Asuma shouted shooing his team out of the clearing, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino rushed off into the woods while Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji trudged off.

"Despite their lack of enthusiasm I think my team's going to win," Asuma said turning towards Kurenai. She looked at Asuma and quicker than a bolt of lightning plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and ground it into the dirt. "You're in the forest, you're going to set something on fire. Besides my team has fantastic teamwork, your team doesn't stand a chance." Asuma looked forlornly at what used to be his cigarette before looking back at Kurenai. "Is that so? Then the usual wager I presume?" Asuma said holding his hand out. Kurenai looked at his hand curiously before grasping it, "You're on!" She said grabbing his hand. When Kurenai grabbed Asuma's hand he smirked before pulling the genjutsu mistress closer to him and pressing his lips against hers. Kurenai melted into the kiss for a moment before she quickly pulled away and playfully swatted at Asuma. "You do know that one of my students has telescopic vision right?"

"Eh you looked like you needed it," Asuma shrugged. "Rough meeting with the Hyῡga?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but yeah it was pretty rough," Kurenai sighed. "Drinks afterwards then?" Asuma asked. "Sure sounds good. I think the kids have had enough time let's get started," Kurenai said. Asuma nodded before pulling out an air horn. He gave Kurenai a chance to cover hers ears before he sent the horn's shrill call reverberating through the trees.

* * *

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata were moving through the forest towards their starting point. "Hey Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to spy on the other team right now?" Naruto asked his female teammate. "B-but Kurenai-sensei said n-not to start until a-after the signal," Hinata replied timidly. "No Kurenai-sensei said not to move from the starting spot until after the signal," Naruto corrected arriving at the tall oak tree. Shino moved to lean against the tree before looking at Hinata. "Naruto's reasoning is indeed sound in this regard, besides early information could prove effective in this fight."

"O-okay," Hinata said activating her dojutsu. "I see them they're-eep," Hinata squeaked turning tomato red. "What is it Hinata? What do you see?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Nothing, nothing," Hinata said calming herself. "A-anyway I see th-the other team." At that moment an air horn broke the tranquil silence. "I believe that is the signal. Since we have visual on our opponents I believe that the best course of action is to wait and observe, and when we find the chance to strike we take it and finish our enemies off in one smooth surprise attack." Shino said slamming one hand into the other. "Sounds good, Hinata what are they doing?"

"Th-they've moved to a d-defensive position a-against the r-river and are s-setting up traps," Hinata said drawing a map in the dirt. "Heh, heh, heh, don't they know that a trapper's trap can easily trap the trapper. They don't know we learned water walking," Naruto said a mischievous glint entering his eyes. "We can cross the river and come in from behind pushing them against their own traps." Naruto explained scribbling arrows on Hinata's map. "What do you guy's think?"

"I-I think th-that's a g-good idea."

"Indeed, however I must ask Naruto have you finally gotten around to studying the clans of Konoha and their specialties?"

"I…wha…you…I…you sound just like Sensei," Naruto huffed folding his arms. Shino sighed "Very well let me give you a quick lesson on the jutsus used by the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akamichi clans."

"Fine," Naruto sighed sitting down."

"Good Hinata please keep an eye on our adversaries until I have finished informing Naruto."

"O-okay."

* * *

"Shikamaru are you sure about this? You know I'm not very good with traps," Choji said trying to wrestle the ninja wire into a proper working form. "Yea why don't we just set up an ambush?" Ino complained trying to get tree sap off her hands. "The traps don't need to be good so don't worry too much about them, they probably won't be used anyway," Shikamaru sighed. "Then why are we even bothering?" Ino asked outraged. "Because we can't ambush them. They have Hinata on their team remember?"

"Yeah they have Hinata but she wasn't that strong in the academy." Ino said perplexed. Shikamaru sighed again "She has the Byakugan which means she's probably watching us right now."

"What!?" Ino shouted looking around. "And because she has the Byakugan we can't ambush them. Asuma-sensei told me that they learned water-walking, but they don't know we know that. So that means that they will attack from across the river. Since we can't ambush them we simply just need to know where they are going to attack from." Shikamaru explained. Ino looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"-sigh- Now that you agree let me tell you the rest of my plan."

* * *

Naruto waited in the shadows of a tree, padded sword in hand. even though he couldn't see his teammates he could feel them nearby waiting. Shino's chakra flared, the signal. Naruto rushed out Hinata on his right and Shino on his left. They hit the river at a sprint and ran along its surface closing in quick on Team Ten. It was when Naruto's foot hit the opposite bank when things started going south. "Choji Now!" Suddenly Naruto felt a surge of chakra as what looked like a boulder shaped human appeared to his left. Naruto didn't have time to ponder this as the "boulder" starting rotating at high speeds and rushed towards him and Shino.

Naruto had to dive forward just to avoid the attack. However he then felt an unusual chakra source snaking its way along the ground towards him. Naruto glanced over and saw an elongated shadow being cast by nothing shooting towards him. Naruto jumped out of its way only for the shadow to double back in his direction. Naruto, remembering Shino's impromptu clan lesson, hid himself in the shadow of a tall tree. "Watch the shadows!" Naruto shouted a warning to his teammates. He sensed Hinata coming his way fast and turned towards her to see what she needed, only to get sucker punched in the jaw. However since Hinata's fighting style relied on finesse more than it did strength the attack left Naruto dazed more than hurt. "What the hell Hinata!?" Naruto shouted jumping back, in response Hinata just assumed a combat stance.

Looking closer Naruto noted that the stance Hinata was in was not her usual one as well as the fact that her Byakugan was inactive. Her chakra was also different than usual, not entirely different but there was something not quite right. 'So the Yamanaka really could control the minds of others,' Naruto thought to himself conflicted. On one hand he wanted to win, on the other hand he didn't want to hurt Hinata. Ino didn't seem to mind as Hinata's body charged Naruto aiming at his head with a high kick. Naruto blocked the clumsy attack with the flat of his blade easily. Ino either wasn't bothering or didn't know how to use Hinata's strengths to their fullest making her attacks quite awkward. Even with that advantage Naruto was still being pushed back because he didn't want to hurt his teammate. For now all he could do was bide his time until he could think of what to do.

* * *

Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance as Naruto managed to avoid his jutsu. "Watch the shadows!" the overly energetic blonde shouted. He had hoped to get Naruto in his shadow because he was the only unknown in this fight. Ino had managed to succeed in taking over Hinata and was currently keeping Naruto busy. Now all that was left was to take care of Shino. The Aburame was trying various methods to fight Choji including shuriken and Kunai throwing, but when the Akamichi got rolling there was very little that could stop him. Still there was something off about this whole situation but Shikamaru just couldn't put his finger on why. No matter the battle was as good as won anyway.

* * *

"Watch the shadows!" Shino heard Naruto shout. That was easy for him to say he didn't have a sentient boulder doing its best to flatten him. Running to avoid the aforementioned boulder Shino ran up a tree and flipped over the human rock before turning and flinging a handful of shuriken at Choji. They merely bounced off as his body was spinning too fast for the weapons to find any sort of purchase. Choji stopped dead in his place before spinning in the opposite direction heading back towards Shino. This gave him an idea as he turned and raced away trying to put some distance between him and his impending squashing. When Choji was just a few paces away Shino once more ran up a tree and leaped over Choji releasing a few kunai just to affirm the illusion, a handful of shuriken at the ready. Shino landed and waited, sure enough Choji stopped in order to reverse directions giving Shino an opening. He swung his arm out wide about ready to release his deadly barrage at the perfect moment when his whole body froze up.

"Shadow possession complete," Shikamaru said smirking as he watched Shino's body being forced to mirror his own. Choji shrunk back down as per Shikamaru's earlier instructions. "This is embarrassing, and Naruto even gave me a warning. Seems I've been slacking in my training." Shino said disappointed in himself. "Don't be too hard on yourself," Shikamaru said pulling out a handful of shuriken and moving in such a way that Shino grabbed some too. "I planned all this out from the beginning. She should be here soon."

With a rustling of the brush Naruto leapt back avoiding the Ino possessed Hinata's attack putting him dead center between Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. "Eh, what?" Naruto asked confusedly looking between the four people surrounding him. "I am afraid that I have been caught by Shikamaru's jutsu and that my body is not under my own will." Shino explained. "Really! You too!?" Naruto shouted. "Do you have to shout all the time?" Shikamaru asked. "We have you surrounded, just forfeit so we can be done."

"Naruto I believe that what you said is indeed true that a trapper's trap can easily trap the trapper." Shino said trying to move his hand to adjust his glasses before remembering his predicament. "Really Shino? Now?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I am merely pointing out the irony of the situation." Shikamaru sighed watching the back and forth between the two, he really just wanted this to be over. "Yeah well that's why we have plan B," Naruto replied raising his sword. Shikamaru's mind began racing when he heard this trying to figure out what the unpredictable blonde had in store. It was then that his eyes widened as he realized what had been bugging him about the fight so far. "To answer your unspoken question Shikamaru no, I don't need control of my limbs to control my Kikaichῡ."

"KYYYAAAAHHHH!" A high pitched shrieked filled the air. "Ino!" Shikamaru shouted looking towards the direction the scream came from. Movement from the corner of his eyes drew his attention as Hinata charged him Byakugan active and palms flaring with chakra. Shikamaru had always put in the absolute least amount of effort necessary when practicing his close quarters combat, as such he was unprepared to fend off the Hyῡga's assault. He put up a valiant effort but his blocks were useless as Hinata's Gentle Fist strikes blocked the chakra pathways in his arms, cancelling his jutsu. Hinata struck Shikamaru's forearm causing his whole limb to fly wide, with a final burst of chakra Hinata slammed both palms into Shikamaru's chest sending him flying.

As soon as Hinata attacked Shikamaru Choji expanded his body and retracted his arms and legs resuming his boulder-like shape and began rolling at Shino again. However Shikamaru's jutsu ended and Shino managed to dodge the attack. "I grabbed something on the way towards the river that I think will help us," Naruto said jumping towards Shino aid. "I just need one of your Kikaichῡ." Shino nodded before having one of his insects fly over to Naruto. "I need you to apply chakra through it when I tell you."

"Understood." Shino said avoiding Choji's latest run at them. Naruto sprinted through the woods putting himself in the perfect position for Choji's next attack. But thinking up the plan and enacting it were two very different things as Naruto found himself in the path of a charging Akamichi. Naruto slammed a paper tag onto the ground and waited for the perfect moment to dodge the attack. Choji was almost on top of him when Naruto substituted with a nearby log. "Now Shino!" Naruto shouted. Shino channeled chakra through the one Kikaichῡ he gave Naruto, which was on the paper tag Naruto had lain down. The tag activated and a large rock sprang out of the sealing matrix right under Choji. The new obstacle disrupted the Akamichi's path and sent him spinning out of control right into a rather large tree. Choji ground against the tree for a moment before screeching to a stop. A puff of smoke later Choji deflated looking quite stunned. Naruto was there in an instant, his sword at the large kid's throat. "Okay, Okay, we surrender!" Shikamaru shouted holding his hands out to Hinata, trying to keep the Hyῡga from continuing her attack.

"Woohoo we won!" Naruto shouted jumping for joy before extending his hand towards Choji to help him up. "Geez that hurts," Shikamaru groaned rubbing his various welts. "S-sorry," Hinata apologized. "Would. You. Get. These. Things. Off. Me!" Ino shouted walking from around a tree covered in Kikaichῡ. Shino raised his arm and the multiple insects crawling on Ino flew off of her and into Shino's sleeve. "How the hell can you stand having those…those… _things_ crawling on you?" Ino shuddered. Naruto swore he saw Shino's eye twitch when she said that. "They are my treasured comrades who aid me in my ambition to becoming a powerful shinobi, and I ask that you treat them with the same respect you would one of your clan's justsus." Shino said tersely.

"My clan's justsus don't involve having dirty bugs crawling all over you!" Ino yelled. "Your clan's jutsus involve invading people's minds and robbing them of their free will. I do believe that is far creepier than the use of insects." Shino said his calm façade slowly crumbling. "You want to say that to my face." Ino threatened moving to get into Shino's face. "That's enough you two break it up," Asuma said appearing in a puff of smoke and bodily lifting the two genin off their feet. "Both your clans have their own quirks and both contribute greatly to Konoha. Got that?" Ino and Shino both nodded. "Good," Asuma said dropping the two. Shino adjusted his trench coat and sunglasses before moving to stand next to Naruto and Hinata. "Well I think that went quite well," Kurenai said appearing next to Asuma.

"I agree you guys really worked together well." Asuma nodded agreeing. "And you guys took this seriously, which means no Tora mission today." Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino sighed in relief at that. "Okay we're going to go over the battle and discuss the details together so gather round." Kurenai said motioning to the six genin. They sat on the ground in a semi-circle Ino and Shino as far apart as they could be.

* * *

Hinata happily nibbled at a cinnamon roll as she and Naruto walked down the road, enjoying their after missions treats. "Hey Hinata you want to hang out at the park for a bit?" Naruto asked motioning towards a nearby empty park. "I-I don't kn-know, it's laundry n-night at the c-clan compound. The Hokage l-limited when w-we could do our l-laundry because we always use t-too much water." Hinata answered seeing Naruto's confused expression. "Please," Naruto pleaded giving Hinata his puppy-dog eyes. Hinata quickly crumpled under the pressure of a cute Naruto and agreed on going to the park.

"So what happened this morning?" Naruto asked taking a seat on a park bench and motioning for Hinata to join him. "M-my father isn't th-the easiest m-man to get along w-with." Hinata said pressing her fingers together. "And that caused Kurenai-sensei to flip out like that?" Hinata looked away trying to fight back tears. She opened her mouth to start before closing it a few times trying to figure how to answer Naruto's question. "I-I'm not w-well-liked by m-my f-family." Hinata whispered. "I-I'm r-really w-weak, and the H-Hyῡga aren't w-weak."

"What do you mean you're weak? You're not weak at all!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet. "Your father said that?!"

"N-no," Hinata said a tear finally running down her cheek. "H-h said h-he doesn't c-care what h-happens to m-me." Naruto stood there stunned as Hinata trembled trying to keep her emotions in check. Naruto just couldn't fathom how a father could say something like that to their daughter. Unable to think of something to say Naruto just sat down and put his arm around Hinata, offering what comfort he could. Hinata leaned into him and released a few quiet sobs her will bent under the weight of years of her family's treatment. Hinata calmed down after a few minutes and separated herself from Naruto wiping the tears from her eyes. "S-sorry Naruto."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said keeping his arm around Hinata. He was a little lost in thought trying to process what had just happened, when an idea popped into his head. A mischievous and brilliant idea. "Hey Hinata I know something that will cheer you up." Hinata looked at her teammate who was sporting the most devilish grin she had ever seen. "W-what?"

"A prank, but I'm going to need your help with it."

"I-I don't know, I d-don't think th-that's a good id-ea"

"Please, I can't do it without you. You have the most important part, come on please." Hinata looked at Naruto then to the ground thinking. She didn't want to do anything that would make her father more upset with her, but she always had fun when she was with Naruto and he never judged her or looked down at her. "O-okay." What could she say? Naruto was a bad influence on her.

* * *

Ziren was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen enjoying his dinner. What? You couldn't live with Naruto for eight years without developing an appreciation for the food. Although he would rather jump off a bridge than tell Naruto that, kid already idolized the stuff too much as it was. But it seems like he wasn't going to be able to enjoy his peace as an ANBU level chakra source was approaching the stand at a breakneck peace. "Ziren Adair the Hokage has ordered your presence immediately." The ANBU said stepping under the flaps that served as the entrance to the food stand. Ziren finished off the broth left in his bowl before dropping money on the counter. "Lead the way."

The ANBU operative and Ziren sped along the rooftops quickly making for the Hokage Tower. Like a good ANBU, Ziren was led through the front entrance instead of the window. "Ziren close the door." Ziren did as ordered and felt the silence seals located in the walls activate. "You needed me Lord Hokage," Ziren said turning around. That was when he noticed a small brown pug wearing a vest and a headband sitting on the Hokage's desk. Ziren moved to scratch the dog behind his ears as he sat down when, "Pet me and lose a finger." Ziren jumped as the pug spoke in a deceptively gruff voice considering the dog's size. "There's a talking dog on your desk!" Ziren told Hiruzen. "Yes his name is Pakkun," Hiruzen said calmly. Ziren looked back and forth between the Hokage and the talking dog before finally sitting back down trying to regain his composure, "So long as you're aware."

"What do you know about a man named Gatō?" Hiruzen asked. "Isn't he that man from wave? Not too much I'm afraid, although I know he's the reason I'm one of only three people who still bother maintaining a trade permit in Wave." Hiruzen nodded and pulled out a folder and started leafing through its contents. "Is that so Mr. Joseph Williamson. You see I have people who also know how to find information that others would rather them not know."

"Okay you caught me." Ziren said holding his arms up. "I'm two of the three people who still bother with a Wave trade permit."

"So why don't you tell me what you actually know about Gatō."

"Well I'd call the man a slug but I wouldn't want to insult the poor gastropods. He's created a monopoly on Wave exports through cut-throat business tactics, shady dealings, and bribing the Daimyo himself. He's completely choked out the natural trade coming out of the country, when was the last time you saw Wave coral jewelry or Wave's famous Whitewood? This man has so much trade potential at his fingertips and instead of doing anything with it has decided to grind it into the dust." Ziren finished getting somewhat emotional over the subject. "Is this related to the talking dog? Because he is really distracting."

"I haven't said anything," Pakkun said perplexed. "You're a talking dog. That in it of itself is distracting." Ziren informed the animal. "I'm getting around to that." Hiruzen said pulling more papers out of the folder. "I sent a genin team into Wave-"

"You did what!? What the hell were you thinking? I could've told you that anything having to do with Wave would be at least B-rank." Ziren shouted surging to his feet. "I know that now and I assure you that the person responsible for vetting the request will be severely punished. In fact I've had him stewing outside my office for the past two hours. I will deal with him after you leave." Hiruzen answered revealing the anger he felt over the whole situation. "And that brings me to why I called you here." Hiruzen said as Ziren sat back down.

"Allow me to explain," Pakkun interjected bringing the attention of the two men towards him. "I'm the personal summons of Kakashi Hatake, he is the jonin sensei sent on the mission. He encountered a missing-nin pair called the Demon Brothers but was able to take care of them easily. The problem came when he encountered Zabuza Momochi."

"Zabuza Momochi!? As in _the_ Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist?" Ziren asked worriedly. "One and the same," Pakkun nodded. "The battle ended in a stalemate both he and Kakashi too tired and wounded to continue the fight but another missing-nin was waiting to extract Zabuza in case anything happened. Kakashi was more hurt in the fight than he thought and won't be at full strength when Zabuza returns. So he sent me here to request back-up."

"Wait I'm the back-up? Why am I the back-up?" Ziren asked looking to Hiruzen for an answer. "The path Team Seven took to get into Wave is closed to us. That and the Wave Daimyo has drastically strengthened his border patrols under the guise of a training exercise, most likely at Gatō's behest. That leaves you and your passports as a means of easy and quick access. I want you to infiltrate Wave and aid Team Seven in any way you can." Ziren looked back and forth between Hiruzen processing what was being asked of him. Hiruzen had expected confusion, anger, even incredulity. He had not expected the ex-merchant to burst into laughter. "You want me to fight The Demon of the Mist?" Ziren managed to get out between laughs. "In a hostile country run by the definition of a bottom-feeder. While protecting a wounded soldier and his three green-horned recruits." Ziren continued laughing until tears ran down his cheeks. "You really know how to test people Lord Hokage."

"Have you calmed down?" Hiruzen asked once Ziren finally managed to stop laughing. "I once met a wise old man who gave me this gem of advice: when faced with only madness I did the only thing I could, I laughed." Ziren answered wiping the tears from his eyes. "I am not forcing you to-"

"I never said I wouldn't accept the mission. The Gatō situation needs to be solved, with force. Plus it's been too long since I last fought a true sword master." Ziren said grasping the hilt of his sword. "What's the time frame we're dealing with?"

"Not good," Pakkun answered. "We only have a few days before Zabuza returns and Kakashi won't be fully healed in time. Zabuza got a lucky hit, really hurting him. Kakashi's been training the kids as best he could but-"

"Won't really make a difference against someone of Zabuza's skill level. So what we need is to buy time." Ziren finished thinking over his options. "I have an idea but I need you to leave the room Pakkun." Ziren said looking at the dog. "What, why?" the dog asked confusedly. "This idea involves something quite dangerous and the fewer people who know, the safer everyone involved will be." Pakkun looked at Hiruzen for affirmation, who nodded. "I'm afraid that involves your ANBU security as well." Ziren told the Hokage. Hiruzen looked at Ziren for a minute before giving a hand signal causing three chakra signatures in the room to leave and the fourth to open the door for Pakuun before leaving himself. "Now are you going to explain why I just did that?"

For an answer Ziren pulled out a small square of paper from one of his many hidden pockets. He bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and swiped it across the sealing matrix on the small square of pressed tree matter. A small iron key appeared in a puff of smoke from within. Ziren took this key and inserted it into the bottom of a scroll he pulled out of another hidden pocket. "A key locked scroll?" Hiruzen asked. "It doesn't lock the scroll but if you try to undo the storage seal without the key then everything inside will be incinerated." Ziren said unrolling the scroll. "You have taken quite a few precautions." Instead of an answer Ziren wiped his thumb across the storage seal revealing a large folded map. He unfolded the map revealing a political and topographical map of the Elemental Nations. The biggest difference, however, were multiple colored lines crisscrossing the continent and some lines even going off the map.

"What am I looking at?" Hiruzen asked studying the map. "Don't worry about it," Ziren said waving off the question. "Here," He said pointing to a red line, one of many colored lines surrounding Wave, going from Wave country to Water country. "One of Gatō's most lucrative ventures is weapon smuggling to the Kiri rebels. Before you think that maybe he has a shred of decency Gatō sells what rebel secrets he can to the Mizukage. But that's not important. What is important is this here," Ziren said pointing to a yellow line connecting Wave and Water. "The money Gatō makes off these deals is transported separately and on a more circuitous route to safeguard it. If say this boat was hit and the money lost. Gatō would have no choice but to send his best men out to not only find but to retrieve it the lost funds."

"Which would be Zabuza and his mystery assistant." Hiruzen said packing some tobacco into his pipe before looking back at the map. His eyes widened and his pipe fell from his hands as he realized what exactly he was looking at. "Do all of these lines represent smuggling routes?" Hiruzen asked scanning every line he could. Ziren quickly flipped the map over. "Didn't I say don't worry about it?" Hiruzen understood Ziren's caution, if knowledge of this map's existence got out every organized crime family on the continent would be gunning for it. "Is there something you can do about the money?" Ziren asked folding the map up.

"I can send a message to a guy who knows a guy, don't worry the money will vanish." Hiruzen nodded. "Good that should buy us some time to prepare. This isn't going to be easy."

"No it won't, but Ziren."

"Yes?"

"I want those children home no matter what, understood?"

"Absolutely Lord Hokage."

* * *

"Then after that step what you need to do is…" Naruto and Hinata were standing around the table in Naruto's new apartment's kitchen. He was poring over a large piece of paper with a hand drawn map on it going overt the plan he and Hinata had been working on. "W-what about w-when I ac-accomplish step f-five?" Hinata asked. "Well you'll…Sensei! Hi…hey…what're you…you're early." Naruto and Hinata jumped in surprise as Ziren leaped through the kitchen window. Ziren looked on in bemusement as Naruto tried and failed to stand casually in front of the table blocking Ziren's line of sight. "I don't have time for this," Ziren sighed holding the bridge of his nose. "Hinata is what Naruto's planning going to cause mayhem and/or hysteria?"

"U-umm, no?"  
"Is it going to cause extensive property damage?"

"N-no."

"Is it going to piss off an important and/or powerful individual?"

"V-very much so."

"Naruto do these people deserve what's coming to them?" Ziren asked turning to his apprentice. "Definitely," Naruto said defiantly standing tall readying for a verbal battle with Ziren. "Carry on then," Ziren waved off Naruto and walked into the other room. "Wait that's it?" Naruto asked turning to Hinata, who just shrugged. "A C-rank mission ran into complications and the team responsible for the mission needs back-up." Ziren shouted from the other room. "W-what kind of c-complications?" Hinata asked. "I don't know how much I'm allowed to say at the moment but it's going to be dangerous." Ziren answered walking back into the kitchen one of his emergency get-out-of-town-quick bags in hand. "Naruto where did I put my gummy bear stash?" Ziren asked rooting through the cupboards. "The cupboard on your left, no down."

"What's this," Ziren asked holding up a bag of candy. "Chocolate covered gummy bears, I found them at a store Shino showed us and got you some." Naruto answered. "Thanks but why would you cover…nope not enough time," Ziren said throwing the bag back into the cupboard and continuing to root through more cabinets adding more odds and ends to his pack. "Are you going to be okay?" the blonde haired boy asked worriedly. "Nothing short of the apocalypse is going to kill me off, Naruto. You know that" Ziren reassured Naruto ruffling his hair. "How long are you going to be gone for?"

"I don't know but I'll be back as quick as I can. You remember the emergency protocols?"

"I remember the escape routes, the emergency stashes, and the pass phrases for the safe havens."

"We both knew this was going to happen, besides we've been separated before. Remember the Land of Rice?" Ziren said kneeling down and hugging Naruto. The young Jinchuuriki hugged back. "Be safe okay." Naruto said.

"Hey that's my line," Ziren said standing back up. "Hinata I need to ask you to keep him out of trouble while I'm gone. I know that's like asking you to keep the sun from rising but if anyone can do it you can." Ziren asked the favor of the Hyῡga heiress ruffling her hair too. He had one foot on the windowsill when he turned back to his apprentice. "Oh and Naruto, Kurenai is authorized to give you permission."

"Permission for what?" Naruto asked confusedly. "You'll know if she gives it. Stay safe you two and Naruto don't just eat ramen okay, and listen to Kurenai if she tells you to do something."

"I make no promises."

"Hinata you can smack him if he acts up."

"I-I don't th-think that'll c-come up."

"Yes it will."

"I'll come back I promise. And what do we do with our promises?"  
"We keep them, stay safe Sensei."

"You too Naruto." And with that he was gone into the night.

* * *

Kurenai was sitting on her couch reading a good book when someone started pounding on her door. She got up and peered through the peephole to reveal Ziren standing impatiently there suited up like he was about ready to go off on a mission. "I know you're there, I can sense you." Kurenai opened the door to see why Ziren was there. "What do you want?" She asked. "I'm being sent out of the village on a mission and wanted to go over a few things about Naruto before I left."

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

"I still think you should take Naruto on C-rank missions, he's getting restless and a restless Naruto is a creative Naruto. And a creative Naruto is difficult to clean up after. Just be careful what missions you take okay."

"Okay?" Kurenai said hesitantly. "Also he's planning something and has roped Hinata into helping him so just watch your step for the next couple of days okay."

"Who's he targeting?"

"I don't know, time's not my ally and I need to get going. But there is one thing." For the first time since Kurenai saw him, Ziren looked nervous, and this was a man who nonchalantly pissed off the Hokage and didn't even blink. "I've taught Naruto a few unusual techniques over the years. Don't ask what they are I won't tell you and Naruto won't either." Ziren preempted Kurenai's question. "Needless to say they're extremely dangerous and I've forbidden Naruto from using them because he was reckless with them the last time he used one. If on the mission you guys get into real trouble you can give Naruto permission to use these techniques. But this has to be a last resort. "Ziren said seriously. "I cannot stress how dangerous these techniques are."

"If they're so dangerous why would you teach them to someone as reckless as Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Ziren got a distant look in his face as though he was looking at something no longer in this world. "I'm afraid I don't have time to answer that question now but I will some other time, I promise. Do you promise to keep Naruto safe?"

"I am a jonin-sensei of Konoha sworn to protect the genin put under my charge. I will keep them safe no matter what."

"That's a good answer. I have to go, there's a boat waiting for me. G'night, and just, thank you." Ziren turned and ran for the village gate where the guards had been alerted to his coming and waved him onto the path beyond. He leapt into the tree canopy and melded into the shadows.


	8. The Truth of the Path We Chose

The Truth of the Path We Chose

A strange thing happened that morning, Hinata was running late. So late in fact that Kurenai wanted to go see if the girl was alright. Naruto, however, was adamant that she would be there soon. Despite his bravado Naruto paced anxiously back and forth stopping every now and then to look at the entrance to the training grounds before continuing to pace. Shino had once again brought his travel chess set and was in the middle of an intense match against Kurenai. "She's here!" Naruto shouted rushing to the entrance. Sure enough Hinata appeared a moment later and made a beeline towards Naruto. The two genin whispered quietly to one another before Naruto collapsed to the ground guffawing in laughter. Shino and Kurenai exchanged a look before moving forward to see what was going on.

"What are you two up to?" Kurenai asked. Naruto, having regained his feet and breath dashed towards Shino and shoved something in his face. In response Shino snorted and covered his mouth trying to contain his laughter. "Yes we did it, we got Shino to laugh!" Naruto shouted turning back towards Hinata. "That does not count as I was not ready," Shino said composing himself and adjusting his glasses. "Y-you laughed Shino," Hinata said high fiving Naruto. "Yeah we'll take it."

"A-hem," Kurenai cleared her throat getting the attention of her students. She held her hand ot towards Naruto ready to confiscate whatever Hinata had given him. Ziren seemed to be taking a more cavalier approach to Naruto's pranking but as a Konoha shinobi he would need to learn better. She was a bit disconcerted, though, as Naruto approached her with a photo in his hand. He had an expression on his face that reminded her of her old family cat when it broke the rules but knew it wasn't going to get in trouble for it. That's not what disconcerted her, oh no, it was the fact that Hinata was sporting the exact same expression. She looked at the picture in her hand and had to use every bit of her shinobi training to not double over laughing. The photo showed a number of the Hyῡga elders, including the head of the clan Hiashi himself, kneeling in a line performing some sort of morning meeting. Their backs were straight, their expression stoic, they projected an air of dignity and elegance. Or they would if not for the fact that all their clothing were various shades of bright, eye-bleeding orange.

"As…'giggle'…shinobi of the leaf…'giggle'…one…must…sorry I just can't," Kurenai finally caved in and laughed so hard she started crying. It was obvious from their expressions and the way the men held themselves that they were trying to continue business as usual but were absolutely livid about their wardrobe. "Isn't it great?" Naruto asked. "I was just going to sneak in some red socks and turn their clothes pink. Hinata was the one who thought up the awesome idea to use orange dye." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "N-no it w-was just a-a though, it w-wasn't that c-cool," Hinata said timidly pushing her fingers together. "Of course it was, the prank wouldn't have been nearly as funny without it."

"A-ha! I knew it!" A voice broke the team out of their revelry as an elder Hyῡga, still in her orange clothing mind you, came stomping into the clearing. "I knew a failure like you was responsible for what happened! Wait until your father finds out!" The older woman shouted. Hinata started trembling at the thought of what her father would say. She then felt Naruto inject some of his chakra from the arm he still had around her shoulder disrupting her chakra flow. The elder Hyῡga faded, the genjutsu broken. "Low blow Kurenai-sensei, low blow," Naruto scolded Kurenai. "Sorry, sorry. I had to get us back on track somehow," Kurenai said trying to get her breathing back under control. She wasn't the only one though, Hinata was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Sorry Hinata," Kurenai apologized. "I-I'm f-fine," Hinata said sitting down for a moment. "Anyway distractions aside I have some good news for the three of you. Today we will be taking our first C-rank mission."

"Really!?" Naruto brightened at the idea of getting back on the open road. "That is indeed good news as D-rank missions have become increasingly tedious to complete as of late." Shino added. "Y-yeah," Hinata added extricating herself from Naruto's grasp. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go see the Hokage!"

* * *

Team Eight filed into the Hokage's office as Hiruzen finished reading over a scroll he had in his hand. "Good morning Team Eight." Hiruzen greeted them with a smile. "Morning Gramps." Naruto shouted as per usual. "Come on," Naruto whispered to Hinata nudging her with his elbow. "M-morning G-g-g-gramps," Hinata whispered her face the color of a strawberry. The sound of Kurenai's palm slamming into her face was loud enough that Hiruzen's secretary outside the office jumped at the sound. The Hokage laughed at the spectacle of a respectable jonin like Kurenai acting in such a way in front of her Kage. "Well Shino are you going to call me gramps too?"

"No Lord Hokage I never will, despite Naruto's insistence that I do." The Aburame replied. "Naruto you and Hinata can call me that but no one else. I do have a reputation to maintain after all."

"You got it Gramps!" Naruto beamed. "Now Naruto do you know what happened in the Hyῡga compound this morning that caused such a stir?"

"Why are you asking me? Hinata's a Hyῡga, wouldn't she know more than me?" Naruto pointed out to the aging man. "I'm sure she does," Hiruzen said looking at Hinata who promptly averted her eyes. "But this seem like the sort of thing that you would be inordinately informed about." Hiruzen said raising an eyebrow. "I really don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said shrugging. "Uh-huh and what would Ziren say when I tell him after he completes his mission?" Naruto just stood there frozen in place for a minute not moving or giving any indication that he heard the Hokage. "Tell you what," Naruto said sidling up to Hiruzen's desk. "Don't tell Sensei about today and you can keep this." Naruto said sliding a photograph towards Hiruzen. The aging shinobi picked the picture up and studied it for a moment. He tried, unsuccessfully, to cover up a chuckle with a cough before turning to the boy next to him. "You know Naruto this can be considered a form of bribe." Hiruzen said shooting a pointed look over at the blonde Jinchῡriki. "Bribing anybody in government, much less a Kage, is a serious crime and can be…what was I talking about?" The Hokage asked slipping the photo into his inner breast pocket. "Bah senility! You forget so much in your old age. Oh well I'm sure that whatever I was talking about wasn't that important." Hiruzen finished with a conspiratorial wink aimed at Naruto.

"Anyway I'm sure you want to get on with your day. Now I have a few more interesting D-ranks."

"Actually Lord Hokage I wished to request a C-rank mission for my team." Kurenai said interrupting the Hokage. "Really now?" Hiruzen asked one hand in his D-rank mission drawer. "Yes, I believe that my team is more than ready for it. Plus I think that it would be prudent if my team left Konoha for a while."

"Yes I think that is a wise decision. Now what C-ranks do I have?" Hiruzen mused as he pulled out another folder filled with papers. Let's see…boring…boring…not time sensitive…don't want to inflict that on you…hmm it's the second Wednesday of the month isn't it?" Hiruzen asked pulling out a second folder. "Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked perplexed. "Everything seems to be in order. Let's see if my clock is running on time," Hiruzen said to no one in particular as he looked over at his clock his finger hovering over the intercom button. He seemed to be counting the seconds when "Send him in," Hiruzen said into the speaker. "Thank you Lord Hokage," answered his secretary. "Top of the morning Lord Sarutobi!" A voice roared through the small office as the door was thrown open. In strode a fit man in his forties wearing nice, practical clothing and very neatly trimmed facial hair with his black hair done into a long pony tail. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you were in a meeting. I'll wait outside till you're finished, again my apologies." The man said bowing to Kurenai. "It's alright Mr. Takaki this is Team Eight the genin team assigned to you." Hiruzen said waving away the man's concerns.

"You've really streamlined the procedure, I haven't even paid yet." The now identified Mr. Takaki smiled walking up to the Hokage's desk. "You value punctuality quite a bit. I in fact have set my clocks by when you arrive, I rarely find them off when I do." Hiruzen smiled pulling out multiple pieces of paper. "Am I really that predictable? Well not that routine is always a bad thing." Mr. Takaki said stroking his beard. "Just sign here. And for payment?" Hiruzen asked handing a pen to the man. "Just bill it to my account as always. Now who will I be traveling with?" Mr. Takaki asked whipping back towards the team. "This is Team Eight led by Kurenai Yῡhi. Team Eight this is Nobuo Takaki, he's a merchant who represents a conglomeration of business men and women located throughout The Land of Fire and beyond. He's requested a genin team to escort him to Tade every two months for the past, what is it twenty years now?"

"Twenty-two, but who's counting. It's an honor to meet you Kurenai Yῡhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." Mr. Takaki introduced himself to Kurenai shaking her hand enthusiastically. "A pleasure to meet you as well. And I see my reputation proceeds me if even a civilian knows that title." Kurenai responded rubbing her shoulder. "I, ah, keep up to date on the current Bingo Book, for purely professional reasons of course." Mr. Takaki coughed into his hand turning slightly red under his beard. "And who are you?" Mr. Takaki asked moving to Hinata. "H-Hinata Hyῡga,"

"A pleasure Hinata." The poor girl was also subjected to Mr. Takaki's enthusiastic handshake. "You'll actually be the twelfth Hyῡga I'll have traveled with. I find your clan incredibly fascinating."

"Th-thanks," Hinata whispered. "Let's see, sunglasses indoors, a trench coat despite the warm weather, you must be an Aburame." Mr. Takaki said grabbing Shino's hand. "Indeed, I am Shino Aburame," Shino introduced himself trying to keep his sunglasses on his face during the body shaking greeting. "This'll make fifteen Aburame then."

"Um do you keep track of all genin you travel with?" Kurenai asked. "He does actually, it's one of his hobbies." Hiruzen answered. "I like to think of it as a form of history keeping. Seeing how different people raise their children to be shinobi and how those ways change over time, it's quite interesting. And you young lad?" Mr. Takaki asked moving onto Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted matching enthusiasm for enthusiasm. "Really!? I've only ever traveled with one other Uzumaki before."

"Really! Who?" Naruto asked his face brightening at the prospect of hearing about his family. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid that I do have things that I must do, and I'm sure that you have a schedule to keep." Hiruzen interrupted clearing his throat. "Ah of course, my apologies Lord Sarutobi." Now please meet me in front of the gate in about an hour and we'll set off." Mr. Takaki said. "We'll go over more details then. Pack for at least a week probably longer just in case. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few last minute errands to run."

"You heard him team go get ready."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei!"

* * *

Hinata rushed through the streets towards the front gate. She had packed up her travel pack as quickly as possible since the atmosphere in the Hyῡga compound was still quite tense. Of course that meant most of her own clothes were orange, not that she minded she quite liked orange. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata heard Naruto's voice calling out to her. She turned towards him and had to do a double take. Instead of his normal orange jumpsuit Naruto was wearing an outfit made from some sort of soft black material that had slight grey camouflage accents. He also had a hood that could be brought over his head to hide his blonde hair. A backpack and his sword slung over his shoulder. "What?" Naruto asked seeing Hinata's confused expression.

"W-what's with y-your clothes?"

"Oh this, well Sensei said I'm not allowed to wear my jumpsuit on missions outside of the village so he got me this. What do you think?" Naruto finished explaining while he struck a pose to show off for Hinata. "I-it looks g-good," Hinata said blushing. This caused Naruto to blush in turn as he rubbed the back of his head "Thanks." There was an awkward moment between the two before Naruto came up with an idea of how to continue the conversation. "Are you excited about the mission?" Naruto asked. "A-actually I'm kinda nervous," Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers. "I've n-never been outside th-the village."

"Really? Aw man you're going to love it, there are so many cool things out there to see. Like the sunrise over the desert sands or nighttime on the high seas, the stars are so bright out there. What about you Shino have you ever been outside the village?" Naruto asked turning towards the corner. One that Shino hadn't even rounded yet. "You need to not do that, it is very disconcerting," Shino said shaking his head. "To answer your question yes I have been outside the village on a few occasions, mostly to visit my maternal grandparents. However I have not seen a sunrise over desert sands or the nighttime sky from the sea."

"Man you guys are really missing out. Hey Kurenai-sensei are we going to be in either of those places?" Naruto asked a moment before Kurenai rounded the corner. "You and Ziren should really stop doing that," Kurenai said. "Indeed I have informed him of the same thing." Shino added. "Ah good you're all here!" Mr. Takaki yelled walking up to the team. "Where we going?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Well Naruto, can I call you Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "We are going to be traveling to Tade stopping along the way in roadside inns. We'll stay in the city for a few days as I complete a few business deals and negotiations. You will then escort me to the border where I have arranged a team from Tanigakure to escort me on the next step of my trip."

"W-wow you really h-have this p-planned out," Hinata said. "Of course, I've been doing this longer than you've been alive." Mr. Takaki said proudly. "Well if there's nothing else why don't we head out and discuss the rest as we walk."

"All right!" Naruto shouted rushing out the gate. "Wait Naruto! Dang it," Kurenai said face palming. "He's an enthusiastic one isn't he," Mr. Takaki laughed.

* * *

The tense atmosphere surrounding the house was thick enough to cut with a kunai. Ziren swept his gaze across the area surrounding the property while he extended his senses. He felt a faint chakra inside that spat and guttered, that must be Kakashi. He could also feel two chakra signatures moving through the trees to get behind him however one of the chakra signatures wasn't human, Kiba and Akamaru then. Two more on the second floor, genin level, Sakura and Sauske. Plus a few civilian sources inside. Slowly Ziren reached into one of his hidden pockets. The animosity in the air tripled as Ziren could feel weapons being drawn. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ziren pulled out his Konoha headband which he had hidden in order to get into the country. Instantly there was a feeling of relief in the air as Ziren felt the two chakra signatures behind him started to approach. "Who are you?" Kiba asked keeping his arms at the ready. "I am Ziren Adair, jonin of Konoha. I have been ordered to assist Team Seven in their mission. Take me to Kakashi Hatake." Ziren ordered. "Right this way," Kiba nodded heading towards the house.

Inside Ziren saw the civilians that he had sensed, a child, what looked like his young mother, and an old man who smelled strongly of booze, who Ziren assumed to be the bridge builder Tazuna. The trio watched Ziren warily as he was led upstairs. At the top Ziren saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a boy with jet black hair. They stepped aside as Ziren was ushered into a dark room where Kakashi was lying in bed. "You're the back-up?" Kakashi coughed out. "I am, my name is Ziren Adair. I was the only one who could get into the nation quickly enough to make a difference." Kakashi nodded as Sakura walked in and helped him sit up. Ziren got a good look at the wounds Kakashi had gained in his fight against Zabuza. There seemed to be a large cut from his shoulder down to his pectoral that was heavily bandaged. The only other thing he could see were minor nicks and bruises.

"He caught me by surprise and I didn't realize the extent of the damage until after the adrenaline wore off." Kakashi said when he saw Ziren examining him. Ziren sat down and motioned the other two genin into the room. "The first thing I need to discuss with you is whether we continue this mission or not. The Hokage has given me authority to veto this mission if I deem it necessary. However before I make that decision I want to hear from you and your team," Ziren said taking in the whole of Team Seven. "We have to help them!" Kiba was the first to speak up. "We saw how these people are living, its terrible and we can do something about it."

"What about you two?"

"I agree with Kiba we need to help these people."

"Hn."

"I think the real question that needs to be answered is whether you think you can beat Zabuza Momochi in battle." Kakashi said when it was obvious that Sasuke wasn't going to offer more than a grunt. "In a straight up battle I would give myself maybe a fifty-fifty shot at winning." Ziren said leaning back and folding his arms. "Kakashi-sensei possesses the Sharingan and wasn't able to obtain a clear cut victory over him. What exactly do you think you can do that he couldn't?" Sasuke spoke up shooting Kakashi a death glare when he mentioned the Sharingan. "First of all show some respect to your elders, boy," Ziren shot back already disliking the gloomy child. "Second I did my homework. Zabuza is one of the most skilled users of the Hidden Mist Jutsu, that technique alone would nullify Kakshi's advantage and giving Zabuza a rather larger one since Kakashi relies on his eye. What I'm trying to say is that Zabuza's fighting technique is antithetical to Kakashi's."

"And you won't have the same trouble?" Sasuke asked dubiously. "Kid, I'm the best damn sensor you will ever meet. My techniques and jutsus can easily counter any that Zabuza has, which leaves the deciding factor to sword-play. And I like to think that my skills in that area are more than good enough." Sasuke in response just grunted and turned away. "Fifty-fifty's not good enough to make me risk my team like that," Kakashi said. "Well of course. When faced with a fair fight there is only one thing we can do." Ziren said confidently. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "We cheat of course and I have a few ideas."

"What do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked sitting up straighter. "I managed to buy us some extra time, hopefully enough to allow us three things. First traps. We know where we'll be fighting and a rough estimate of when they'll show up. This is a huge boon and it gives us the ability to structure the battle field to our advantage. Second we'll have more time to train you three into some semblance of teamwork."

"I'll need to leave that to you while I can't leave this bed," Kakashi supplied. "Good I won't go easy on you three." Ziren said to the three young shinobi. "Come on we'll handle anything you can throw at us easy, right Akamaru?" the little dog barked in agreement. "The third thing is that you have time to recover some." Ziren said bringing everyone back around to the topic at hand. "Even with Sakura's help I don't think I'll be at my peak anytime soon," Kakashi lamented

"You don't need to be, I'll fight Zabuza first and focus all my power on him. This means that I'll have to leave his partner to you three. Think you can handle him?" Ziren asked looking towards the genin. "Leave it to us!" Kiba shouted punching his chest. "Uh y-yeah," Sakura added more nervously, Sasuke just stood quietly in the corner. "Most likely Gatō will send some thugs to attack this house when we're busy with Zabuza. You protect the civilians down stairs from them and after come aid me. Hopefully at that point I'll have weakened Zabuza enough that we can gang up on him." Ziren finished. Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven considered the swordsman's words pondering their chances. "Very well begin putting you plan into action we will all do our part. Isn't that right everyone?"

"Yea let's do it!"

"Ruff!"

"Y-yeah."

"Hn."

"Before we break can you four tell me about the civilians downstairs?" Ziren asked.

* * *

Ziren walked downstairs followed by the mobile members of Team Seven into the sitting area. "Um excuse me Mr. Shinobi?" Ziren turned and found the young woman, Tsunami was her name Ziren thought to himself thinking back to his briefing a few minutes earlier. "The name's Ziren Adair," Ziren introduced himself. "A-are you going to help us?" She asked. "I'll do everything in power to," Ziren replied. "It doesn't matter." Ziren turned towards the boy he had seen earlier. "What?"

"It doesn't matter. The big guy upstairs couldn't save us what do you think you're going to be able to do?" the boy said glaring at Ziren. "Everything that I can. I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." Ziren said crouching in front of the boy and pulling out a bag of gummy bears. "Want one?" In response the child knocked the bag out of Ziren's hands and ran out of the room. "Inari!" Tsunami shouted after the boy. "I'm so sorry about him he's had it rough lately," She tried to explain. "Don't worry about it. Kids are just like that," Ziren said picking up his candy. "So you're the cavalry huh?" Ziren heard the sentence slurred behind him. He turned and was greeted with the foul stench of cheap booze. "You must be Tazuna," Ziren said taking a step back. "You think you can take that Zabuza guy when your buddy couldn't?"

"I have a few ideas. That reminds me I need the blueprints to your bridge as well as your expertise."

"Oh what for?"

"We're going to booby trap the bridge."

"What with like explosions?"

"Yes, although I have also brought some much more subtle weapons and traps we can use."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. That bridge is a symbol of my people's solidarity against Gatō, and you want to blow it up!?"

"If necessary yes."

"I'm a bridge builder not a bridge demolisher. I'm not going to do anything to harm it. Do it yourself, isn't that why I paid you?" Tazuna said incredulously. What happened next took him by such surprise that he lost his grip on his sake bottle. Ziren had picked the old man up and slammed him against the wall. All three genin jumped at the sudden violence and Tsunami gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Look here you sniveling, drunken excuse for a man! If I wanted I could take every Shinobi in this house and just leave. But I don't want to, know why? Because I want to help you. I want to help Wave but I can't help you if you can't help yourself. Is that the kind of face you want to show your daughter, your grandson? You have the opportunity to actually make a difference, a positive change in the world and instead you decide to drink and leave it to other people, pathetic. You have two options; you can help us to potentially destroy the bridge, giving you the chance to build another one, or you can wallow in your self-loathing and apathy. But if you're going to do that go somewhere else I don't have time to waste on you." Ziren finally finished dropping the man to the ground.

"When people talk about you what are they going to say? Was he a drunken piss poor excuse of a human being or was he a bridge-builder?" Tazuna wobbled to his feet still disoriented, he looked down at the half-empty bottle of sake on the floor then to his daughter. He felt ashamed, Inari and Tsunami were hurting and he hid inside a bottle. If he could help then he would. "I'll get the blueprints."

"Good we have a lot of work to do," Ziren said as he felt Inari's chakra signature run upstairs.

* * *

"Whelp we're here," Mr. Takaki announced flourishing his hand towards a small roadside inn. The setting sun warning the group that night was fast approaching. "Th-thank goodness," Hinata sighed. "I-I don't kn-know how much l-longer I could w-walk."

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder. "But it's going to only get worse tomorrow when your muscles get sore." That piece of information not only made Hinata's shoulders slump but to also made Shino sigh in defeat. "How is it you seem unaffected by our journey?" the Aburame asked. "I traveled around the continent with Sensei for eight years remember."

"You were a traveler?" Mr. Takaki asked, having been quiet most of the journey as Kurenai ran her team through formation drills the entire trip, which he found absolutely fascinating. "Yep Sensei and I traveled all over the land before joining Konoha." Naruto answered. "How intriguing, would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your travels?" Mr. Takaki asked enthusiastically. "Sorry to interrupt you two but can we get to the inn and sit down some?" Kurenai interrupted the two men. "Ah yes of course my apologies. Worry not I am good friends with the owner and he will give us the best of the best!" Mr. Takaki announced as he led the tired shinobi towards food and rest.

* * *

"Ah that was delicious," Naruto sighed slumping in his seat. "Indeed the food was excellently prepared and cooked to perfection," Shino agreed. Hinata nodded in agreement, her mouth still filled with a bit of chicken. "I hope this does not come across as crass but I was wondering how you were unaffected by our journey today despite your age?" Shino asked the older merchant. "Shino if you have to ask if something is rude or crass then it probably is," Kurenai pointed out. "Aw don't worry about it Ms. Yῡhi frankness can be a breath of fresh air when you regularly deal with people of high standing and noble blood. But back to your question, did you know that I graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy?" Mr. Takaki asked looking smug. "R-really? Then w-why aren't you a n-ninja?" Hinata asked. "Well I graduated the academy but failed the True Genin Test. My father didn't want me to be a ninja in the first place and had told me up front that I would only have the one chance. Once I failed I started training to take over the family business."

"Do you regret it?" Shino asked. "Not pursuing the path of the ninja?" Mr. Takaki mumbled contemplating his answer. "I've thought about it from time to time, and no I don't. I'm content with my life and am quite happy travelling and interacting with other shinobi and seeing the world. But to bring the discussion back around to your original question I've been keeping myself fit using techniques I learned in the academy. Especially shuriken throwing, I was the best in my class. Plus it makes a great party trick." Mr. Takaki finished. "You have a great deal of admiration for shinobi," Shino said. "Yes I do. You protect us, aid us, and allow us to live in peace. Respect is the least I can give you," Mr. Takaki explained. "I try my best to remember every shinobi I meet, to carry on their memory."

"Um Mr. Takaki you said you remember all shinobi you travel with?" Naruto asked nervously. "Indeed I did," Mr. Takaki replied. "Well you said you once traveled with another Uzumaki and I was wondering if you could tell me about him?" Naruto asked pushing the leftovers on his plate around with his fork. "Ah I imagine you haven't met too many of your kin," Mr. Takaki said before seeing Naruto's downcast expression and quickly continuing with his answer. "Well let's see what I can remember about her, she was a her not a him. What was her name? It started with a K, Ka…Ki…Ko…Ku…Ku…Kushina! That was her name Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto mumbled to himself turning the name over in his mind. "Yes Kushina, she was an interesting one. Very bright and energetic, much like you actually, probably an Uzumaki thing. They called her the uh…what was it…ah yes the "Red-Hot Habanero" it was a very fitting nickname," Mr. Takaki said with a smile. "I know you want to hear more Naruto but we have a long day and an early start so why don't we continue tomorrow," Kurenai interjected. "You three go to bed first, I'll take first watch." Naruto looked dejected but nodded in agreement. "I believe that I'll join you I'm also quite tired." Mr. Takaki yawned getting up from the table. "Good night," Kurenai said waving to the four as they went to their rooms.

* * *

"K-Kurenai-sensei s-someone is w-watching us," Hinata whispered after activating her Byakugan to scan the surrounding area. "Who?" Kurenai asked giving a hand signal telling the others to act casual. "I-I don't know. H-he's got b-binoculars and he j-just talked to someone else. W-wait the other m-man just r-ran off," Hinata reported. "My guess is that those two would be scouts for the bandits in the area," Mr. Takaki said off-handedly. "You should probably sound more concerned than you do," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "Is there a way around?" Kurenai asked Mr. Takaki. "The Jinzango Pass would take us around but would add another day to our journey. I'm with Mr. Takaki on this, nothing to worry about," Naruto answered. "Naruto if we can avoid a fight we should," Kurenai chided her student. "No he's right," Mr. Takaki said coming to Naruto's defense. "These bandits have been in this area for years they know how to pick their targets. I'm surrounded by four highly trained shinobi, unless my backpack contained my weight in gold they won't attack. And my backpack isn't nearly big enough."

"And you're sure of that, to the point you'll risk your life?" Kurenai asked incredulously. "Considering how many times I've traveled this road and have never been attacked? Yes, yes I am," Mr. Takaki stated confidently. "Even if that's the case Hinata keep track of our surroundings, Shino send out your Kikaichῡ to scout for us, and Naruto keep your senses peeled," Kurenai ordered her students. "Roger!" The three yelled moving to do what their commanded ordered them to do. "The g-guy who ran off just r-released a h-hawk messenger," Hinata reported. "Good keep track of him."

An hour later the team was still being watched but the bandits were still keeping their distance and seemed to only be watching them because that's just what they did. "The hawks returned," Hinata informed her team. "Keep track of it," Kurenai ordered. However the Hawk's return didn't seem to change anything, for a time. More bandits showed up and conversed with the original two before leaving again. "Th-there's three people up a-ahead with a b-broken cart in the m-middle of the r-road," Hinata reported. "Really they're going with that cliché?" Naruto wondered out loud. "A-also more people are s-surrounding us."

"What was that about not getting attacked?' Kurenai asked looking over at Mr. Takaki. "I-I swear I've never been attacked on this road before," Takaki said starting to sweat. "If I thought there was a threat I would've informed Lord Sarutobi about it immediately."

"Calm down Mr. Takaki This is still covered under a C-rank mission. Hinata how does the way behind us look?" Kurenai asked Hinata. "Th-they're getting b-behind us."

"So it seems that we can't avoid a fight then."

"What's the plan Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked as his hand moved towards his sword. "First of all act natural, and put your hand down! They don't know we're onto them yet which gives us the element of surprise. How did that saying go? 'A trapper's trap can easily trap the trapper'. We use their ignorance to our advantage. Shino send out your insects, quietly, to take out any snipers. Naruto I want you on point, think you can handle the three next to the cart?" Naruto closed his eyes and expanded his senses. "They don't seem to have more chakra than an average civilian, I should be able to handle them." Naruto answered. "Good, Hinata I want you to focus on protecting Mr. Takaki, do not leave his side!"

"R-right!"

"Okay you three this is going to be your first real battle. These men will not show you mercy, they will not hesitate to hurt or kill you, and they won't give you time to breath. But you are highly trained and highly skilled, you are ready." Kurenai said prepping her team for their first real combat. Hinata was almost shaking and gulped audibly. Shino was his usual indifferent self, save perhaps a stiffness in his movements. And Naruto was, well he seemed unusually calm given the situation. Takaki was sweating bullets and was taking deep breaths. "Leave all the men behind us to me I'll take care of them. You can do this I have faith in your abilities."

* * *

"Hey!" one of the three men standing in front of the broken cart shouted waving to the five travelers approaching. "Sorry about this. Say any of you know anything about fixing a broken axel?" He asked. "I do," Naruto answered moving ahead of his group. "Thanks you're a life saver," the man thanked Naruto while giving a subtle hand signal to his comrades hidden in the underbrush. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "We seemed to have run over a rock and it bent the axel is there any-" He was interrupted in his lie when Naruto used a trick Ziren taught him and produced a kunai from a hidden pocket in his sleeve and threw it at the man. The bandit managed to avoid being impaled when he noticed the piece of paper attached to the knife. "Shit! Hit the dirt!" He shouted throwing himself to the ground as the cart exploded.

his ears were ringing but he had enough awareness to climb to his knees and draw his hidden dagger in time to block Naruto's attacks, even though he blocked the attack he was still in a bad position for leverage. Naruto's sword scraped along the shorter weapons blade before he pulled back and brought his sword down in a powerful overhead swing. The man had to brace the flat of his dagger to block the attack without being overpowered. Naruto kicked with his leg burying his foot into the man's solar plexus knocking the breath out of him and sending him crashing to the ground. At this point the other bandits had regained his feet and advanced on Naruto short sword at the ready.

Naruto dodged and parried the short sword wielders assault trying to find an opening, however the man was bigger and had a greater reach forcing Naruto to focus fully on his defense. The bandit continually pushed Naruto back towards his ally who had managed to avoid the explosion but had lost his chain weapon. The weaponless man waited for an opening created by his companion and when he saw it lunged forward attempting to grapple the young boy. Naruto had sensed the man behind him since he started blocking sword strikes and ducked down and threw himself back between the assailant's legs while grabbing a handful of dirt. His sword lashed out cutting deep into the back of the man's thighs sending him pitching forward. Naruto capitalized on this by using the collapsing bandit as a springboard to leap at the short sword wielder. The bandit was backpedaling from his lamed companion when Naruto leapt off the man's back throwing dirt into his eyes. The bandit reeled back and Naruto took advantage of his unbalance slashing his sword diagonally across the man's chest. Naruto let the man fall to the ground and moved towards the bandit he had kicked earlier. Having finally managed to stabilize his breathing he reached towards his dagger lying not too far away. He grabbed it at the same time that Naruto stepped on the flat of the blade preventing the bandit from picking it up. Naruto held his sword in a reverse grip and plunged it downward.

* * *

"I don't know about this James."

"So you've said Jim, a dozen times," James said hoisting the crossbow in his hand and adjusting himself on the branch he was crouched on. He peered through the foliage to the "broken" cart that was blocking the path. "All I'm saying is that this isn't what we normally do," Jim continued complaining. "We're attacking travelers as they move along the road. How is this any different than the usual?" James asked exasperatedly. "Not the set-up, the target. One merchant, four Leaf ninja. When was the last time we dealt with these odds?" Jim gesticulated towards the road. "Boss' orders, if you don't like it then tell him not me," James said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm concerned not suicidal."

"Shut it here they come," James whispered harshly as the band of travelers approached the cart. "Hey!" Their comrade shouted towards the shinobi. "Sorry about this. Say any of you know anything about fixing a broken axel?"

"I do," The blonde haired kid said approaching the cart. "Thanks you're a life saver," the man said as he gave the signal. Jim and James both readied their crossbows and aimed them at the older female who they assumed was the leader.

BOOM!

The wagon exploded violently causing both men to almost lose their balance on the tree branch as they flinched back. Jim watched as the boy who had volunteered to help was fighting his comrades and hurridly positioned his crossbow to fire. "Ahh! Help! Help!" Jim heard James shout to his side. Jim was horrified to discover that his friend was covered in head to toe in bugs. Jim waved his crossbow around trying to figure out how to help him when he heard the sound of metal slicing the air as a kunai hit his crossbow string, cutting it. With the tension in the string being released it whipped out and scored a deep cut across Jim's forearm causing him to drop the weapon. Then a weight slammed into his back from above causing him to lose his balance and fall to the forest floor the weight still on his back. "Your placements and stratagems were predictable," Jim heard a flat monotonous voice come from his back as he felt a kunai press into the back of his neck.

* * *

As the wagon exploded five bandits rushed out of the underbrush towards Shino, Hinata, and Mr. Takaki two on the right three on the left. In a surprise twist Takaki pulled out a handful of shuriken and sent them whirling towards one of the bandits on his right. Despite the fact said bandit was wearing leather armor and managed to get his arm in front of his face in time, all the shuriken found their mark burying themselves deep into the attackers flesh. The second bandit swung his club in a powerful overhead swing that smashed into Shino's head, crumpling his body, which promptly exploded into a swarm of Kikaichῡ that latched onto the bandit's body and began seeking any exposed flesh they could find. Hinata entered her battle stance, eye veins bulging, and prepared to meet her enemies in battle.

Time seemed to slow down as Hinata's thoughts began racing in the pre-battle adrenaline rush. 'I can't do this, I'm not ready for battle.' The self-deprecating thought ran through Hinata's head as she struggled to control her breathing. The first bandit managed to reach her and prepared his sword for battle. That's when Hinata saw it. The slight shifting of feet, the near miniscule twisting of the body, and the placement of his hands allowed Hinata to know exactly where the sword's arc would start and stop. The training and sparring with Naruto had given Hinata a slight insight into the intricacies of swordplay. She leaned to the side and could feel the air displaced by the swing wash over her face. The swordsman twisted and brought his word back up to continue his attack on the genin.

The attack was also easily avoided as the man wasn't hiding his attacks choreography in the slightest. 'I can do this!' Hinata thought to herself as she went on the offensive. The man lunged at her sword leading. Hinata managed to slap the flat of the blade down and to the side leaving the bandit open. She lashed out with a chakra infused palm slamming it into the man's chest. Hinata could see the bandit's heart sputter and skip a beat as it was attacked by the foreign chakra causing the man to stumble back. Hinata capitalized on his imbalance by slamming her other palm into the same spot her last attack hit. The bandit's heart gave one last sputter before going quiet. The man had a look of utter confusion on his face before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Before the enormity of what Hinata had just done could hit her the other two attackers moved to flank the girl brandishing spiked clubs. The two men looked identical and their movements were well coordinated for fighting together but because Hinata could see both at the same time she was able to avoid the worst of the attacks aimed at her. That being said she could only focus on defense in order to not be overrun. Finally a chance came when one of her attackers stumbled over the body of their comrade. Hinata turned towards the one still standing and struck his arm with a chakra laced finger causing his arm to fly out wildly leaving his chest vulnerable. Hinata struck once, her chakra boring a hole into one of his lungs. The man coughed, spewing blood down his front as Hinata pushed her advantage striking his chest again ripping a hole in a second lung. The man's stance was completely destroyed allowing Hinata to three more easy blows that left the man on the ground drowning.

"AHHHH!" The anguish filled scream filled Hinata's ears as the bandit that had tripped over the body had risen to his feet and had witnessed the fate of his brother. He charged the Hyῡga bringing his war club down in an attempt to turn the genin's head into mush. Hinata spun around the attack and managed a palm strike to the man's back, but only one because the bandit twisted around smashed the back of his fist into Hinata's cheek sending the girl sprawling. Hinata rolled managing to avoid the next attack and flung a kunai knife at her attacker. The knife found its mark in the man's thigh causing him to flinch slightly, but only slightly as anger continued to fill the man. But the flinch it caused was enough time for Hinata to leap to her feet and resume her Gentle Fist stance. The bandit continued his berserker rage fueled charge at the heiress. The battle continued in this manner with the remaining twin throwing caution to the wind and Hinata landing weak strikes that he didn't give any mind. Though perhaps he should have because after the fifth jῡken strike to his chest the man's diaphragm seized up preventing it from performing the rhythmic movements necessary for breathing. He fell to his knees beating his chest in a vain attempt to restart his breathing. But it was pointless and he too collapsed to the ground felled by the Hyῡga's fearsome Gentle Fist style.

* * *

Eight large, well trained men surged from the underbrush as the wagon…exploded. Their goal was the perceived jonin of the party and as such had committed all their best men to her elimination. Kurenai turned in time to get impaled by a spear through her gut by the leading attacker causing her to double over. The spearman smirked and started to pull his weapon out to attack again when Kurenai's hand lashed out grabbing the spear's shaft and pulled it in deeper as she slowly raised her head. In place of her eyes was hellfire. She opened her mouth wide, impossibly wide, revealing row upon row of serrated needles instead of teeth. She raised what had once been a normal hand but was now a cruel, twisted claw ready to rend the flesh of her victims. A screech escaped her mouth, a sound that no living creature should make that caused the blood of all present to freeze.

The bandits turned tail and fled screaming into the woods screaming hysterically about demons. The man closest to Kurenai was not as lucky. He laid on the ground a look of abject terror on his face as his hand grasped his chest. The Genjutsu Mistress dropped the spear she was holding and turned to see how here students were doing. Hinata had just dropped the last assailant as Naruto was moving towards her side. Shino had moved out of the canopy and was standing next to Mr. Takaki protectively. "Naruto you lead, Shino protect Mr. Takaki, Hinata find us a place to hide!" Kurenai shouted to her team. "Hinata! HINATA!" Hinata's head snapped up bringing her attention away from the three bodies at her feet. "W-what?' She asked the adrenaline high wearing off and her Byakugan deactivating. "Use your Byakugan to find us a place to hide," Kurenai said moving towards the girl. "R-right," She answered running through the hand signs to reactivate her dōjutsu. She had to perform the signs three times before she finally managed to activate her eyes. She took a moment to scan the surrounding area before she started running in one direction with Naruto, Shino, and Takaki close on her heels.

Kurenai walked up to the man Naruto had hamstrung and picked him up to face her. His face paled and he started hyperventilating. "Why did you attack us?" She hissed. Despite worrying about this outcome Mr. Takaki was right about one thing, they didn't make good enough targets to tempt these bandits. The money they carried would be of some worth but not enough to risk one's life over. "Th-th-the b-b-b-bosses o-orders," The man spluttered as the scent of urine filled the air. "Please don't eat me," He squeaked out. This confused Kurenai for a moment before she realized she still had her genjutsu active. She dismissed it at the same time she punched the man's throat breaking his trachea. He dropped to the ground gasping for air that wasn't going to come as she rushed off after her team.

* * *

They stopped outside a small cave whose entrance was partially covered by the underbrush as the sun began to set. Shino entered first to evict any insects living inside after Hinata had checked to make sure there wasn't anything bigger. "Okay Hinata I want you to-" was as far as Kurenai got before said girl covered her mouth and ran behind a nearby tree. The sound of retching came a moment later as Hinata doubled over and expelled the contents of her stomach. Naruto was at her side in an instant fussing over the heiress. "I-I'm fine," she finally managed to get out, wiping the corner of her mouth. Naruto was not convinced, not because of the pool of vomit on the forest floor, but because of the haunted look in her eyes.

"The cave is clear," Shino said his voice cracking slightly on the last syllable. Kurenai conjured a shadow clone to stand watch before ushering everyone into the cave. It was a tight fit but no one complained. "Is everyone alright?" Kurenai asked taking stock. "Winded but I've been through worse," Mr. Takaki answered sinking to the ground. "I'm good," Naruto said shrugging off his pack. "I will survive," Shino said adjusting glasses. "Hinata? Hinata?!"

"Wha-what? Oh I-I'm fine j-just a s-scratch or t-two," Hinata replied distractedly. "Okay," Kurenai replied looking at Hinata doubtfully. "We'll bed down here for tonight and continue our journey tomorrow is that acceptable Mr. Takaki?" Kurenai asked turning to the merchant. "Yes, yes that's fine. I can explain away any tardiness to my associates." Kurenai nodded and sat with down letting her clone take first watch to allow her some time to rest and make sure her students were alright mentally and emotionally. "How was your first real battle?" She asked after giving the others a couple minutes to settle in. "More hectic than I had anticipated," Shino was the first to answer. Hinata looked distracted and quite possibly hadn't heard the question and Naruto just shrugged pulling out some of Ziren's gummy bears and handing them out. "You seem unusually calm about this Naruto," Kurenai said watching her most unpredictable student. She knew Hinata would take killing someone the hardest of the three but had not expected Naruto to be handling himself this well or be this composed.

"Wasn't my first battle," Naruto shrugged prodding Hinata to eat some of his candy. Kurenai nodded in realization as she remembered that the blonde Jinchῡriki hadn't grown up within Konoha's walls and had already experienced the real world. "Have you already killed someone?" Kurenai asked genuinely curious. "Happened when I was eight I think," Naruto nodded facing the group but still being closer than normal to Hinata. "Me and Sensei were traveling with a caravan when we were attacked by bandits. He was outnumbered and one of them was trying to sneak up on Sensei. Looking back Sensei was probably luring him into a trap but I didn't know that then. I took the hunting knife I had and ran up behind the guy and stabbed him in the back. Since then after starting my sword training in earnest I fought beside Sensei more often after that," Naruto finished.

"How did you cope?" Shino asked. "At first I didn't. I was inc…incas…inci…inco…" Naruto said fishing for a word, he turned towards Hinata expectantly but she didn't seem ready to supply the word he was looking for any time soon. "Inconsolable," Kurenai supplied in place of Hinata. "Yeah inconsolable, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. But eventually Sensei helped me through it," Naruto said. "Does taking another's life ever get easier?" Shino asked his emotionless façade crumbling. "I asked Sensei that exact same question."

"What did he say?" The Aburame asked. "Unfortunately, it does." Naruto said quoting Ziren word for word. Despite Shino hearing that he wouldn't feel like this forever, Naruto's answer did not make him feel any better.

* * *

Naruto was sitting outside the cave, using his backpack as a cushion, keeping watch. Every now and then he would extend his senses to check on everything, so far it had been a quiet night. Naruto felt some disturbance in the cave and a moment later Hinata walked out and sat own next to him, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Couldn't sleep?" Naruto finally asked after a minute of silence. Hinata shook her head in answer but otherwise remained silent. "Wanna talk about it?" Hinata hid her face behind her knees for a moment before raising her head "W-was it this b-bad for you w-when you first…?" Hinata couldn't finish her question. "It was so bad that Sensei started sneaking me sleeping medicine just so that I wouldn't wake up screaming during the night."

"D-do you s-still see th-their faces?"

"Sometimes, Sensei taught me a way to meditate to help calm me down when that happens."

"C-can you t-teach me?"

"I'll try my best but the technique is supposed to work with others, and Sensei wouldn't want me to teach you those," Naruto said disappointedly. "O-oh, thanks a-anyway though," Hinata said scooting closer in the hope that doing so would bring her some comfort. "I know something that'll help," Naruto said rummaging through his pack. He pulled out a woolen blanket that at one time had been the same vibrant orange as his jumpsuit but was now faded with age and patched to the point it could almost be considered a quilt. "This is Lil' Ata," Naruto said as he took the blanket and wrapped it around Hinata making sure to tuck in the corners. "Sensei gave this to me when we first met. He wove a charm into it that'll protect you from ghosts and bad dreams," Naruto said beaming. "G-ghosts?"

"Yeah they're attracted by nightmare, but with this you'll be safe," Naruto said proudly. Hinata wrapped the heavily patched piece of cloth tighter around her inhaling its scent. It smelled of road dust and wood smoke. It smelled of stories swapped around a camp fire, of food cooked over an open flame, of nights spent under the stars mapping the constellations. Hinata inhaled again and fell further into the warmth conjured by the treasured item, further…further…further…

* * *

Kurenai was a little upset; Naruto was supposed to have woken her up to switch watches but hadn't. She moved outside ready to scold Naruto when all thoughts of being angry at the boy fled from her mind. Hinata, who had been tossing and turning the entire night until she eventually walked out, was fast asleep wrapped in a frayed orange blanket cuddled up to Naruto. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei," Naruto whispered. "I would've woken you up but I didn't want to disturb Hinata."

"That's fine," Kurenai whispered back. "Do mind keeping watch a little longer? I want to patrol a circuit around our campsite."

"Sure, I'll be fine. Hey is Shino alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. "He's pretending to sleep but he's not a very good actor." Naruto nodded sadly trying to think of some way to help his other teammate. "He'll be fine. The academy teaches its students to handle death and killing. It just affects some more than others," Kurenai said giving Naruto a comforting pat on the head. "Even if you're a better actor than Shino that doesn't mean you need to hide it okay. You can rely on them for help too," Kurenai said causing Naruto's eyes to water. "I-I know, but someone needs to be the support right?" Naruto said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Even so, but often times relying on someone else not only helps you but them too. Remember that okay," Kurenai said straitening up. "O-okay Kurenai-sensei," Naruto replied. "I'm going to go on that patrol now, be sure to stay alert alright," Naruto nodded as Kurenai leapt into the trees and disappeared as silent as a shadow.


	9. The Battle of the Bridge

Battle of the Bridge

Kiba was pretty cocky the morning he started training under Ziren. Kakashi was a powerful shinobi to be sure, but he wasn't a very motivated teacher. The Inuzuka was excited to see what this new jonin would bring to his training. He was confident that he could handle anything Ziren would throw at him, but maybe not everything Ziren could throw Kiba at. The thought briefly struck the dog-nin as he hung weightless at the height of his arc before slamming painfully into a tree trunk, blasting the air out of his lungs. Kiba did, however, have enough sense left in him to dive to the side in order to catch Akamaru before the dog could hit the ground. Ziren saw Kiba dive after his dog before he leaned to the side avoiding Sakura's punch. She followed up her failed attack with a textbook perfect high kick. When that failed she performed a textbook perfect fade step to put distance between them. It was well executed but incredibly boring as nothing Sakura did surprised Ziren in the slightest. Plus she was leaving a rather large opening in her defenses that Ziren decided to seize on. Snapping his hand out lightning quick he grabbed Sakura's hair and with a pull threw the genin over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Shaking pink hairs off of his hand Ziren ducked avoiding Sasuke's shuriken barrage. He heard Kiba swear as he had to dive once again in order to avoid his teammates attack. Sasuke jumped down from the tree branch he had been hiding on and charged Ziren. He launched a ferocious assault of punches and kicks trying to catch Ziren off guard. He was very talented, Ziren could at least admit that much, but still the jonin wasn't impressed. Emotion drove the Uchiha more than anything else. Sure he kept it hidden but Ziren could sense the simmer of the child's anger just beneath the surface. Ziren kicked out forcing distance between him and his opponent. And that was the problem with Team Seven, opponent not opponents. They were a team in name only and had at no point in the spar worked in tandem, in fact had he not read a report assuring him they were on the same team the ex-merchant would've laughed at the notion. These kids were in for a hard lesson, luckily he wasn't a very soft teacher.

"So you're the last Uchiha huh?" Ziren said looking Sasuke up and down. "Well if they all fought like you no wonder there's only one left." Ziren smirked, Kiba's jaw hit the floor, and Sakura eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates. Sasuke stood there sunned for a moment before his face contorted with anger and rage. Pulling out a kunai he charged at Ziren, murder in his eyes. Ziren just sighed, it was all too easy really. Sighing once more Ziren nocked Sasuke's attack aside with one hand and punched Sasuke straight in the nose with his other hand causing a sickening crunch to reverberate around the clearing. The last Uchiha did a full flip before crashing heavily into the ground. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted getting up to move to her teammate's side. She was stopped in her tracks by Ziren's glare, a glare that could put a Hyῡga to shame. He swept his gaze across the clearing towards Kiba and his pup. Akamaru tucked his tail between his legs and let out a pitiful whimper, oh wait no that one was Kiba. A moan of pain brought Ziren's attention back to Sasuke. Placing his foot underneath the genin Ziren flipped the boy onto his back, maybe using a bit more force than what was strictly necessary. Sasuke groaned again holding his hand to his face in a vain attempt to staunch the blood flowing from his nose.

"Do I have your attention? Good," Ziren said sweeping his gaze back across the clearing. "There are THREE of you! I should not be having LESS trouble than when I fight my ONE apprentice!" Ziren shouted causing Sakura and Kiba to flinch. "You three are a team, not once did any of you even remotely act like it! Sakura!" Ziren shouted turning to the girl. "You can do first-aid, congratulations that means next to nothing in the heat of battle! Learn some goddamn offensive techniques, the academy skills aren't going to cut it out here. Kiba! You are a Konoha shinobi first and an Inuzuka second. That means that you leave your top dog, alpha male BULLSHIT at the village gates! Stop trying to show off to Sakura and show-up Sasuke! And you Sasuke!" Ziren continued ranting pointing to the still prone Uchiha. "Your talented I'll give you that but that means less than nothing if you are constantly getting in your teammates way! You almost hit Kiba with your shuriken, what kind of teammate does that! I'd be more worried being your teammate than your enemy!" Ziren stopped and closed his eyes, controlling his breathing in an effort to calm himself. "As you are now the three of you _will_ die. If you don't like that then get better, otherwise I'm not going to waste my time. Were done for now, Sakura patch him up," Ziren motioned towards the still bleeding Sasuke before turning and leaving the clearing.

* * *

Ziren walked through the door of the house and sat at the table. Kakashi had managed to get downstairs and was in the chair across from Ziren massaging his shoulder. "Would you like some tea Mr. Adair?" Tsunami asked walking into the room. "Yes please that would be lovely," Ziren answered rubbing his face. "Hard training exercise?" Kakashi asked as Tsunami placed a teacup in front of Ziren. At that moment the door slammed open and a fuming Sasuke stomped into the house, hand still against his nose as blood ran freely down his face. "S-Sasuke let me look at that," Sakura said trailing behind Sasuke in a pitiful attempt to get him to stop and receive medical treatment. Kiba followed behind her, and when he saw Kakashi and Ziren sitting at the table looking at him, averted his gaze and wandered elsewhere. "What makes you ask?" Ziren asked sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Well you know, one of my cute genin's nose is apparently broken," Kakashi answered. "I don't know what you were thinking giving those three a C-rank mission. With their teamwork I wouldn't trust them to clean a pool without somehow setting the thing on fire."

"Oh it's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Okay maybe it is," Kakashi conceded. "I was hoping that taking a C-rank would bring them closer. That and maybe seeing the real world would have a sobering effect. I think I got the latter, maybe a little too much." Ziren nodded in understanding. "I would agree with you in normal circumstances."

"But this is anything but normal. By the way shouldn't you let him know?"

"Oh come on spare the poor man, he's gonna flip once he knows."

"Maybe, but right now all you're doing is just wasting good tea."

"Ugh fine but don't say I didn't warn you about boss' reaction." And with that the shadow clone exploded in a puff of smoke almost giving poor Tsunami a heart attack. Kakashi looked into his now empty cup before holding it out to the shaken civilian. "More tea please."

* * *

With Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's Kikaichῡ, and Naruto's sensory abilities Team Eight had no difficulty in avoiding trouble on the rest of the way to Tabe. And despite Kurenai's warnings to remain vigilant a sense of relief swept through the group as the city gates came into view. The team was waved past the city walls with little ceremony. "Hooo we finally made it," Naruto sighed whilst adjusting his pack. "Indeed that trip was a little more exciting than I prefer," Mr. Takaki agreed. "I-I just w-want to get off m-my feet," Hinata sighed out. "Agreed," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "Well let's go to where we're staying so we can rest. Mr. Takai if you could lead the way," Kurenai said gesturing to the merchant. "Right, of course, right this way." With that the shinobi were led deeper into the heart of the large trade city.

Hinata and Shino were both a little overwhelmed at the sheer amount of people who were walking around the streets. Of course that in no way could prepare them for when Mr. Takaki led them into the market square. "I-I-Is there s-s-some sort of f-festival?" Hinata asked worriedly as she watched the writhing mass of humanity move about in some unknowable purpose. "Hmm? No, why do you ask?" Naruto asked cocking his head. "Th-there's so m-many people here," Konoha wasn't exactly small but the only time she had ever seen so many people in one spot before was during Konoha's biggest festivals. "Actually we arrived during one of the bazaar's slow days apparently," Mr. Takaki explained. "This is a slow day?" Shino asked. "Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't come on the weekend if you think this is a lot of people," Naruto nodded sagely. "Anyway stay close," Mr. Takaki said moving into the crowd.

Naruto moved through the crowd with practiced efficiency following closely behind Mr. Takaki. They traveled a couple of blocks before stopping in front of a large gate, which according to the sign, led to Tabe's number one inn. Naruto recognized it as the place he and Ziren would stay while in town. Naruto turned to see Kurenai and Shino finally push their way out of the crowd and step next to Naruto and Mr. Takaki. "Hey where's Hinata?" Naruto asked looking around. "What!?" Kurenai asked scanning the immediate vicinity. "She was right behind me earlier," Shino said also trying to spot his missing teammate. "It seems that she must have gotten separated in the crowd," Mr. Takaki pointed out. "Okay you two accompany Mr. Takaki into the inn, I'm going to go look for Hinata," Kurenai said about ready to jump to higher ground.

"Um Kurenai-sensei I think that I would do better at that," Naruto pointed out. "Naruto this is a big town and we-"

"What's the name of the street we're on?"

"What, it's…uh…" Kurenai tried stalling for time craning her neck to catch a glimpse of some sign. "I've probably been here more times than you. We're on Main Street, there's a ramen stand down that way that always overcooks their noodles, and that stall there has the tastiest candy apples during harvest." Naruto pointed out to the jonin. Kurenai looked towards Mr. Takaki confusedly. "I personally prefer their caramel apples but their candied ones aren't bad," Mr. Takaki said. "Plus I can find her easily with my chakra senses," Naruto pointed out. Kurenai thought about it for a moment before sighing dejectedly and nodding towards Naruto. "Okay go find her but come back here immediately when you do."

"No problem Kurenai-sensei be right back!" Naruto shouted moving back into the crowd. He was weaving back and forth between the civilians when he came across a hole in the crowd, and the reason for the hole was quite apparent. In the center, being given a wide berth by the shoppers, was a man, at least Naruto assumed it was a man it was hard to tell because he was wearing a heavy black cloak covered in white whorls all along the cloth. Not only was his attire ominous but the man was also chanting something under his breath, what sounded like a mantra of some sort. Naruto looked at this figure for a moment but shrugged when he didn't fell any malice coming from the person. He walked forward and saw the man nod towards him in greeting. Naruto grinned and waved before continuing his search.

He may have fibbed a little when he told Kurenai that finding Hinata with his senses would be easy. With this many people all with their own chakra signatures the information Naruto would normally be able to glean would just fade into the white noise pf the crowd. Which meant he was going to have to use a technique that Ziren didn't want him to use, but what he didn't know and all that. Naruto closed his eyes, brought his hands together to form a seal, and started to deepen and slow his breathing. Out and in, out and in, out and in. Naruto focused both his concentration and his chakra onto the rhythm created by his exhalations. Out and in, out and in, out. In and out…And on the last exhalation when his body was empty, he activated his technique. It was as if everything stopped, a moment frozen between breaths. Naruto could sense everything around him, the emotions of the street urchins trying their best to be unseen, the anticipation of the kill from a cat stalking an unwary bird, even the chakra in the dying leaves that swirled about in the wind. He cast his mind across the distances searching, seeking something familiar. And he found it, as clear as the sun in a cloudless sky he felt Hinata's chakra. She was a few blocks away from him to the east. The moment gone with Naruto's inhalation, as the world continued to move.

Naruto crouched on the ground holding his hands against his head as what felt like a marching band had decided to practice in his skull. He really hated using that technique. Naruto stood back up as the pain receded, side-effect of processing so much information at once. Breathing out heavily Naruto turned and headed in the direction he had felt Hinata's chakra.

* * *

He was depressed, again. That tends to happen when you're avoided by everyone for no discernible reason. Was it the cloak? The man thought as he looked at the black and white fabric covering his body. He didn't think black and white was particularly scary, but it could look ominous in the right light. Perhaps these people just needed to be enlightened to the truth. But the town watchmen had already gotten angry at him for preaching on the street corner, and he didn't want to seem rude.

It wasn't even the adult's looks of either confusion or distrust that really got to him. It was the kids that always hid behind their parents' legs when he was nearby that really hurt. He liked kids. He had come up with the idea to use candy to try and get the kids to open up to him, but one of the sisters told him that that was a very bad idea. He still didn't understand why, kids loved candy and what parent could say no to free treats for their precious little ones. But kids seemed to like her more so he heeded her advice. Maybe…

His head snapped up and he whipped around so quickly that the people near him started at the sudden movement.

He felt it! For a moment he had sensed its presence and then as quickly as it appeared it was gone again. Impossible! No, as Father said impossible was simply what we called something we've never encountered. Regardless this would mean putting off returning to the monastery. But how to go about investigating if he couldn't sense where it was.

He then saw out of the corner of his eye bright yellow and spiky. He grinned as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

Hinata was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was following her team one moment and then was completely lost the next. She had initially tried using her Byakugan to orient herself, but was overloaded by all the people around her and had trouble maintaining focus. She was currently debating whether or not to climb up the side of a building to get a better vantage, but she didn't want to anger the town guards. She was starting to freak out when Naruto seemed to materialize right out of the crowd in front of her. "Hina!" Naruto shouted running up to the girl. "N-Naruto," Hinata felt relief flood through her as Naruto approached. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, just n-not used to c-crowds."

"Yeah I was like that too when I first came here. Come on I'll show you back to the place we're staying," Naruto said holding out his hand. "I don't want to lose you again," Naruto answered Hinata's questioning look. Hinata hesitated a moment before taking Naruto's hand and following him down the street. "Hey why don't we grab something to eat before we head back?" Naruto said looking over at Hinata. "W-would Kurenai-sensei b-be okay with th-that?" Hinata asked. "Meh," was Naruto's answer. Hinata thought for a moment before she decided that having something warm would be nice, and Naruto's hand didn't count. "O-okay," Hinata answered gripping Naruto's hand a bit more tightly than was necessary. "Great! This way," Naruto said pulling Hinata down another street. She smiled as she was pulled along when she spotted a man standing in front of a stall covered in a black and white cloak. One of his arms was filled with small toys and he was holding what looked like a wind-up sunflower that swayed side to side.

* * *

"Let's go do something!" Naruto whined lying on his back in the dirt of the Inn's courtyard. "No," Shino answered not even looking at Naruto as he ran through a series of hand signs for the hundredth time. "But we've been practicing here forever. There's a whole city out there waiting to be explored, restaurants to be eaten at, and victims to be pranked," Naruto pouted. "Kurenai-sensei told us to stay here," Shino sighed. "No, she just told us to stay out of trouble."

"Yes and she was looking directly at you when she spoke. Why you ask? Because of your antics during Mr. Takaki's negotiations." Yes, at first Kurenai had taken team eight out with her while escorting Mr. Takaki, but called that off when Naruto released a rafter shaking snore halfway through a business negotiation. Since then she told her students to remain at the inn and train, that was six days ago and Naruto was getting restless. "Come on Hinata back me up," Naruto whined looking to Hinata for back up. "Hinata?" Naruto sat up when he didn't hear a reply from his teammate. The Hyῡga was kneeling on the ground her Byakugan active while she seemed to stare off in to space.

Naruto crawled over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hinata?" No response. "Hinata?" Naruto continued trying to get Hinata's attention by snapping his fingers in front of her face. Naruto was growing concerned as he started thinking of something to do. He grinned devilishly as he reached out and started tickling Hinata's sides. Hinata burst out laughing as her eyes closed and her Byakugan deactivated. She swatted Naruto's hands away before she rubbed her eyes. "W-what was that f-for?" She asked cracking a bloodshot eye open. "Whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked deflecting Hinata's question. "I-I'm practicing m-my Byakugan to be a-able to function in c-crowds," She explained. "Does it not?" Shino asked looking towards the pair. "We-well it's t-too much stimulus t-too quickly. It c-can harm our b-brain," Hinata explained. "N-normally we either s-see all a-around us a sh-short distance, or w-we see t-telescopically. I-if we did b-both we w-would be o-overwhelmed."

"Yea, Sensei and I have this technique that expands our senses, but it makes your brain feel like mush afterwards," Naruto said adding his two cents nodding. "Hey Hinata let's go into the city and explore," Naruto said bring the conversation back around to its starting point. "B-but Kurenai-sensei doesn't want us to."

"No she just said not to cause trouble."

"W-wasn't she looking at y-you when she s-said that?"

"Now you sound like Shino." Naruto pouted with his arms crossed. He watched Hinata rub her sore eyes before his lips quirked up in a mischievous grin. "If you're not with me, then you're against me!" Naruto shouted lunging forward and releasing a devastating tickle attack against the heiress. Hinata, not being prepared, was caught by surprise as Naruto's fingers dug into her sides. She tried to fight it off but couldn't and burst into a fit of giggles as she tried to get away from Naruto, but Naruto was relentless and wasn't about to let her get away. When suddenly it seemed as the ground beneath their feet shuddered and shifted causing the two genin to lose their balance and be thrown to the ground. "What the hell Shino!?" Naruto shouted as he tried to extricate himself from the tangled mess he and Hinata had become. Said Aburame had one knee on the ground and a hand placed in the dirt. "Hmm seems I've finally managed to perform the jutsu," Shino said pulling his hand out of the ground. "W-what Jutsu," Hinata asked dusting herself off. "Since I have already perfected the low rank earth style ninjutsu that Kurenai-sensei had given us I decided to move onto one that I had found in my clan's library. It is designed to shift the ground beneath the feet of multiple adversaries and disrupt their balance," Shino explained, a hint of pride shining through his Aburame monotone. No longer would he be holding his team back.

"What you've already mastered two elemental ninjutsu?" Naruto asked stunned. "Yes," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "Dang it! I still need to work on mine. Come on Hinata let's train!" Naruto shouted as he started running through hand signs. "N-nice job Shino," Hinata congratulated her teammate before she resumed her Byakugan training. Shino observed Naruto working furiously to try and catch up to him and a Naruto-esque idea entered his head. "Naruto maybe you are right and we should go out into the city and have fun." Naruto glared at Shino before turning his back and continued working on his wind style ninjutsu.

* * *

Hiruzen sat at his desk, the dark of night cloaking his beloved village, as he worked at the ever present task of making sure the village ran like a well-oiled machine. He felt a presence outside his office window and sighed audibly when he heard it slide open. "I have a door you know."

"Meh takes too long. Plus your secretary has one mean stink eye, and I don't think she really likes me that much," The newcomer said adjusting his red haiori and straitening his ridiculously spiky, silver hair. "She probably wouldn't glare at you if you stopped ogling her at every opportunity, Jiraiya."

"But if I did that then I wouldn't have all the juicy secretary scenes in my books, speaking of which," Jiraiya pulled a book out of his belt pouch and placed it on the desk in front of Hiruzen. "I don't know why you keep giving these to me, it's not like I read them," the aging man said as he took the book and slid it into his desk drawer, where he kept the others. Hiruzen then gave a hand signal and the four ANBU tasked with guarding him left, content in the knowledge that one of the three Sannin was more than enough protection. "Good to have you back Jiraiya, though considering what was in the last report I sent you I'm surprised that you didn't return sooner."

"There was trouble brewing up north that I had to take care of, plus an upstart warlord out west was causing a scene and need to be put down, and…"

"And you're just making excuses," Hiruzen said. "What did you expect me to do?" Jiraiya said plopping into one the chairs opposite the Hokage's desk. "I thought you would have at least wanted to meet him."

"Meet him? Meet Him!? And say what exactly!?" Jiraiya shouted jumping back to his feet. "Hey kid I'm your godfather, the man your parents asked to take care of you in case anything ever happened to them, and I failed at it so miserably that a complete stranger came along, kidnapped you, and was a better parent than I could ever hope to be! And I'm so ashamed of my failure that I can't even bring myself to stand in front of your father's grave anymore! I failed him, his father, you and the village! And you want me to just meet him!?" Jiraiya shouted. He sighed before covering his face with his hands and sunk back down to the chair. "Sorry Sensei you didn't deserve that," he said looking so much older than when he entered the office. He removed his hands to find Hiruzen offering him a full Sake cup, an open bottle on his desk. The Sannin accepted the dink and downed it in one go, enjoying the burning sensation working its way down his throat, before holding the cup out for another. "You were, and still are, the spymaster for Konoha and work tirelessly to protect our borders. No one can blame you," Hiruzen said refilling Jiraiya's cup. "Now who's making excuses?" Jiraiya said sipping his drink this time.

"The truth is Jiraiya that we both failed. I could've stopped him from being taken, but I was so blind as to what was going on in my own village that I couldn't do anything." The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment both feeling guilty over past mistakes. "What's he like?"

"The spitting image of his father, even down to retaining his baby fat. You swear it's like stepping back in time. Although he acts much more like his mother, including her penchant for mischief."

"Right, I heard rumors about his first day back."

"Almost had an entire platoon of Chunin hunting them down before Ziren caught him."

"Them?"

"Yea he roped the Hyῡga heiress, Hinata, into helping him go on a pranking spree, almost got me too actually."

"Wait a minute, the Hyῡga heiress? Isn't that the one the clan doesn't like, not confident enough or something?"

"Yeah, both the clan and I were surprised at that turn of events. Seems Naruto has a, well maybe not a positive influence but _an_ influence on her but she at least does seem to have a calming effect on him. The only reason I wasn't caught in one of his pranks was because she stopped him."

"So that's why you put them on a team together. What? Just because I failed at being a godfather doesn't mean I haven't been keeping tabs on him." Jiraiya answered Hiruzen's questioning eyebrow lift. "But that aside, what about this Ziren Adair? What's he like?

"He's an interesting one, a "Merchant" as he likes to call himself. Though from what I can tell he focuses not so much on physical goods, but connections. Forging deals and trade routes under the table and across borders using legal loopholes to avoid various political pitfalls."

"A 'Border Scab' you mean?"

"A what?"

"Yeah they're called Border Scabs. People who cross borders and aren't afraid of bending a few laws to do so? They're mostly used by Daimyo's who want to trade with countries whose hidden villages aren't getting along, or vice versa by kage."

"How is it I don't know all this?"

"Because you're not a hypocrite and have never needed to use them. Although the Fire Daimyo has used one a couple of times in the past?"

"Yeah from my digging that was actually Ziren?"

"Really now? Anymore Sake in there?"

"Afraid not Jiraiya," Hiruzen said holding the bottle upside down. "Another question I had about Ziren," Jiraiya said glumly looking at the empty bottle. "He defected over to our side didn't he? Why not just join and avoid the stigma associated with defecting?"

"In order for a non-natural born citizen of Konoha to join the ranks of our shinobi forces they must first submit an application that can take up to a month to be processed. Then they must take a practical's exam to determine their abilities, waiting for the results can also take up to a month. Afterwards they are assigned the rank of genin, no matter how well they performed on the exam. And they are unable to advance in rank or gain benefits until their probation period of six months is over. Whereas for a defection, so long as they provide something that would make the village interested in them and the Hokage approves then that's that, he's in."

"But wasn't Ziren put under probation?"

"Yes, but that was because I decided to, not because I had to."

"So what you're saying is that it's easier for an enemy shinobi from another country to join our military than it is for a civilian from the next town over?"

"Funny, that's how Ziren put it."

"Hmm…" Jiraiya mused to himself looking off into the middle distance. "And about what he provided as part of his defection?"

"It has begun to bear some fruit actually." Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen for a moment before he pulled out a scroll from inside his haiori and unrolled it out on the ground. With a few hand signs and the application of chakra the incredibly powerful silencing seals spread across the room isolating the two men. The seal was so powerful in fact that it even interfered with air flow, Hiruzen could already feel the room becoming stuffy. "I assume you're talking about the potential Orochimaru hidden laboratory locations," Jiraiya said sitting down again. "I am; I've sent out a couple scouts out to investigate."

"How did Ziren say he found these locations again?"

"He gave me a very elaborate and convoluted answer about using how close to trade routes they are and some other such nonsense. What I took away from his explanation was that he has someone on the inside but doesn't want us to know that nor is he willing to tell us who."

"And what have the scouts reported?"

"A couple false leads, and four abandoned hideouts."

"That it?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if that was all. We have confirmation on two active laboratories. I'm currently compiling a list of trusted shinobi to form a strike team to capture them."

"And I'm going to be leading them, right?"

"Sorry Jiraiya you're too high profile. Every movement you make in the village is monitored by somebody. If I had you leading, the mission might get leaked, and I'm sure Orochimaru still has some spies in Konoha that would tell him immediately."

"Are you sure about that?"

"One of the academy instructors was found to have ties to Orochimaru."

"An instructor!?"

"That's why we need absolute secrecy concerning this mission. This is the best chance we've had in years to learn what Orochimaru's been planning."

"Fine I understand, so if I'm not leading then who will?"

"Shikaku Nara."

"Won't the absence the Jonin Commander from the village make a few people suspicious?"  
"The story is that his family is going on some much needed vacation, and no one with the desire to live will confront Yoshino about something like that?"

"What if the team encounters Orochimaru himself?"

"I have considered that. But from what you've told me any sightings of the traitor put him in the vicinity of Suna and Oto. The lab we'll be attacking first will be far away from those two."

"Not telling me where these attacks will happen?'

"Sorry but I like to think I know my students well enough to know what you'll do if I told you."

"I could still probably figure it out you know?"

"If you manage that then we didn't take the necessary precautions and should probably abandon the mission."

"You're really taking this seriously."

"This could be one of my last chances to fix my mistake."

"No I get it, so why don't you open that other bottle of Sake you've been hiding and we toast to being able to fix past mistakes?"

"Fine but can you release the seal it's getting hot in here?" Hiruzen said pulling out a bottle from his desk drawer.

* * *

"Okay Sakura just this one left," Ziren said squatting down and grabbing one end of a beam of wood, the pinkette grabbed the other end. The team plus Tazuna were doing meaningless chores around the bridge waiting for the fated moment. "Sakura act casual," Ziren whispered to Sakura as he bent over the beam. "The fog bank approaching the bridge is infused with chakra-DON'T LOOK!" Sakura gulped audibly as she kept her eyes down. "We've prepared for this. Go tell the others, I'll buy you enough time to prepare. Don't run or act like you're in a hurry in any way, so long as they think surprise is on their side it's on ours. Do you understand?" The genin nodded. "Good now lift on three…one…two…three." With a heave the two lifted the piece of construction material and moved it closer to the shore. "Why don't you go tell the others to break for lunch, I'll just get this las one."

"K-kay Ziren-sensei." Sakura walked off doing a fantastic job at appearing casual, she had a career ahead of her, assuming she lived. Ziren turned back towards the unfinished end of the bridge, which had now been covered by the unnatural fog. Ziren bent over the last log, a log he had hidden a few goodies for this moment. Lightning quick he straitened and released half a dozen explosive kunai towards the two chakra points he felt inside the mist. The mist cursed as the explosions tore through the fog revealing the silhouettes of two figures scrambling to avoid the inferno. Ziren was moving even before the bombs went off and was on top of the nearest one immediately, the masked companion. Ziren threw a dizzying array of punches and elbows at the youth, who was hard pressed to protect himself, taking a few meaty blows in the process. Eventually Ziren got his opponent off balance grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground.

Even before the kid hit the ground Ziren had pulled a kunai from his sleeve and was bringing it down towards the kids throat. He had to abort midway through and flipped forward avoiding Zabuza's sword as it sliced into the bridge. Ziren flung his kunai at the enemy Jonin before he hit the ground in a roll. He was met with the clang of metal on metal as Ziren got to his feet. The young one was getting to his feet as Zabuza readied his weapon, the storied Kubikiribōchō "Kakashi too scared to face me again?" In answer Ziren reached up and drew his sword, although calling it a sword was being generous. It was free of rust but was pitted and scarred and looked as though it had been broken and re-forged multiple times, it was more like a twisted wedge of sharpened metal than an actual sword. Ziren charged forward aiming straight for Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist met Ziren's charge with one of his own. He swung the Kubikiribōchō in wide horizontal swing, trying to cut Ziren in half. The sensor leapt avoiding the attack and threw a handful of shuriken at point blank range.

The sound of metal striking metal filled the air as dozens of senbon needles collided with the flying shuriken. Zabuza slammed his foot on the ground and halted his swords momentum, he then twisted the blade and swung it towards his still air born foe. Without being able to land in time or be able to adjust himself he was going to take the full brunt of the attack, which left only one option. Performing another sleight of hand trick Ziren produced an exploding tag. "Shit!" Zabuza shouted stopping his attack and leaping away as the tag started glowing spraying the area he had been standing in with red paint. Zabuza looked quizzically at what should have been a smoking crater, before he realized he had been had. "Haku, get the bridge builder. That's all we're being paid for. I'll cover you."

"Yes Lord Zabuza." Immediately the younger one ran off towards the side in an attempt to avoid the enemy swordsman. Ziren wasn't having it though and moved to intercept. Haku had to leap back to avoid Ziren's blade and then duck out of Zabuza's way. The Kubikiribōchō whistled downward in an earth cleaving swing towards Ziren's head. Ziren brought his own sword up to block, but instead of taking the blow head on Ziren angled his weapon causing the massive blade to slide down, bleeding out its momentum. The Kubikiribōchō slid free of Ziren's sword and cut into the bridge, releasing the tension held in Ziren's sword straight towards Zabuza's head. The Demon leaned back and blocked the blow with his sword's handle. But even as he blocked one attack another came in the form of Ziren's boot to his gut. Luckily for him, Zabuza was already leaping back and rode the momentum of the kick rolling away from Ziren.

Zabuza rolled back to his feet, Haku behind him, and considered the opponent before him. He was holding back, fearing that Kakashi was somewhere close by waiting to strike. He wasn't going to be able to continue conserving his strength at this rate. **"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu."** The fog bank closed around three ninja separating them from the rest of the world. With a nod from Zabuza, Haku disappeared into the rapidly closing clearing in the fog. Zabuza then turned his attention back to the Konoha shinobi before him. He flicked his sword in a swordsman salute that was a show of respect in Kiri "I am Zabuza Momochi." He said in the traditional greeting of two swordmasters, it had been a long time since he had fought another swordsman. He was surprised to see Ziren mirror the motion perfectly "I am Ziren Adair." He was even more surprised when Ziren leapt back into the mist. It took Zabuza only an instant realize what was happening. "Haku! Down!"

* * *

"Haku! Down!" Haku dropped to the ground when he heard Zabuza's shout. Not a moment too soon too as he heard the whistle of something cutting through the air and felt the bun he kept his hair in get sliced off. Before Haku could complete his fall a knee buried itself into his gut, knocking the breath out of him. Haku then felt himself lift up as Ziren grabbed his shirt and threw him across the bridge. Zabuza leapt over his flying form, sword leading to engage the Konoha shinobi. Haku tumbled across the bridge before he finally regained his feet, the sound of swords clashing in the mist. He moved away from the mist towards his target. The first obstacle to his goal was the Uchiha holding two handfuls of shuriken. He threw them but his clustering was off and Haku only had to leap to the side to avoid the missiles.

As soon as his foot hit the ground, however, it slipped out from under him sending him sprawling once more. Getting up from the greased bit of bridge was made difficult when the Inuzuka charged in, elongated nails swiping for his throat. Being unable to get up without slipping Haku scrambled back avoiding the feral boy's claws. Being fed up Kiba sprang forward fangs bared, thinking quickly Haku rolled back catching the Inuzuka on his bent legs and completed the roll throwing Kiba behind him at the Uchiha and jumping back to his feet. The next obstacle was the pink haired one, looking scared and unsure of what to do but holding her position despite that.

She held up a kunai in one shaking arm, Haku legitimately felt sorry for her. But an enemy was an enemy, and a hail of senbon would get her out of the way. Instead of piecing flesh the needles passed harmlessly through the clone dispersing the illusion. "Shannaro!" The camouflage cover hiding the hole in the bridge was thrown away as Sakura surged up and threw a haymaker punch straight at Haku's masked face, a punch that would have made Tsunade proud. The punch landed with a solid thud knocking the attacker on his butt and sent cracks spider webbing across his mask. She was about to follow up when a tendril of water wrapped around her ankle and pulled her away. Haku's mask was cracked but not broken, he had been lucky to get that jutsu up in time, that girl could throw a heel of a punch. He continued moving towards the cowering bridge builder, determined. 'They had prepared the battlefield ahead of time, of course they did how could he and Lord Zabuza have not thought of that? Just need to kill one man and we can go.' The boy thought to himself gaining a second wind and charging the old man before the three behind him could regroup. Tazuna was too scared to move away as the masked-nin closed the distance a kunai in his hand. He lunged forward intent on stabbing the man through the heart. Tazuna fell back in a futile effort to avoid his fate, fear filling his eyes. But then his hand lashed out and grabbed Haku's arm turning the blade from his body. Then the bridge builder brought his other hand up and gouged furrows into the missing-nin's chest with his claws…claws!? Ignoring the pain Haku jumped and brought both his feet into the other man's chest. Kiba fell back, his transformation technique being dispelled as Haku landed on his feet and considered his options. Their teamwork was much more cohesive, the battlefield was booby-trapped, and Copy-nin Kakashi was hiding out there somewhere, waiting. He could not hold back any more. The three genin closed in on him as the temperature around them began dropping.

* * *

Zabuza saluted with his sword, something Ziren had not seen in a while. "I am Zabuza Momochi."

"I am Ziren Adair," Ziren said mirroring the salute as Zabuza entered into a ready stance. Ziren watched his opponent while he tracked the chakra signature of the other assailant. With a chakra fueled leap Ziren moved into the mist towards the younger enemy. "Haku! Down!" The boy dropped just as Ziren swung, spoiling his attack. But before the youth could land Ziren brought his knee up into his stomach, grabbed the boy's shirt, and threw him at the approaching Demon. Zabuza jumped over the impromptu missile and came in swinging his blade for Ziren's neck. He sidestepped the attack and brought his own blade to bear against the missing-nin. The two swordsman engaged in a furious clash of swords, Zabuza using the width and durability of his sword as an impenetrable defense, while Ziren moved quickly and used his lighter sword not to block but to redirect the Kubikiribōchō's powerful blows.

Zabuza constantly moved in and out of the mist striking at what he thought were Ziren's blind spots, but he seemed to always know where Zabuza would come from. This confirmed Zabuza's suspicion that he had some way to see through the mist or ignore it all together. Although Ziren could sense Zabuza's movements and positions, the mist was still giving him a headache, time to do something about it. He had to wait only a moment before Zabuza vanished into his mist once more. Slamming his sword into the bridge Ziren started running through hand signs. **"Water Style: Grand Compression Jutsu!"** The mist began swirling and with a gesture from Ziren condensed around Zabuza. The water continued surrounding the Demon completely engulfing him. Zabuza struggled against his most powerful weapon as the pressure from the water increased, threatening to crush the man where he stood. With a primal shout Zabuza expelled a tremendous amount of chakra blasting the water away.

Even as the water was still falling Ziren was moving swinging his sword. Zabuza brought his up in time and the two locked blades, straining against each other. "Despite the circumstances, I must say it is an honor to clash blades with one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

"It has been a while since I've fought an actual swordsman."

"I will accept that as a compliment."

"It is, but that doesn't change the fact that I will kill the bridge builder."

"And I will stop you, Demon." Ziren disengaged from Zabuza, leaping into the air he kicked out with both legs against Zabuza's sword, staggering the demon. As Zabuza stepped back he heard something click as his foot hit the bridge. Looking down Zabuza saw chakra wire connecting five explosive tags to the pressure plate he just stepped on. "Shit!" The tags detonated ripping the water clone apart. Zabuza was under the bridge, glad he had hidden a clone ahead of time so that he could substitute with it in case of sudden explosives. But the tags confirmed one of his fears, the bridge was trapped. He needed to draw Ziren away from his advantage and out onto the open water where he could bring his most powerful techniques to bear. It was then that Ziren dropped down dpwn in front of him confirming one of Zabuza's two theories, Ziren could somehow sense Zabuza's movements. **"Water Style: Ripping Wave Jutsu!"** Zabuza sent a powerful wave shooting towards Ziren, all he needed was to push the Konoha-nin back away from the bridge. Pumping chakra into his legs Ziren leaped back, over the wave and ran through hand signs for a jutsu of his own. Landing back on the water he saw Zabuza moving towards him swiftly, to keep control of the battle Ziren needed to get him back on the bridge. **"Water Style: Grasp of the Watery Grave Jutsu!"** Slamming his hands down on the water's surface, numerous hands made of water sprung from the tranquil waves reaching for Zabuza, trying to drag him down to the murky depths. Swinging the Kubikiribōchō Zabuza cut the water hands by the dozens, only for them to be replaced by two dozen. Resigning himself the the rogue-nin jumped up onto the bridge from the water escaping Ziren's jutsu.

This did however place Zabuza on the high ground and he contemplated how he could use that to use his advantage while he watched Ziren closely. Zabuza's finely honed instincts caused his neck hairs to stand on end in dire warning. He ducked just as a sword cut the airspace his neck had just vacated. Zabuza kicked out and felt his foot connect with something squishy accompanied by the sound of air leaving a person's lungs. Glancing behind him he saw Ziren staggering back, a hand clutching his gut. Before he could capitalize on the Konoha-nin's balance the other Ziren leapt up from the water and pressed the attack on Zabuza. The one who stayed up top was the real one, due to the kick Zabuza gave him, which meant that the other one had to be a shadow clone. The two Ziren's worked in harmony and attacking Zabuza on both sides, keeping him unbalanced. As soon as he got an advantage over one the other stepped in and pushed Zabuza back preventing him from hurting Ziren or popping his clone.

The two moved constantly and jumped around too much for Zabuza to keep track of which was the real one so he had to fight under the assumption that both were real. After a particularly savage assault from the two forced Zabuza to step back his foot landed on a thin puddle causing him to lose balance. Capitalizing on their opportunity both Ziren's lunged forward aiming for the rogue-nin's heart. Smirking Zabuza pushed off with his one foot back flipping away from the attack while kicking the flat of Ziren's blades sending them up. The two were too skilled a swordsman to let go of their weapons from such an attack, but it left them wide open. Concentrating chakra to his feet Zabuza adhered himself to the ground and brought the Kubikiribōchō around in a powerful horizontal swing. One of the Ziren's dived into the way of the sword, the clone, but the Kubikiribōchō could not be stopped so easily and the blade cut right through the shadow clone. The time bought by the shadow clone's sacrifice, as brief as it was, bought the real Ziren enough time to bring his own sword into a vertical guard just as it clashed with the Kubikiribōchō. Unable to dodge or redirect the momentum Ziren took the full brunt of the attack. With a savage roar Zabuza completed his swords arc and sent the sensor flying.

Ziren hit the ground hard, he felt the impact from both Zabuza's attack and the swift meeting with the ground in every bone in his body. But he couldn't focus on the pain as he felt Zabuza moving towards him, fast. Zabuza nearly flew across the bridge, he needed to finish this as quickly as possible. Ziren staggered to his feet he tried to take a step but his leg crumbled sending him sprawling to the side. Zabuza grinned evilly and adjusted his course for intercept. He stopped abruptly when a loop of ninja wire wrapped around his ankle and dug into his flesh. 'Another trap, DAMMIT!' He brought the Kubikiribōchō up deflecting the hail of shuriken thrown by Ziren, who still looked a little shaky but was upright and rushing towards the captured Zabuza. The Demon quickly considered his options; if he moved too much the wire would cut deeper into his leg possibly maiming him, it would take too long to untie and even if he tried to untie it would leave him vulnerable to Ziren's assault. Thinking of nothing better Zabuza plunged the Kubikiribōchō down cutting into the bridge and severing the ninja wire's anchor, freeing him. But he wasn't going to be able to pull his sword out in time to block. Thinking quickly Zabuza vaulted over his stuck weapon avoiding Ziren's slash by a hair's breadth. Not wasting his opportunity Ziren spun around and threw his elbow at the descending Zabuza. Zabuza was able to block in midair but completely threw off his balance, knowing this Ziren grabbed Zabuza and threw him with all his chakra enhanced might away from the Kubikiribōchō.

Being the consummate professional he was Zabuza was done with the hand signs for a ninjutsu before he hit the ground in a roll. **"Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu!"** A tendril of water rose up and whipped towards Ziren. The Konoha swordsman was already moving towards Zabuza at that point so the whip wrapped around the Kubikiribōchō instead of him. The tendril flexed pulling the sword out of the bridge and, with a flick, threw the oversized blade like an awkwardly shaped shuriken at Ziren. With that done Zabuza rushed the Konoha-nin matching charge for charge. Ziren angled his head at the last moment avoiding the spinning sword even as Zabuza reached out and grabbed the Kubikiribōchō's hilt. Riding the momentum Zabuza spun around and brought his weapon down in a diagonal slice. Ziren blocked the attack and used its momentum to spin in a full circle allowing him to lunge at Zabuza's exposed chest. Zabuza brought his hilt down redirecting the blow away from his chest, but still got stabbed in the side. He brought his head down and connectedg his forehead with Ziren's face with a satisfying crunch, he then moved to kick him but Ziren was already leaping away at this point.

'Enough' Zabuza thought to himself as he ran through hand signs lightning quick. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** The water under the bridge roiled as a dragon of water emerged from its murky depths. With a roar it lashed out at Ziren, the sensor dived out of the way narrowly avoiding the dragon as it whipped by. The dragon was not done, however, as it came back around for a second run. Sheathing his sword Ziren back flipped out of the way once more, placing him on all fours. Pumping chakra to his limbs Ziren pushed off the ground hard allowing him to frog hop over the watery attacks next run, putting him right where he wanted to be. **"Water Style: Stagnant Pool Jutsu!"** Forming the chakra, Ziren spat out a single small, black, brackish drop of water at the water dragon. The dragon quivered for a moment when the droplet connected before collapsing completely, leaving a stunned Zabuza to wonder what just happened.

He had hoped not to use this technique until he was ready to stage another coupe, but he just couldn't bring himself to hold back against this opponent. **"Water Style: Wrath of the Kraken Jutsu!"** If the water had roiled before, it now exploded as ten massive tendrils of water erupted out from under the bridge. Ziren analyzed the situation before he readied himself and charged. The tendrils came in swinging, the first came in sweeping the ground. Ziren swung his sword in an upward arc cutting the tendril. It was harder than he thought it would be and the effort to cut the jutsu cost him more time than he had as he only barely had the time to sidestep as one of the other tendrils slammed down where he had been standing, shaking the bridge. The tremors spoiled his balance and he had to leap over the next incoming attack. Too late, he realized his mistake as he saw another tendril closing in. Unable to move or position himself in midair he took the full force of the attack sending him skidding across the hard bridge surface while his sword went flying elsewhere.

Ziren slowly, shakily got to his feet, luckily he had been thrown out of Zabuza's technique's range. He scanned the battlefield and found his sword stuck in the ground a good distance away and in range of the moving tendrils. 'Dammit!' He was running out of ideas and victory seemed far away. His traps were useless so long as Zabuza remained stationary. He could sense the ongoing battle between Zabuza's companion and team seven, but it seemed like time was not on his side as the mystery youth was using some sort of high end technique. He could feel the fear and pain from the genin. He closed his eyes and expanded his senses, causing that odd time dilation when he and Naruto did that. He had another trick up his sleeve but to use it would mean to break his promise. But would he really be breaking it, what would she think if he let the subjugation of Wave continue because of his promise to her. What words would she say if he didn't do everything he could to protect the innocent. Not breaking his promise then, but bending it?

.

.

.

He could live with that. He breathed in concentrating his chakra, then released it in a whisper.

" _First Step of the Traveler: Ignorance."_

A black, thin mist swirled around Ziren for but a moment, had you blinked you would've missed it entirely. He felt light, lighter than he had in years. He crouched down and planned his route of attack, then smirking, dashed into the teeth of the beast. The tendrils came in fast and hard, aiming to smash Ziren entirely. The first one came in just above the ground. Ziren glided underneath it on his knees across the wet ground. He jumped to the side avoiding being smashed by the second one. The third swept along the ground, and Ziren managed to leap over it just as the fourth came in to hit him out of the air like last time. The same tactic wouldn't work twice and Ziren projected his senses into the water, examining the chakra construct that gave it shape. _"Void Arts: Disrupt!"_ Ziren shouted extending his palm towards the column of water. The chakra holding it together was blasted apart and the water fell to the ground inert.

Ziren continued moving towards Zabuza even as the other tendrils closed in. Another came sweeping off the ground, a second from above, and a third from behind in an attempt to box him in. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his sword, off and to the right. Ziren started running through hand signs while he continued concentrating on his favored weapon. _"Void Arts: Impossible Step."_ He was trapped, boxed in by Zabuza's powerful technique, the next step he was in front of his sword his jutsu ready. **"Water Style:-"** Ziren grabbed his sword and cut through a descending tendril, but instead of the water from it falling to the ground it coalesced around his blade. **"-Cutting River Jutsu!"** With a wide horizontal arc, the water flew from Ziren's sword in a powerful high pressurized wave cutting the air and water tendrils alike. Zabuza had to break concentration on his technique and drop to the ground to avoid being cut in two by the pressurized water.

When Zabuza jumped to his feet there were four Ziren's charging him not just one. 'More Shadow Clones.' Zabuza thought to himself as he readied his weapon. Then two of the Ziren's turned around and boosted the other two into the air. As one they threw a shuriken at him and performed the same jutsu.

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"**

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"**

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"**

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"**

The four shuriken became hundreds, if not thousands. Many long and colorful words ran through Zabuza's head at the sight of the shuriken storm, many of which I cannot write here for fear of losing the T rating. Desperately Zabuza planted the Kubikiribōchō into the bridge in front of him, crouched down and performed a jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu."** An orb of water surrounded Zabuza, and he hoped it would provide enough protection to weather the attack. The shuriken hit the orb in an angry torrent of sharpened steel. The Kubikiribōchō and the surrounding water blunted the majority of the missiles but a few got some decent hits in. He almost lost concentration on the water prison when a particularly fast moving shuriken hit him in the same place that Ziren had stabbed him. The torrent of angry whirling metal stopped and Zabuza dissipated the water prison allowing him to get some much needed air.

Looking up he saw the two air born Ziren's and one of the ground based one's pop out of existence, their chakra having been used up. The real Ziren leapt from place to place across the shuriken strewn ground and was right on top of Zabuza. "Release!" The shuriken surrounding the pair exploded into smoke obscuring the two swordsmen. Zabuza wasn't the "Demon of the Mist" for nothing and knew how to fight without his eyes, even if the situation wasn't his usual water based cover. Zabuza positioned his sword and was rewarded with a clang as he blocked Ziren's attack. His triumph was short lived, however, as a sharp pain exploded in his side. Pumping chakra to his legs he leapt back as far as he could. When he landed his left side hurt so much that his leg buckled from the pain. Looking down he saw a shuriken embedded into his abdomen, right where he got stabbed earlier. It must have been the real shuriken Ziren threw, and he had used his sword as a feint to kick it in deeper.

With a grunt and the gritting of teeth Zabuza pulled the offending piece of metal out before it could dig itself deeper into his body. Struggling to his feet he saw Ziren run out of the dissipating smoke his sword in an odd hold, he could practically see the chakra coming off of it. Hefting his own weapon and pumping what chakra he had left he too readied it to meet Ziren's attack. Ziren leapt into the air and brought his sword down with a yell. Meeting him decibel for decibel Zabuza released his own vocalization as he brought the Kubikiribōchō to meet Ziren's weapon. The two blades met in an explosive clash of steel, willpower, and chakra.

* * *

Team Seven was in a particularly sticky situation, they were huddled back to back surrounded on all sides by mirrors made of ice, the image of their attacker in every reflective surface. Senbon needles, both metal and ice, were sticking out of their bodies. Akamaru had taken the worst of it, his small body unable to handle the strain like his bigger, human compatriots. Sasuke's eyes, an unsettling red, had finally awakened the Sharingan, but it seemed too late to help as whenever he tried to use a jutsu he was attacked with a flurry of needles. "This is your final chance to surrender, my next attack will kill you," Haku said. "Go to hell!" Kiba shouted out with more confidence than he felt. "So be it," Haku said senbon in each hand ready to strike. He was about to leap from the mirror but paused when the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. He leapt from the mirror just as it shattered, Kakashi with a handful of electricity crashing through it. Faster than Haku thought possible Kakashi ran through the hand seals for a jutsu, **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"** With a roar and gout of heat a dragon made of flames shot from Kakashi's mouth and completely engulfed the remaining mirrors melting them. Sasuke, with his newly awakened Sharigan, was able to follow Haku's movement as he avoided the inferno. **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** Bringing his hands to his mouth Sasuke exhaled a fireball that engulfed the mid-air ice user.

Coming out of the conflagration Haku rolled across the ground putting out any fire that stuck to his clothing. From the smoke Kiba came charging **"Passing Fang!"** With a twist of his body Kiba became a whirling vortex of claw and fang. Haku tried to create an ice barrier to block the attack but the air had gotten too heated from the back-to-back fire techniques and he wasn't able to complete it in time as he full force of the drilling attack slammed into his chest. While he was flying back from the attack Sakura used the now still Kiba as a springboard to leap into the air shuriken in hand, ready to deliver the final blow. Before she could, however, a wall of steam and chakra slammed into her, throwing her to the ground. Haku and Team Seven looked down the bridge to see what had caused the disruption. When they did they collectively held their breath to see what would happen next.

* * *

The steam and mist dissipated revealing Ziren standing before a kneeling Zabuza, the Kubikiribōchō lay shattered at Ziren's feet. Ziren's arms were an angry red color from chakra burns, the recoil from whatever technique he had used. While Zabuza's arms were far worse, his left arm was broken and hanging at an unnatural angle while his right arm had numbed from the impact. "Any…'pant'…last words?" Ziren asked positioning his sword for the killing stroke. Zabuza looked down the bridge and saw Haku on the ground, the genin behind him and Kakashi behind them. He bowed his head in defeat, he knew he had lost. "The young one. Spare him, he won't continue the fight if I'm dead." Ziren nodded and Zabuza closed his awaiting the release. When he didn't feel the sting of steel but a small breeze he opened his eyes to the sight of Haku standing before him. What he couldn't see was Ziren's sword piercing his chest, but had been stopped before it became fatal. Had Ziren not sensed his rapid approach the boy would be dead. Even so blood was slowly leaving the wound staining the boy's shirt red. The cracked and fractured mask finally fell away revealing a boy, only a few years older than Naruto at most, who was far prettier than he had any right to be.

"What are you doing Haku!?" Zabuza shouted. "Yes what are you doing?" Ziren also asked. "I am Lord Zabuza's weapon, he gave me my life so I gladly give him mine."

"Dammit Haku, step aside!" Zabuza ordered. The boy's eyes were locked onto Ziren's and did not waver, even as he lost more blood. "Zabuza is in no condition to continue the fight. All your sacrifice will accomplish is to force him to watch you die." Still Haku's eyes and resolve did not waver. "-sigh- You remind me of my own apprentice, too noble and self-sacrificing for his own good." Ziren's eyes hardened. "Forgive me Zabuza, but I cannot fulfill your final request." Ziren tightened his grip on his sword and thrust it forward.


	10. The Battle of the Pass

Battle of the Pass

 _"Forgive me Zabuza, but I cannot fulfill your final request." Ziren tightened his grip on his sword and thrust it forward._

Or at least he would have, if he hadn't been interrupted. "Ke, ke, ke, ke! Being saved by a child! Oh how the mighty have fallen, eh Zabuza?" Everyone on the bridge was startled and looked around for the source of the voice. As the mist, natural this time, started to dissipate a rather disconcerting view presented itself to those on the gathered shinobi. A short man with a receding hairline with a pair of sunglasses, despite the overcast weather, stood in front of a small army of thugs and bandits. "Gatō, you swine, what are you doing here?" Zabuza spat out trying, and failing, to lurch to his feet. "Making sure you get the job done," Gatō smirked, Ziren could literally feel the slime oozing from the man. "Although Kiri is offering a rather substantial price for your head and your sword, even if it is broken. So I've decide!" Gatō announced clapping his hands together. "I've decided! Men! Kill them all. But make sure Zabuza's, and that white-haired man's, heads are in one piece. They are very expensive."

Ziren pulled his sword out of Haku's chest, and whatever determination had kept the boy on his feet left him as he collapsed. Zabuza dragged himself over and pulled out some emergency first-aid supplies. Luckily he was regaining feeling in his right arm, but not enough. Haku shakily brought his hand to his chest wound and froze it shut. "I-I'll be fine L-Lord Zabuza," Haku whispered before falling unconscious. Grabbing the handle to the Kubikiribōchō with what was left of the blade, about eight inches of jagged iron and glared at Gatō. Team Seven approached the trio weapons in hand and steel in their eyes. But Ziren knew better, they were all running on empty and were in no position to fight a group that large. "Do you really think you're going to be able to fight us like that?" Gatō laughed. "Actually I just got another great idea, man I'm on a roll today. Men keep that boy alive, a face like that will fetch a high price."

Growling Zabuza tried using what was left of his sword to rise to his feet, he felt a hand grab his good shoulder and pull him up to his feet. Looking over Zabuza saw Ziren was the one who helped him and nodded in thanks. Meanwhile Ziren's mind was racing, how could so many people sneak up on him. Even if he were distracted he should have sensed their approach. He started scanning the crowd, looking for the real threat while Gatō continued monologuing about his brilliance. Ziren thought he knew all the most effective methods to suppress chakra, benefit of being the self-proclaimed 'Best sensor you'll ever meet'. Using all of the abilities and tricks he knew he couldn't find any chakra signatures that stood out. 'Think the answer is there, think dammit!' Then it hit him, Occam's Razor the simplest solution, it wasn't that there was someone powerful to hide them. The answer was that they didn't need help hiding. His and Zabuza's fight had released extraordinary amounts of chakra, and the group's individual chakra levels were so low that they just blended in to the ambient chakra in the air.

"I can't tell if he's the ballsiest man I've ever seen or the stupidest," Ziren whispered to the other two jonin. "Do you really need to ask?" Zabuza growled. "How do you want to play this?"

"You two are too hurt to fight that many head on, I'll go in and scatter them with my ninjutsus'," Kakashi answered. "No good Kakashi, you can't fool me. Using that fire jutsu and your famous **Chidori-** "

" **Raikiri."**

"Gesundheit. Using that technique has made your condition worse than ours. And close that eye, you'll only make yourself worse," Ziren said. "Your sensory skills are really disconcerting." Kakashi supplied closing his eye. "I've dealt with these guys before," Zabuza interrupted pulling out a handful of chakra pills. "They look tough, but aren't trained and have next to no discipline."

"That's what I thought, only three of the men have chakra levels approaching that of a genin."

"Who?"

"Blue bandanna, goatee, and eye-patch."

"I see them," Zabuza said hefting his shattered blade. "Kakashi you and the kids stay back and make sure that they can't overwhelm us. Zabuza you want to scare some idiots?" Ziren said readying his blade. "I'm the 'Demon of the Mist', I'll give them a vision of hell." Zabuza said stepping over Haku and swallowing his handful of chakra pills. Ziren took a second to watch Zabuza, that many pills were incredibly dangerous with serious overdose side-effects. Then again he was doing this all for the kid on the ground, of course he didn't say this. But Ziren was a master of observation and nothing slipped by him, being able to sense another person's emotions also helped. He was giving his all for what was important to him. How could Ziren do any less, he thought to himself as he also downed a handful of chakra pills. "Then shall we?"

"-And then when I'm done with the bridge builder-" Gatō was cut off by two steel swords scissoring into his neck, sending his head skyward. The silhouette of Ziren and Zabuza stood next to the headless body as it fell to the ground. Without hesitation Ziren singled out one man in the group and charged. He had an eye-patch and a broadsword, he was by far the oldest of the mob. The fact that he hadn't taken his eyes off Ziren even while his boss lost his head confirmed that the man was probably the most seasoned fighter there. Feinting to the left, then right, Ziren swung his sword towards the man's throat. Only for it to be blocked, the man smirking at seeing through the ruse. Ziren matched his smirk as he threw a handful of powdered glass and crushed jalapeño seeds into the man's face. When the stinging sensation hit his eyes the man gasped, breathing the powered mixture into his mouth and nose.

* * *

The mob stood horrified as a sinister chuckling filled the air. Their attention wasn't on the giggling madman, or the sailing disembodied head. No their attention was drawn to the blood that came out of their former employer's body. Not that they were disgusted by blood, they didn't really have scruples after all. It's what the blood was doing that scared them stiff. Instead of splattering to the ground, like any normal bodily fluid, it instead hung suspended in the air before coalescing around Zabuza's broken sword. The mob continued to watch as the sword knitted itself together using their, now former, employer's blood. The sound of a grown man's pain filled scream filled the air and Zabuza's chuckling turned into full blown laughter. He took a step forward and raised his sword as the crowd took a terrified step back. Those in back who couldn't see pushed forward, while the people in front, who could see, pushed back. This caused the group to lose unit cohesion and grow disorderly, just as Zabuza swung his growing weapon. Two fell to the first swing, three to the next. With every swing more and more men fell, even as the Kubikiribōchō continued to grow.

* * *

While eye-patch collapsed to the ground, clawing at his eyes and nose, Ziren waded into the thick of it swinging his blade. He was quickly surrounded by the thugs, but that was exactly what Ziren wanted. Had the men been properly trained then Ziren would've been in a lot of trouble and quickly overwhelmed. Since they weren't Ziren was able to move and attack in such a way that they only got into each other's way. With a slash Ziren cut down yet another thug, then reversing his grip he stepped back and plunged his sword into the attacker behind him. The attack was turned by the man's chainmail, catching his blade. Unable to wrench it out Ziren brought his elbow back right into the face of the man wearing the chainmail, sending him staggering back a step. Another thug came in swinging a sword. Redirecting the swing using his metal arm guards Ziren grabbed the assailants hand, forcing it to re-angle the blade. Having done so Ziren forced the man to stab it down into the bridge, right through his foot. Sensing an approach behind him, Ziren whirled around while grabbing a knife from face mask's belt and grabbed the spear that was lunging for him. Pulling on the spear Ziren caused the man to lurch forward. He then threw the knife he swiped at the man's ankle causing a simple lurch to become a full blown topple forward. For his hard work Ziren was rewarded by the falling man impaling the thug with his foot nailed to the bridge. Ziren then leaned back narrowly avoiding the swinging club that continued its arc right into the spear-wielder's head. Ziren punched Mr. Club in the throat sending him reeling. Finally, Ziren turned to the armored man still wrestling with the sword caught in his chainmail. Hitting him in the face again, just for good measure, he put one foot on the man's chest and pulled his sword free. Using the momentum of freeing his weapon Ziren pivoted and slashed Mr. Club across the throat, completed his turn and threw a kunai he had hidden in his sleeve into the eye of the chainmail wearer.

Many of those gathered, after witnessing their paycheck get decapitated and the two metal wielding monster's cleaving into their ranks, decided that running would be a better option than fighting. Those in the front broke ranks and pounded down the bridge towards land where a line formed by Team Seven was their only obstacle. Smirking at their opponent being a pale scarecrow and three kids the group was confident they would make it. Their hopes were met by a hail of shuriken and kunai as the group let loose their initial barrage. Those that survived moved to engage the line in melee. Any hope they had left was smashed to pieces by Copy-nin Kakashi and his three students. One man managed to get past the blockade and beat a hasty retreat glad to see safety up ahead. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something yipping at him. Looking down he saw a small white puppy barking at him with its hackles raised. In no mood for this the man reared his leg back in preparation to punt the dog out of his way. Only for Akamaru to put all of his remaining chakra into a jump, and shot straight towards the attacker's head, sinking his teeth right into the man's jugular.

* * *

Gatō's men's morale had shattered utterly. The 'Demon of the Mist' with the now fully restored Kubikiribōchō cleaved through the ranks of thugs. Meanwhile those that tried to escape on the boat that brought them had their hopes dashed by a couple of explosives laden kunai thrown by Ziren. The're desperation got to the point that they started throwing down their weapons and shedding any extra armor and clothing, and jumping into the water to swim to safety. Goatee guy was in the lead using all his energy and focus not to get pulled under by the weight of his equipment. He flinched when he heard a twanging sound followed swiftly by blood gushing out of the water to his right as one of his compatriot's head whipped back. Looking to the shore, the sight that greeted him warmed the water around him ever so slightly. A mob of Wave citizens had gathered on the beach waving hoes, pitchforks, axes, and anything else that could make an impromptu weapon. At their head was Tazuna, who was currently reloading his crossbow while others were beginning to fire rocks out of slings. The men, who already had trouble swimming while over encumbered, did their best to make it to shore in one piece. Those that did make it to the shore, wet and exhausted, were quickly overwhelmed by the angry populace.

* * *

Zabuza stood amidst the carnage panting heavily, only holding himself up with his sword. The muscle that Gatō had hired either lay dead at his feet or dead in the water. A triumphant cry erupted on the bank as the civilians who had come out to fight celebrated their victory. Zabuza spotted Ziren moving among the bodies, looking for something. He must have found it because the tell-tale smoke of a sealing scroll erupted around his as he stood up. "L-Lord Zabzua." Turing he found Haku limping over to him, hand on his chest. "Let me see," Zabuza rasped out gesturing towards Haku's chest. Moving his hand Zabuza saw the wound Ziren had given him frozen over, they needed to fix it fast before the flesh around the wound became frostbitten. "You'll live," Zabuza declared. Nodding Haku slid to the ground, still tired and shaken from the fighting. "What now?" Ziren said approaching the pair. "Gatō's dead, and with him my reasons to fight you."

"Good. I don't think I have much fight left in me at this point. Idiotic little scum ball!" Ziren shouted kicking Gatō's headless corpse. "I bet he doesn't even keep most of his money in a bank the untrustworthy little slug!" As Ziren said this a memory of a boat filled with ill-gotten wealth bubbled to the surface of Zabuza's mind. "Back to Kiri's war then?" Ziren said throwing another kick, just for good measure. "What makes you think I care about what happens to that bloody village?" Zabuza said affecting an air of disinterest. Ziren easily felt the swordsman's real feelings concerning the matter. "One doesn't become one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist through greed. Bloodlust? Maybe. But you strike me as being far too smart for that. Which means the only reason you'd be working for…this, is to fund the rebels," Ziren explained. "And you think you know all this through our brief battles?" Zabuza asked skeptically. "Had you going for a second there, huh? No I know that because I know people in many places that like talking to me. And they had many things to say about your failed coup."

"And who are these people with such loose lips?" Zabuza growled clutching his sword tighter. Ziren, infuriatingly, just shrugged his shoulders with a look of smug innocence. Sighing Zabuza turned towards his companion and helped him up to his feet. "You're right. I'm going back to win Kiri."

"I've been to Kiri before, such a beautiful village," Ziren reminisced as Zabuza and Haku started walking away. "Ooh wait let me tell you about the last time I was there, it's a funny story," Ziren said catching up to the pair. "I'm not going to listen to your inane chatter," Zabuza growled. "Oh come on you'll love this. So there I was just arriving in Kiri to negotiate with their merchant board…" Zabuza sighed once again and realized Ziren wasn't going to let this go, turned to face the Konoha-nin. "…It went well and I had caught the attention of one of the merchant's daughters. She came over to me after the meeting and started flirting. Well it was more like she was flirting with me, too young and shallow for my tastes. I mean really she was incredibly vapid. Not that I said this of course, professional courtesy and what not. But apparently there was some clan heir that was interested in her, I don't remember which clan most of that night is a blur honestly, and took exception to her favor for me."

"Is there a point to this?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. So he sent his cronies after me, I couldn't exactly fight them being Kiri shinobi and clan members after all, so I ran. He had people watching the gates so I couldn't get out that way which left me in quite the conundrum. But I'm not a sensor for nothing, and sensed some sort of fuuinjutsu under the Mizukage's tower. Don't ask how I snuck in, that's another story entirely. And I found this old, and I mean old, looking door, with an even older looking fuuinjutsu seal on it. I managed to get past the seals. Again don't ask, let's just say I now sympathize with the plight of the hairless. And found myself in an escape tunnel. Man this tunnel was so old I'm pretty sure that the last, and current for that matter, Mizukage know nothing about it. I followed the tunnel and came out about five miles north of the village under a cliff overhang that hid the entrance. An entrance you can only see when the under part of the overhang is wet." Looking back Ziren found himself alone on the end of the bridge, Zabuza's and Haku's chakra fading into the distance. He wasn't even finished with his story. Not being able to finish a story always left a bitter taste in Ziren's mouth. "Let's get these traps removed so we can finish this bridge!" Ziren shouted to the rejoicing crows.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were standing with perfect military precision; body straight, head up, arms at their side ready for use at a moment's notice, and chests out. Mr. Takaki stood behind them, simply waiting for the whole song and dance to be over. Kurenai stood in front of her team mirroring their posture waiting. The party was standing on the bridge that spanned the river that marked the Land of Fire's border, Tabe at their back. "They're approaching," Naruto said when he felt the presence of three genin and one jonin beginning to walk across the bridge. The team from Tanigakure approached the group, the three younger ones stayed behind in stances that mirrored Naruto, Hinata, and Shino's exactly. While the older one, a man in his late thirties by the look of him, approached Kurenai. "I am Shizo Tanbata, jonin of Tanigakure here to escort one Nobuo Takaki on the next leg of his journey." He announced to Kurenai, holding a scroll out to her. She accepted it, broke its seal and scanned through it. "Everything seems to be in order. I am Kurenai Yῡhi of Konoha here to deliver Nobuo Takaki into your protection," Kurenai said handing a scroll of her own to Shizo while pocketing the one he had given her.

"Now that the formalities are over, it's nice to see you again Mr. Tanbata. How are the kids?" Mr. Takaki asked stepping forward. "Running my wife ragged as always Mr. Takaki, it's a pleasure to meet you again as well." The Tanigakure shinobi said bowing to the merchant. "Well I thank you all once again for seeing me this far and hope to meet you all again." Mr. Takaki said bowing to Team Eight. "Hey if all our clients were as nice as you…" Naruto started but was cut off by Shino elbowing him in the ribs. Thank you for your kind words. We wish you safe travels." Kurenai replied. Mr. Takaki and his new team turned and walked back the way they came. "Are they gone Naruto?" Kurenai asked. "They're off the bridge," Naruto answered. Kurenai released the breath she had been holding. "I hate dealing with shinobi from other villages."

"Hey Shino what was that elbow for?"

"Naruto there is a certain decorum one must follow when dealing with foreign shinobi. Wait, you wouldn't know that. I always forget that you didn't go to the academy. Just follow Hinata and Shino's lead next time." Kurenai explained. "Oh, okay." Naruto responded. "Let's get on our way, back to Konoha," Kurenai ordered.

"Yes, Sensei!" the genin chorused turning back to the city. "Hey Naruto you told me about a second road back home?" Kurenai asked Naruto. "Yeah the Jinzango Pass, it's a bit longer and much rockier, but it doesn't have any bandits," Naruto answered. "Lead the way, I don't want to encounter any more bandits. They seemed like the ones to hold a grudge."

"Sure no problem."

"Okay team now that there's no civilian slowing us down I'm going to drive you guys hard. We're going to get back home in half the time it took us to get here."

"Awesome! Challenge accepted." Naruto said excitedly, leaving Hinata and Shino to sigh at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Naruto led the team up the rocky path, the rest of his team panting heavily as they tried to keep up. Kurenai continuously had to remind her self about the Kyuubi whenever she wondered how he had so much energy. "I believe we have been misinformed about the nature pant of this trail," Shino panted out actually unzipping his jacket a little. "Y-yeah can we break for a b-bit?" Hinata asked. "Yeah let's rest for a moment," Kurenai conceded. Hinata sat down heavily on a rock, wiping the sweat from her brow. Naruto sat next to her and offered his water bottle, which she drank from greedily. "It's not that bad," Naruto said leaning back and gazing up into the sky at a hawk circling overhead. "Not everyone has a bi…your stamina," Kurenai quickly corrected herself before she made a mistake. "Indeed," Shino said wiping the sweat from his glasses.

"Oh come on, if we go any slower we won't be able to make it back to Konoha in half the time," Naruto said. "Geez you sound like Guy and his clone," Kurenai sighed. "Who?" Naruto asked. "You remember that team we met on our first day of missions? Their leader is Might Guy, you know the guy with the green spandex onesie and the bushy eyebrows." Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "Is that a compliment?" He asked. "Ask me later," Kurenai said avoiding the question. "Breaks over let's get going," Kurenai said getting up amid a chorus of mental groans from Hinata and Shino. "Hinata scout out the path for us."

"O-okay," Hinata said activating her Byakugan. The team waited as Hinata used her telescopic vision to scan the path ahead. Naruto was stretching his legs when he heard Hinata gasp. "Th-there are b-bandits, c-camped out on the path," Hinata stammered. "What!?" the other three shouted in unison. "I-it looks like th-they're waiting for s-something," Hinata reported. "I had thought about grudges, but to this extent." Kurenai looked up the sheer rock faces surrounding them. Climbing would be difficult, not to mention dangerous, so going around was out of the question. "Okay we're turning around, no need to start a fight that gets us nothing." Kurenai said getting ready to turn around, she was interrupted when she heard a scared gulping sound come from Hinata. "M-m-more bandits have b-blocked the p-path back," Hinata stammered. "How have they coordinated these actions. Are they watching us somehow?" Shino asked zipping his coat back up. "If they were using a technique to spy on us I would've felt it, I think?" Naruto said expanding his senses. "They have a way, why you ask? Because we are in this situation. I believe figuring out how they are watching us is of utmost importance," Shino concluded.

Shino was right, if the enemy was watching them they need to figure out how. Naruto hadn't felt any chakra surrounding him, then again Sensei was always saying he need to work on his sensitivity more. But still he need to figure out how they were watching them. Was it the ground, no that would require enough chakra for him to sense. The walls on either side had the same problem. Then all that left was… "Hinata! The sky focus on the hawk!" Naruto suddenly shouted. "Huh, w-what?" Hinata stuttered. "Just do it!" Hinata looked up, which was unnecessary really, and focused on the hawk. "W-wait, I recognize it. I-it's the h-hawk the bandits used b-before," Hinata said turning towards Naruto. "The hawk," Kurenai said looking up at the circling raptor. "You sure?" Hinata nodded. "Got it," Kurenai ran through hand signs so fast Naruto could barely follow them. **"Inverted Reality."** The hawk wobbled on the air currents for a moment before plummeting to the ground. "Okay that's taken care of, Hinata do the enemy have any ranged weapons?" A moment's looking. "Y-yes they have c-crossbows," Hinata reported. "Naruto you've been through this pass before, right?"

"Yeah multiple times."

"We're too exposed out here, we need to find a place where we can take cover, know any?"

"Umm…the only place the place where the pass opens up is that small copse of trees passed-whoah!" Naruto wobbled for moment, turning his attention towards the ground. "I felt it too," Shino said kneeling down. "Felt what?" Hinata asked confusedly. "A pulse of chakra in the ground. There it is again!" Shino sent his Kikaichu scurrying across the ground. "It felt like the chakra pulse, I don't know, bounced off us," Naruto said. "Tremor-location, an advanced earth-style ninjutsu, they're still tracking us." Kurenai looked up both pathways before turning back to Naruto. If they had someone capable of using tremor-location at this range that meant they were a very skilled Earth element user. If the team tried to climb the sides the enemy would find them easily and would have a major advantage from the terrain. "Naruto, you sure that copse of trees we passed is the only cover we can find?" He nodded. "Okay here's the plan, we go back there and ambush the enemies behind us first, hopefully they don't have a means of communication between two parties without that hawk. This will allow us to thin their numbers before the other group arrives. Move out!"

* * *

The group of bandits hurried through the pass, fast enough to make progress, but not so fast that they would exhaust themselves. Their orders were to move in and engage the targets if anything happened to Aiah, the hawk. The leader of the band was in the front leading the way forward. However, they were unsure of where their targets were hiding, since their marker had suddenly plummeted out of the sky. He kept vigilant making sure there was no way that their quarry could slip past them. He needn't have worried for when the group was passing by a small scraggily copse of trees, that was surviving despite the harshness of the soil, he saw their targets running in their direction away from the other team. "Form up, you know your orders." A few of the men stepped forward and began lining up crossbows to fire. The leader brought his hand down. The crossbow strings released and steel cut through the air. The shinobi shouted out warnings and curses, but it was too late and the deadly quarrels found their targets, dropping all four to the ground. "Shit! Which one of you idiots disobeyed orders!?" The leader shouted rounding on his men. All five of those with crossbows began vehemently denying it was them, claiming the others must not have aimed properly. 'Wait, aren't we down one?' The leader thought to himself looking over the men under his command. Before he could take that thought further the sound of bones snapping filled the air. Whipping back around the leader sought out the source of the new noise, and what he saw started tying knots in his sides. The four corpses jerked and writhed in truly unnatural ways. Their limbs moving in ways that bones shouldn't allow, hence the snapping noises. The blonde haired one was the first to lurch to its feet. His, no its, eyes were blood red and his mouth was split into a truly sinister grin that showcased its impossibly sharp teeth. He could hear his men trembling as the other three also lurched to their feet. The leader took a frightened step back before his boss' warnings ran through his head. "Don't be fooled, it's not real! Like the boss told us!" The men reached out and used their rudimentary knowledge of chakra manipulation to disrupt the flow of their comrade's chakra, breaking the illusion. Just in time as the leader was able to bring his shield up and block a kunai that was flying towards his eye.

" **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"** Turning his head, the leader saw one of his subordinates get pulled into the ground as the kid with the trench coat took his place. The only part of the bandit's body above the ground was his head, which was next to another one of his subordinate's head. Their ambush had been turned on them. "With me!" A handful of bandits stepped up and brought their shields to bear against the jonin, while the others acted according to the plan and split up to fight the kids. Shields up, weapons drawn, they were ready to fight the shinobi. But they were not ready to fight the "Genjutsu Mistress," as the last thing the leader felt was a kunai pressing into his throat. The man to his right flinched back as his commander's throat started spurting blood, but he didn't have time to consider how as the kunoichi was heading his way. "Hi-ya!" He lunged forward and buried his sword into her stomach. Before he could rejoice at his luck, the ninja's body melted into water. Before the man could wonder at this fact the ex-Kurenai body of water ran up his arms and engulfed his head. The man fruitlessly clawed at the obstruction, but couldn't do anything and felt himself beginning to black out.

Line break

" **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"** Shino grabbed the ankles of one of the crossbowmen and dragged him into the ground, and taking the space he had just vacated. Naruto charged in and attacked the next man in line. The bandit saw Naruto's approach and held his crossbow up to block. Seeing this Naruto re-angled his swing and cut through the taunt wire waiting to be released. The string snapped back from the tension and scored a line across the wielder's face causing him to cry out and drop his weapon, leaving him wide open for Naruto to finish him. Hinata had snuck around the group and came in from behind, delivering a series of debilitating attacks to an unwary foe before he knew what hit him.

At this point the surprise wore off and the bandits rallied bringing their weapons to bear. Despite this, however, their formation was destroyed and the trained shinobi slowly but surely harrowed their numbers. Shino, Naruto, and Hinata were starting to feel confident about their chances, until the earth began to rumble.

* * *

Kurenai loosened the garrote she had wrapped around the bandit's throat and let his body drop to the ground. To her right one of the attackers was kneeling on the ground, crying as he held only empty air. To her right the other bandit that had stepped forward was screaming like a maniac, swatting at bees that only he could see. She was about to help her students when she felt the ground beneath her lurch. She jumped to the side just as a jagged rock sprouted where she had just been standing. She turned to find the other group of bandits had finally caught up to them, much quicker than she had hoped. Leading the group was a man easily six and a half feet tall, covered in leather armor, and a massive maul slung over one shoulder. But what truly caught her eye was what he was wearing on his forehead, an Iwa headband with the symbol crossed out.

"Kurenai Yῡhi, the 'Genjutsu Mistress' of Konoha," the man said slamming the hilt of his hammer into the ground. "Jishin the Rumble," Kurenai said coolly meeting his gaze with her own. "Oh? I see that my reputation precedes me," Jishin said bowing slightly. "So this is where you were hiding, I'm sure Iwa would love to know," Kurenai said trying to buy time to come up with a strategy. "Please, I keep abreast of the goings on enough to know that Iwa and Konoha still hate each other's guts," Jishin said shaking his head. "You're sure going through a lot effort to avenge a few subordinates. Your Bingo Book entry made you seem smarter than that."

"I'm not angry over the death of my men. I don't like it, but it's business and they knew what they were in for. No I have other things planned."

"Oh, such as?"

"I'm not an unreasonable man, Ms. Yῡhi. We will win this fight, but doing so will mean losing more of my loyal followers. So here's what I propose, give us the girl," He said pointing his maul at Hinata. "And the rest of you go free, no attacks, no trouble."

"What do you want with Hinata!?" Naruto shouted stepping closer to the girl. "Well since you asked so nicely brat, an unbranded Hyῡga female entering reproductive age. Do you have any idea how much Kumo would be willing to pay for that?" Jishin explained adjusting his hammer. "S-slavery," Hinata said horrified. "Nothing personal girly, just business." Naruto, and surprisingly Shino, spat in the man's direction. "Not happening," Kurenai said readying a kunai. Jishin sighed internally, worth a shot right. Then the hairs on his neck stood on end as he realized he had maintained eye contact with a renowned genjutsu master for a prolonged length of time. "Shit!" he chided himself for his rookie mistake as he slammed his hammer into the ground sending jagged spikes of rock rising in all directions around him. He stomped the ground twice and a hole opened up as a mole looking man rose from the earth. "Didn't think you need my help so quickly boss."

"Shut up! I haven't fought a real opponent ever since we left Iwa, just act like we planned." Nodding the mole-man touched his boss' leg and disrupted his chakra before quickly burrowing back underground. Jishin stood back up and found Kurenai not where she should've been. He needed to be more careful. Jishin slammed the hilt of his hammer onto the ground sending shockwaves through the earth. He felt multiple pings, helping him clear his head. Locking eyes with Kurenai again Jishin started twirling his maul, building up momentum. "Oryah!" Turning from Kurenai, Jishin slammed his hammer down into the ground. A pillar of stone exploded upward piercing the air. Swinging his hammer back around, he smashed the pillar and sent the pieces flying through the air at high velocity.

Kurenai leapt, twisted and, bent herself into impossible shapes in order to avoid the earthen missiles. While she was doing this Jishin focused his chakra and shattered the illusion binding him. **"Earth Style: Sand Shackles Jutsu!"** The earth around Kurenai's feet churned and crumbled into sand, the sand continued churning and held Kurenai's legs fast. Leaping forward Jishin swung his maul with stone-shattering strength, right into Kurenai's head. Instead of a meaty snap and blood flying in every direction, sand expoded outward from Kurenai's body. Shielding his eyes, Jishin leapt back away from whatever trap had been lain. But too late as sand rose all around him, blocking the sun, his allies, and the very air. Gulping what little air he could "Morrin!" The sand vanished as quickly as it came and in its place was the missing-nin's compatriot. "You okay boss?"

"Yea just get going," Jishin spat the imaginary grit from his mouth. As his ally burrowed back underground Jishin sent out his tremor location, looking for his mark. She was moving, trying to confuse him. 'Let's see how she likes it,' he thought to himself. **"Earth Style: Ravenous Storm!"** Focusing all his chakra into his hammer he slammed the pommel into the ground causing a sandstorm to spring into existence. Throwing his arms out wide he sent the raging storm out in all directions. He felt the tremor he believed to be the Konoha nin stumble and stop. Smirking he swung his maul back into the ground causing a pillar to erupt out of the earth sending Kurenai flying. Capitalizing on this chance the missing-nin charged forward and swung his hammer before she could recover. His swing connected and sent splinters of wood flying in all directions. But he could also sense movement through his storm and knew she was trying to sneak up on him. Waiting for the perfect moment he turned and swung for her midsection, a swing that should've snapped the woman in half.

Imagine his surprise when instead of breaking like a twig, she managed to catch the war hammer's head and hold it fast. Jishin's eyes widened for a moment before, cursing, he pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the thigh. When he opened his eyes he found his storm had ceased, had it ever actually happened? And in front of him, with his hammer half buried in it, was the stone wall of the pass. He yanked his weapon out of the stone and turned to look for his opponent, only to find a fireball heading right for him.

* * *

As soon as the missing-nin cracked open the ground the remaining bandits moved to surround the three genin, cutting them off from Kurenai. Three men with spears and shields engaged Naruto and kept him at a distance with their spears and protected themselves with their shields. Every time he tried to move forward to attack one he had to dodge out of the way of another. This way they effectively kept him pinned. Hinata was not faring any better. There were four men surrounding her, wielding shields in one hand and bolas in their other. While her back was turned the bandits would try and throw their weapons trying to entangle the Hyῡga and subdue her without hurting her. Her Byakugan made avoiding the corded weapons easy enough but with four of them constantly attacking she had to channel all of her focus on simply defending.

Of the three Shino was having the easiest time of the fight, though all things being relative. He had his Kikaichu swiftly deal with the last few bandits from the first group, but the new ones that came with the missing-nin were wearing beekeeper outfits. These outfits, though bulky, were effective at confounding Shino's swarms. Though thanks to the last few days of intense effort he was not without options. Flinging a handful of shuriken at his attackers bought him enough time to perform his new jutsu. **"Earth Style: Unsteady Earth Justu."** Slamming his foot down on the ground sent two of his attackers sprawling. Pressing his advantage, he rushed the other two still standing. These men, however, were not like the others. Though weighed down by their bulky beekeeper outfits they had size and reach over Shino, and they knew how to use it. While he did land a few punches he had to disengage as the other two got back to their feet. Though he did manage to rip the netting covering one of their faces, providing a tasty snack for his comrades.

Hinata ducked, twisted, and pivoted in order to avoid being ensnared. But her luck could only last for so long as she avoided one bola another that she couldn't avoid in time wrapped around her arm halting her momentum. This pause caused her to be unable to avoid another that wrapped around her legs pulling her from her feet. Naruto saw this out of the corner of his eyes and searched furiously for an answer. 'Now or never,' he thought sheathing his sword. His attackers paused, not sure whether or not this was a trap, before advancing forward cautiously. Smirking Naruto started running through hand signs for his new jutsu. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"** Maybe it was due to his inexperience with the jutsu, his inordinately large chakra supply, his relatively poor chakra control, or a combination of the three that led to him pumping in far more chakra than was necessary. As with an ear ringing boom Naruto was thrown from his feet and the man in front of him was sent flying through the air by a massive gust of wind. The two attackers not sent rocketing into the air were stunned by the loud noise. Ears still ringing Naruto shakily got back to his feet and summoned two clones to engage the spearmen while he charged the nearest bandit attacking Hinata.

Hinata desperately tried to grab one of her kunai with her free hand whilst the other two bandits readied their bolas for another throw. When suddenly with a bang and a blur of motion one of the attacker's hands went flying. Naruto brought his sword back up and plunged into the bandits back. The other seeing Hinata still entangled turned his attention towards Naruto and readied his bola for a throw. **"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."** The man was pulled underground as Shino leapt from the earth. "He's over there!" The bandits who had been fighting Shino shouted rushing over towards the group. Naruto quickly moved up and cut the ropes holding Hinata. She thanked him, or at least Naruto assumed that was what she was doing, he still couldn't hear very well. The two bandits who were originally fighting Hinata, seeing the battle change, drew spears and shields while the one of the bandits that was attacking Naruto joined his compatriots.

"I believe the term most fitting this scenario is 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'," Shino said standing back to back with Hinata and Naruto. "No I don't know any fire Justus," Naruto said to the confusion of both Hinata and Shino. "A-any ideas?" Hinata asked gauging their situation. They were surrounded and the enemies were well trained and knew how to fight well together. "I have an ace up my sleeve, buy me some time!" Naruto shouted loudly enough to cause both Hinata and Shino to flinch. Naruto raised his sword and started gathering his chakra. Sensei would understand. Before he could use whatever technique he had planned a pillar of sand exploded into the air.

* * *

Jishin brought his arms up to protect his face as the fire engulfed him. If this was fake, it was a damn convincing fake. Sand started to rise around him smothering the flames but aggravating the burns he already had, as Morrin resurfaced next to him. "That was too close boss," he said worriedly. "Is everything ready?" Jishin said in response.

"Yea, the grounds been softened up for ya."

"Good stay above ground I don't want to accidently catch you in this. You know where she is?"

"Seven and a half meters that way," Morrin said nodding his head. "Don't you see her?"

"She's got me in another genjutsu, no don't break it. Let her think she's got me." Stepping out of the mini-sandstorm Jishin spat out the sand coating his mouth and faced the illusionary Kurenai. "Not bad 'Mistress' but it's over." He raised his maul above his head and started spinning it building up momentum. Hopefully the attacks radius would catch her even if she moved away from its epicenter. **"Earth Style: Great Ravenous Storm Jutsu!"** With that proclamation Jishin slammed his maul into the ground. With the blow he could feel all the sand Morrin had churned up for him, and willed It towards the surface. The subterranean mini-desert burst from the mountain as Jishin disrupted his chakra, breaking Kurenai's genjutsu. Kurenai, though not caught in the attacks epicenter, was still well within its blast radius. The sand flew around her with the force of a hurricane, shredding skin and sending the Konoha-nin flying. She skidded across the ground, hurt and bleeding from numerous smaller cuts. Not wanting to take any risks Jishin raised his maul once more, and channeled his chakra to cause a stone spike to impale Kurenai from a distance. He was interrupted as a blinding flash of light lit up the sky.

* * *

As the ground shook and the sky filled with sand Naruto started to focus inwardly, finding his chakra and shaping it to suit his purposes. He opened his eyes as his breathing slowed and he started planning his attack. When he was about ready to release his technique the sky filled with light, blinding everyone. As the light faded the genin and the bandits saw a man standing a little ways up the path clothed in a black robe with white whorls stitched along its length. Reaching up he removed his hood revealing sharp blue eyes set in a young face with black lines covering his bald head in a style reminiscent of his robes that converged on his forehead in the shape of an eye. He surveyed the gathered warriors with an intense scrutinizing glare. Or that was what it was like until he blinked confusedly and started turning around looking for someone or something. "I know I felt it somewhere over here. I can't have had two false positives, could I?" The man said scratching his bald head.

Sharing confused glances one of the bandits drew his crossbow and aimed it at the newcomer. Naruto seeing this was about to shout a warning but too late the trigger was pulled. Whipping back around the stranger slapped the crossbow bolt out of the air causing it to embed itself in the ground at his feet. He swept his gaze back across the bandits arrayed before him, his intense glare back in place. "You are the bandits who have been terrorizing this land are you not? Though I have failed in my sacred duty this day I can still bring good to this world." Bringing his hands together he whispered a quick prayer before shifting to a combat stance. "Pray to your deities and hope they listen, for you will soon meet them!"

"What is he on about?" One bandit whispered to another. "I don't know just kill him," his companion answered reloading his crossbow. When he turned back to his new enemy he was surprised to find he had already closed over half the distance separating them, he was fast! Dropping the crossbow, he instead tried to reach for his spear while his allies rallied around him. **"Lightning Style: Claws of the Raijin Jutsu!"** Throwing his arms forward, lightning arced from his hands out towards the gathered bandits closest to him. Those struck by the electric attack shouted and writhed in pain on the ground. The cloaked stranger stepped over them, ignoring their pained cries. Naruto, Shino, and Hinata tensed up at his approach ready engage in battle should he attack. They needn't have worried though as he passed them with a smile before affecting a scowl as he approached the next group of bandits.

One of which lost his nerve and broke formation to charge forward. The stranger prepared himself and met the bandits charge with one of his own. The bandit lunged forward thrusting his spear towards the man's gut. The stranger swatted aside the spear and lashed out with his elbow at the bandit's throat. A raised shield blocked his efforts, but the stranger grabbed the edge of the shield and tried to jerk it into an odd angle. But the bandit was wise to this and braced himself, causing something of a -tug-of-war. While he was distracted the stranger brought his knee up into the bandit's groin, disorienting him. While he was distracted by the pain the stranger twisted the shield with all of his might. The bandit's arm broke with an audible snap. With a second twist the shield came loose and the stranger spun, swinging the shield edge at the man's neck. With a second snap the bandit crumpled to the ground, dead.

The tattooed man felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and brought the shield in his hand up just as crossbow bolt blasted right through it, narrowly avoiding his head thanks to the shield. Dropping the remnants of the shattered shield the cloaked stranger slowly approached the last remaining bandits. They raised shields and held formation ready to strike at their enemy. **"Fire Style: Surtr's Blade Jutsu."** A tongue of white hot flame in the shape of a sword sprung from the stranger's hand. Leaping forward the stranger swung his fire-sword in a wide arc towards the bandits. Which caused said bandits to look at him quizzically as the sword wasn't long enough to reach them. Their questioning thoughts were soon violently answered as the fire-sword grew several feet longer and several inches wider. The bandits' shields proved most ineffective as the white-hot flame burned through wood, melted metal, and seared flesh as the bandits fell to the ground screaming. Looking at the suffering men, the stranger bowed his head briefly before turning towards the last bandit standing.

* * *

As the light died down Jishin couldn't spare too much thought to it as he needed to finish off Kurenai. But the brief pause caused by the unexpected lightshow gave Kurenai enough time to roll out of the way of the erupting stone spike. She leapt to her feet, despite the pain of the numerous cuts stretching across her skin, and threw a handful of shuriken at Jishin. He ducked under them and charged at Kurenai swinging his hammer. Kurenai avoided the attacks but knew she was running out of options. She started crafting an illusion when **"Lightning Style: Zeus's Wrath Jutsu!"** Jishin slammed the hilt of his hammer into the ground causing a stone wall to rise in front of him just as a bolt of lightning obliterated it. A man covered in black and white robes jumped over the rubble and attacked Jishin. The missing-nin blocked the strangers first attack and grabbed the man's robe and threw him away from himself. "Morrin! Cover me!" Morrin came out of his cover and engaged the new enemy while Jishin turned back towards Kurenai.

Said shinobi was currently closing distance with the earth user and led with a leaping kick. Jishin blocked with the shaft of his hammer and Kurenai used it as a spring board to leap back. A grunt of exertion caught his attention as out of the corner of his eyes he saw Morrin flip over the new attacker onto his back. Turning his attention towards the prone enemy Jishin swung his hammer towards the tattooed strangers head. "Wait! No! Boss…" The maul punched right through his skull and straight into the earth underneath. Pain lanced through his back as Kurenai landed a flurry of shuriken into her enemy. Turning back to the last remaining enemy he was suddenly grabbed from behind by the cloaked man. Before he could puzzle this through "Make peace for you shall know it soon. **Lighting Style: Divine Judgement Jutsu!"** Raising hi free hand into the air, a bolt of lightning arced from out of the clear blue sky and struck his outstretched hand. Jishin seized and shuttered in the grip of the robed stranger as hundreds of millions of volts coursed through his body. Before all he knew went silent.


	11. The Price of Faith

The Price of Faith

Jishin's electrified corpse collapsed to the ground as the cloaked stranger brushed his robes clean. He then bowed his head and started whispering. "Um…" Naruto started sword still at the ready. The man held his hand out, silencing the boy as he continued his prayer. Kurenai stepped forward putting herself between the newcomer and her students. He may have helped them, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

He was still praying; it didn't normally take him so long on the Prayer of Passage. In fact, he was spending far longer on it than these men truly deserved. He was buying time trying to think of what to say. Father often warned them to stay away from shinobi, but there was something here, something he had to investigate. "Greetings soldiers of the Leaf," He finally said raising his head to look at the shinobi assembled before him. The sisters had taught him that when meeting someone for the first time you were supposed to smile. He had never gotten it down right, and judging by the reactions of the children, he still hadn't. "I-it seems that I had arrived at just the right time," He said trying to create a relaxing atmosphere. Given the stench of roasted flesh in the air, that was a rather tall order.

"Yes your arrival was quite _fortuitous_ ," Kurenai said, not really sure what to make of this strange man. "Thank you for your aid…um…"

"Ah! Forgive me, I am often told that I forget my manners. I am Shinkō, adept brother of the Shrouded Heralds."

"Shrouded Heralds?" Kurenai asked? "Yes, we are but a small religious sect. It is no surprise you don't know us," Shinkō explained. "While I would like to continue this conversation, your students seem to be queasy. I apologize, that was most likely my doing." Kurenai turns and saw that indeed her genin were looking a little green. She had been in so many shinobi battles that she had grown accustomed to the smell of burning humans. "There may also be more bandits around, we need to move." Kurenai concluded. "Excellent thinking! You all look exhausted, I'll scout ahead," Shinkō said happily before running off down the pass.

"Th-that was w-weird, right?" Hinata asked confusedly. "That was most unexpected indeed. What is the plan going forward, Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked turning to the jonin. "Naruto what could you read off of him?" Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched his face in thought. "Sensei's much better at this than me, but I didn't sense any malice or intent to harm us," Naruto said while the look of concentration on his face deepened. "But?" Kurenai prodded sensing there was more. "I couldn't really glean anything more than that," Naruto said dejectedly. "Too much emotional control?"

"No just the opposite really." Seeing the confusion on his teams faces, Naruto decided to explain. "There were too many emotions going through him for me to pick out just one. He was conflicted about something, don't know what. But, one of the first things Sensei taught me was how to focus on sensing ill-will, and I didn't sense any from him." Naruto explained. "Even so I don't trust this guy, shows up at just the right moment to help, doesn't expect anything in return. Okay team we're heading back down the pass and taking the normal route home. Jishin is dead and I would rather fight a group of poorly trained bandits than someone who can use that level of ninjutsu. Come on let's head back," Kurenai said turning away from the direction Shinkō had run off. As soon as she took a step a massive crack rent the air. As one Team Eight froze as the sound of more cracks filled the air. They turned and saw the rock walls of the pass start to shift. The shifting stopped as the assembled ninja breathed a sigh of relief. "It seems Jishin caused more damage than I thought. Let's hurry before anything el-" As misfortune follows those who invoke it, with one more mighty crack boulders, rocks, and massive amounts of dust broke free of the walls, filling the path. Kurenai just stared at the mess with her mouth hanging open. It was far too unstable to climb safely, and the team was far too exhausted to even make the attempt.

"Is everyone all right!?" Shinkō shouted running back towards them. "I heard something and then I felt a-Whoa! What happened?"

"Seems part of the wall collapsed," Kurenai sighed. "Don't worry about it. Lead the way Shinkō."

"Absolutely! I'll make sure nothing like this'll happen on our way down, just leave it to me," Shinkō exclaimed turning right back around. Once he was out of sight Kurenai turned back towards her genin. "Shino keep one of your insects on him, Hinata keep an eye on him, and Naruto continue to monitor him for any changes."

"Yes sensei!" the three genin shouted in unison.

* * *

The sound of paper scraping against paper was the only sound that filled the small stuffy room as Ziren rifled through multiple scrolls and files. Parsing legalese was always a tedious task, made even worse by the lack of a cross breeze. Why did paper have to be stored in warm, dry places? He wiped the sweat form his brow and continued going through all the papers. At the very least it was as he had anticipated, no real major surprises. Stretching Ziren popped his back multiple times, he had gotten what he came for. He stacked what he had taken from the archives into a neat pile and left it on the far too small table provided. "Find everything all right Mr. Stenton?" the head archivist asked as he came down the stairs. "I have no idea what you're talking about sir," Ziren said shaking the man's hand, while pressing a bundle of bills into his palm. "Hmm, oh I seemed to have left these papers lying around. Silly me, better put them away," the archivist said completely ignoring Ziren.

Not even a flinch or the batting of an eyelash, the man was used to taking bribes. With Gatō dead the country could finally take steps to repairing itself, so long as the idiotic daimyo actually started doing some work. But one underhanded plan at a time, that would come later. He stepped out into the cold morning air, mist still clinging to the ground. Finally, out of the stuffy archives, Ziren took a deep breath and promptly began coughing. Seems his broken ribs weren't quite healed through yet, that had been one brutal fight with Zabuza. Taking a much shallower breath Ziren started heading towards the city gate.

The mood in the capital city was dismal, and that was putting it optimistically. Years of Gatō's corrupting the system had drained most of populace of any hope. The news of his rather violent death had not yet spread. Half the people who had witnessed the event were dead, the other half had become extremely busy and hadn't left the construction site since. Worked just fine for Ziren, such status quo shattering news being released at just the right time could prove most fortuitous for him. Ziren was distracted from his plotting by the sight of a fruit stand. "Good Morning," Ziren said to the stand keeper as he started picking over the fruit. "Morning," the keeper said half-heartedly. "I'll take these," Ziren said holding up a bag of apples and holding out some money. "Thank yo…uh excuse me sir but this is too mu…" the store keeper started but Ziren had already walked off.

He had made it too the city gate when he stopped in his tracks. He reached down into his shirt and pulled out his copper fuuinjutsu amulet. It seemed to have heated up for just a split second. But it shouldn't be, he was too far away for the bond to work. Yet it did, didn't it? Ziren stared at it, perhaps he could glare it into revealing its secrets. Nothing, maybe he still wasn't up to one hundred percent, he needed a nap. But no rest for the weary and there was much to get done.

* * *

Sakura and Kiba slowly circled one another, wearing a ring into the grass. Kiba moved first, launching himself across the ring as he threw a punch at Sakura's head. She ducked and swept her leg trying to take Kiba's legs out from under him. He hit the ground in a roll and leapt back to his feet as Akamaru took Kiba's place in attacking Sakura. "Hey I thought we said no dogs!" Sakura exclaimed putting distance between her and the growling pup. "You're fighting an Inuzuka, what did you expect?" Kakashi asked lazily not taking his eyes off the almost completed bridge. "But you said…"

"I say many things," this time he accompanied the comment with a yawn. After the excitement with Gatō and Zabuza watching the construction project was intensely boring. "Come on Sasuke back me up," Sakura whined. "Hn."

"What's wrong Sakura, afraid you're going to lose," Kiba taunted hopping on the balls of his feet, Akamaru yipping at his ankles. 'Fine if that's how he wants to play it,' Sakura thought reaching towards her kunai pouch. She grabbed the handle when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Sakura twisted and brought her knife up, slicing the flying apple in half. She looked down at the cut fruit curiously. "Getting better," Ziren said walking out of the woods tossing an apple up and down in his hand. "What was that for?" She asked as Kiba relaxed, realizing the spar was over. Ziren clicked his tongue at Sakura while wagging his finger. "Try again, what you should have said was 'Thanks for the apple Ziren-sensei,'" Ziren said tossing the apple to Sakura. "Don't worry I got enough to share," Ziren said pulling another apple out of a bag. "Did you remember Akamaru?" Kiba asked. To answer Ziren pointed towards the sliced apple on the ground, currently being eaten by said puppy. "Oh, cool."

"So it took you all morning to pick up some apples?" Kakashi asked finally turning away from the bridge. "Um…sure, let's go with that," Ziren answered handing him an apple. "I'm going to get a closer look, see what's up with Tazuna."

"Have fun. Okay Sasuke, it's your turn." Kakashi said looking at his students. As Ziren approached the bridge the sound of hammers slamming into nails and saws biting into wood became louder and louder. After the battle was won the morale of the people had reached dizzying new heights. The towns people threw themselves into the project with a gusto that was nothing less than astounding. And, thanks to Tazuna's leadership the project was well ahead of schedule. Ziren had to navigate a labyrinth of lumber, workers, and other construction materials in order to reach the bridge builder. "Morning Tazuna!" Ziren shouted above the din. "Hey Ziren! How goes it!?" Tazuna shouted back.

What Ziren wanted to talk about wasn't something to shout about. He gestured for Tazuna to follow him and moved away from the bridge. Once they were a good distance away Ziren turned back to Tazuna, a serious look on his face. "What…uh…what do you need?" the bridge builder asked getting nervous from Zirens mannerisms. "We need to discuss this," Ziren said handing a piece of paper to Tazuna. Said piece of paper was an invoice from Konoha for services rendered. Tazuna's eyes bugged out once he went over it. "Wha-huh-eh-uh…" Tazuna trailed off as he sank to the ground, staring at the numbers. "Here, a gummy bear aways cheers me up," Ziren said offering Tazuna some candy. Tazuna just sat there blankly trying to digest this new information and formulate some sort of cohesive thought. "Konoha wouldn't happen to have some sort of payment plan would it?" Tazuna said all color draining from his face. "Why as a matter of fact I do have a payment plan," Ziren said a mischievous glint entering his eyes. Tazuna swallowed hard not sure which psyched him out more; the bill, or Ziren's new grin.

* * *

Team Eight plus Shinkō had finally made it out of the pass and were enjoying the shade offered by the woods nestled at the base of the mountains. They were sitting beneath a large tree eating some lunch before heading back out. They were relaxing and taking in the scenery when "Wait!" Shinkō shouted leaping to his feet causing Kurenai to reach for a kunai, Naruto to grab the handle of his sword, Hinata to activate her Byakugan, and a buzzing to start emanating from Shino's sleeves. "I never got your names," Shinkō said turning to the team expectantly. Team Eight looked at each other having a silent conversation. Naruto finally got fed up and decided to break the silence. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kurenai Yῡhi."

"Shino Aburame."

"H-Hinata Hyῡga," Hinata finished. "Hyῡga? Why does that sound familiar?" Shinkō mused scratching his head. "You know the Hyῡga name?" Kurenai asked suspiciously. "Hmm I know I've heard it before. I think Father spoke of them when he was teaching us the history of chakra. But what was their role? This is going to bother me," Shinkō said running his finger over the tattoos on his head. "We should probably continue on our way. Um...where are you headed Shinkō?" Kurenai asked switching topics away from her student. "I believe it is time for me to end my pilgrimage and return back to the monastery."

"Pilgrimage?" Naruto asked getting to his feet. "Yes it is something those in our order do every now and then. Father teaches us how to be wise in spirit and strong in body, and sends us out on pilgrimages into society to make us wise in the ways of the world," Shinkō explained. "So it was this "Father" that taught you ninjutsu?" Kurenai asked, fishing for information. "Most of it yes. But sometimes on our pilgrimages we find injured shinobi and take them in to nurse them back to health. Many of them convert and choose to learn under Father. And in return they teach us what they know so that we may better protect ourselves." Kurenai digested this information. She wondered what kind of shinobi would join a cult, or what kind of shinobi would give away such village secrets. "Father must be quite the charismatic speaker." Kurenai instantly regretted her word choice when Shinkō rounded on her, brown eyes sparkling. "He is simply the most amazing man I have ever met. He speaks and you can hear the power in his voice. He enters a room and the whole place lights up. He smiles and the world rejoices. You can't ignore him when he begins teaching. When he…"

"Yes I'm sure he's fantastic but we have to get going," Kurenai interrupted the monk before he could continue his fanatical love monologue. This brought Shinkō up short and he had to recompose himself. He had found out on his pilgrimage that most people would interrupt him when he tried spreading the truth, or praising Father. But this was why he was sent out, to become wise in the ways of the world. It was simply that they had never heard the truth. He would teach them, he would free them, and find his own truth. It was here, he had thought it a figment of his imagination in the city, but then he felt it in the pass far more strongly. It was here and he would find it. "Yes let us go. Actually Konoha is on the way back to the monastery, so I can accompany you a little ways longer."

"G-great," Kurenai sighed.

* * *

"U-um I was w-wondering what y-you were taught about th-the Hyῡga?" Hinata asked. She had of course been taught her own clan's history, but had realized early on that it was a somewhat whitewashed history and was curious to hear what others thought about the Hyῡga. "Hmm what was it that Father said about you. I have been pondering this, give me a moment." Shinkō started running his fingers over his tattoos again. "Perhaps while you are pondering the answer to Hinata's question you might answer one of mine?" Shino interjected in. "What is the meaning of your extensive tattoos?"

"These are a sign of my devotion to Father. It connects us, and by doing so empowers me. And by carrying His sight, never will I be blinded by the illusions that bind this world."

"Was it painful?'

"What is pain in the face of faith?" Shino nodded, never really having understood how people can have such faith in something intangible. "Hyῡga, Hyῡga, Hyῡg-" Hinata saw Shinkō tense up for a fraction of a second before relaxing again. The whole thing happened so fast that Hinata only saw it due to her Hyῡga training, and even then she wasn't entirely sure she did see it. "The history lesson was unfortunately very brief, something about bloodlines or some such." A lie, Hinata was sure. But why would he lie about this, maybe Kurenai was right to distrust them.

Speaking of Kurenai, said jonin was watching the pair very closely. She raised an eyebrow when Hinata started acting a bit standoffish towards him. But what worried her the most was that every now and then Shinkō would discreetly, at least he probably thought so, glance over at Naruto. These weren't fleeting glances either, but intense inspections. 'Why would he be interested in Naruto? Could he know Naruto's secret!?' Kurenai dismissed the possibility. Information concerning Naruto and his…"companion"…had been strictly controlled after Ziren took him out of the village, to the point that Kurenai wasn't even aware that the village's Jinchῡriki wasn't even in the village. And it seemed that Ziren had also taken precautions concerning Naruto. His secret was safe in that regard. 'So why?'

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing in Tabe?" Shinkō asked turning to look at Kurenai. "What makes you think we were in Tabe?" Kurenai asked. "I saw Naruto in the markets, he acknowledged me. Most kids just run and hide when they see me. It was nice," Shinkō said wistfully. "Oh just checking out the sites," Naruto said nonchalantly. "It's a beautiful city, isn't it?" Shinkō asked? "It is, what were you doing in the city?" Naruto asked moving to walk beside him. "Spreading the truth," Shinkō nodded sagely. "And what is this truth you keep telling us about?" Naruto asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of his good sense.

Naruto could feel Shinkō fill with excitement, but before Naruto could regret his decision, the excitement became mixed with apprehension. Naruto also didn't miss the fact that this mood shift was preceded by Shinkō glancing over at Hinata. Naruto was fascinated as the swirl of emotion inside Shinkō continued to grow ever more chaotic. At first Naruto could make out individual emotions, like his initial excitement about talking about his faith. But then that was overcome by apprehension and anxiety. The maelstrom became too much for Naruto to pick any one out. Although before Shinkō was consumed Naruto managed to identify one last emotion was it….optimism? "I am often told that my love for Father's teachings leads me to come across as overpowering to others. The last time I tried to preach the watch at Tabe got angry at me. I do not trust myself not to get carried away once I start, so perhaps I should wait to teach you until we are ready to part."

"Uh-huh," was all Naruto could say. "I shall move ahead and find a good place to set up camp," Shinkō announced to the Konoha-nin, and ran ahead up the path. 'Weird' Naruto thought not for the first time today, and most likely not the last.

* * *

Hinata was currently putting up the tents so the team wouldn't have to sleep out in the open. Shinkō had found a fantastic site to camp in. Close enough to the road to be convenient, but far enough away that people wouldn't accidently stumble over them. Unfortunately, he lacked a tent, but had insisted he was used to sleeping under the stars. Hinata finished setting up the last tent and looked around. Kurenai was preparing some firewood while keeping an eye on Shinkō, Shinkō was kneeling on the ground whispering a prayer. Shino was securing the perimeter using his Kikaichῡ, and Naruto was kneeling near the newly-built fire ring blowing on some embers trying to get the fire going.

Hinata walked over and sat on the ground next to Naruto. "Come on, light," Naruto whispered as the kindling stubbornly refused to catch. "N-Naruto, aren't you a l-little too c-clos-" Her warning came too late as with one more breath the embers caught and spread rapidly, licking at Naruto's too close face. "Gah, not again!" Naruto shouted slapping at his face. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted getting to her feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Naruto said making sure his eyebrows were still in one piece. "That always happens when I'm on fire duty."

"Always?"

"Always," Naruto nodded. "Th-that's pretty bad," Hinata giggled. "Not that bad, I've only lost my eyebrows twice," Naruto said proudly. Hinata couldn't hold her giggles in as the image of an eyebrow-less Naruto filled her head. "It's not that funny, besides one of those times I only lost one eyebrow," Naruto said trying to defend himself. That made Hinata double over as picturing Naruto with only one eyebrow was even funnier than no eyebrows. "Hmph." Naruto turned towards the fire making sure the newborn flames wouldn't sputter. "S-sorry, sorry," Hinata said getting her breath back under control and patting Naruto on the back.

"W-what do you m-make of Shinkō?" Hinata asked. "He gives me a headache, trying to decipher all those conflicting emotions," Naruto said rubbing his temples. "What's it like, s-sensing emotions?" Hinata asked, having wondered this ever since they were put on a team. "It's like…like…like…" Naruto couldn't figure out a way to express exactly how it felt. "I don't really feel the emotions…it's different…but not really. It's hard to explain to someone who can't sense chakra like me and Sensei." Usually that was enough to dissuade people from seeking an explanation, as they were hard to give. But Hinata was staring at him with such an earnest expression that Naruto had to look away as his face heated up. Was she always sitting that close?

"Well we can't really sense emotions…it's more like we sense a person's chakra, and depending on the chakra's 'feel' can figure out emotions."

"W-what does it 'feel' like?" Hinata asked scooting a little closer. "It's like a…a…a vibration, a whisper, and a flash of color all wrapped up as one," Naruto explained poking the fire with a stick. "W-what's it like to see with the Byakugan?" Naruto asked figuring he could satisfy his curiosity, plus he really wanted to keep the conversation going. "W-well, we see normally but w-when we activate it e-everything goes th-this strange c-color of blue."

"Like a cold looking fire right?"

"Y-yea!"

"That's the flash of color that I…um…feel."

"B-but the chakra actually f-feels warm sometimes, r-right?"

"Mm, only sometimes, like when the person is really happy or when they're in lo…uh…that's kinda how Sensei and I can differ…dif…"

"Differentiate?"

"Yeah that's the word Sensei always uses. I mean it's sometimes cold or spiky."

"Spiky?"

"Yea spiky…please don't ask me to explain that one. What about you, is all chakra warm?"

"N-not everyone's chakra is w-warm, only a f-few exceptions," Hinata blushed. "Oh really, like what?"

* * *

"Do you think they'll ever figure out we're here?" Kurenai asked Shino as the two watched Naruto and Hinata amusedly. "Unlikely, though I must ask, do you and Asuma Sarutobi act like this when you two are alone?" Shino asked not taking his eyes off of his teammates, their behavior was truly fascinating. "What makes you think Asuma and I act differently alone?"

"My favored weapons of choice are my Kikaichῡ, Kikaichῡ are insects, an insects main form of communication is through pheromones, when a human sees-"

"That-that's fine Shino, I-I get the gist," Kurenai interrupted, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Good, it gets somewhat embarrassing after that."

"Did you tell Naruto and Hinata?"

"Of course not, I am not one to spread idle gossip. Besides there was no need to.

"No need to?" Kurenai asked afraid of the answer. "Naruto found out by sensing your emotions when the two of you were together, and Hinata saw the two of you kiss."

"We should probably bring them back to earth before Shinkō joins us," Kurenai said quickly trying to change the subject. "A-hem!" Kurenai cleared her throat causing both Naruto and Hinata to jump, the two of them then realized how close they were and scooted apart, faces bright red. "Is-is the camp ready?" Naruto asked trying to dispel the awkward mood. "Yes the camp's all ready. So what were you two talking about?" Kurenai asked unable to resist teasing the two. "Apologies what have I missed?" Shinkō asked as he joined the team around the fire, saving Naruto and Hinata from embarrassment. "Just finished setting up camp. Are you sure you'll be fine without a tent?" Kurenai asked. "Yes I shall be fine, but I thank you for your concern," Shinkō bowed. "Naruto will you please retrieve the food; I am hungry?" Shino said adjusting his glasses. "Yea sure, got it right here," Naruto said pulling out a storage scroll. "And not the instant ramen. Remind me why we let Naruto carry the food again?" Kurenai asked. "He h-had the s-storage scrolls," Hinata answered simply. "Don't worry Shino, I didn't pack only instant ramen. Just mostly instant ramen. Let's eat!"

* * *

Night had descended over the woods, leaving only the light of the dying embers to illuminate the campsite. Naruto was awake keeping watch. Kurenai had insisted she would stay up all night to keep an eye on Shinkō, but she was unanimously shot down by Shino, Naruto, Hinata as she was still exhausted and hurt from her battle with Jishin and needed her rest. Besides Shinkō was fast asleep leaning up against tree, his breathing deep and rhythmic.

To keep himself occupied Naruto was cleaning his sword and making sure it was properly sharpened. Peering down the edge Naruto determined that he would need to take it into a blacksmith, it had been seeing a lot use lately. Good thing Sensei made sure he kept a spare sword back in Konoha, he could use that one while this one was in the shop. His musings were interrupted by an insistent whistling sound. Carefully Naruto removed the whistling kettle from the embers and poured the boiling water into an instant ramen cup. What, he was hungry?

The whistling seemed to have disturbed Hinata from her slumber. Naruto would have felt sorrier about that if not for the fact that he had let her sleep longer after having taken over part of her watch. "Hey Naruto," Hinata yawned sitting by the fire. "Hey Hinata. I got enough water for a second cup, want one?" Naruto asked holding up another cup-o-ramen. Looking between the cup, the kettle, and Naruto Hinata decided to go for it, it had been awhile since she and Naruto had eaten together at Ichiraku. "W-wait do you h-have a timer?" Hinata asked as Naruto poured the water. "I always have a ramen timer, right here," Naruto said pointing to his head. "Besides you have to be careful. Certain brands require more time to cook that what the label says, others less," Naruto explained sagely.

"How d-did you figure out wh-which one's which?" Hinata asked stirring the coals. "Trial and error, I've had a lot of under and over-cooked ramen."

"And M-Mr. Adair just l-lets you eat so much r-ramen?"

"No of course not, but part of his training is how to be sneaky. I may have just found other ways to use his lessons," Naruto said as he handed a cup of ramen to Hinata. The two then sat in silence as they ate their food. Or at least Naruto ate his food, Hinata just stared into the cup's depths while stirring the noodles. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked eating the last of his noodles. Hinata was about to say nothing, but then realized that Naruto could sense her emotions and decided to come clean. "I'm sorry." Naruto was confused, why was Hinata apologizing? Was he supposed to apologize too? For what?

"Uh, sorry about what?" Naruto finally asked, deciding asking was better than stumbling on in ignorance. "It's m-my fault, that the b-bandits attacked us."

"Wait your fault?"  
"M-my forehead, if I w-wore my h-headband properly they w-wouldn't have attacked us."

"What are you talking about? What does your headband have to with being attacked by bandits?" Naruto asked more confused than ever. He was trying to figure out what Hinata was talking about. 'What does her forehead have to do with-wait!' A conversation he once had with Sensei bubbled up to the surface of his memory. "Does this have something to do with the seal-thingy your clan does?" Hinata's head shot up, her eyes as wide as saucers. "You know about the Caged-Bird Seal?" Hinata asked horrified. Naruto started at her response. But what surprised him more was the profound sense of shame that filled her. "S-Sensei taught me about your and Shino's clans when I told him you were on my team, part of that was the Caged-Bird Seal."

Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at Naruto. The one person she didn't want to not like her and he had to find out about her clan's greatest, and still ongoing, shame. "Th-that's why I w-want t-to g-get stronger, s-so that when I b-become c-clan head I c-can be s-strong enough to ab-abolish the s-seal. S-so that I w-won't cause other p-people to get h-hurt," Hinata said her eyes beginning to water. Naruto got up and moved to sit next to her. He hesitated for a moment unsure of whether or not this was the right gesture, but decided to go ahead as he wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled her close. She resisted initially, but the warmth and comfort Naruto was providing was too much for her to resist. She let him pull her close and rested her head on his shoulder.

The two sat like that for a time, staring into the dying coals. Once Hinata's breathing had evened out and she had calmed down Naruto spoke. "You know how I said I killed someone for the first time when I was eight?"

"Y-yeah?"

"There's more to the story. Like why we were attacked in the first place. We were attacked because of me. I hadn't quite understood what subtlety was yet."

"Y-you know what s-subtlety is?" Hinata asked innocently, turning her head to look at Naruto. Naruto had to school his expression so that he didn't start grinning. "I'm trying to be serious here Hinata," Naruto finally said afraid that if he looked at her his deadpan expression would break. "S-serious, serious," Hinata nodded. "I liked to brag a lot. Sensei and I were delivering something for someone, the person was important, don't remember who it was, and I bragged that Sensei was so awesome because of it. Apparently some people who hated that guy set up an ambush to attack us."

"It didn't work of course, Sensei's way too smart to fall for something like that. But they hunted us down and overtook us. Sensei fought while I hid, but there were too many of them and Sensei was being pushed back. That's when I leapt out and stabbed a guy that was sneaking up on Sensei. Looking back on it, Sensei was probably baiting the man into a trap." Naruto stayed silent for a moment ordering his thoughts. "This meant Sensei also had to protect me as well as fight the rest of the attackers. He got hurt, really hurt. Really, really hurt. Like, couldn't walk hurt. Luckily it was during the dry season so there wasn't any rain while I nursed him. Even while Sensei was hurt and trying to rest he still worried more about me than him. He told me that bad people will do bad things, and that we can't blame ourselves because of that. We should do all we can to stop them, but not blame ourselves for their choices. _They_ attacked _us_ , Hinata. _They_ chose their path."

"B-but if I w-wore my hea-"

"They might have still attacked us," Naruto said with finality. "B-but I-" "But nothing. You didn't make those men attack us. And you're not weak Hina, I don't know why you keep saying otherwise. You're going to make a great clan head, and if anyone says otherwise, smack 'em," Naruto said. "I-I don't think that'll w-work on the H-Hyῡga elders," Hinata giggled. "Maybe not, but if you do try, take a picture of their expressions. That would be a work of art to see." Hinata had to admit, the picture of her smacking the uptight elders would be hilarious. Imagining this made Hinata giggle, which caused Naruto to grin in the way that only Naruto could. Hinata then became acutely aware of the fact that Naruto still had his arm wrapped around her.

"Actually I had always wondered; why do you wear your headband like that?" Naruto asked after a time, unaware of Hinata's reddening face. "P-promise you w-won't laugh?" Hinata asked pushing her index fingers together. "I promise," Naruto responded. "W-well back in the a-academy all the g-girls would always show off j-jewelry they g-got as gifts. The H-Hyῡga Clan have s-strict rules regarding ornamentation. S-so I was always j-jealous of those g-girls. I wanted to w-wear earrings, b-bracelets, and especially necklaces. But the o-only thing I could wear r-resembling jewelry is the headband, s-so I turned it into a n-necklace."

"Why would you think I would laugh at that?"

"I-it's silly, isn't it?"

"Not really, I used to wear a pair of goggles I never used just cause I thought they looked cool."

"Th-that's right you did."

"So I don't think I can give fashion advice," Naruto smiled. "True." The conversation might have continued in this way if not for the fact that Naruto's face split in a jaw unhinging yawn. That's when Hinata remembered that it was her turn for watch and that Naruto needed his sleep too. "G-go to bed," Hinata told Naruto. "I can stay up a lit-" "Go to bed." Seeing that this was a fight he wasn't going to win Naruto gave Hinata one final squeeze before going to his tent. Despite Naruto's words Hinata still felt guilty about being the cause of the fight. Her hand moved to her headband as she considered her choices. But she did feel better now than when she went to bed earlier, if anything she knew she could always talk to Naruto about it.

* * *

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Naruto?" Shinkō asked the next day as the group traveled along the road. Shinkō, as usual, had taken the lead position and Naruto had moved to stand beside him to try and glean any information from him that he could. "Sure, ask away," Naruto replied. "I hope I do not come across as presumptuous but…you do not seem like the others in your team, and I had been wondering why?" Naruto considered the question for a moment. On one hand he shouldn't reveal too much information about himself, on the other hand if he revealed a little about himself he could get Shinkō to reveal something about himself as well. 'Tit for tat' as Sensei would say. "I wasn't raised in Konoha like the others," Naruto finally said deciding a calculated risk was in order. As Naruto observed Shinkō, a change came over the man, his eyes lit up and the near constant swirl of emotions that characterized him mellowed out into hopeful optimism.

"Do you not find the way in which these hidden villages operate paradoxical?" Shinkō asked a zealous gleam entering his eyes. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked hesitantly after seeing the shift in Shinkō's manner. "The Daimyo's rely on the Hidden Villages for diplomatic advice correct? But who profits the most when these Daimyo's go to war?" This gave Naruto pause. Somewhere in the haze of lectures nearly forgotten Naruto remembered Sensei talking about Daimyo's consulting with their native Hidden Village's when it came to foreign relations. "It is a paradox is it not?" Shinkō continued. "But people cannot see this, no they refuse to. They cannot see beyond the illusions they've blinded themselves with. But you didn't grow up among them, you haven't been corrupted by the Usurper's lies."

"Th-the usurper?" Naruto asked getting a little scared of Shinkō at this point. The optimism was still there, increasing even, but it was now accompanied by an increasing conviction. No that wasn't the correct word Naruto was looking for, zealotry was more accurate. Ziren had taught Naruto that these were the most difficult types of people to deal with, and to treat them like wounded animals, unpredictable and dangerous. "The Usurper stole the future promised to us! He stole our peaceful world and replaced it with one that fills itself with war time and again. Where those who control the world are blinded by their ignorance, who embrace their ignorance. But you are still clean, still pure. You can escape the Usurper's influence Naruto. Come with me, learn from Father, don't give in to this corrupt system."

Naruto was now very scared. There was a crazy fanatical gleam to Shinkō's eyes, and Naruto was trying to come up with a way to not anger him. "S-sorry Shinkō but Sensei says we need to stick with Konoha for a while heh...heh, maybe another time?" Naruto said starting to slow down in an attempt to create space between him and Shinkō. "We just need to take the left fork up ahead to reach Konoha, we're almost there," Kurenai shouted out in an attempt to distract Shinkō once she noticed Naruto's growing apprehension. "Yes so it seems," Shinkō said gazing up at the fork ahead. Naruto swallowed nervously as instead of a whirl of conflicting emotions, hopeful optimism, or religious fervor, no there was only cold determination. "This is where our paths must diverge," Shinkō said turning around to face Kurenai.

"Sorry to hear it," Kurenai said with barely contained relief. "Yes, however I must confess that my actions up to this point have not been entirely out of selfless service," Shinkō continued. "What, do you want to be paid?" Kurenai asked. "No, your money holds no temptation for me. Our order is an old one. We are not well known fore we choose to not be. We do not involve ourselves in politics or wars for they are meaningless. We do not for we have a goal that must be accomplished no matter what, one we would risk everything for. A mission so sacred that we would align ourselves, no matter how briefly, with the propagators of the great lie. Father's teachings about shinobi are clear, but I believe that there is always hope. That people can always redeem themselves. So I implore you, in the name of peace and all that is right in this world, please give me the artifact."

"What artifact?" Kurenai asked her hand growing ever so slowly closer to one of her kunai as Naruto was backing away slowly. "One of many, pieces of a whole. It calls to those who can listen for it, who can recognize its song. I ask not just for me but also for yourself. It is power beyond comprehension, but those who do not understand it will be destroyed by it. For my sake, your sake, the world's sake, please hand it over," Shinkō pleaded. Her hand wrapped around the handle of her kunai, but Kurenai still needed to buy more time. "We don't have whatever it is you're looking for, but let's assume that we did. What makes you think we don't understand it?"

"Simple, if you understood its majesty, you would not have needed my aid in your battle," Shinkō answered. "I'm sorry Shinkō but we don't have this artifact." Shinkō's mood changed dramatically, gone was the congenial, if awkward, demeanor. Instead it was replaced with righteous fury, the same he bore when he slaughtered the bandits mercilessly. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Shinkō shouted, anger filling his body. "It is there! I feel it just beyond my perception. Like a dream just forgotten, or a word barely remembered. It is there but hidden, why can I not hear it?" His eyes widened in epiphany. "Because you know exactly what it is…you understand its importance…and have hidden it from me. That is why I cannot find it. Father warned me of the shinobi, but I wanted to believe there was some good left in them. But Father was right, he is always right. They are slaves to the Usurper, _you_ are slaves to the Usurper. You do not fight the ignorance you are born into; you embrace it gleefully. And like the Usurper's slaves you stand in the way of peace, of salvation! You would rob us of what was promised! NO MORE! **Lighting Style: Claws of the Raijin Jutsu!"** Shinkō threw his arms forward as lightning shot from his fingers. But instead of electrocuting them like it was supposed to do, it instead passed right through them. "YOUR ILLUSIONS WILL PROTECT YOU NO LONGER!"

* * *

"Good thinking Kurenai-sensei," Naruto panted out. The team was hiding behind a large tree after Kurenai put Shinkō under one of her genjutsus so that they could regroup and formulate a battle plan. "What is the plan?" Shino asked. On one hand Kurenai's main objective should be the safety of her genin, on the other hand Shinkō's anti-genjutsu capabilities were a mystery and she wasn't sure if she could win on her own. So fleeing it was. Before she could give orders "Move!" Naruto shouted. The team leapt from where they were standing as the tree they were hiding behind was obliterated by a pillar of fire. On one side Kurenai and Naruto, Shino and Hinata on the other. So he had not only broken the illusion but also found them quickly, that made fleeing much more difficult. "Battle plan Sigma!" Kurenai shouted to her students. This concerned Naruto as battle plan Sigma meant to strike while Kurenai distracted the enemy, but if Kurenai gives the word they are to run and leave her behind.

Naruto could already feel Shino and Hinata moving into the treetops to get a better position, he was about to do the same when he felt Kurenai put her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, Ziren said I can give you permission to use some powerful techniques if you're in danger. If you feel it is needed you have my permission." Naruto nodded soberly before leaping into the trees. Kurenai turned back to where Shinkō was before she quickly ducked as a lightning bolt sheared the tree behind her in half. "You cannot hide from me any longer deceiver!" Shinkō shouted walking towards Kurenai. "Who said I was hiding," Kurenai smirked before charging the tattooed man.

Generally, Kurenai would try to create distance between her and her enemies, but her current opponent excelled in long range and she needed to keep him from using more of his ninjutsu. She started with a punch to his throat, but was quickly blocked as he caught her fist. He twisted her arm in an attempt to throw her from her feet, but she flipped around and tried to bring her heel down on his head. He caught her foot and was about to slam Kurenai to the ground when he dropped her and drew a dagger from within his sleeve in order to block Naruto's sword. Lightning covered Shinkō's hand as he brought his fist around and smashed it into Naruto's chest. But instead of the crack of breaking ribs the Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. This gave Hinata an opening to fall from the canopy and smash Shinkō's head with her heel.

He rolled with the blow and came up dagger first to block the real Naruto's attack. He locked blades with the boy when his features twisted in rage. He pushed the much smaller swordsman away from himself and started running through hand signs. "I TOLD YOU YOUR LIES WON'T DECIEVE ME ANYMORE! **Lightning style: Quetzalcoatl's Wingbeat Jutsu!"** He brought both arms down releasing a whirlwind of lightning that tore up the ground surrounding him that blasted right through the illusory Naruto. He spun around and knocked a few shuriken form the air that were heading for him. He wasn't able to get all of them but had managed to avoid being hit in any vital areas. Kurenai once more rushed forward and engaged the monk in hand to hand combat.

They punched and blocked until Shinkō's guard slipped, as his movements aggravated the Shuriken still lodged in his body. Seeing an opening Kurenai moved to sweep his legs out from under him. As he was falling Shinkō twisted his body, ignoring the pain, and managed to backflip away from the Konoha-nin. Only for his leg to fall through a hole as he landed. As his foot broke through the thin surface a swarm of insects started crawling up and along his body. He could already feel his chakra start being drained and his flailing and slapping wouldn't kill enough of them fast enough, plus he could see Kurenai moving forward to press the attack. **"Fire Style: Glory of Ra Jutsu!"** Fire engulfed Shinkō's body incinerating the Kikaichῡ that clung to him. He sent the fire radiating out from him and ripped his burning cloak from his body before he hurt himself further.

He Turned to engage Kurenai again when he realized he couldn't move. A tree had sprouted from the ground behind him and had started twisting its roots and branches around him. He tried dispelling the genjutsu, as he was sure that was what it was, when Kurenai seemed to phase out of the tree and held a kunai to Shinkō's throat. She had been layering this genjutsu on him since he had declared he was traveling with them; he wouldn't be breaking it anytime soon. "Forgive me Father, for I have failed you. I did not listen and have grown blinded in my arrogance to question you. I'm sorry, and I beg your aid in my hour of need" Shinkō whispered as Kurenai brought her kunai up to his throat, one small movement and this fight would be over.

Before she could, however, light suddenly enveloped Shinkō and chakra surged around him blasting Kurenai away from the trapped monk. When Kurenai got back to her feet light was shining from the tattoos covering Shinkō's body. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino came out from the underbrush to get a better look at was going on. Shinkō opened his eyes and the team could see a change in him. They were still the same color, but they seemed older, as though they had seen more of the world than someone his age could possibly have done. "Fear not my child, you have learned much on your journey. You are forgiven, and never will I ignore your prayers." The voice that came from Shinkō's mouth was not his own. "So you face Shinobi of the Leaf, my child?" Naruto could feel a flexing of chakra as the genjutsu Kurenai put Shinkō under shattered. **"Light Style: Blades of the Seraph Jutsu!"** Orbs of light winked into existence and hovered around Shinkō. "Run, now!" Kurenai shouted as the orbs shuddered for a brief moment before shooting out beams of light. Team Eight leapt out of the way just in time as the beams cut right through wood, soil, and rock leaving flaming trees, melted stone, and scorched earth behind.

Kurenai flung a handful of shuriken at the glowing Shinkō as she started to run circles around him. He batted the bladed pieces of metal out of the air effortlessly as Kurenai started weaving illusions. One to hide her from his eyes, one to create an illusory copy of herself, one to weaken his reflexes, and one to throw him off balance. Shinkō turned and held his hand out in Kurenai's direction, as though she had never even used the genjutsus, and beams of light shot out of the hovering orbs once more. Kurenai just barely managed to substitute out of the way as the log she switched with was incinerated. She then noticed him looking away from her for a moment before flinging a few of his circling orbs into the underbrush. Bursts of light filled the ruined woods, setting ancient trees alight. Kurenai sighed in relief when she saw her genin moving away from the blaze, he hadn't hit them, but she needed to draw his attention.

 **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** Bringing her hands to her mouth Kurenai exhaled a massive gout of fire towards the shining monk. **"Light Style: Blessings of Protection Jutsu!"** With a sweep of his hands Shinkō summoned a wall of golden light in front of him that easily withstood the onslaught. A few more kunai bounced off of it as Shinkō looked up at Kurenai. "You will not escape retribution slaves of the Usurper," the not Shinkō voice said as he prepared more orbs of light. "Though young the others may be; they too will pay for their sins." Kurenai could only clutch her kunai tightly and grind her teeth trying to figure out a game plan.

* * *

"Can't you use you insects, Shino?" Naruto asked hiding behind a tree as Shinkō continued firing his beams at Kurenai. "I am afraid that most of my soldiers were incinerated by his previous fire ninjutsu," Shino said tossing his broken glasses on the ground. The three of them had barely managed to escape the explosion thanks mostly to Hinata's Byakugan. "W-what do we d-do, Kurenai-sensei n-needs our help?" Hinata asked. "Kurenai-sensei's orders were to run and leave her behind so that she might buy us time," Shino responded. "Yeah but I don't think whatever that is, is going to let us get away. Look what happened last time we tried that," Naruto said gesturing to the ruin around them. "We need to help Kurenai-sensei." Shino and Hinata shared a brief glance before they both nodded "L-let's go."

* * *

Kurenai was currently engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Shinkō. While he was decently skilled at taijutsu before he put on the light show, his skill now was far better. They had exchanged blows, Kurenai more on the receiving end then the giving, when he suddenly pitched to the side almost losing his balance. Kurenai took the opportunity to punch him square in the kidney and was about to follow up with a kick to the temple when he regained his balance and grabbed her foot. Before he could press his advantage he had to let go and almost bend in half to avoid being cut down by Naruto, who then engaged him in close combat himself. Shinkō had conjured a sword of light and was currently using it to parry Naruto's attacks. He then grimaced in Pain as Hinata had managed to sneak up on him and deliver a gentle fist strike right to his back. She saw the tattoo where she struck dim slightly before regaining its full glory. Before she could move to strike a second time Shinkō let loose another barrage from his orbs causing them all to jump back.

"A Hyῡga, unmarked?" Shinkō said looking at Hinata. He then flung the last of his orbs at Naruto and Kurenai forcing them to scramble out of the way. He was then on top of Hinata instantly and fought with her furiously. He seemed to be somewhat familiar with the Gentle Fist Style as he gave Hinata no opening to strike at his chakra pathways. She tried to bring both of her palms together to deliver a powerful blow but Shinkō batted the attack away and grabbed Hinata's neck with his hand and lifted her from her feet. "You whose family has stolen so much from this world would dare face me!?" Shinkō shouted as Hinata tried to break free of his grasp in vain. "Let her Go!" Naruto shouted charging forward sword raised. Shinkō raised his free hand and conjured another wall of light to block the charging youth. Naruto swung his sword at the wall only to have it bounce off like he had just swung at a piece of steel.

"You will atone for the sins of your family child and return what they stole." Shinkō continued, bringing his attention back to Hinata. She still struggled but found herself fascinated by Shinkō's eyes. Her struggles ceased as she was unable to look away from them, almost as if they were reaching into her. "Even if I must take with force." Hinata felt her muscles tense up as pain started racking her body. His eyes continued to bore into her, deeper and deeper. She felt as if he were looking for something. She fought as hard as she could, but the one controlling Shinkō had immeasurable willpower. She felt his presence within her begin recede, but it was taking something with it. She fought as hard as she could to resist as the pain grew worse. She fought, she screamed.

Naruto looked on as Hinata screamed in pain as she felt…something…happening within her. "I SAID LET HER GO!" Naruto screamed running back at the wall. _"First Step of the Traveler: Ignorance!"_ Suddenly a black cloying miasma surrounded Naruto's sword. He swung his blade at the wall again, but instead of bouncing off it cut through the chakra giving the wall shape. The wall shuddered for a moment before shattering completely. Shinkō stared at Naruto's sword in utter shock at what he had just witnessed. He only barely pulled his hand back, preventing Naruto from cutting it clean off and dropped Hinata. Naruto grabbed Hinata before she hit the ground, she was unconscious but breathing. He then pointed his sword at Shinkō and yelled _"Second Step of the Traveler: Isolation!"_ The cloying black mist condensed into an orb of impenetrable blackness, it then leapt at Shinkō and expanded twenty feet in all directions.

Naruto with his senses was easily able to make it out of the darkness and moved as quickly as he could towards Kurenai. "What was that?" Shino asked taking Hinata from Naruto, Kurenai nearby. "It blocks out all light, but it doesn't last long in sunlight." And it was true for the orb of darkness had already started shrinking. "Shino get Hinata somewhere safe, Naruto you're with me," Kurenai said. "Right!" Naruto and Shino said in unison. It was then that the black orb exploded as beams of light shot out from Shinkō in all directions. "What madness is this!? What blasphemies have the Usurper's puppets created now!?" Shinkō yelled looking around for the boy. He didn't have to look far as Naruto was heading right towards him, sword once more cloaked in blackness. Shinkō charged at Naruto and summoned another sword made of light. When he used it to parry Naruto it shattered like his wall and the blackened sword cut into his arm. Accepting the pain Shinkō grabbed Naruto's sword arm with his wounded arm, and brought his fist right into Naruto's gut. Channeling his chakra Shinkō sent Naruto flying accompanied by an orb of light. So strong was Shinkō's punch that Naruto blasted right through a tree and cracked a second one with his impact. But that was not the end of it as the orb Shinkō used to send the boy flying exploded surrounding in the boy in searing light.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted. She turned back towards Shinkō and moved in to continue the fight. She didn't care if she lived or not anymore, this man that had hurt her precious students would die! He wasn't able to fight as well as he used to, Kurenai thought noting a patch of blackened flesh where Naruto's blade had cut him. She pushed him back and brought her kunai around to plunge into his neck, just as Shinkō's hand became encased in light and was moving to impale Kurenai with it. Neither blinked as they were about to kill the other and, hopefully, end this fight. When they stopped dead, Shinkō's eyes showing confusion, Kurenai's showing a deep primal fear. Her hands began to shake as she remembered this feeling. She had felt it only once in her life, when she was powerless and lost everything, when the living incarnation and rage and hatred was unleashed upon the world.


	12. Faith Questioned

Faith Questioned

The sound of snapping wood filled the air as what used to be a tree slammed into the ground where Kurenai and Shinkō had been standing, Kurenai only barely dodging. Kurenai turned and what she saw would haunt her for years to come. Naruto was crouched down low on the splintered remains of a stump. An angry red chakra that vaguely resembled a one-tailed fox bubbled around him. His nails had become claws, his whisker marks had darkened and expanded, his canines had become fangs. But that all paled in comparison to his eyes, normally a kind sparkling blue, were blood red and filled with nothing save rage and bloodlust. Kurenai tried, and failed, to steady her hands as her mind ran with possibilities when the tail trailing behind Naruto expanded and grew misshapen before it split in two. Throwing its head back the red cloaked Naruto let loose a bone rattling roar that was equal parts human…and inhuman.

"YOU DARE!? YOU DARE PROFANE THE GRACE SO!?" The shining Shinkō shouted bursting from the foliage of the downed tree. His tattoos glowed more brightly than ever, his eyed filled with indignant rage. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE TO BLASPHEME SO! **LIGNT STYLE: BLADES OF THE SERAPH JUTSU!"** Dozens of light orbs winked into existence and flooded the area with beams of energy. But Naruto was too fast and seemed to blur from sight as it wove around the incoming attacks. Shinkō continued firing but lost sight of the monster due to the smoke his attacks were creating. Shinkō's eyes darted to and fro looking for the blasphemer. His instincts screamed at him and he threw up a wall of light as the red covered Naruto slammed into it forcing Shinkō back a few feet. His eyes met that of the beast's blood-red eyes staring back at him. Beyond the overwhelming bloodlust Shinkō could see a vast malevolent intelligence looking back at him.

With an inhuman roar Naruto swung both of his tails and smashed them against the wall, sending cracks splintering across its surface. Shinkō tried to reinforce the wall but the twin tails were already descending once more. They smashed through the light screen and slammed down where Shinkō was standing, but the glowing man had already leapt into the air avoiding the attack. With a flick of his wrist he sent a few orbs hurtling towards the red-clad boy, who wrapped himself with his tails just as the lights exploded. Before the smoke cleared a red chakra tail swept out and slammed into Shinkō's side sending him hurtling through the air. He flew through one tree and splintered a second. The taste of iron filled his mouth as Shinkō shakily got to his feet. **"Light Style: Armor of the Hierarch Jutsu!"** The light emanating from Shinkō's tattoos coalesced around him forming translucent plates that covered his body. He raised his forearm just in time to catch Naruto's claws on the plate protecting him from harm. Before Naruto could retract his arm or slam Shinkō with his tails the monk punched Naruto in his gut as hard as he could. The plate covering the arm buried in Naruto's stomach shattered, then exploded sending the rage controlled boy flying through the air away from him. He took a step forward when the light shining from his tattoos dimmed and flickered. Breathing deeply the lights began to gain in radiance. This was dangerous, Shinkō's body couldn't handle much more of this, and he had already passed the safety limit. But if it meant purging the world of such blasphemy, then so be it. Extending his unprotected arm one of the circling lights morphed into the plate he had lost and slotted itself into his armor. "In the name of the Savior you shall be destroyed." Shinkō whispered to himself as the plates covering his feet exploded propelling him towards the out of control Jinchῡriki.

* * *

"Kurenai-sensei, what is happening to Naruto?" Shino asked as he and Kurenai carried an unconscious Hinata away from the fights epicenter. "I can't explain right now, just get you and Hinata to safety," Kurenai ordered. "I'm going to assist Naruto." With that Kurenai turned from the two and moved up to the foliage to gain a better vantage point. She said she was going to enter the fight and help Naruto, but didn't know if that meant attacking Shinkō, or trying to stop Naruto. She saw Shinkō flying through the air with the Kyuubi controlled Naruto chasing after. Then Naruto was sent flying with Shinkō chasing after him. She already knew that Shinkō was currently immune to genjutsu, and she had no idea what Naruto's current capabilities were. Watching the raging battle below Kurenai noted that Shinkō was starting to look fatigued. He was covered in scrapes and bruises and his breathing was labored. Naruto, on the other hand, except for his clothes, which were beyond ruined at this point, looked like he could still run a marathon. She had heard that the Kyuubi was a being of nearly limitless chakra, but only now did she fully understand what that meant.

She had a few special genjutsus she had prepared to combat the Kyuubi, but wanted to save them for when they weren't fighting a crazed religious fanatic hell bent on exorcising them for some bizarre sin. For now, she would wait and observe the fight. If Shinkō gained the upper hand she would intervene, if not she would let Naruto-no not Naruto, Naruto wasn't the one fighting-tire himself out.

* * *

 _Kill him_

 _Rip him apart_

 _Destroy him_

 _He hurt us_

 _He hurt HER_

 _He must die_

 **"Light Style: Blades of the Seraph Jutsu!"** Pain lite up his sides as beams of energy grazed him. He roared his anger and used one of his tails to throw a tree at him.

 _He hurt us_

 _He hurt her_

 _He_

 _Would_

 _Die_

 _We will not be stopped_

* * *

Shinkō brought his foot down right onto the head of the abomination, the plate exploded burying Naruto into the ground. An angry red tail sprung from the ground and tried to wrap around Shinkō's throat. He kicked it away and gathered the last of his remaining light orbs and fired all of them into the hole he created using the beast. A roar of pain filled the now smoky forest as the red covered Naruto burst from the ground a short distance away.

He couldn't last a lot longer at this point. He was bruised, bloody, and badly beaten. His chakra was running out and the only thing that his opponent had to show for the fight was some burnt up clothing. Any wound he inflicted healed up instantly and he didn't seem to be running out of chakra anytime soon. But he couldn't give up now, he was close he knew it. He just needed one clean strike, one shot to kill the beast dead. The last of the glowing plates surrounding him floated off and resumed their round shapes. With the thrust of one hand the orbs let loose their deadly beams sweeping the area, but the beast was too nimble and managed to dodge the attacks, right to where Shinkō wanted him to be. The orbs surrounding him coalesced into one giant glorious ball of energy. With a primal roar Shinkō threw his arms out wide **"Light Style: Wrath of the Hierarch Jutsu!"**

* * *

Kurenai frantically leaped from branch to branch as Shinkō's beams cut through all the trees in the surrounding area, clearing out the area. She hit the ground hard, but managed to roll with it and got back to her feet instantly. She was about to seek higher ground when a blinding light filled what felt like the entirety of the forest.

* * *

Shino continued to shuffle away from the battle, still dragging Hinata along with him. "Mmhmm," Hinata mumbled as her head moved slightly. Shino allowed himself to hope she would wake up and that they could go back and help out. But no, she remained asleep. He only hoped that Kurenai was handling the situation and that Naruto was alright. When…whatever that was…happened his remaining Kikaichῡ had gone crazy and had entered into emergency defensive formations around the queen, and there was very little he had been able to do to control them otherwise.

But their heightened wariness served him well as they sent him a warning and he managed to throw himself and Hinata to the ground as multiple beams cut through the underbrush around them. The small ferns and shrubs burst into flames from the heat. But he couldn't rest as the beams swept through the area cutting everything in their path. Shino struggled to move both himself and Hinata so that they could avoid the attacks. He managed to keep Hinata safe, and almost got himself cut in the process, but avoiding such a fate cost him his coat. Trying to keep up left him unbalanced though. He wouldn't be able to avoid the next pass of the light in time as he was. "I apologize Hinata," Shino said as he shoved her away from himself with all his might. The momentum threw the two shinobi out of the path, but separated them. He had to leap further away, but luckily Hinata remained safe. The beams died down and he was about to go pick Hinata back up when the whole forest was engulfed in light.

* * *

Panting, Shinkō had to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. A keening inhuman cry of pain filled the air. The abomination wasn't killed in the blast; it would be back soon. He had a plan, but couldn't put it into motion here. He ran trying to find where the light was just right, when the howl of an vengeful beast filled the air. He moved faster, pushing his body well past its already strained limits. Turning Shinkō spread his arms wide and began invoking a prayer. With a roar Naruto charged straight for Shinkō, malice in its eyes.

 **"Light Style: Bonds of the Sinner Jutsu!"** Bringing his hands together chains of light materialized from thin air and bound Naruto locking him in place just as his tails were about to impale Shinkō. The enraged Naruto struggled and thrashed trying to shatter his bonds, but they held him fast. His hands shook with the effort of holding the beast. When Shinkō was confidant the abomination was held static he slowly separated his hands, a ball of light forming between them. "I know you cannot die, beast," Shinkō sneered locking his shining eyes with Naruto's blood red ones. It calmed as they stared at each other and Shinkō once more gazed into the great intelligence behind the childlike façade. "I know not the means to your destruction, but we will find it! We will fix what the Usurper has broken! We will have the salvation that was stolen from us! We wil-" Shinkō stopped, his eyes going wide. He heard it, a twisted whisper, an echo of a sigh, he though it a trick, one of the Usurper's illusions, but no. Thin black wisps flowed around the red cloaked Naruto, looking so fragile that a mere breeze would scatter them. With an inhuman roar the chains binding the beast shattered.

The tails held static thrust forward, acting on instinct Shinkō dived to the side managing to avoid one tail, only for the other to stab him in the side. With a cry of pain Shinkō let loose his technique blasting Naruto in the shoulder with the beam of light. The abomination staggered back from the blow as Shinkō used a tree to pull himself up. His side was bleeding heavily, his tattoos were flickering, and he could feel the malevolent chakra trying to eat him from the inside out. The battle…was lost. "Child who bears the Usurper's sin, and the Savior's Grace. We will meet again." Roaring Naruto leapt. **"Light Style: Leap of Faith Jutsu!"** And with a blinding flash of light, Shinkō was gone.

* * *

Shinkō was gone, she couldn't sense him anywhere, and Naruto was frantically scanning the area looking for him. She quietly moved closer making sure to stay downwind of him, just in case his smell was strengthened. He still hadn't noticed her and she started preparing her illusions, if she could trap him, she could subdue him. She was about ready to cast when her eyes went wide, color drained from her face, and her heart plunged into her stomach. "NO!" She shouted leaping into the open prepared to die

Or kill if necessary.

* * *

 _Where was he_

 _He was gone_

 _He had hurt us_

 _He had hurt HER_

 _He had gotten away_

 _We will find him_

 _We will KILL him_

Their nose worked furiously, but they could find no trace.

 _We will find him_

 _We will have revenge_

 _We will not be stopped_

 _We will show him our anger_

 _We will show him our fury_

 _We will show them all_

The bushes rustled to their right. They turned towards the sound snarling and baring their fangs. They stopped and looked on curiously, they felt no ill intent.

 _Unimportant_

 _We track_

 _We hunt_

 _We kill_

 _He will not escape us_

"N-Naruto?" It reached for them

"NO!"

* * *

Where was she. The world was fuzzy, she had trouble seeing. She felt tired, the splitting headache wasn't helping. She was with her team, right? Wasn't she on a mission? She stumbled through some bushes, groping the air in front of her, blinking her eyes trying to clear up her vision. There was someone in front of her, she squinted trying to make out details, was that a snarl she heard? She made out flashes of red, or was that yellow, orange maybe? Wasn't she in a forest? Why would there be orange here? Naruto! Naruto wears orange, maybe it was him. He could explain what was going on. "N-Naruto?" She said reaching out. A flash of something red moved in her blurry sight, something hit her hand, it burned!

Hinata staggered back as the pain pierced the haze surrounding her mind, and the adrenaline cleared her eyesight some. Blinking she finally got a good look at what was happening. Naruto stood in front of her, at least she thought it was Naruto. He was covered in what she could only assume was red chakra, she didn't even know that chakra could be a color other than blue. In fact, she could almost make out an animal's profile in the chakra's form. What looked like ears stood alert above his head, and two tails of pure chakra waved lazily behind him. His whiskers had enlarged as had his canines, they were fangs now. But the change that disconcerted her the most, were his eyes. She would probably never admit this out loud, ever, but she loved Naruto's eyes. She loved how they looked so crystal clear, how they always seemed filled with energy, with humor, good cheer, and she especially loved them when they were filled with mischief.

These weren't Naruto's eyes. They were red, slitted, and filled with anger. "NO!" The two turned as Kurenai charged. Naruto crouched low, and released a guttural growl that chilled Hinata's blood as he readied to meet Kurenai's charge. "Naruto!?" He turned towards her and Hinata was confronted with the Kyuubi's full blood lust. She staggered back and, she hated to admit it, whimpered. Naruto's expression changed from murderous rage to confusion at Hinata's reaction. He looked down at himself and jumped in surprise, as though he just now realized he was surrounded by angry red chakra. He looked back up as his eyes turning from red back to blue.

"H-Hinata I-I-I can e-explain," Naruto stuttered as his chakra cloak started evaporating. "I-it's not w-what you think, I p-promise. I-I c-ca-can exp-xplain." Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and saw only fear. "I-it's not wh-what you th-thi…" Naruto tried to continue making excuses but his eyelids grew heavy and he collapsed to the ruined forest floor, unconscious. "Hinata are you okay?" Kurenai asked rushing to the girl. "Y-yeah, j-just my hand."

"Shino! Shino!"

"I am here," Shino said limping out from the brush, nursing an injured arm. Hinata looked around utterly confused. "Wh-what happened? Did we w-win, a-and Naruto?" Hinata asked moving to the unconscious boy's side. She was relieved to find that he was breathing evenly. "Naruto…used a…secret Uzumaki technique and managed to push Shinkō back," Kurenai said as she gently, but firmly, pulled Hinata away from Naruto. "What kind of technique was it, I have never heard, seen, or read about anything like that?" Shino asked. "That's because Naruto is one of the last Uzumaki's around. I don't think anyone else can do what he just did," Kurenai said as she swallowed a chakra pill. She then bent down and picked Naruto up and placed him on her back. "Shinkō might still be around. We need to get back to the village quickly," Kurenai said turning towards Hinata and Shino. "W-will Naruto be a-alright?" Hinata asked worriedly. "He looks to be in better shape than the rest of us," Shino noted as he looked Naruto over. Indeed, Naruto didn't have a single scratch or bruise anywhere on him. Where the rest of the team had their own assortment of bumps, scrapes, and cuts. "We'll all be fine, but we'll need to push ourselves, we're not stopping till we get home. Think you guys can do it?" Hinata and Shino nodded as Kurenai lead them away from the ruined forest.

* * *

Hinata forced herself to not blink as the blinding light shone in her eye. She really wanted to just grab the doctor's penlight and throw it out the window, she had had enough of obnoxious lights today. "Okay your pupils are dilating normally, now follow my finger please, Lady Hinata," The Hyῡga doctor said as Hinata followed the finger being waved in front of her. After she had been checked out by a regular doctor they sent away for a Hyῡga specialist when Hinata complained that her eyes hurt. Aside from her eyes the only other noteworthy injury Hinata had was the burn on her hand. She was told that it was a chakra burn, and that one on this scale was rare, especially for a genin.

"Okay, your following seems to be unaffected. Now look at the chart please and tell me the direction the letter is facing starting from the top please." She did so with only a little trouble on the bottom row. Even without the Byakugan the Hyῡga had exceptional eyesight. "Good, one more test Lady Hinata," The doctor said moving behind Hinata. "Now, how many fingers am I holding up?" Hinata activated her Byakugan, which was harder for her than usual, and made her eyes feel sore. "Five, two in front and three behind your back." Hinata grunted as she deactivated her dōjutsu and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay," The doctor said moving back around. "Don't worry, it seems that you have simply overused your Byakugan. It is to be expected with your first C-rank mission, more importantly a C-rank mission that ran into unexpected difficulties," The doctor explained. "B-but I've k-kept my eyes a-active much longer during endurance t-training," Hinata said. "Yes I have your records right here, a very impressive time for one of your age. But keeping the Byakugan active for endurance training is much different than constant use during combat. Most Hyῡga don't appreciate that fact and often come back with overused Byakugan their first few times outside the village. Your eyes will strengthen in time. But for now you are not allowed to use your Byakugan until I give you a clean bill of health, and I want you to come back to the compound with me to put on some blinders for the rest of the day." Hinata grimaced, she couldn't help it, all Hyῡga hated the blinders. Tinted glasses that were basically opaque for all intents and purposes. Hinata was resigned to her fate

"How did you come to acquire such severe chakra burns on your hand?" the doctor asked pointing to Hinata's bandaged hand. "The d-doctors already t-took care of it," Hinata said holding her injured hand. "Yes, but your father specifically asked me to ensure your health and safety. You are our heiress after all. Let me see if there is anything that I can do to help." The doctor said. "Sorry I c-can't say anything," Hinata said. Kurenai had told them that they couldn't say anything about the mission that wasn't absolutely necessary for their treatment until after Kurenai had talked to the Hokage. "Very well I will leave it then. Come Lady Hinata your Father is waiting," The doctor said motioning to the door. "C-can I see my t-teammates first?" Hinata asked worried after Shino and Naruto. The doctor thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I will inform your father that you are ensuring the health and safety of your teammates. We Hyῡga must lead by example after all. But I want you reporting to my office at the clan compound immediately upon arrival."

"Th-thank you Doctor," Hinata said relieved. "My pleasure Lady Hinata."

* * *

"Okay one more time just so I understand," Hiruzen said as he requested some headache reliever from his secretary. Kurenai sighed as she prepared to explain what happened for the fourth time. "We were attacked by bandits on the way to Tabe, but we dealt with it with no problem. After we handed Mr. Takaki over to the next team we decided to take the Jizanaogo Pass, so that we could avoid the bandits in the region. But they were waiting in ambush for us in the pass."

"Because they wanted the Byakugan."

"Yes, they were led by Jishin the Rumble, from Iwa. During the fight the one named Shinkō joined the fray and slew all the bandits, including Jishin."

"And he's from an organization called the Shrouded Heralds?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Not off hand no, but I will ask the intelligence division what they know."

"He claimed that he was helping us out of kindness. I didn't trust him but the pass collapsed from the battle and we had no choice but to follow them."

"I will send a missive to the daimyo to get that cleared up, continue."

"He seemed harmless enough, and Naruto didn't sense any hostility from him so we traveled with him since he claimed to be heading in the same direction. I figured it would be better to keep him in my eyes than to risk him attacking us unawares. It seemed like we would part ways peacefully until…"

"Until?"  
"I don't know, he started going on a rant about artifacts and a usurper and then attacked us. I had placed numerous genjutsus on him while travelling and had him incapacitated when his tattoos started glowing. After that none of my illusion worked on him. More worrying was him using some sort of light element. I had never seen anything like it."

"And when exactly did Naruto lose control?"

"Shinkō did…something to Hinata. Naruto used some techniques I've never seen before, or anything like them. Shinkō blasted him through a tree and then…It came out."

"This is not good. What's the status of your team?"

"Naruto was unconscious when I left them. Shino seemed mostly unhurt, but I could tell that losing the majority of his bugs affected him. I'm worried about Hinata the most to be honest. She seemed fine when she woke up, but I don't know what Shinkō was trying to do to her, or if he succeeded."

"How many tails did Naruto have?"

"Two. Will Naruto be alright?"

"He should be, he should be. I will monitor the situation closely to ensure the "incident" hasn't altered Naruto in any significant way. I trust that you understand that you are to tell no one of what happened, this matter has become highly classified. Do you understand?'

"Yes sir, I have already informed Hinata and Shino that they are not to tell anyone anything."

"Good, good. Head back to the hospital, to get fully checked up on. I thank you for coming to me so quickly. Dismissed," Hiruzen as Kurenai bowed and left the room. With a wave of his hand an ANBU agent appeared in front of Hiruzen. "Find Jiraiya, he should still be in the village somewhere. Check the bathhouses first. When you find him say 'the red dawn rises twice'." With a nod the ANBU vanished. Ziren wasn't looking forward to Ziren returning. Cracking his neck Hiruzen rose from his seat, there were some top secrets files he needed to get.

* * *

Hinata walked down the hallway, she had needed to ask directions a few times to find where Naruto was being checked out. For some reason it was different than where she had had her examination. She found Shino sitting on a chair and sat on the one next to his. "How are you feeling Hinata, are you well?" Shino asked. "Y-yeah, I just overused my B-Byakugan," Hinata said. "And your hand?"

"They s-said that with the proper c-care it w-won't scar."

"Did they not use healing jutsu?"

"The d-doctors were w-worried that more ch-chakra would aggravate the b-burn."

"Can healing ninjutsu do that?"

"I-I guess so. What ab-about you, are you o-okay?"

"A few minor bruises. The greatest damage to me was to my hive. It will take time for them to reproduce, but my Kikaichῡ will return, stronger than they were before."

"G-good," Hinata said. The two sat in awkward silence as they didn't ask the question both wanted answered. "Wh-what happened after I p-passed out?" Hinata finally asked. She hadn't had a chance to ask before because Kurenai pushed them hard to get back to the village as quickly as possible, and then they were separated to be checked on by the hospital. "After Shinkō, I am unsure of what to call it, knocked you out. Naruto used a new technique and managed to separate you from Shinkō. Since my combat capabilities were greatly diminished I was tasked with ensuring your safety. While moving to safety I saw Naruto get sent flying and then subsequently explode. I had…I had worried that he had perished," Shino said, Hinata noticed his hand shaking. Shino used his other hand to steady it.

"Th-then what happened?" Hinata asked, almost afraid of the answer. "Then? I do not know exactly. It felt as though Naruto had changed into something completely different." Hinata was about to ask another question when the door they were waiting in front of opened and a seemingly younger woman with blonde hair and a purple diamond mark on her forehead stepped out. "L-Lady Tsunade!" Hinata eeped, jumping to her feet Shino quickly following. "Huh? Oh um…Hinata…and…Shino." Tsunade said taking a moment to remember her ex-students. "What are you two doing here?"

"We are waiting to hear how our teammate is doing," Shino informed her. "Are you his doctor?"

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki? Yeah I just finished checking him an-"

"How is he!?" Hinata cut in before remembering who she was talking to and lowered her head, her face red. "We were in a pitched battle and Naruto took the brunt of the attack, we are very worried about him," Shino said saving Hinata further embarrassment. "Really? Could've fooled me, the brat doesn't have a scratch on him," Tsunade said going over Naruto's chart. "So he's o-oaky then?" Hinata asked hopefully. "He just has some minor chakra exhaustion he'll sleep it off soon enough. In fact, normally we'd release him as soon as he'd wake up, but since his guardian's out of the village we'll keep him overnight." Both Hinata and Shino released the breath they had been holding as relief washed through them. "But, you two are more hurt than he is, so go rest or I'll make ya rest. Got it?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Hinata and Shino said remembering the punishments Tsunade gave out at the academy. "Good. I need to go talk to the old man, you two take care," Tsunade said walking away. Hinata didn't like to admit it but she always felt intimidated by Tsunade and was always glad when her class finally finished in the academy. "I was unaware that Tsunade was practicing medicine again," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "Quite the coincidence that it would be Naruto who would receive her care. Especially if he was unharmed like she claimed," Shino said trying to follow a trail that seemed to be forming in his head. "M-maybe she lost at pach-chinko again," Hinata said. "Hmm, possible. I should go, my mother will begin to worry if I take longer. I am sure that the hospital has already informed her."

"I-I should go t-to, the Hyῡga d-doctor wants me to w-wear blinders," Hinata said shuddering. "Blinders?" Shino asked. "N-no I just…I j-just don't w-want to wear them-sigh-" Hinata tried explaining but just deflated. "Yes well…I believe that I will go home and sleep. That seems like a good idea. See you later Hinata," Shino bowed before leaving. Instead of leaving and facing the dreaded glasses Hinata walked into the room and found Naruto fast asleep on the bed. She just wanted to reaffirm that he was, indeed, okay. "S-see you in the morning," Hinata said as she left the room, her worries allayed for now.

* * *

Hinata had woken up early, not as early as she usually does she was exhausted after all, and headed towards the hospital to check up on Naruto. Kurenai had found Hinata and Shino and told them that they would have tomorrow off to rest, and that they would meet the day after. Having nothing better to do she, and taking advantage of the fact that Hyῡga don't wear blinders outside the compound, too embarrassing, she left. She walked through the front door and walked up to the receptionist. "E-excuse me, I'm l-looking for Naruto, N-Naruto Uzumaki."

"One moment Lady Hyῡga, just let me see what room he's in," The elderly receptionist said as she turned towards her computer. "I'm sorry, it seems he has already checked out this morning, first thing it seems," The receptionist said somewhat apologetically. "Th-thank you for your t-time," Hinata said walking out of the hospital. Ziren often woke Naruto up early, but that didn't mean that Naruto was a morning person. He must have really been restless. If he wasn't there where would he be…Ichiraku's…of course. Hinata didn't know if they opened that early, but decided to head over anyway.

Surprisingly, it was open. Shrugging off such odd hours Hinata walked under the curtains and smelled the savory aroma wafting through the air. "Hey Hinata, welcome back," Ayame said spotting the young girl. "H-hey Ayame, have you seen N-Naruto?" Hinata asked hopefully. "Naruto?" Teuchi asked walking in from the back. "Yea you just missed him. He was halfway through his third bowl when he got this anxious look. Said he was late and left in a hurry. Didn't even finish the bowl, never seen him do that before," Teuchi said shaking his head. "W-when was that?" Hinata asked. "Just a minute ago, surprised you didn't see him," Ayame said. "O-oh," Hinata said disappointed. "B-by the way, wh-why do you have s-such weird hours?"

"Well ya see, a lot of shinobi travel through the night to make it back to the village. They usually want to eat something hot and hearty before going to bed. There is a surprising amount of business to be had at this time." To accentuate his point a weary looking shinobi walked in and sat down next to another tired ninja and ordered two bowls of ramen. "W-well thanks' for the h-help," Hinata said bowing out of the ramen stand. "Come back soon!" Ayame shouted after her.

Not at the hospital, and she had just missed him at the ramen stand. She would check his apartment next. She stopped mid-step as something occurred to her. Naruto was a sensor, a skilled one too. Wouldn't he have sensed her approach and met her instead of walking off. He was probably just too tired and didn't sense her, or maybe he…no, no, no he must have just missed her. She made it to the apartment building and made it up to Naruto and Ziren's door and knocked. She knocked again but no answer. She still wasn't allowed to use her Byakugan so she couldn't really search the village. She could see him at the team meeting tomorrow so she wasn't really worried.

Now she had the whole day to…to…do what? Before, she was a student at the academy which filled her days. Any days off were spent training or studying in order to please her father. After she graduated she and Naruto were put on the same team, and any free time the pair had was spent together. She legitimately didn't know what to do for the day. She could go visit Shino, but he didn't really seem like the kind to "hang out" as Naruto often called it. Maybe he had just never been asked, but she wasn't brave enough to be the first. She still wasn't cleared by her doctor to train effectively. She had nothing to do today.

She was alone.

* * *

Hinata was anxious, she got to the training grounds even earlier than usual. She was pacing back and forth, waiting for the rest of her team. Shino was the first to arrive. "Good morning Hinata," Shino greeted. "M-morning Shino."

"Did you see Naruto yesterday?"

"N-no, he had left the h-hospital before I g-got there, and I c-couldn't find him," Hinata said dejectedly. "I am sure that he is alright, it is Naruto we are speaking of after all."

"He should be here soon anyway," Kurenai said causing Hinata to jump and Shino to adjust his glasses. "It's a lot easier to sneak up on you guys without Naruto."

"How are you feeling Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked. "I'll be fine, just a few cuts. Now where is Naruto?" As though saying his name summoned him Naruto ran into the clearing "Sorry I'm late guys." Hinata was about to return the greeting when Kurenai addressed her team. "Okay guys so what I first want to say is that our first C-rank mission was a success."

"B-but what about S-Shinkō?" Hinata asked. "If my memory serve we were tasked with seeing the Merchant Takaki safely to the city of Tabe, and to accompany him in the city while he went about his business. Then we were to transfer his safe keeping to another team for the next leg of his journey. Shinkō attacked us after that had been accomplished. Meaning that our mission was indeed a success," Shino said. "Correct," Kurenai said. "While on a mission one must be prepared for anything to happen. But most important is to see the mission to completion, no matter what. So while we took a hit from Shinkō, we still won in the end."

"Of course we won, we're the best genin team in the village!" Naruto interjected. "Right, anyway I spoke to the Lord Third and he's said that what happened on the mission is to be confidential while investigating Shinkō and his group. So no telling anyone, understood."

"Yes Sensei!" the three genin said in unison. "Now with that out of the way how are you guys doing?" Kurenai asked. "My hive is recovering according to schedule. I should be back to full combat capabilities within a few days."

"Th-the doctor said I ov-over strained my Byakugan, b-but should be f-fine with some r-rest."

"The blonde doctor lady said I was good to go, no lasting damage."

"Okay, we're not going to do any heavy combat training, but we'll still do our exercises. So start your laps. Go!" The three genin took off and started running around the training grounds. Hinata tried to catch up to Naruto so she could talk to them, but Naruto seemed to be really putting his all into the exercises and always remained ahead of her.

"Okay, gather," Kurenai said once the team's exercises were finished. "We're not going to do any missions today. But tomorrow it's back to normal, so rest up." And with that Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke. "H-hey Naruto you w-want to…" Hinata was about to ask when she noticed that the orange clad boy was already gone. "N-Naruto? Shino d-did you see Naruto l-leave?" Hinata asked turning to her remaining teammate. "I did not, no. I do not understand how someone who wears such bright colors can disappear like that."

"I-it's uncanny," Hinata said. "D-do you want to g-get some f-food?" Hinata asked breaking the awkward silence that fell over the pair. "Yes, let us get some food."

* * *

Shino and Hinata stepped out of the bakery, treats in hand. They hadn't talked since leaving the training grounds, and the atmosphere had grown far too awkward for either to try to break it. Naruto was always the one to continue the conversation. He never could let a silence last too long. Without him the team was left with an introverted heiress too shy to talk, and an Aburame who sees no reason to fill the air with unnecessary words. Neither of them particularly skilled in social situations. The two walked down the street enjoying their confection when Hinata finally had to say something. "I-I think Naruto's a-avoiding us."

"What makes you say that?"

"L-like today, he left i-immediately, and didn't sh-show up till a-after Kurenai-sensei arrived. And yesterday h-he left I-Ichiraku's just b-before I a-arrived in a h-hurry."

"Could it be he was there when he should have been doing something for Mr. Adair. Naruto has skipped his duties in the past to eat a bowl of ramen."

"N-Naruto left b-before he finished his b-bowl." Shino stopped and turned to look at Hinata. "Then that changes things. Naruto has never not finished a bowl of ramen placed in front of him. How many bowls did he have beforehand, do you know?" Shino asked. "O-only two," Hinata said. "Barely a snack for him. I think you may be right then."

"D-do you think it's ab-about that red ch-chakra cloak he used against Sh-Shinkō?"

"Undoubtedly."

"D-do you really th-think it's a secret Uzumaki t-technique?"

"As much as I would like to state that I trust my jonin instructor, I must confess that I do not, in fact, believe what Naruto did to be some clan jutsu. I have studied both the Uzumaki and the Hyῡga clans so that I can better adapt my fighting style to the team. Among my research I learned much of the nearly extinct Uzumaki clan. They were renowned for their near innate mastery of fuuinjutsu, and of their deep chakra reserves. Never have I read anything even remotely similar to what I saw."

"B-but if it r-really was a secret t-technique it wouldn't b-be in a book."

"True, however there is something else."

"W-what?" Hinata asked as Shino stepped off to the side of the road. Shino held up his hand, a single Kikaichu crawling across his palm. The queen of my hive is the progeny of my father's queen, who is the progeny of his father's queen and so on. Our insects are capable of passing on instinctual instructions, memories almost. As such our Kikaichu possess "memories" far older than even this village." Hinata looked on fascinated, but unsure of where exactly where this lecture was going. "A-and?"

"When Naruto, I fail to find a better description, lost control, my Kikaichu recognized the chakra. Not that type of chakra, but the exact same chakra signature. They recognized it, and they feared it. I have never seen or heard of anything like it."

"Th-they recognized Naruto's ch-chakra?"

"No. They do not react to Naruto's chakra. They reacted to the chakra he released when he faced Shinkō. The two are dissimilar."

"Y-you mean he has two chakras?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "It is the only plausible explanation I have been able to come up with. Have your eyes ever seen anything out of the ordinary?" Shino asked. "W-well…" Hinata hesitated, the Hyῡga only divulged what they saw with their eyes when a mission demanded it, otherwise it was considered a breach of privacy. But considering what all had happened Hinata decided it was best to tell Shino, hopefully they could come up with an answer together. "When Naruto uses his ch-chakra a t-tattoo appears on his s-stomach. I think it's f-fuuinjutsu."

"A fuuinjutsu tattoo, interesting. Are you versed in the art?"

"N-no, besides it looks r-really complex. I think o-only Naruto can tell u-us."

"No, that I believe is inaccurate. My father went on a mission that once involved Naruto, he says the details are confidential and will not share more information regarding the matter."

"I-is that where your insects g-got their 'memories'?"

"Perhaps, we shall have to make efforts to talk to Naruto tomorrow. Hopefully he will provide us some answers."

"L-let's hope."

* * *

"N-Naruto I wan…"

"Come on guys lets go get some missions!" Naruto shouted after completing the next day's exercises and running out of the training grounds.

* * *

"Naruto when we are done here do…"

"Almost done just gotta get the roof." Naruto interrupted jumping onto the top of the building, paint can in hand.

* * *

"Okay you three, you're done for the day. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kurenai said addressing her team. "H-hey Naruto w-want to…wh-where did he go?" Hinata asked as she looked around for her teammate. "I had tried to plant an insect on him, but he found it and removed it," Shino said also looking around. "M-maybe tomorrow."

* * *

Team Seven plus Ziren stood before the Hokage, their mission complete. "Congratulations on your first successful C-rank mission," Hiruzen said beaming. "You had a rough start but I'm proud of you for being able to pull through." Sakura couldn't believe the praise she was receiving from the highest authority figure she knew, Kiba's ego doubled in size, Kakashi was his usual nonchalant self, and Sasuke almost smiled. "But I'm sure you're tired and don't want to listen to an old man blather about. You are dismissed, and again congratulations." Sakura wanted to fist pump and cheer, but had to restrain herself due to who she was standing in front of. Kiba had no such self-control and he and Akamaru howled in victory. "Ziren a moment please," the Hokage said as the team was filing out the door.

"Of course Lord Hokage," Ziren said taking a seat opposite the aging man. "I'm glad you got them home."

"Of course, I said I would and I don't go back on my word."

"So I see yes. I'm sure you want to go see Naruto and rest so I'll keep this brief, did you handle the matter of payment?"

"I spoke to Tazuna and got everything worked out," Ziren said producing a folder of papers and placing them on Hiruzen's desk. "What's this?" Hiruzen asked opening the file. "Well Tazuna didn't really have a whole lot of money, which is why he had to lie to us in the first place."

"I'm aware, that's why I had you try and get the money he owes us. We can't be giving out discount A-rank missions, no matter how noble the cause."

"And if I demanded the money it would only cause problems for not only him, but the village as well. So I came up with a new, better solution that helps everyone involved."

"And how did you do that?" Hiruzen asked perusing the papers inside the folder. "Well Gatō was a remarkably paranoid man. Not about a group of shinobi coming into his turf and flipping his metaphorical table. No, no, no. He was paranoid about someone killing him and taking his place. So as to deter such a happening he put plans into place that should he die, his business will essentially collapse. I mean, he didn't have a single person in place to run things in case he came down with a cold or something."

"And you know all this how?"

"Well I went to his house and read all his papers and…"agreements"…with the Daimyo. With his business in ruins and a good deal of his employees dead the state of trade in the region was in dire straits. Which was the perfect opportunity for me to step in and clean everything up." Ziren said with a flourish. 'This should be interesting at the very least,' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"So I negotiated on the behalf of Konoha with the Daimyo to set up new trade agreements."

"I can see that," Hiruzen said reading the fine print of the multiple contracts. "And you thought going behind the council's back on this was a good idea because?"

"Time was of the essence, the news of Gatō's death would spread soon enough and less savory characters would have more than gladly stepped in. Besides the Wave Daimyo was very amenable to our demands."

"Yes, and I'm sure that had nothing to do with Gatō's head being found staked outside his bedroom window."

"A concerned citizen sending a message I'm sure," Ziren said smugly. "I'm sure," Hiruzen said skeptically. "As you can see the terms of the agreements heavily favor Konoha interests."

"I can see, but why does it say we're responsible for rebuilding infrastructure?"

"Well Gatō let the infrastructure necessary for normal trade decline in favor of strengthening his back routes and smuggling lanes. As such Wave's infrastructure is in dire straits."

"Okay, but why are we responsible for building it?"

"Because money's only worth so much."

"Yes, that makes it easier to count, please get to the point."

"Let me weave a tale for you, a tale of villains, heroes, sacrifice, and facing impossible odds," Ziren said starting to build up steam. Hiruzen was already this far in, might as well hear it out. "A man of Wave, a bridge builder, seeks aid in overthrowing the corrupt powers that be that are choking his homeland. But he doesn't have enough money to hire the right shinobi for the job. So he lies and hires what he can. But when the truth comes out, the hired shinobi decide to help after seeing the plight of the people. And so with the help of the bridge builder they fight and slay the villain and his minions."

"Wouldn't negotiating with the Daimyo put a damper on your heroic tale?"

"You've obviously never tried telling a tale to a tavern full of drunks. Trust me, anyone who tries to talk about business negotiations and trade deals will quickly be ignored."

"You're doing a remarkable job dancing around the main point, so please just get to it."

"It's all about theatrics. Anyway, right now the citizens of Wave have a very favorable view of Konoha, and when we start helping them rebuild, then they'll absolutely love us. It's much easier to work with people that don't distrust you. Plus, play this right and they might even agree to letting Konoha build a military outpost in Wave, thus preventing another Gatō from taking power."

"So a little money now, and we'll be reaping the profits for a long time," Hiruzen said nodding as all the pieces fell into place in his mind. "Plus Wave's position on the continent is highly strategic. You know for someone initially resistant to joining Konoha you certainly do go above and beyond for us."

"I promised my loyalty to Konoha and I do not take such things lightly." Ziren said seriously. "So does that mean you accept the contract?" Ziren asked. "Something like this will have to be approved by the civilian council, but I doubt they'll say no considering there's profit to be had."

"Good, good," Ziren nodded, as a somewhat awkward silence descended upon the two. "So are you finally going to tell me what you've been dreading to ever since I walked in?" Ziren finally asked. Sighing deeply Hiruzen refilled his pipe. "No wonder you are so skilled at negotiating, you have a remarkable talent for disconcerting people."

"Being able to sense other people's emotions really helps with that, but don't try to change the subject. What happened?"

"What do you know of a group calling themselves the Shrouded Heralds?"

"You mean the religious cult? I've never met one but I do know people who encountered them. While zealous in their beliefs I haven't heard any real negatives about them," Ziren said wondering where this was going. "Naruto and his team were attacked by one of them on their way back to Konoha…"

"Naruto-"

"Is fine. Him and his team are alright." Ziren sighed in relief at hearing that. "But…" Hiruzen said and Ziren could feel the man's trepidation. "…During the fight Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi."

"What!?"

"Again Naruto is fine."

"How did it reach a point like that? Kurenai was with them right?"

"She was, however their opponent had some sort of resistance to her genjutsu, someone named Shinkō. The battle was won in no small part by Naruto losing control. I have the details of what I was told for you to go over," Hiruzen said as Ziren got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"To see Naruto obviously, I need to check up on him and make sure he's alright."

"I told y-"

"Yea and would that have stopped you?" Hiruzen thought for a moment before nodding. "No it wouldn't have. We'll go over it later, dismissed."

* * *

Hinata was sullenly stirring her barely touched ramen at Ichiraku's. It had been a week since Team Eight had returned from their first C-rank mission and Naruto was still avoiding her. She had come to Ichiraku's in hope of finding him, but Naruto was remarkably difficult to find when he wanted to be. Sighing, Hinata picked up another noodle but debated whether or not she wanted to eat it when suddenly Hinata felt someone ruffling her hair.

"How ya doin' Hinata? Haven't see you in a while," Ziren said sliding onto the stool next to her. "M-Mr. Adair, you're b-back!" Hinata said straightening her hair. "Yep, got back in yesterday," Ziren said ordering two bowls of ramen to go. "How was your C-rank mission?" Ziren asked turning back towards the girl. "W-well uh…um…" Hinata was at a loss as to what to say. On one hand she had been told not to say anything about the mission, but on the other hand Ziren might be able to help her with Naruto. Quite the conundrum. "Before you twist your thoughts too much you should know I've heard what happened from the Hokage and have read the mission reports," Ziren said sensing Hinata's inner turmoil.

"I-if you know, th-then why do y-you want to l-listen to me?"

"Well, I've read the reports and the Lord Hokage's account is second hand. I want to hear your side of what happened. Naruto's been really sulky and hasn't really opened up to me about what happened. So I was hoping you could help, please?" Ziren pleaded. Hearing of Naruto not even seeking Ziren for help stirred something in Hinata, and she told him everything in the hopes that Naruto could be helped.

Ziren listened to Hinata and didn't interrupt her once, but she noticed Ziren stop looking her in the eye when she got to the part about Naruto and the red chakra. "Wh-what happened. It wasn't an Uzumaki technique, was it?"

"That secret is not mine to share, Hinata," Ziren said morosely. "Naruto, despite what it might seem otherwise, doesn't trust others easily. His bright and cheerful demeanor hides it well doesn't it?" Ziren said a sad smile ghosting across his lips. "Knowing the life he led before I found him I can't really blame him. But some of the fault lies with me, never staying in one place for too long does tend to prevent making lasting friendships. You were his first real friend Hinata."

"Th-then why is he a-avoiding me?"

"Because he's terrified."

"O-of what?"

"Of not being your friend anymore."

"I-is his secret th-that bad?" Hinata asked. At that moment Teuchi placed a bag in front of Ziren, his to-go order. "Maybe, maybe. That all depends on you I guess."

"O-of course I'll s-still be his f-friend, but if Naruto w-wont ta-" Hinata was interrupted as Ziren held up the bag of food to her. She took it confusedly when Ziren reached out and took her free hand. He pressed something metal into her palm and closed her fingers around it. "Naruto's carried this secret his whole life, but I don't think he can carry it alone any more. He needs someone who will stand next to him, cheer him on, support him when he wavers, or call him out on his stupidity. He needs a friend. Thanks for being his friend Hinata, really thanks." Ziren ducked his head quickly, but Hinata could swear she saw a hint of moisture in his eye.

"Well there's still much to get done. I'll see you around Hinata." With that Ziren placed money for the food on the counter and walked out of the ramen stand. Hinata watched Ziren leave, still a little confused as to what just happened. She looked down into her hand and her heart leapt into her throat when she saw that Ziren had given her his and Naruto's apartment key. She clutched the key tightly as new determination filled her. She was going to get answers, no matter what.


	13. Faith Affirmed

Faith Affirmed

Naruto was sitting at the table, polishing his sword. He breathed in deeply enjoying the silence that the chakra suppressing seals around the apartment that were able to give him a moments peace from the headache inducing amount of chakra surrounding the apartment. He had managed to wheedle Sensei into going to pick up ramen for him, he was still young enough to be able to pull the old puppy-dog eye's trick. He would have gone himself, but he didn't want to risk running into Hinata there, plus Teuchi and Ayame were starting to ask questions. Questions Naruto was trying, and mostly failing, to not think about.

Sighing Naruto reached for a new bottle of polish when he heard the click of the front door lock. 'Oh good, Sensei's back with ramen,' Naruto thought to himself as he imagined the mouth-watering noodles he would soon be eating when the opened door broke the seals and he sensed who was coming in. Terror gripped his heart and he looked about frantically for a way to avoid answering the questions he had so feared.

* * *

With a turn of the key and a click of the tumblers Hinata unlocked Naruto's apartment door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She could see light coming from down the hallway and followed it into the kitchen, looking every which way for Naruto. She saw his sword lying on the table with an oiled cloth and various cleaning supplies surrounding it. The sword looked only half-way done, he must have just barely left. She felt a breeze wash over her skin and looked up to find the source. The kitchen window was open and the light wind was ruffling the curtains. Looking at the open portal Hinata realized that Naruto had managed to get away once again.

She set down the ramen on the table as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Naruto was her best friend; she was always so happy when the two spent their time together, be it freely or as part of training. And now he was avoiding not only her but Shino as well. Though the Aburame didn't show it, Hinata knew it was weighing heavily on him too. Their team seemed to be breaking up, and Hinata felt like she was powerless to do anything to stop it. But the knowledge that really hurt her was that she knew Naruto was probably suffering the most. She had seen his face when he realized what he had done in the forest, whatever it was he had done. He had looked terrified when he tried to explain himself.

Seven days now and Naruto was still alone. Seven days of Hinata not being strong enough to help him. No more! The Hyῡga doctor still hadn't cleared Hinata on Byakugan use, the healing was taking much longer than it should've, but Hinata didn't care anymore. She would find her teammate and talk to him. The veins around her eyes bulged and Hinata's vision expanded. Her eyes twitched from the soreness but Hinata pressed on undeterred. Her gaze swept across the village looking for the mini-sun that was Naruto's chakra. She would not stop until she found him. She would scour every inch of the village if she had to. She would chase him until even he ran out of energy, she would-Hinata closed her eyes deactivating her Byakugan, taking a moment to rest her eyes. When she opened them she turned on her heels and walked over to the refrigerator.

Reaching up Hinata opened the cupboard above the fridge revealing a contorted Naruto wedged into the tiny space looking at Hinata like a startled deer. "H-hey Hinata…uh…th-this isn't as comfortable as it looks, heh, heh…heh," Naruto trailed off as Hinata just stared at him trying to formulate her thoughts. When no clear answer came to her she decided to stare him down and let Naruto start to see what he said. Normally Hinata couldn't look people in the eyes for any prolonged length of time, and even when she did she always got flustered. Something Naruto usually enjoyed doing to Hinata. But now Hinata just looked at him with steel in her eyes, unwavering, implacable. Naruto wanted her to say something, anything, but she just stared up at him. Naruto was about to crack form the pressure when he caught the scent of heavenly ramen. Looking past Hinata, Naruto saw an Ichiraku to-go bag on the table.

"Did Sensei force you to do his errands, he's always like that, sorry about him," Naruto said as he started wiggling trying to get out of the cupboard. "U-um…c-can I get some help please, I'm stuck." Hinata still not saying anything reached out and took Naruto's hand and pulled. Naruto fell gracelessly to the ground in a grunt of pain, but quickly hopped to his feet and went over to the ramen. At least now he was spared the staring contest with Hinata. When it became obvious that Naruto was going to try and ignore what happened Hinata decided to act. "You always keep your promises, right?" Hinata asked, speaking for the first time. Naruto gulped, trepidation filling him, and he didn't know why. "O-of course, Sensei and I always keep our word." Naruto continued fiddling with the plastic bag in front of him. "Y-you promised it wasn't what I th-thought. That you w-would explain what h-happened."

Naruto was glad he was facing away from Hinata as his face had gone pale, and his throat felt dry. He had forgotten that promise. No that wasn't right Naruto thought to himself, he didn't forget it, he was just too scared to fulfill it. "I-it was a secret Uzumaki tech-"

"No it wasn't." Hinata cut in, not wanting to hear the story Kurenai weaved to hide what happened. "No…It wasn't," Naruto said defeated as he seemed to sag. He sat down in one of the chairs and Hinata sat in the one next to him. "Wh-what was it? Please t-tell me, I'm y-your teammate…and your f-friend." Naruto hesitated so Hinata did something she didn't know she had in her, she reached across the table and took Naruto's hand in her own. "I'll listen, p-please?" Naruto looked down for a moment debating whether to confess or not, but when he looked up at Hinata and saw pure concern in her expression Naruto buckled.

"W-what happened? The "technique" you saw last week wasn't mine…exactly…and it wasn't really a technique, either."

"Th-then what was it?"

"Chakra, just chakra, that's all it was," Naruto said keeping his eyes down, unable to look Hinata in the eyes anymore. "H-how could your ch-chakra do that?" Hinata asked. "Like I said it wasn't mine."

"But th-that doesn't m-make sense. If it w-wasn't yours…then who's w-was it?" Hinata could see Naruto becoming more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. Despite Naruto's obvious discomfort Hinata wasn't going to back down now. Naruto's hand was slick with sweat but Hinata held fast, he needed her support now as she could tell he feared her reaction to what he was about to say. "It was…it…the chakra belonged to…the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi…the chakra was the Kyuubi's." Naruto finally said. Hinata blinked as she tried to piece everything together. "The Kyuubi? Y-you mean the one th-that attacked K-Konoha? B-but how could you h-have its chakra?" Hinata finally asked the facts not meshing together in her head.

"The Kyuubi is a Biju, and a Biju can't die. Even if you kill them they just come back to life a few years later. The only way to stop them is to seal them away in living things, usually in newborn babies. I…was that newborn. The fourth Hokage couldn't beat the Kyuubi and had to seal it away. Being the only newborn on hand he sealed it into me. I'm…" Naruto choked up as tears fell from his downcast eyes. "…I'm a monster." Hinata was stunned as the enormity of what she just heard hit her. The history taught at the academy was wrong, the Fourth Hokage hadn't defeated the Kyuubi, but had sealed it into Naruto. Hinata had trouble reconciling Naruto's story, and the history taught to her by the Academy. But why would Naruto lie about something like this? Granted it sounded more farfetched then it simply being an Uzumaki technique, but something about what Naruto told her just…fit. As though pieces she wasn't consciously trying to piece together suddenly snapped in place. And now Naruto was finally confessing this secret to her, a secret that has obviously weighed heavily on his shoulders. "You're not a monster!" Hinata said giving Naruto's hand what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze, but he pulled his hand back when she did.

"But I am!" Naruto shouted covering his head with his arms. "I hurt you," the frightened Jinchuuriki whispered. "I didn't have control." Hinata looked at her hand, the burn had long since been healed thanks to the ministrations of the Hyῡga doctors. In fact, Hinata never really though too much about it. "I don't want to hurt you or Shino or Kurenai or Sensei…What if I lose control again?" Naruto looked up his tear stained gaze pleading. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she saw the fear and desperation in his eyes. She tried to form words, a coherent thought, anything; but all her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she tried to make sense of all the secrets and truths being revealed to her. But what was someone like her supposed to do when the situation had someone like Naruto, the person she looked to for courage and optimism, was reduced to such a wreck.

Seeing no answer in Hinata's wide fear filled eyes Naruto slumped back down, resigned to his fate. "What do I do? I don't want to be a monster. I don-" He was interrupted by Hinata wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. "You aren't a m-monster," Hinata nearly sobbed, she couldn't stand to see her friend like this anymore. She was afraid she would break if she saw Naruto fall any further into hopelessness. "You're Naruto! M-my friend and my t-teammate. You wouldn't h-hurt us no m-matter what."

"B-but your hand I-"

"That wasn't you!" Hinata shouted shocking Naruto into silence. "That wasn't you," She said again more softly. "You w-wouldn't hurt us." Hinata cooed using what she hoped was a soothing voice. "What if I lose control again? I could hurt more than just your hand next time."

"You w-weren't the one that hurt m-me. I twas the K-Kyuubi and we can w-work together and f-fight it together. W-we're teammates, you don't h-have to fight alone. We're here f-for you…I'm here for you."

"Y-you mean that?"

"Yes."

"You don't think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked as his arms wrapped themselves around Hinata. "N-no." His arms started squeezing, "A-and if I lose control again?" Hinata felt her sweater getting wet where Naruto's face was pressed into it. "Th-then we fight it. Together." Naruto trembled in her arms. Neither said anything for a minute or two, letting the quiet comfort wash over them. The silence was only broken when Naruto's stomach made known the fact that he hadn't had dinner yet. Hinata tried to fight the laughter that threatened to bubble up out of her chest. It was a valiant fight, but a pointless one, since at that moment Naruto started laughing. She didn't even know why it was so funny but she couldn't help but laugh along. Then Hinata's stomach rumbled even louder than Naruto's had. With the knot of worry that had settled into her belly over the past week finally dissolving she realized how hungry she was. This brought on a new round of laughter from the two until Naruto pulled away from Hinata and wiped away a tear from his eye.

"You want to eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked giving Hinata a beaming smile. Hinata's face turned red and she felt light-headed when Naruto smiled up at her, and somehow she knew it had nothing to do with her hunger. Unable to say anything for fear of losing control of her emotions to the overwhelming sense of relief she felt, she smiled and nodded. "Mmh!"

* * *

Ziren entered the apartment and flipped the light switch next to the door. His hand went to the medallion twin around his neck as he thought back to what he sensed from Naruto through it. Ups and downs a plenty, it was exhausting just trying to follow all the nuanced feelings he could sense. Ziren sighed, he had tried everything he could to help Naruto through this, but there was only so much a parent could do. Entering the living room Ziren finally found the two genin he was looking for. They were passed out on the couch, Hinata's head resting on Naruto's shoulder with Naruto's head resting on Hinata's. Looking down Ziren saw the remnants of their dinner. Seems Naruto and Hinata had eaten in the living room on the couch, something Ziren told Naruto numerous times he wasn't allowed to do.

But seeing the peaceful looks on both of the kids' faces Ziren figured he could let it go this time. Picking up their trash Ziren cleared the table and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed when he noticed the unpolished sword taking up the table. Clicking his tongue in annoyance Ziren figured he'd finish that too. That's when he got an idea. Walking into Naruto's bedroom he came out holding Naruto's camera. Taking a couple of pictures of Naruto and Hinata Ziren couldn't wait to tease Naruto with them. After gaining the incriminating evidence Ziren went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

He was only about halfway done when a knock sounded at the front door. Focusing his senses, he penetrated the silencing seals around the apartment. The chakra signature felt slightly familiar, but Ziren was sure he never encountered it before. Moving to the door he peered out through the peep-hole. He found a Hyῡga, judging by the eyes, waiting in front of the door with the ramrod straight posture one would expect of the clan. Though that did explain why his chakra felt almost familiar, familial relations and all that.

"Can I help you?" Ziren asked as he opened the door. "Pardon the interruption Mr. Adair, my name is Kō and I am…or was…Lady Hinata's bodyguard. Ever since she graduated from the academy and my duties ended we meet up regularly to catch up. However, she did not show up or inform me that she would be absent which is unlike her. I got worried, especially with curfew approaching and was wondering if you knew her whereabouts. I was made to understand you raised on of her teammates."

Raising an eyebrow at the Hyῡga Ziren opened the door wider. "Yea there was something I couldn't do and asked her for help. Didn't know she had other plans, sorry," Ziren said letting Kō in. "No need to apologize Lady Hinata has always been willing to help others. Where is she?"

"This way," Ziren said leading him into the living area. Kō followed only to be brought up short by what he saw. Lady Hinata, heiress of the largest most important clan in Konoha was…snuggling with a boy. Judging by his orange clothing and bright yellow hair Kō realized that said boy was Naruto, the teammate Hinata never stopped talking about. "She looks…comfortable," Kō finally said. Throughout the entire time Kō had known Lady Hinata he had never seen her form a close relationship with anybody, especially children her own age. "I'm guessing you Hyῡga don't normally get so chummy with your teammates," Ziren said walking over to the bookshelf. "It's not just that. Lady Hinata has always been very shy and has had a hard time making friends. I am just glad that she now has someone she can trust."

"I hear ya, Naruto never shuts up about her." Ziren lifted the large book he removed from the shelf and with a smirk slammed it down on the table. "Gyaaurgh!" Naruto shouted leaping to his feet at the sound causing Hinata to squeak as she was sent flying from his shoulder. The two genin, in their sleep addled minds, tried to take battle stances as Hinata raised her hands and Naruto reached for a sword that wasn't there. They managed to wake up some when they heard Ziren unsuccessfully stifle a laugh. "That never gets old," Ziren laughed as Naruto glared at him. "Sensei you know I hate it when you do that. Who're you?" Naruto asked when he saw that Ziren wasn't alone. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes Hinata looked to the newcomer. "K-Kō? Oh no I f-forgot about t-today, I-I'm so sorry," Hinata said bowing in apology.

"There is no need to bow or apologize Lady Hinata. I was led to understand that Mr. Adair here needed your help with something," Kō said, although he was confused when Hinata started blushing. "Wait Kō, you mean that guy who watched over you?" Naruto asked turning to the blushing girl. "Y-yeah him. Wh-what do y-you need Kō?"

"Curfew is approaching Lady Hinata and I do not wish to see you get in trouble." Hinata looked at the clock and almost jumped when she saw how late it had gotten. "Th-thanks for you c-concern we sh-should go then. S-see you tomorrow N-Naruto?"

"Heck yeah, see you tomorrow Hinata!" Hinata smiled and let Kō lead her out of the apartment and back to the Hyῡga compound. Ziren watched them go before he turned back to Naruto. "Seemed you had a good night," Ziren said causing Naruto to blush and rub the back of his head. "It was…auuuuhh," Naruto yawned. "Go to bed Naruto, you've had a long day," Ziren ordered. Yawning Naruto offered no challenge and left towards his bedroom. Once he was gone Ziren removed the camera he had been hiding behind his back and smiled as he thought about how he could tease Naruto with its contents.

* * *

"Do I really need to tell Shino?" Naruto asked nervously as he and Hinata walked to the team meeting place. "H-he deserves to kn-know too," Hinata said. "You and Kurenai-sensei know, isn't that enough?"

"No it isn't. Shino is o-our teammate and y-you need to t-tell him."

"Okay, I'll tell him after we're done today," Naruto sighed in defeat. "D-don't worry I'll b-be with you," Hinata said as the pair entered the clearing. Shino was already waiting, and when he saw the pair talking amenably raised a single questioning eyebrow. Of course neither Hinata nor Naruto saw it due to his sunglasses. "Good morning," Shino said in place of the question he wanted to ask. "Morning Shino," Naruto said brightly. Okay now Shino was going to ask what happened between the two but was interrupted by Kurenai's arrival. She looked over at Naruto and Hinata behaving as they did before their mission and looked to Shino for an answer, but the Aburame could only shrug. "Okay team let's get started."

* * *

"H-hey Shino can we talk?" Naruto asked once the team was done with its missions for the day. "Yes," Shino said simply as Naruto nervously fidgeted in front of him. "Not here okay, somewhere more private, follow me," Naruto said as he and Hinata led Shino back to their team meeting place. Once there Naruto turned back towards Shino. "Well you see…that is to say…what I mean…um…" Naruto tried to start talking but was too nervous and was wringing his hands. Hinata grabbed his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath Naruto told Shino everything. About the Kyuubi, about it being sealed in him, and having to deal with it all his life.

Shino remained quiet the entire time Naruto spoke never questioning or interrupting. Once finished Naruto and Hinata looked at Shino expectantly. The Aburame stood there quietly, looking down at the ground. "Uhh…Shino?" Hinata began. "I apologize but you have provided me a great deal of information and I need time to process everything. I will speak with the two of you tomorrow after I have thought about what you have told me today. Good day," Shino said suddenly turning on his heel and leaving the clearing.

Shino's mind was racing with all the new information about his teammate. A Jinchῡriki, the Kyuubi, it was all so fantastical. Shino was half-convinced that this was just one of Naruto's overelaborate pranks, but there were a few things here and there that supported his story. His father's reticence concerning Naruto's history, his Kikaichῡ's reaction to what Naruto called the Kyuubi's chakra, and there was no way Naruto would hurt Hinata like that for a prank. He needed to speak to his father and hear what he had to say on the subject.

So engrossed in his thoughts that he only noticed he had entered the Aburame compound when a group of children yelled at him for almost stepping on their wrestling Hercules beetles. Apologizing profusely Shino made his way to his house. "Welcome Home Shino," His mother said hanging slips of paper with small brown things on them up on the multiple planters on the porch. "The chrysalides are ready to be hung up. Ooh I can't wait for the butterflies to emerge; I think we've got a good kaleidoscope in the making here. Come help me hang the rest," Rebecca turned towards her son and her smile dropped. She had noticed that Shino had been having trouble lately and was hoping hanging up the chrysalides would cheer him up. Being his mother she was skilled at interpreting his miniscule facial expressions and knew he had something big on his mind. "Perhaps later mother. Where is father, I must speak to him?"

"He should be up in his study."

"Thank you mother," Shino said walking into the house and up the stairs. He knocked on the door and entered before his father could say anything. "You knew about Naruto the entire time, didn't you?" Shibi looked up from his work at the interruption. For Shino to ignore etiquette like that, something must have happened. "I am afraid you will need to be more spec-"

"You know exactly what it is that I speak of." Shibi took a moment to analyze his son, wondering where to lead the conversation. "Yes I do. How do you know?"

"Naruto informed me."

"Then the law has been fulfilled."

"Law, what law?"

"After Lord Hiruzen was reinstated as Hokage after the Fourth gave his life sealing the Kyuubi he passed a law saying that no one, save himself and Naruto may talk about what he carried."

"To what end was such a law passed?"

"The Lord Third created it in the hopes that Naruto would be able to live a life free from the hatred the villagers felt towards the Kyuubi. Lord Hiruzen underestimated their animosity unfortunately."

"So this law is the reason you did not tell me about the danger Naruto posed?" Shibi remained quiet for a moment, considering. "The law forbade me from telling you the _burden_ Naruto carries, but I would not have told you even if I were free to."

"Why would you not inform me of such danger!?"

"Tell me son. Have you told your team the story of Shinje Aburame?"

"I fail to see how Shinje's allegory has anything to do with this current situation."

"Story not allegory, and I fail to see how the story does not apply to your current situation…Tell me the story."

"You know the story father."

"I do, but I now question whether or not you do as well. You may give me the footnotes version if you so wish." Giving a huff of annoyance Shino launched into the story all Aburame shinobi were told. "Shinje Aburame was a prodigy, a true genius in the use of Kikaichῡ. However, he was arrogant and did not believe he had to do the same training and exercises as the other Aburame his age. While out on a mission, due to his hubris and lack of training, he lost control of his swarm, who then killed his enemies…and his teammates. While there are shared themes the scale of the threat is entirely different."

"You are right that the scale of destruction unleashed by losing control are different, but the underlying principle is the same. Both Naruto and the Aburame harness a powerful force to better serve Konoha. And I did not tell you about Naruto for the same reason you have not told him about what happened to Shinje, because you did not wish your teammates to treat you different. Can you really tell me you would have treated Naruto the same had you known what he held, or that Naruto would treat you the same if he knew the danger?"

Shino opened his mouth but found that he couldn't answer the question. Had he known Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, would he have treated him differently. Yes, yes he would, of that Shino was sure. But if they knew Shinje's story would they have treated him differently. Somehow Shino knew that Naruto would have laughed it off and not treat him with any fear confidant in his comrade's control. Yet Naruto had lost control, there was danger there. Then Shino considered what would have happened had Naruto not used the Kyuubi's power. Shinkō was winning their fight, and it seemed that Kurenai was unable to use genjustsu against the zealot. Naruto had lost control, but in doing so won the battle. Plus almost immediately after the battle Naruto regained control, the only damage inflicted on the team was a minor chakra burn that was quickly healed. Naruto had saved his life and yet he doubted him, what kind of teammate did that make him? What kind of friend?

Shino remained quiet for a long time thinking things over. Naruto was still Naruto, insufferable at times but still his closest friend. Shino owed him an apology. The Aburame heir was about to get up and leave when an idea came to him. "Thank you father; you have given me much to think about. However, something has been bothering me since Naruto told me he was a Jinchῡriki, if the little I have learned about Jinchuurikis is accurate, then they play an important part in the precarious balance between the Hidden Villages. If this is so, then why would the Hokage allow Naruto to leave the village?"

"Well…he didn't. Unfortunately, I am unable to say more," the Aburame head said. "Oh come on Shibi you can't just say that and leave it, you might as well tell him." Shino and Shibi both turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. "There are reasons why I shouldn't," Shibi said as Rebecca walked around his desk and sat on the arm of his chair. "They didn't stop you from talking to me about what happened. Come on, he's Naruto's friend and teammate he deserves to know."

"These are still very delicate matters that require the utmost caution."

"Shino can keep a secret. Can't you, sweetie?" Rebecca said turning towards Shino. The Aburame boy nodded his assent as his mother turned back towards Shibi. His parents then held a silent conversation between them. Shino had always wondered how his parents were able to communicate like this, since as far as he could tell there was no Kikaichῡ involvement at all. "Very well," Shibi finally said as the two adults broke their staring contest. "Understand this Shino, what I am about to tell you does not leave this house. Understood?"

"Yes Father, I understand. I will not discuss what I am about to be told with anyone else," Shino said. Nodding Shibi started his tale "Eight years ago an ANBU messenger from the Hokage came to the Aburame needing an S-class tracker to depart on a mission immediately. At the time I was still heir and your grandfather was preparing me to become the next head. I was also the only S-class tracker whose hive was at full functionality currently in the village and so fulfilled my duty. Our mission was to track down Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchῡriki of the Nine-Tails, who had gone missing seven days prior."

"Naruto had been missing for a week and the Hokage did nothing?!"

"Nobody had noticed Naruto's disappearance for a week," Shibi corrected. "Once his disappearance was brought to Lord Hiruzen's attention he organized a search party to find him. During the search it was revealed that Naruto had been taken out of the village, presumably by Ziren Adair. I and three others were sent to figure out who took him and where. Adair, however, is skilled in the art of masking his trail and we returned to the village in failure."

"After we reported our failure to the Hokage he set up an investigative team to deduce how such a blatant and dangerous security risk came about." Shibi gave Shino a moment to process his father's story, and once it seemed he was up to speed Shibi continued. "I volunteered to join said team."

"Why?" Shino asked. "Your grandfather wanted me to gain more varied experiences to better help me take command of the clan, and…" Shibi shook his head, deciding not to give the second reason. Rebecca reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder and a nod encouraging him to continue. "…and I did it because you two are the same age. I remember eight years ago if your mother or I lost track of you for more than a minute we would start panicking. For someone that young to go seven days without anybody worrying…" Shibi once again trailed off into silence. "Understand Shino that we have done our best to raise you with a deep respect and love for the clan and for Konoha. That was not always easy for us to do."

"Because of what you found in the investigation?"

"Yes. The law mentioned earlier was made by the Hokage in an attempt to give Naruto a semi-normal childhood. With the law in place no adult could tell their children about the burden Naruto carried. However, the Hokage underestimated the hatred the village held for what Naruto kept locked away. They hated Naruto, and told their children to hate Naruto. The orphanage owner actively encouraged the other children to bully Naruto. The owner also never once tried protecting Naruto from the animosity of the rest of the village despite the numerous incentives from the Hokage."

"What became of the Orphanage owner?"

"He was summarily executed for treason once the full scope of his negligence was discovered," Shibi said matter-of-factly. "It was really that bad?" Shino asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Yes."

"The reasons why Adair brought Naruto back to the village eludes me, but I believe that the entire village owes him our thanks. I cannot imagine anybody living in such conditions and not coming to hate the people responsible. Now Naruto is your teammate, and the Jinchῡriki does not hate us," Shibi said wrapping up. "Maybe this story will give you some new perspective, sweetie," Rebecca said getting up. "It does mother. May I go to the hatchery? I wish to think and go over what you have told me. I find the buzz down there to be soothing to the mind," Shino asked. "I understand; the buzzing is so nice down there. Just be careful with the Sigma hive, a new queen will be hatching soon and the soldiers are on edge," Rebecca said leading her son out of the room.

Shibi slouched in his chair, he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He always knew that this talk was coming the moment he learned Naruto was not only back in the village but would be his son's teammate. He was glad, all things considered, that it was finally off his chest. Shino had changed since becoming a full-fledged shinobi. Not only was he more skilled, but more open too. While that sounded bad for a shinobi, Shibi knew better. His son was a soldier, and every soldier needs someone to watch their back. On and off the battlefield.

* * *

Naruto hefted his sword over his shoulder and locked the apartment door behind him. Sensei being the infuriating morning person he was had already left to. The blonde had to stifle a yawn as he made his way out of the building, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, too worried about Shino. Once outside Naruto pulled up short and looked across the street. Shino pushed himself off the wall where he had been waiting and approached his teammate. "Naruto I had wished to talk to you before the team all met up."

"O-okay," Naruto said noticing the bags under the Aburame's eyes, apparently Shino had gotten as little sleep as Naruto had. "I have thought long and hard about everything I learned yesterday. While it may take some time for me to fully process all the information and adjust accordingly, you are my teammate. You are Naruto, ramen lover, prankster, occasional idiot-"

"Oy!"

"-and jailor. What you act as jailer for does not change that and I am happy to call you friend." Shino said reaching out his hand towards Naruto. Naruto blinked back tears and instead of accepting Shino's hand stepped forward and hugged him. Shino was caught off guard, not used to physical contact, and awkwardly patted Naruto's back. "Come on!" Naruto shouted letting go of Shino and turning towards the road before Shino could see the tears running down his face. "Let's go get Hinata and start our training!"

* * *

Shinkō limped through the open door, for the door was always open to those willing to learn. He had to stop and rest for a moment, the injuries from fighting the beast still plaguing him. But no pain could stop him from marveling, as he always did, at the Remembrance Room. The ceiling arched up high overhead. The cavernous room was dimly lit; the only light source came from a small hole in the ceiling allowing in a beam of sunlight. A complex series of movable mirrors installed in the ceiling reflected the light in such a way that no matter where the sun was in the sky the sunbeam would always land on a massive upraised plinth, the only thing on an otherwise unblemished floor.

Shinkō slowly, and more often than not painfully, made his way around the outside edge of the chamber. Along the entire length of the wall were carved reliefs and frescos. Each and every one showed a pivotal moment in his order's history or founding. Shinkō stopped in front of the mural at the back of the chamber. In it the Savior stood tall and proud, even in the face of the Usurpers betrayal as the two fought over the fate of the world. Unbidden the image of the Uzumaki child entered his head. Was the child a servant of the Usurper, or a blessing from the Savior.

Shaking the thoughts and doubts from his head Shinkō finally approached the raised dais in the center of the room. Shinkō kneeled and waited at its base, he would be called when it was time. "What troubles you my son?" An old and withered voice came from above. "A few concerns Father," Shinkō said having to raise his voice, Father's hearing wasn't what it used to be. "Come up here, Shinkō. I can hardly hear you down there." Rising Shinkō ascended the stairs wrapping themselves around the dais. At the top sat a figure clad in the black and white robes of the order with his back to him. "I am always ready to hear what ails you my son."

"I do not trust her Father. She is a puppet of the Usurper, she will betray us the first opportunity," Shinkō said only barely keeping the venom form his voice. "How do you know of this? You should be in your bed recovering. But yes, she was a puppet of our enemy, but we have revealed the strings that bound her. We have shattered the illusions that clouded her eyes. She is his slave no more."

"Even so Father, to entrust such an important duty to one as untested as her. If she were to fail-"

"You forget yourself!" Father shouted and Shinkō bowed his head at the man's wrath. "Do not pre-judge the failures of what might be when your own failure is still fresh in our memory."

"I felt it Father, the child must have had one of the artifacts! I acted in the best interests of the Heralds. Had I known what else the child possessed I would have acted differently." Shinkō tried to explain himself.

"Shinkō, the servants of the Usurper wallow in their ignorance, _that_ is our greatest weapon against them. They know nothing of our aims, of what we seek to accomplish, and you jeopardized all of that with your cavalier actions."

"Yes I failed Father…and the knowledge of that burns me deeper than that demon ever could, but even so I could not let myself stand by and not voice my concerns regarding this most holy of matters."

"Redemption! That was one of the Saviors great teachings. Yes, she was born a servant of the Usurper, but now she serves the Savior. I trust her in this, and besides it is not as if I sent the untested alone." Shinkō bit back the retort that nearly escaped his lips. No she wasn't alone, but he also had reservations about the one accompanying her. However, he had already pushed this too far. It was one thing to question the loyalty of an initiate, an entirely different thing to question a fellow Brother Adept. "Your faith is a pure and glorious thing, my son." Shinkō felt his cheeks redden at the unexpected praise. "However, you are still young and still have much to learn. Sometimes we can only do what we can, and leave the rest to the hands of fate. Now don't you have some rest to catch up on? Our convictions can help us achieve the impossible, but there is no reason to push a wounded body further than is necessary."

"Thank you for your time, Father. I shall leave you to your meditations." Bowing once more Shinkō descended from the dais. He still wasn't convinced that this wasn't all just a terrible mistake waiting to happen. However, with his injuries and the displeasure of Father there was little he could do. Shinkō wasn't happy leaving things to fate the same way Father was, for now he had to bide his time until he could further the Shrouded Heralds cause. He stopped next to the scene of the Usurper's betrayal once more, he would fix which was broken, no matter the cost.


	14. The Grass is Always Greener

The Grass is Always greener

Kurenai entered the Hokage's office once the receptionist gave her the go ahead. "Ah, Kurenai, glad that you could come. Please, take a seat," Hiruzen said extinguishing his pipe. "Anytime Lord Hokage. What did Naruto do this time?" Kurenai asked, unsure of what other reason the Hokage would have had to call her out of the blue. "Relax Kurenai neither you nor your team are in trouble. After a genin team's first C-rank I like to talk to their sensei and see how they're adapting to the shinobi lifestyle. So how are is your team doing?"

"They're doing fine. It seems Naruto has told Hinata and Shino about his "condition" and they've come to accept him. Their teamwork has improved because of it, they are more dedicated to their training than ever, and I plan to enter them into the upcoming chunin exams," Kurenai said pleased with the progress her team was making. "That's good to hear, they'll make Konoha proud in the tests. I'm sure, however, that there is something concerning you about them. Anything, no detail is too small." Kurenai thought for a moment unsure if it was something she should tell the Hokage, but ultimately decided she needed to tell someone.

"Well, there is one thing. I noticed after our first C-rank mission when Naruto's secret came out and he started avoiding the others. What I found was that outside of the team Naruto, Hinata, and Shino don't have any friends their own age. Shino never interacted with anyone in the academy, Hinata was too shy to, and Naruto never went to the academy. When the team was having difficulty, they didn't have anyone their age to turn to."

"I see," Hiruzen said stroking his beard. "I have an idea for that," Hiruzen said after a moment of contemplation. "Bring your team here tomorrow morning for a C-rank mission assignment. It will be a long one so tell your students to prepare accordingly."

"Actually sir I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing. I don't know if my team is ready for another C-rank."

"It's been two weeks since you returned from your last outing out of the village. Granted your C-rank was unusual, but your team needs to get out there again. There will be times when they will go on mission after mission without enough time to truly rest. This mission shouldn't be too grueling, and one more thing Kurenai. I am not encouraging you to take this mission, I am assigning it to your team. Make sure they're here on time, dismissed."

* * *

"So what kind of mission do you think we'll be getting?" Naruto asked as the team made their way to the Hokage's Tower. "The Hokage didn't give me any more info than what I've already told you three, which is about the same amount of information I had when you asked me that same question five minutes ago," Kurenai sighed exasperatedly. "I bet it's gonna be awesome," Naruto said as they were told they would have to wait for the Hokage to call them in. "So long as it is less "awesome" than our last mission," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "I-I could also go for l-less 'awesome'," Hinata agreed. "Eh, it's going to be real boring after what happened last time if there is no "awesome"-ness."

"Hey Hinata, guys, what's up?" The team turned to find Ino walking towards them, her team trailing behind her. "H-hi Ino, Choji, Shikamaru," Hinata said greeting her old classmates. "Why're you guys here?" Choji asked. "Waiting on a mission," Naruto said. "You?"

"Same, heh, so troublesome. Why do we have to go on a C-rank again?" Shikamaru asked his teammates. "Cause you're so lazy that every other genin team has done more missions than us, geez your complaining really gets on my nerves," Ino answered. "Hey, uh, where's Asuma?" Kurenai asked when she couldn't find their teacher, and to head off a growing argument. "Oh, he's outside finishing his cigarette," Ino answered once she stopped glaring at her lazy teammate. "Of, course he is," Kurenai whispered under her breath.

"Excuse me, Team Eight, Team Ten, The Hokage will see you now. Umm…where is the other jonin?" The group of seven turned towards Hiruzen's secretary. "I'll go get him, be right back," Kurenai said walking outside. Team Ten looked at one another curiously, while team eight gave each other knowing smirks. Kurenai returned quickly with Asuma trailing behind her and the group filed into Hiruzen's office.

"Welcome, come in, come in," The Hokage said as the two teams entered his office. "Hey Gramps."

"Gramps!?" Ino, Chouji, and Asuma exclaimed at the same time while Shikamaru just stared at Naruto. Did this kid just say that to the Hokage? "Gramps, huh? I think it suits you pops," Asuma said trying to hide his chuckling. "I am the Hokage to you while in this office young man," Hiruzen said sternly, but the others could tell it was in good humor. "What are you going to do, ground me?" Asuma asked trying to egg his father on. "Do you want to see what happens when a commanding officer 'grounds' one of their subordinates?"

"No thanks _Lord Hokage_. So, what mission you got that needs two genin teams?" Asuma asked figuring that's why both teams were called at the same time. All genin turned towards Hiruzen, even Shikamaru despite himself. "I've called you all for an assignment that I believe suits all your particular skills."

"Come on Gramps don't keep us in suspense here," Naruto said cheekily. "I could always 'ground' you too Naruto. I'm sure Adair would have some choice words for you should that happen." Naruto opened his mouth, thought better of it and tried to make himself disappear. "There is currently an archeological excavation going on near the town of Ōkina Toppū. The archeologists don't think there will be any trouble but there are a few who think looters might attack and try to steal the artifacts. Your mission is to assist them with security until anything valuable has been safely stored away."

"Wait a minute Ōkina Toppū," Naruto said as he fell deep in thought. "That's a town in the Suna Desert, isn't it?" Naruto asked. "Correct Naruto I was about to get to that. The town is indeed in the desert so make sure to prepare accordingly. The mission has a flexible timeline so prepare for a long term mission. Any questions?" Hiruzen asked the group. "Yeah, I have one Lord Hokage," Shikamaru said raising his hand. "Go ahead," Hiruzen waved his hand giving Shikamaru permission. "Shouldn't Suna shinobi be sent on a mission in the Land of Wind? It's their country after all. Why are we taking it?"

"Because the Daimyo of Wind is a loutish idiot who holds onto meaningless grudges over petty insults even to his country's detriment, and the Kazekage is a prideful stubborn ox that can't admit to a mistake, much less apologize for one even if doing so would help his village…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed everyone staring at him. "S-Sensei's words not mine." An Awkward silence descended. "Well, Adair's not wrong. But I would advise you not to say such things in mixed company." Hiruzen warned getting the meeting back on track. "Besides this was a mission request straight from the Wind Daimyo himself, refusing would be seen as a great insult. And as Naruto said the man does not take insults lightly. Any other questions?" When no one spoke up "Good here is a more detailed briefing on the mission details," Hiruzen said handing a scroll to Asuma. "You are dismissed."

Teams Eight and Ten made their way out of the Hokage's tower and gathered around to talk about what to do next. Asuma started "First thing's first, where's this Ōkina Toppū anyway, and how long will it take us to get there? We'll need to get a map from the library and-"

"I got one right here," Naruto said pulling out a map and unfolding it. "You carry a map on you at all times?" Choji asked. "Yeah, doesn't everybody?" Naruto asked. "No," Ino said. "N-Naruto traveled a-a lot when he w-was younger," Hinata said coming to Naruto's defense. "Besides you never know when you'll get lost and need a map," Naruto said. "Did…uh…did that happen a lot?" Ino asked. "Sh-shut up. Anyway, here's where Ōkina Toppū is," Naruto said pointing to a small dot in the Land of Wind's desert. "According to the scroll the Hokage gave us the dig site is an hours walk north of the town, and the town is over here that means…meet up at the gate in one hours time." Asuma said.

"Hear that, one hour. Team Eight dismissed!" Kurenai ordered. "Eh, what she said," Asuma said half-heartedly. "Great now I have to go find my desert gear, troublesome."

"Does that mean I can't take salty snacks?'

"Would you two knock it off. Sands going to get everywhere."

Team ten continued to bicker as they walked away from the group, Asuma and Kurenai had already disappeared. "You guys ever been to the desert before?" Naruto asked as the three of them started walking. "N-no I haven't."

"Neither have I."

"I haven't been to the desert for a while, this is going to be fun. Do you guys have good desert gear?" Naruto asked. "I have the standard gear issued to academy students upon their graduation," Shino said. "I-I should still have m-mine too," Hinata added. "What do you guys get with the standard issue?" Naruto asked wondering how it differed from what he and Ziren used. "Not much, mostly just a cloak and a face covering."

"R-really? That's it?" Naruto asked incredulously. "With Suna holding dominion over the Land of Wind it is usually rare for a Konoha shinobi to be called on a mission that passes through the desert. As such Konoha does not waste resources on it," Shino explained. "Oh, man if that's all you guys have you're going to be miserable," Naruto sighed face-palming. "I-is it really going to be th-that bad?" Hinata asked growing nervous from Naruto's reactions. "What do you guys know about the desert?" Naruto asked. His teammates.

"It's really h-hot during the d-day," Hinata answered wondering where Naruto was going with this. "And during the night the temperature drops precipitously," Shino added. "Yeah but that's not the worst of it. The wind's constantly blowing, and I don't mean a light breeze, I mean cutting wind. Especially cutting with the sand blowing in your face. We got time, Sensei always caries extras of, well, everything. I bet he has some stuff that you two could use. Come on let's go," Naruto said turning sharply down a side street and heading towards his apartment. "W-will we have time? I s-still need to f-find where m-my stuff is s-stored."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I bet you the stuff Sensei and I use is waaay better than what the academy gives out."

"Naruto being the only one of our team with experience traveling in such a climate I do believe it would be foolish of us to decline his offer," Shino said following Naruto. "O-okay, w-wait up."

* * *

Ziren was sitting at the kitchen table poring over various reports, he was supposed to be compiling them to give to another for a presentation, it was tedious work. The door banged open as Naruto and his teammates entered the apartment. "How many times do I have to tell you not to slam the door?" Ziren asked not looking up as Naruto walked into the kitchen. "Sorry Sensei," Naruto said sheepishly. "What are you three doing here anyway? Shouldn't you guys be off sweeping someone's lawn or on some other D-rank mission?"

"We've been assigned a C-rank," Naruto said happily. "In the desert. Do we still have all that extra survival gear?" Naruto asked. Sighing Ziren turned back to his work. "The Kazekage and the Wind Daimyo still acting like petulant children I see. It should be in the hall closet, top shelf."

"Th-thanks," Hinata said bowing to Ziren. "Don't mention it, the desert is ten kinds of miserable without the right gear. With it, it's only five kinds of miserable."

"What an…unusual closet." Hinata turned when she heard Shino and followed the voice back into the hallway. Naruto was rummaging around a closet and Hinata could see why Shino had felt the need to comment on it. Instead of the normal things one found in a closet like towels, blankets, and cleaning supplies; the closet was instead filled with scrolls. Scrolls upon scrolls. "Here it is," Naruto said stepping down from the stool Hinata hadn't noticed due to her attention being grabbed by the paper filled storage area. Taking the scroll into the living room Naruto unfurled the scroll and with a puff of smoke the floor became littered with gear of various functions. "A-are all of th-those scrolls s-storage s-seals?" Hinata asked. "Where did you get so many? I ask because there are many of my clan who would like more of them." Shino noted.

"I made them," Naruto boasted proudly. Hinata knew Naruto had some skill in fuuinjutsu but wasn't quite sure how far it extended. "What else can you make?" Shino asked looking over a few of the other scrolls. "Well, mostly just storage seals and exploding tags-"

"Don't forget the paint tags! The scourge of many a jerk's house," Ziren said joining the kids in the living room. "Excuse me Mr. Adair, would you be willing to teach me how to make one of these?" Shino asked holding up one of the storage scrolls. "I'm the wrong guy to ask, the knucklehead over here is self-taught when it comes to anything fuuinjutsu. I have horrendous penmanship and my seals never work right."

"W-what happens?" Hinata asked curious about the consequences of improperly drawing seals. "I…uh…I'd rather not talk about it, and don't you dare say a thing," Ziren said pointing a finger accusingly at Naruto. Naruto just chuckled at some distant memory. "You taught yourself how to make these?" Shino asked incredulously. "Sensei found me some books while traveling and I taught myself no problem."

"If it was no problem why do you still have trouble making anything else?" Ziren asked cheekily. "Sh-shut up," Naruto huffed. "I just don't get the relationship between the chakra matrices and the more advanced symbols. The books were all for beginners."

"Hey just be grateful for those books, the only place to get them are shinobi villages and they don't give up such treasures lightly," Ziren chided leaning down to start sifting through the gear Naruto essentially dropped on the ground. "Naruto what is this?" Shino asked holding up another scroll Naruto had brought from the closet. Written sloppily along one side were the words 'Anti-Ghost Gear'. "Hey, we're going to an old ruin, right? What if we find a ghost and it's hostile?" Naruto asked completely serious. "You believe that we will find a…a ghost and will need to fight it?" Shino asked disbelief dripping from his voice. The inquisitive part of him wanted to find out what was contained within, the sceptic in him didn't want to give the ridiculous concept any credibility.

"R-really Naruto, a gh-ghost?" Hinata added also in surprised by this side of Naruto. "What? Don't look at me like that. We could come across a ghost and if we do then we'll really need this stuff," Naruto said desperately trying to get his friends to see his side of things. "Naruto stop being ridiculous," Ziren said a desert cloak in hand. "You're going to the desert; you need the anti-mummy gear." Shino's and Hinata's head both turned towards Naruto's adoptive father when he said that. "Oh right! Thanks, Sensei!" Naruto shouted leaping to his feet and running to the hallway. Hinata and Shino looked at one another but could only offer the other a shrug. "Don't be like that," Ziren said watching the two. "B-but ghosts, m-mummy's?" Hinata stuttered out. "Do you think such thinking and ideas conducive to Naruto's growth?" Shino asked. "When you see the world the way Naruto and I do. There are strange things out there."

"So you have faced their likes before then?" Shino asked. Ziren looked away while rubbing the back of his neck. "Not…exactly, but I know they're out there. Mark my words," Ziren said defensively. "But you don't have any proof of them, how can yo-"

"Oh look at the time I need to go turn in this mission report," Ziren said standing up abruptly. "Naruto make sure to clean up when you're done," Ziren said as Naruto walked back in, the anti-mummy scroll in hand. "Your leaving?"

"Yeah I gotta go. You stay safe and be careful, okay?" Ziren said stepping forward and hugging Naruto. Hinata felt a pang of jealousy at the affectionate display. "Don't worry I will, besides somebody's gotta watch these two."

"A-actually I think that M-Mr. Adair asked m-me to w-watch you, remember?" Hinata smiled as Naruto sputtered to try to come up with a comeback while Ziren laughed. "True, true. Keep him out of trouble okay Hinata. And Shino make sure Naruto doesn't drag Hinata into too much trouble."

"I make no promises, often they overrule me two to one," Shino said adjusting his glasses. "Oh really?" Naruto said crossing his arms. "What about that time we pranked those guys tormenting the ant colonies. I don't remember you trying to stop us."

"I can neither confirm nor deny such accusations." Shino said evenly. "P-pretty sure y-you were the m-most excited over th-that one."

"As you can see they often team up on me," Shino told Ziren. "Uh-huh, Naruto we'll talk about that later. Just stay safe you three, and make sure to take lots of extra water."

"Will do Sensei."

"Good, take care guys," Ziren said waving as he left the apartment. "Okay!" Naruto said clapping his hands together. "Let's get this stuff straitened."

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against a nearby tree, one of the few in the badlands between the forest and the true desert, to catch his breath. Kurenai had set a somewhat grueling, at least for the lazy genin, pace. "Here," Shikamaru's best friend, Choji, said handing him a water bottle and a protein bar. Thanking him Shikamaru drank, but held off on the protein bar for now. The Akamichi clan were wizards with food, yet even they couldn't make a protein bar that Shikamaru didn't think tasted like biting into wet bark. Choji, of course, was already on his second one.

While traveling, the Nara had observed the interactions between the team they were traveling with and his own team. Despite the somewhat hurried pace the blond-haired boy, Naruto, wasn't even winded. During the course of his observations Shikamaru had noticed his teacher, Asuma, acting differently around Team Eight's teacher. He was pretty sure he knew why, but it wasn't any of his business and Ino would have been insufferably troublesome if he said anything. Speaking of his own loud, blond teammate he had noticed something interesting. Ever since they left the village she had taken steps to avoid Shino. Shikamaru hoped it wasn't because of what happened on their joint training event way back when, but he also knew she could hold a grudge. Granted he wouldn't be too happy if he were to be completely engulfed by a bug swarm.

"We're camping for the night, right?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the setting sun. "Nope," Asuma said pulling off his backpack. "Wait, what? Why?" Ino asked. "Indeed I too must ask why. Travelling by night can be dangerous and should be avoided if possible," Shino added. "You guys really haven't been to the desert before, have you?" Naruto asked pulling out his desert gear. "You never travel in the desert during the middle of the day or the middle of the night. You always want to do it at morning and during evening."

"Correct," Kurenai said wrapping a cloak around her and urging Shino and Hinata to follow suit. "The desert has two extremes of hot and cold. The safest way to travel is to move between these two times."

"So we have to keep going?" Shikamaru whined. "We can stop. That just means we'll have to travel through a sea of sand at about…120 degrees. I mean it's your choice," Asuma said in such a way that said it really wasn't Shikamaru's choice. "How troublesome."

"Come on, we get to see the sunset over the desert. You guys are going to love it!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru really didn't like high energy people.

* * *

Shikamaru hated to admit it, but that sunset was beautiful. The shadows created by the dunes grew longer and the sky turned a magnificent shade of crimson, bathing the sands below in striking reds and oranges. Of course, the beautiful view did nothing to alleviate how uncomfortable the heat was. He was hot, so very, very hot. Sweat poured from his skin and he had sand in places that shouldn't have sand. The stupid travel cloaks the academy had provided were almost less than worthless. They protected his skin from the sun but only made the sweating worse. Choji was faring worst of all, he was panting heavily and Asuma had put his foot down on not eating any salty snacks. The Akamichi was at first resistant to this idea but quickly understood why when the heat kicked in. It was so hot that even Ino had stopped talking in an attempt to cool off. If there was any silver lining to this, it was the fact that Shikamaru could feel it growing cooler. But Shikamaru was a Nara and he was already prepared to complain about it being too cold.

"How…much…longer?" Choji panted out. "We still got a few hours. Come on guys it'll get easier as it cools down," Asuma said looking out over the horizon. "Although we can probably take a quick break," Kurenai put in, she had been to the desert on missions before but she would never get used to it. "That…sounds like a…good idea," Shino panted out, his voice muffled by a scarf covering his face. He, Hinata and Naruto were wearing identical hot weather gear, cloaks heavy enough to block the sun but light enough to allow air to move through them. Their faces were covered by a veil of the same material and they each wore goggles protecting their eyes from the sand laden winds. The party stopped to rest in the shade of a high sand dune.

"If we climb this dune here we can get a good view of the setting sun, come on Hinata, Shino, let's go," Naruto said ascending the pile of sand. "J-just a m-moment," Hinata panted once more floored by Naruto's sheer amount of stamina. Here they were trekking across a sea of sand and Naruto was excited to see a sunset, she would have been ecstatic for just a drink of water that wasn't near boiling. Jealousy filled Hinata as she saw Naruto waiting halfway up the dune for her and Shino, but then she remembered why he had so much energy and the feeling of jealousy quickly left her. "You…two….go ahead…without…me," Shino panted out sweat beading his forehead. "Hey you okay Shino?" Naruto asked when he noticed that his teammate was sweating more heavily than the others. "Our hives…make…maintaining…our body…heat more…difficult than it is…for someone without them. I just…need more time to…cool down."

"Okay we'll be up there then." Shino thumbed up as he placed his hands on his knees and continued trying to cool himself down. Naruto turned and continued up the sand dune. Hinata tried to keep up with him but kept falling behind when the sand she was standing on kept sliding out from under her. Naruto, she noticed, was not having this issue. "H-how are you n-not slipping in the s-sand?" Hinata finally brought herself to ask. "Huh, didn't I tell you guys about it?" Naruto asked turning back to look at his teammate. "Oh crap I didn't!" Naruto exclaimed looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I meant to tell you guys earlier. I was so excited to be traveling again that it slipped my mind. Here look at my feet. No with your Byakugan." Hinata did so and saw that Naruto was extending chakra out from his feet securing the sand he was standing on. "Sensei calls it sand walking. He taught it to me along with tree walking. I was going to tell you guys about it but I forgot. You just use chakra to hold the sand in place. It's really easy you try."

Thinking the technique would make the trip easier Hinata decided to give it a try. Gathering her chakra Hinata focused it on her feet. The effect was instantaneous. The sand below her feet hardened. Hinata felt a sense of triumph, quickly supplanted by fear as her little platform began sinking. "Whoa, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Naruto gabbed Hinata around the waist and pulled up as she kept sinking. Hinata cut off her chakra supply just as the sand reached her thighs. "Wh-wh-what was th-that!?" Hinata asked as Naruto helped her get back on her feet. "I forgot to warn you about that, sorry. It's been so long since Sensei taught me. You did it like tree walking right where you draw yourself to the tree right?"

"Y-yeah I was. Was I n-not supposed t-to?" Hinata asked dusting sand off her clothes. "If you do that you draw yourself into the sand. You just need to harden the sand. Watch me again." Hinata once more activated her Byakugan and watched Naruto's chakra more closely. Once she thought she knew how it moved she tried again. She didn't sink through the sand this time, thankfully. She shifted her weight and found the ground underneath her to be solid. "I knew you could do it easy. Come on the sun should be at just the right point," Naruto said hurrying up the rest of the way up the sand dune. Hinata followed, and almost fell face first into the sand. The chakra coming from her feet made it feel like she was walking with two planks of wood strapped to her feet. Watching how Naruto did it Hinata figured out how to modulate the chakra flow to prevent the awkward stuck feeling. It wasn't perfect, she would need to practice more, but it was better than the ground sliding out from under her foot with every step.

Walking awkwardly Hinata finally made it to the top of the dune. Making sure her feet were stable Hinata looked up, and felt her breath get taken away. She had seen the sky change color as the sun had set, but the group was traveling between the dunes, not up and over. Standing up here she had an unobstructed view of the beauty sprawling before her. The sun was but a bar of light on the horizon, the sky was a dark crimson and the shadows cast by the dunes made it look like Hinata was standing on a cresting wave of a black and red ocean. The wind blowing the sand across the surface of the many dunes created a soft hissing sound that filled the air. The entire experience was surreal and it made Hinata acutely aware of one very important fact. She was ignorant.

As heiress to the Hyῡga she had access to some of the best education on the continent. Yet for all the books she could read, for all the lectures she could listen to, and all the tutors willing to teach her, she could never truly experience anything like this. Realizing her mouth was hanging open Hinata closed it with a click. She turned towards Naruto and found him with a smile so big his eyes were closed. "Amazing, isn't it?" He asked as he turned to look at the scenery before them. "I-It is," Hinata said in wonderment as the sun continued disappearing beyond the horizon. "Y-you saw stuff l-like this all the t-time when you w-were traveling?"

"Well, not all the time. But Sensei did take me to see all sorts of really cool things. Like the ocean, have you ever seen the ocean?" Hinata shook her head. "It's humbling, Sensei and I were on a boat once far from shore, water as far as the eye could see in all directions. Another time when we were way up north where it snows all year long the night lit up with all sorts of colors, like a giant shifting rainbow that filled the entire sky. Then there was the time when Sensei and I were on a mountain top and were above the clouds, it was like a sea of fluffy white cotton with waves and everything."

"Y-you've been all o-over the place, huh?"

"Yeah, Sensei and I have traveled through every country on the continent. We've see so much."

"I'm jealous. This is o-only the s-second time I've e-even left the v-village, y-yet you've gone to s-so many places, seen so m-many things, t-talked to so many p-people. I've o-only seen my c-clan compound and only t-talked to my family. Y-yet you've been to big c-cities and seen s-such beautiful s-sights," Hinata finished waving towards the now almost completely set sun. Naruto chuckled causing Hinata to once again turn towards him. "Actually I was going to say that I was jealous of you. Yeah I've seen a bunch of things. Yeah Sensei and I have been everywhere but…we don't have anywhere we can call home."

"B-but d-don't you live in K-Konoha?"

"Well yeah, Sensei and I _live_ in Konoha, and it's nice and all. But neither of us call it home. Not like you and Shino do. I can sense it in your chakra when you talk about Konoha, how much pride you two have in it, even if you don't like everything you still love it. Sensei and I have been everywhere but we've never really belonged anywhere, not like you. I mean, heck, we've stayed in Konoha longer than anywhere else I can remember. But it's still not home. And no home means no real friends. Sensei and I have acquaintances, but you were my first real friend Hina. We can see all this scenery but we have nowhere to return to, no one to share it with." Naruto released a mirthless chuckle "The grass really I greener on the other side, huh?"

"W-well you h-have somewhere to go b-back to n-now don't you? I-I mean you have f-friends now, right? Y-You were a-also my first r-real friend t-too. And o-once we're done we all can go back to K-Konoha together. To our home. A-and then a-after we rest w-we can go on an-another mission t-together and y-you can show me m -more of these a-amazing sights. W-we're a team n-now, a-and we're f-friends." Naruto remained quiet, he probably would've shed a tear if the air didn't sap the moisture from his face the moment it formed. "Y-yeah we're a team, and friends." Naruto said a smile splitting his face. "We can go home after the mission huh? I can't wait! Next time there's this one place that has the bes-"

"Naruto, Hinata! Break's over let's go!" The pair turned as Kurenai's voice drifted up to them.

"W-we have a m-mission to finish, l-let's go." As Hinata turned to head down the dune she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her in a tight hug. "Thanks Hina," Naruto whispered before he quickly let go and scampered down the hill of sand. Hinata once again felt her breath get taken away. She pulled out her water bottle and splashed herself in the face. At this rate she was going to overheat. "W-wait for me."

* * *

Ziren adjusted his flak jacket as he entered the ready room. He had sewn on a few extra pockets and the balance was slightly off, he would need to adjust it later. Ziren sat down one of the available chairs and surveyed the room. The ready room was a place where shinobi waited to receive orders from their commanders. Generally, only the new genin met with the Hokage. Hiruzen liked to give the new recruits a sense of grandeur to their first couple of missions.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kurenai's adulterer?" Ziren turned to find a purple-haired woman standing in front of him. Ziren narrowed his eyes for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "Ah right you're Anko, Kurenai's friend."

"That I am. You waiting on a mission?"

"Not at all, I just like the décor," Ziren deadpanned. "Fair enough walked right into that one."

"Didn't Kurenai say you were in the Torture and Intelligence Department. I thought you guys mostly worked domestic."

"We mostly do, but sometimes we get assigned to mission that go outside the village."

"True but isn't that usually the intelligence part, I thought you were in the Torture half."

"The best torturer in the torture half thank you very much."

"Really, cause I'm pretty sure there was this one guy named Morino who would dispute that."

"How do you even know who that is?"

"Well I could tell you, but I would probably end up in a court martial if I did."

"No wonder Ibiki's interested you."

"Wait he's what?"

"Yeah, it's actually disturbing when he's interested in someone like that. I wonder why you haven't been assigned to our department yet?"

"Honestly I don't know why I haven't been assigned yet, I was pretty sure I was going to be slotted into the Intelligence division. Guess Hiruzen has other plans for me."

"Commander Nara will see you now." The pair looked up as a clerk walked up to them. "Her or me?" Ziren asked not sure who he was talking to. "Both." Anko and Ziren looked at one another as the clerk walked away. "Guess we're in on this together then, huh?"

"Me and the adulterer, should be fun."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ziren asked as he followed Anko into Shikaku Nara's office. There were already two others in the office besides the Nara himself. The first was a…woman?...definitely a woman. It was somewhat difficult to determine because of the heavy grey coat she wore, not helping were the iconic sunglasses covering her eyes. The other person was…"Ko?" The Hyῡga turned towards Ziren and gave a shallow bow in form of greeting. "Sir Adair."

"You know each other, good that'll make this less troublesome," Shikaku said as Ziren and Anko took up positions next to the other two. "The mission you four are being assigned is highly classified, highly dangerous. Any second thoughts?" When no one said anything Shikaku continued. "This man here is Ziren Adair, he has recently joined our ranks. When he joined, he provided intelligence on a variety of subjects of interest to the village. Among these reports were possible locations for Orochimaru's hidden laboratories."

"What!?" Anko shouted. She quieted up when Shikaku glared at her. "We have found a currently active hideout. You four will be acting as advance scouts. You will survey the area, the lab itself, and you will establish a base camp that we will be able to attack from. Any questions so far?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Go ahead Shinobu," Shikaku said indicating the up to that point silent Aburame. "How is it we will contact you when all preparations are complete?"

"You will be using this scroll. Once you have all preparations complete you will activate it."

"Is Orochimaru going to be there?" Anko asked next not waiting to for Shikaku's leave. Ziren looked askance at the woman, curious as to her change in behavior. "From what we have gathered no you shouldn't encounter him. However, be vigilant it's possible you'll run into him. As far as everyone outside this room is concerned you four are being sent on a routine border patrol. The area you'll be surveying is a mountainous region to the northeast."

"The spot outside the resort town?" Ziren asked. "That's the one, means I don't have to explain its location. You know the area best, and seem to have some experience hiding your tracks. You're leading this mission."

"Sir I must object," Anko said stepping forward. "I know Orochimaru better than anyone in the village. I should lead this miss-"

"That's enough Mitarashi!" Shikaku shouted silencing the kunoichi. "Your experience regarding Orochimaru is invaluable to this mission. That is why you are being assigned to it in the first place. But you are much too close to this to lead. Understood?" At first it seemed as though Anko wasn't going to back down, but with an effort of self-control she nodded and stepped back. "If that's all, I'll finish going over the finer details of your mission. You are not to speak of this among one another until after you have left the village. Now pay attention cause I'm not going over this a second time and we can't afford to have any of this in writing. Let's finish up."

* * *

The sun had just risen as Teams Eight and Ten trudged their way into Ōkina Toppū. "We're finally here," Ino said. "Remember that this is only a pit stop, the dig site's about an hour north of the town," Kurenai said dampening Ino's spirit once again. "But we can stop here and rest for a while," Asuma said. "At least there's shade here," Choji noted as the group passed under the shade cast by a merchant's awning. "Let's just find a place to sit down," Shikamaru said tiredly. He was tired, hot, and there hadn't been any clouds to look at for a full day now.

Out of the corner of his eyes Shikamaru saw a couple of locals whispering to each other and pointing at them. They were well off the beaten path, plus eight Konoha shinobi would be conspicuous anywhere that wasn't Konoha. The group finally made it to the town square. Stalls and awnings lined the area, merchants hawking their wares and workers moving said wares about. The whispers and stares followed the group as they approached the well in the center of the square. Shikamaru felt uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. His hand itched to move towards his weapon pouch, granted that would most likely only make things worse. Kurenai and Asuma and the other genin were also on edge, even the normally oblivious Choji had noticed the looks they were getting. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Naruto. Although as Shikamaru watched his temporary teammate more closely he noticed that Naruto had in fact noticed all the attention they were getting, he was just the only one who seemed comfortable with it.

They made it to the well and Naruto hauled on a rope pulling up a water filled bucket. "Who needs a refill?" Naruto asked as he filled his water skin. "Are you sure that is allowed?" Shino asked even as he licked his chapped lips. "So long as you're not greedy the people around here won't say no." Naruto said holding out his hand for Hinata's water skin. "Th-thanks," Hinata said. "W-what's the p-plan from h-here?" Hinata asked the jonins. "Can I recommend we eat some actual food?" Choji asked somehow managing to drool despite the dry air as he watched a nearby vendor prepare some breakfast to sell.

"I'm okay with that," Kurenai said taking her turn to fill up on water. "I love sampling the local food when I travel."

"I'll drink to that. I hate field rations," Asuma said taking a deep drink of his canteen. "Um…where did Naruto go?" Ino asked once she finished hydrating. "O-over there," Hinata said pointing over her shoulder. Naruto had drifted from the group and was currently talking to a pair of older men, seemed to be a nice conversation as one of the men started laughing. "Is that okay?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"He grew up moving place to place, probably has more experience talking to strangers than we do. He probably won't offend them. Though, Hinata keep an eye out for any of his pranks okay."

"So after we have eaten, what then?" Shino asked as Hinata turned to watch Naruto. "Well The dig site is still…still…Naruto's still got the map," Asuma said patting himself down. "It's just up north from here. I figure it won't be hard to spot from a distance. Shouldn't take us more than an hour."

"I got a better idea." The group, minus Hinata, turned to regard Naruto, who had walked up on them while they weren't looking. "I was just talking to a guy who makes deliveries out to the dig site. He says that the area north of here is infested with some nasty scorpions. Plus, sink holes' form seemingly at random. There's a road between the town and the site, people traveled to the location long before it started getting dug up."

"An actual road oh thank goodness. No more sand," Ino said breathing a sigh of relief. "Uh…I wasn't done. The guy I was talking is going to make a delivery soon, he offered to let us hitch a ride on one of his carts."

"Wait what? He just offered to give us a ride?" Shikamaru asked, his shinobi trained paranoia kicking in. "Yeah, most of the people working at the site are from around here. They have people form some university working there, but most of the actual manual labor is done by locals. The guy doing the deliveries has a brother and half a dozen cousins working there. Eight shinobi means that raiders will think twice about attacking."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get some food and not have to walk any further than necessary," Choji said happily. "If it was offered, my feet could use a break," Kurenai said. "I ain't going to argue let's go." Asuma said putting his canteen away.

* * *

Anko got the fire going while Ziren was busy preparing two rabbits he had managed to hit with some shuriken. They had left Konoha almost immediately and had moved fast. They were going to camp here for the night and make it to the mission area the next day. Since they couldn't risk a fire near the hidden lab this was their last chance to have a warm meal. Kō and Shinobu were currently securing the perimeter leaving Ziren and Anko alone. "I had a couple of questions I wanted to ask you." Anko sighed heavily before turning to Ziren. "Right, you wouldn't know. When I was younger Orochimaru took me on as his apprentice. At least that's what he told everyone, the truth was that I was a lab rat to him. He experimented on me then left me to rot when Konoha caught on to his illegal activities. I will say this once. I have no loyalties to that snake bastard, and my greatest hope is to one day see his head staked on a pike outside Konoha's gates as a warning to anyone else thinking of betraying the village. I will not have my loyalty to Konoha questioned. I want this mission to succeed more than even the Hokage does. You don't have to worry about me sabotaging or betraying the mission," Anko said definitively.

"That's all well and good but I wasn't going to question your loyalty."

"You weren't?"

"No. Shikaku and Hiruzen know you better than I do. They're not stupid, if they're not questioning your loyalty I see no reason for me to."

"O-oh…thanks. Ever since Orochimaru left everyone always thinks I'm going to betray the village at the first opportunity."

"The man experimented on you. Why would you want to go back?"

"You'd be surprised at the kind of meaningless grudges the people of Konoha can hold."

"No, I really wouldn't."

"If you weren't going to ask about my loyalties what were you going to ask me about."

"I was going to ask about that mark on your neck." Ziren said skewering the prepared rabbits. "This?" Anko's hand went to her neck, scratching at a trio of tomoe marks. "A mistake, from my troubled youth," Anko said trying to laugh off the question. "One thing you need to know about me Anko is that I'm the best sensor you will ever meet. That mark is a simple tattoo the same way I'm a simple merchant. You want to keep my trust, don't lie to me. The chakra coming off that thing is giving me the creeps."

"It's Orochimaru's chakra. This is what I meant by experimenting. He gave…he forced it on me. If I invoke it gives me incredible chakra and strength, but I can feel his presence through it. Clawing and scratching at my consciousness, at my soul."

"You lose yourself when you use it?"

"If only that's all. The influence is deeper than that."

"Is it a problem, or going to be a problem?"

"I haven't had to use it in years, and even then, the situation was life threatening. My will is stronger than it, it won't control me." Ziren nodded in understanding. "Thanks for telling me, they're back," Ziren said as Kō and Shinobu walked up to the fire. "The camp is set up and the perimeter is secured," Kō said taking a seat. "Is this to be our last hot meal before mission start?" Shinobu asked choosing to remain standing. "Right on the money," Ziren said checking the rabbits. "So, Shinobu, tell me your story."

"I apologize but…my story?"

"Yeah we're going to be working together and as leader I need to know who we're working with. I know Kō's story, and I just heard Anko's story, so what's yours?"

"There is not much to tell. I am an Aburame. My Kikaichῡ make me ideal for scouting and intelligence gathering missions. I know a small number of fire ninjutsu, but my main focus lies in the use of clan techniques. Any questions?"

"No that about covers it."

"And what of you team leader? You have asked for my story, what is yours?"

"Like you I'm afraid there's not much to tell."

"That does not correspond to what I have heard."

"Oh," Ziren said raising an eyebrow. "And what have you heard?"

"You recently joined the village by defecting as to avoid annoying legal matters, you claim to be a simple merchant yet remain tight-lipped about your assets, your skill in kenjutsu is exemplary, your sensory skill is second to none, and your apprentice is on the same team as the Aburame clan heir." Ziren sat back, impressed at the breadth of her knowledge. "That's fairly comprehensive, how…how do you know so much about me?"

"Your apprentice is on the same team as an Aburame," Anko spoke up removing a finished rabbit from the fire. "Why do you say that like it should explain things?" Ziren asked. "Aburame like Shinobu here look and talk all reserved like, right? But that's only outside the family, what most people don't realize is that within the clan compound the Aburame become huge gossip mongers," Anko said biting into the juicy meat. "And by what authority do you speak of the Aburame so?" Shinobu said, her monotonous voice gaining the slightest inflection. "Dated one a few years ago for a while. I'm not criticizing your clan at all. I respect how close you all are to one another. It's heart-warming." Shinobu was slightly taken aback by Anko's frank honesty, before bowing in thanks.

"So you heard all about me from Shino, huh? I cannot see him doing that?" Ziren said trying to reconcile the image of the quiet withdrawn boy and someone who would be part of the gossip mill. "To be fair to Shino he doesn't talk about such things to most people. Unfortunately for him his mother is the most active member of the gossip mill. She is incessant, and well respected. From what I hear she often weasels information from her family." Shinobu said accepting a hunk of rabbit.

"Shino's mother, huh? Did not see that coming. I thought she wasn't from the Aburame clan though? I guess sometimes you really do just find your place sometimes." Ziren said introspectively. "I have noticed your clan is far more accepting of fraternization with those outside the clan," Kō said finally speaking up. "What's up Hyῡga, jealous?" Anko said teasingly. "Maybe." That put Anko off balance. "O-oh." Was all she could say. The atmosphere around the fire grew awkward. "I'll take first watch," Ziren said cutting through the tension. "Get rest, we leave at first light. We have a, to borrow a catchphrase, troublesome mission tomorrow."

* * *

The two carts trundled along the packed dirt road. The lead cart was driven by an older man and held multiple large jugs of water. The cart behind was being driven by the man's son and was laden by packed and preserved foodstuffs. Littered amongst these edible delights were the Konoha Shinobi. "So what exactly is this place?" Naruto asked. He was currently sitting shotgun next to the man driving the lead cart. "I mean, this road seems pretty old. I doubt it was made for the dig…thing going on."

"Oh, it's a real old place, called the Tomb of the Wise Man. People have been making pilgrimages out to it for years. Long before Ōkina Toppū was founded. My grandpa told me that the Wind Daimyo himself would come out every now and then. You know, that's a sign a man respects tradition, shows humility. This latest Daimyo hasn't come out once, not once. Where's the respect in that." Naruto listened patiently as the older man continued to ramble about the younger generations lack of respect.

"Your dad and Naruto seem to be getting along huh?" Ino asked the second driver, a young boy the same age as the genin. "Y-yeah my dad um rambles and um uh It seems that y-your friend is willing to uh listen." The youth was obviously nervous having Ino sit next to him and kept shooting glances at her before catching himself and looking back at the road. Kurenai smiled as she watched the two. The boy obviously didn't have much experience with the opposite gender.

Looking back up Kurenai continued her scrutiny of the rock spire that was steadily getting bigger. They were almost at their destination. The spire itself wasn't very tall, but it was the only thing elevated out here. They were on the edge of the sands so that the dunes weren't higher than two feet. This close Kurenai could make out what looked like canvas walls erected around the spire, now that she was close enough, she realized it was to keep the sand out.

"Do you think that bandits will really attack?" Naruto asked once he could get a word in edgewise. "Well…a lot of these old graves got a lot of treasure in them. Why? I don't know, just something they did. But I doubt that raiders will go after eight trained shinobi. Most of them are just layabouts who don't want to get a real job. We're here," The man finished as he waved to a few men standing guard at the entrance to the canvas walls. The guards held spears in their hands and scimitars at their hips. They waved to the driver but stepped forward when they spotted the shinobi. "Halt and state your business!" One of them shouted in a commanding tone. "We're Shinobi of Konoha, hired to defend this place," Asuma said stepping down from the lead cart. "I am assuming you have proof of your claims." Asuma stepped forward and produced a scroll. The older of the guards looked the scroll over before nodding. "It checks, welcome. Report in at the main tent. It's the biggest tent, can't miss it.

The guards parted and let the carts enter as they waved to the driver and his son. A few men were waiting beyond the gate preparing to unload the food. They stopped when they saw the Shinobi. "Quit your gawking and help me unload!" The driver shouted hopping from the cart and grabbing a water jug. Shrugging, the group got to work unloading the food and water. "Form up! Let's go," Asuma said leading the group through the entrance. Those guards at the entrance weren't just any run-of-the-mill hired muscle. Asuma didn't know why the Wind Daimyo's elite guards were here, the scimitars gave them away, but he wasn't going to let Konoha lose face in front of them.

Once they were out of the crowd they finally got a good look at the compound itself. Multiple tents were set around the perimeter of the area. Workers were seeing to their duties, digging, moving sand, or sifting the dirt that was dug up. The sound of activity filled the area as people went about their business, a few stopped to look at the newcomers, but quickly went back to their jobs. In the center stood the jutting formation of sandstone that was the tomb. A trench had been dug around the spire and men were down among the dirt digging and even using the odd brush here and there. Out of the corner of her eye Hinata noticed an opening in the stone, that must be the entrance.

"Gah! What are those?" The group jumped as Choji shouted from their midst. Looking to where he was pointing. Off in the corner row upon row of what looked like statues sat staring back at them. Naruto moved closer to get a better look at them. "Naruto leave them, we need to check in with the head archeologist," Kurenai said after the boy. "Hold up I sense chakra!" Naruto shouted back. And he did sense a faint amount of chakra coming from the bizarre statues. They were made of sandstone and stood four feet in height. They were of a crude design, where there should have been hands, instead their arms ended in blunt clubs. Most disconcerting was their face, or lack thereof. They possessed no mouth and deep holes where their eyes should have been, giving them a disconcerting vacant expression. Naruto's eyes finally made it up to the statues forehead where the most interesting feature lied. Three runes in a language Naruto didn't recognize were deeply etched into the sandstone forming the creatures head. The whole thing was infused with trace amounts of chakra, but Naruto couldn't figure its source or point. It was too little to do anything.

"Hey you! What are you doing here? This area is for authorized personnel only!" Naruto stepped back from the statues as a young man stormed up to him. "Those are fragile artifacts and need to be properly stored. How did you get in here anyway? Who are yo-" The young bespectacled man stopped up short when he spotted Naruto's headband. "You're the shinobi the professor asked for?" He asked. "One of them, yeah," Naruto replied pointing over his shoulder. "Excellent, the professor wanted to meet you as soon as you showed up. Please follow me. Quickly now, hurry!" The man hurried off towards a large open awning, not even bothering to make sure the others were following him.

The shinobi stepped under the awning and were greeted by numerous people sifting through handfuls of dirt, cleaning off bits and pieces of one thing or another, and cataloguing everything cleaned. "So you're the shinobi our Daimyo called for?" They turned to find an older woman who appeared to be in her late fifties or early sixties, yet still fit. Her greying hair was done up in a tight bun and her eyeglasses were dangling around her neck on a lanyard. "Welcome to the Tomb of the Wise Man."


	15. The Tomb of the Wise Man: Part 1

The Endless Path ch15

"Welcome to the "Tomb of the Wise Man'," The professor said, greeting the shinobi. "I am Professor Harada, head of the Archeology department at the Land of Wind University. You've met my assistant, Einosuke."

"Thank you for the hospitality Professor, I am sure you don't need to hear this, but we are the shinobi Konoha sent to guard your project," Kurenai said introducing the team. "Please take advantage of our hospitality, I know how uncomfortable traveling through our lands can be. Besides, thank you for arriving so early."

"Well, traveling through the desert isn't exactly fun, as you said, so we put on the speed. Although I do have to ask, what's with the elite guards out front?" Asuma asked pointing back towards the gate. "Just shows where our _Grand_ Daimyo's priorities lie," Einosuke said through gritted teeth. Harada slammed her cane down onto his foot rewarding her with a yelp and the young man jumping up and down on one foot. "The young sure have loose tongues, don't they," Harada said, a disarming smile adorning her face. "To answer your question, the funds for this dig have been…generously provided by our lord the Wind Daimyo. He has a…uh… _vested_ interest in seeing this project go smoothly."

"Then why do you need us? I've seen those guys in action before, a few bandits won't pose a challenge to them," Asuma said. "Well…the reason we called you here wasn't just because we're afraid of bandits." Looking around at the gathered workers the professor motioned for the shinobi to follow her. She lead them into a smaller side tent to the one they were just in. With a nod from Harada Einosuke closed the flap and stood by the entrance to ensure no eavesdroppers.

"The mood around here has grown…uncomfortable. Have you ever gotten the feeling you're being watched, even when you're sure there's no one else around?" Harada asked. "All the time," Kurenai said. "Comes with the job."

"Right, of course. Well…everyone that's been working around here has had that feeling."

"Is this place haunted?!" As one every head in the tent turned to look at Naruto, who had suddenly started looking nervous. "N-no, and please don't go around saying that. The workers are skittish enough as it is," Harada said. "Is it possible that there are raiders scouting out the place, eyeing it up for an attack?" Asuma asked. "I've asked the Daimyo's elite guard the same question. They told me that out in the desert if you can observe somebody they can observe you just as easily. They scouted the area and found nothing. And…I haven't told you everything. Some of the workers have reported strange goings on. Unusual lights, figures in the night, unusual breezes."

"See! It's haunted!"

"Naruto shush," Kurenai scolded. "Unfortunately I can't contradict him too much. The grounds have been scoured, we're fully guarded. I am hoping that people of your…skills would be able to find something we were missing."

"Well lucky for you we specialize in finding things. Plus, I brought just the right gear to fight a haunting." Naruto announced proudly. "Okay I have to ask. Is he serious?" Einosuke asked pointing at Naruto. "Yes, yes he is," Shino sighed.

* * *

"We'll split up and scout the area. Look for anything out of the ordinary, and talk to the workers, see if they have anything new to tell us," Kurenai said after the group had walked out of the tent. "Shino, Shikamaru, I want you two to work with Professor Harada. Keep an eye on the people from the University."

"Naruto, you're with me. We'll be securing the perimeter," Asuma said. He winked at Kurenai when she looked at him curiously. "Right. Choji, Ino, and Hinata you'll be with me. We'll talk to the local workers see if we can sift through the superstitious claptrap."

"It's not claptrap!" Naruto said indignantly. "Uh-huh. You have your assignments let's go." Shino and Shikamaru watched the others leave before turning back to face Professor Harada and her assistant. "You're…with us then, huh?" Harada said. "Come along, much to do, not enough hours in the day." The pair followed the aged women back to the larger tent. "Do raiders really attack places like this? I can't imagine there's much here they'd want," Shikamaru said looking over the dirt, rocks, pots, and numerous other artifacts the university workers were cleaning and cataloguing.

"Oh, you'd be surprised by what some people want. Take this beautiful specimen for example," Harada said gesturing to a clay pot barely bigger than an average cup. "What's so special about this?" Shikamaru asked reaching for the cup. "Ow!" Shikamaru yelped when Harada slapped his hand away. "This beauty is a water carrying vessel in pristine condition fired before when most of the experts agree the Daimyo era began. Conservatively speaking…on the black market a piece like this is worth," She quickly scribbled a number down on a piece of paper. "Around this figure," She said handing the paper to Shikamaru. Looking at it the genin's eyes bugged out as he looked back and forth between the two objects.

"R-really?! You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Shikamaru asked perplexed that such a small, dirty piece of clay could be worth so much. "It cannot be worth that mu-uh-uh?" Shino stuttered when he looked over Shikamaru's shoulder. "I love showing that to the uninitiated," Harada said chuckling at the sight of two professional soldiers struck dumb. "Artifacts from before the Daimyo Era are incredibly hard to come by. Not helped by the fact that some Daimyo's like to pretend that there wasn't a time before the countries were ruled by them. Makes my job hard at least. Anyway…you were given a job by your leader right, I'll let you get to it while I finish cleaning this beauty."

"She is right Shikamaru, let us complete our assignment…Shikamaru?...Shikamaru!" Reaching over Shino snapped his fingers in front of the Nara's face. "Huh, what!? Oh, sorry Shino, just…just contemplating my career choices. Let's go"

* * *

"Don't you think we should've brought Hinata if we were going to scout the perimeter?" Naruto asked as he and Asuma walked along the temporary canvas walls set up around the dig site. "No, I wouldn't want her to be bored. I didn't bring you out here to secure the perimeter, the Elite guards provided by the Wind Daimyo would've done a far better job than we ever could."

"But Hinata has the Byakugan, wouldn't that help see something they might've missed?"

"Maybe, but these guys are masters of the desert. What they lack in hoodoo eyes they more than make up for in experience. They know the ins and outs of the desert like we know the ins and outs of the forests surrounding Konoha."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"Back when I was part of the Guardian Twelve-"

"You were a member of the Guardian Twelve!? As in twelve of the best fighters in the country sworn to protecting the Fire Daimyo. That Guardian Twelve!?" Naruto asked, stars in his eyes. Seeing the hero worship in the kids eyes Asuma stood a little taller and puffed out his chest. "Yes that Guardian Twelve."

"So cool."

"Anyway while I was serving, the Fire Daimyo and the Wind Daimyo met up to negotiate…something. We were attacked by a group of missing-nin hired to assassinate the pair. It was one hell of a fight. Lost one of my trench knives, replacing them is never easy," Asuma said twirling a small knife that had holes to slide fingers through the blade instead of a handle. These things are pure chakra metal; do you have any idea how hard it is to find pure chakra metal?"

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"Right you would, forgot who I was talking to."

"How'd you lose your knife?"

"I left it embedded in the leader of the missing-nins chest. We had to get the Daimyo to safety so I didn't have enough time to retrieve it."

"Cool. But if we aren't securing the perimeter, why did you bring me out here?"

"Kurenai tells me your natural affinity is wind. Being the only other wind user in the village I figured I could give you some pointers."

"You're going to teach me a new jutsu!?"

"If you're good enough to learn. You and I both fight at our best up close and personal. This technique's saved my life on more than one occasion." Taking a deep breath Asuma threw one of his knives up into the air, this part wasn't necessary, but it looked cool. He ran through hand signs before catching the blade. **"Wind Style: Windbreak Jutsu!"** Slashing the knife down a wall of gale force winds sprang into existence before him. "This jutsu is useful for block long ranged attacks or jutsus," Asuma explained when the wind died down. "Let me try, let me try." Naruto ran through the same hand signs before he too swung his sword down. He was rewarded with a blast of wind slamming into his face.

"You gotta focus all your chakra along the edge of your sword. Here try it with one of these," Asuma said handing Naruto a trench knife. "Thanks. Okay focus on the ed-whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as he held the knife closer to his face. Extending from the edge of the knife a blade of chakra shimmered. "You found my secret weapon, I see."

"How doe…so it…I see. It's like the fir…uh…a technique Sensei taught me."

"You seem to be getting it, try again."

* * *

"I have visual," Kō said as the team were laying on their bellies in the underbrush. They were situated on a ledge in the mountains. Below them stretched a rocky crevasse. At its bottom hidden, was a lone door. "Where?" Ziren asked pulling out a pair of binoculars. He felt Kō's chakra change slightly. "Not all of us are born with these built in, you know."

"I didn't say anything," Kō said staring straight ahead. "You were thinking it," Ziren said scanning the area. "What's the plan?" Anko asked. Ziren handed her the binoculars while he thought. "Shinobu have your swarm sweep the area, see if there are any traps we're not seeing. Kō what do you see?"

"I can see in the first room. There are four guards stationed just inside the door. I am having difficulty seeing past that though. It keeps getting fuzzy, I'll continue to monitor," Kō said repositioning himself. "I wish we could get closer. Any ideas?"

"I have an idea." Anko bit her thumb before slamming her palm down on the ground. " **Summoning Jutsu."** A cloud of smoke enveloped the group. When it dispersed an eight-foot-long rattle snake lay before Anko. "You called Missstresss?" Ziren, Shinobu, and Kō blinked dumbly at the appearance. "You know, maybe not summoning something that Orochimaru can summon would be a good idea." The rattle snake whipped around to glare at Ziren, or at least it would be glaring if it had eyelids.

"I do not ssserve the Warmonger, I heed only my Misstesss' call." Ziren shuffled back from the threatening giant, venomous snake; not taking his eyes off it. "Calm down Rassuruhisu. He wouldn't know."

"Um, know what?" Ziren asked still nervous. "There are thossse of usss who refussse to work with the one you call Orochimaru. We had a…disssagreament about hisss methodsss," Rassuruhisu said slithering around Anko. "Don't bother sugar-coating it Ras. Plus, it'll put them at ease. The snakes of Ryῡchi Cave had a schism a while back."

"Wait so you guys have internal politics?" Ziren asked. He held his hands up in surrender at Rassuruhisu's not-glare. "We are a thinking ssspeciesss, of courssse we will disssagree. Do not insssult usss."

"Right sorry Ras."

"Rassuruhisu."

"Rassuruhisu, what happened?' Ziren asked. "I will tell you only becaussse my Missstresss asssked me to. It hasss to do with the rival of the Warmonger, Jiraiya the Toad Sssage. The sssnakesss of Cave Ryῡchi and the toadsss of Mount Myoboku have never gotten along. But our animosssity began and ended with our sssummonersss. The Warmonger wished to change that. He wantsss to pit usss againssst one another to further hisss own endsss. I, and othersss like me refusssed. And ssso we refussse to hear hisss call, and the call of hisss lackey. We now ssserve only our Missstresss. You need not worry over my loyalty."

"If Anko trusts you that's good enough for me. But I have to ask, do you have a leader? And what is their opinion regarding this schism?" Ziren sked. Sighing Rassuruhisu looked out towards the horizon. The great White Sssnake Sssage remainsss neutral, asss isss their duty. But the likesss of Manda and hissss sssychophants continue to poissson itsss mind. And don't you dare laugh at that pun."

"What? I wasn't going to laugh," Ziren said behind his hand trying to hide his smile. "Why have you sssummoned me, Missstresss?" Rassuruhisu asked. "We found one of Orochimaru's hidden laboratories," Anko said pointing down into the ravine. "We need more intel and wanted someone to get closer to scout it out."

"Cutting in again here, not to be rude but we kind of need someone smaller. No offence Rassuruhisu." The giant snake looked at the swordsman and smirked, somehow. The serpents skin became white and milky as it started wriggling and shaking itself. It flopped to the ground as a small garter snake slithered out of its mouth. "Isss thisss sssize sssuitible for you?" The now much smaller Rassuruhisu asked. "Okay, that was impressive."

"Ras may not be the biggest snake I can summon, but he's the most skilled at Senjutsu. Go see what you can find."

"Asss you command my Missstresss," Rassuruhisu hissed as he slithered from view. "You learn something new every day, huh? Okay, Anko, Kō You two stay here and continue to observe the hideout. Shinobu you're with me. We need to find a hidden location to set up camp. Rendezvous at…that peak there before sunset. From here we maintain radio silence, any communication must be done face to face. Let's get ready to assault the hideout of a deranged madman."

* * *

Night had fallen over the desert. Most of the local workers had taken the drivers cart home, yet a few chose to remain and camp out at the dig site with the University workers. Asuma was on look out with one of the Elite Guards. Everyone was crowded around a cooking fire as dinner was being passed out. The workers were talking animatedly about the days find. Apparently, they were close to finding the main burial chamber.

"S-so are th-there traps in the t-tombs? L-like in the m-movies?" Hinata asked the archaeologists. "There are actually," Einosuke responded. "But unlike in the movies the ancient people weren't master engineers. Any traps they made deteriorated long ago. Any chakra that was used also dissipated centuries before any of us were born. All that's left are traces."

"Like the chakra I sense in those statues?" Naruto asked. "Yep though those statues are unusual. They don't match any carving style previously used in the Land of Wind. Exciting, isn't it?"

"I have been most curious about one particular matter. Perhaps you could answer my question." Einosuke turned to look as Shino, before breaking out in a wide grin. "I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have," Einosuke said happily. "Why is it called the "Tomb of the Wise Man"?"

"Ooh that's a great story. It all star-"

"Eh, eh, eh! I have seniority here. I get to tell the story," Harada said hobbling up to the group. Some of the other archaeologists grumbled, but ceded the ground to their elder. "It all started back before there was a Daimyo of Wind. The people of the desert were scattered among many warring tribes. A young warlord saw that war had consumed those who lived outside the desert. He knew that eventually that war would come to his home and engulf his people. He knew that in order to avoid such horrendous bloodshed he had to unite the warring tribes together under one banner, his banner. But he was a warlord, and all his advisors were soldiers. He knew the stratagems of battle, of undermining one's adversaries, he was a master of war craft.

"But war couldn't last forever. If they fought each other too much they would be too weak to fight the oncoming storm. He needed someone skilled in the art of peace craft. And he knew just who to ask. If the histories are to be believed here on this very spot so very long ago lived an old hermit. He was said to be wise beyond measure. And the young warlord came to this wise hermit and asked him for help in saving their home. The wise man sought enlightenment and did not wish to waste his time with matters of politics and the material world.

"The warlord was not to be deterred, and it is said that he knelt before the door of the hermit's home in supplication for three days and three nights. On the fourth day, the Hermit, impressed with the youth's dedication or maybe just to get rid of the nuisance, allowed the Warlord in to listen to what he had to say. So moved by the youths dedication and sincerity the Hermit agreed to aid him in his quest. To that end the Hermit forged a magnificent crown for the young man. This crown was said to grant the Warlord the ability to see through the hearts of men, so that no deception would trick him.

Together they convinced, or threatened, the other tribes into joining him. When the fires of the Daimyo War finally arrived at the edge of the desert they found themselves facing the full unified might of every person who called the sands their home. Even with everyone rallying behind them the Warlord and the Hermit knew that they could not win.

"The forces arrayed against them knew this too, but they also knew that the battle would be costly. Eventually the two sides met to talk peacefully and an agreement was reached. The Warlord would be named Daimyo of the Wind and would be given dominion over all that the desert wind touched, so long as he swore fealty to the Shogun. There was much rejoicing in the country when they learned war would be avoided.

The celebration was cut short when the Hermit fell ill. He had grown ancient in his time helping the Warlord. With his last breath, he thanked the now Daimyo for convincing him to leave his lonely little hut. Before, he sought wisdom and knowledge, but horded it like a miser hoards his gold. He finally realized that to truly appreciate knowledge, he must share it with others. The Warlord vowed to give the Hermit the greatest burial in the history of the endless sands. But the Hermit's disciples protested saying that he would not have wanted such pomp and ceremony for his burial.

"Eventually they came to a compromise. The Warlord would not provide the customary treasure a man of his stature was to be buried with. Instead a great tomb was constructed for him. While the tomb was being constructed the Wind Daimyo came to a decision. He was going to return the crown the Hermit had given him. He was scared that without the wise counsel of the Hermit he would be corrupted by its power."

"That's if you take the bedtime story at face value," Einosuke chirped. "These 'stories' were how we told our history before we figured out writing. So respect them!"

"Whatever you say Professor," Many of the university workers said in unison.

"Anyway, the "Tomb of the Wise Man" was constructed, and the Hermit was laid to rest. Pilgrims used to come from all over the desert to pray here beneath the shadow of the sandstone spire." Harada stood and turned to look at the tower of rock jutting out into the sky. The older women kneeled and clasped her hands together.

"Now we pray to his spirit to help us understand the past, even if there are those who care not for it," Harada finished, a melancholy look coming over her face. "Wow," Ino said after a moment of silence. "That is a powerful story," Shino said. "It is, isn't it. I've spent my life studying the past. I've written my doctoral thesis on this place. Being able to finally study it in detail is a dream come true. But I've bored you guys enough, we should get to bed. We begin work at first light."

* * *

"Our friends back," Kō said to Ziren as the pair observed the hideouts entrance. Ziren pulled out his binoculars and focused them on the door. Sure enough one of the guards walked out of the entrance and jammed the door open with his sword. He then leaned against a rocky outcropping and lit a cigarette. Made Rassuruhisu's job that much easier. "That makes seven days in a row," Kō noted. Those cigarettes are gonna kill him one of these days. Let's head back."

* * *

Ziren and Kō made their way to a cave system hidden in one of the many mountains in the range. The size of the caverns and their hidden entrance made them ideal for the Konoha camp. Anko and Shinobu were putting the finishing touches on its defense. "We're back," Ziren announced. "Welcome back," Shinobu said tying off a length of ninja wire to one of her traps. "That idiot still smoking out in the open?" Anko asked walking towards the pair. "He is," Kō said sitting down on one of the rocks they had been using as a chair.

"How's security going?" Ziren asked. "We're as done as we can be until we know what's next," Anko replied. "So that means I need to use the scroll Shikaku gave me then?"

"That would be the logical endpoint, yes."

"Okay." Ziren walked over to the rock they had been using as a table and took the scroll from his pocket, he hadn't let it out of his possession since the mission had begun. Ziren bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the seal binding the scroll, opening it. "What is it?" Anko asked peeking over Ziren's shoulder. "Looks like a summons. **Summon!** " The scroll became enveloped in smoke, once it dissipated it revealed a capuchin monkey wearing a flak jacket and a Konoha headband. The monkey stared at the assembled shinobi, a large beetle held suspended between his teeth. Slowly he bit into the beetle and chewed with a loud crunch.

"You must be the humans Hiru told me about. I assume you want me to tell him you're ready?"

"O…kay, talking monkey's a new one. But yes, we have scouted the area and have established a forward operating base. Awaiting further orders."

"Alright," The monkey said popping the rest of the beetle into his mouth. "Be right back." He disappeared as he had arrived, in a puff of smoke. "Large scale summons are exceedingly useful," Shinobu said almost wistfully. "So long as most of them aren't actively trying to kill you," Anko responded. "That would be most inconvenient, yes."

"I'm back." Ziren jumped at the monkey's sudden appearance and almost drew his sword. "Was that really necessary?" Ziren asked relaxing. "Hey, have to entertain myself somehow. This here's the schedule for when the rest of the strike team will arrive. Can't have them all leaving at once after all. Burn it once you have it memorized. Ta!" Ziren waved the smoke from his face as the monkey left for good. Ziren sat down and studied the scroll handed to him from the monkey.

The group sat in awkward silence for a full minute. They were waiting to hear what Ziren would say, but he was giving his full attention to the scroll in his hand. "You know Shinobu I spend most of my time asking people questions. This means I can also feel when someone wants to ask me a question. Just ask and get it over with already."

Shinobu jumped when Anko addressed her, she had thought she was being subtle in her curiosity. "How is it you can read an Aburame so well?" Kō asked. "Dated one remember, picked up on a few things," Anko answered. "That is actually what I had wanted to ask you about. You had previously mentioned that you had amorous relations with one of my clan. I cannot remember hearing about one of us dating one as famous, or infamous I should say, from my family. I had wondered who."

"Oh," Anko said her expression falling noticeably. "If you do not wish to speak I understand it was only my curi-"

"No it's fine, he was your family after all. Itaro, it was Itaro."

"Oh…I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, we broke up before it happened. I was still sad when I heard about it though."

"What happened to Itaro?" Ziren asked surprising the group. He was still reading the scroll but glanced up to look at Anko when she didn't immediately answer. "What can I say, I'm also a busy body."

"His team was declared MIA a few years ago," Anko said. "Like I said we broke up before he went missing, wasn't even invited to the funeral."

"There wasn't a funeral," Shinobu said. "We Aburame do not officially declare our member's dead until at least seven years have passed. We still have Itaro's sub-hive at the clan compound. We are optimistic that way."

"Besides, funerals are overrated," Ziren said rolling up the scroll. "That's…a pretty callous mindset, Adair," Anko said. "Meh. We got work to do. We need to prepare for our allies arrival," Ziren said as the scroll in his hand turned to dust.

* * *

"What do you mean The Land of Rice makes better dumplings than the Land of Steam?" Choji asked in dumbfound confusion. "I just think that onsen steamed dumplings are overrated," Naruto said defending himself. The pair were currently on duty guarding the entrance to the dig site. "I just think that the only reason people like them so much is because they connect them with hot springs, not because they taste better."

"And I thought you were a food connoisseur."

"I'm a ramen connoisseur, I'm a fan of dumplings."

"They seem to be having fun," Kurenai said as she watched the two boys argue. "Choji's just happy to finally have someone to talk to about food," Ino said as she tried, in vain, to get the dust out of her sandal. She, Kurenai, and Hinata were on break and lounging beneath an awning, enjoying the shade. Hinata had gotten her hands on a local pastry that had cinnamon on it. It was no cinnamon bun, but it was close enough. "I've been meaning to ask, Hinata, are you and Naruto dating?" The question so surprised Hinata that she gasped at its abruptness. Unfortunately, she still had the pastry in her mouth and the cinnamon on it went straight to the back of her throat.

"D-dating!?" Hinata gasped out once the coughing subsided. "Yeah, I mean ever since you guys got put on the same team I don't think I've ever seen you two apart. So, spill. What's going on?" Ino said her gossipers blood boiling. "Yeah Hinata, what _is_ going on with you and Naruto?" Kurenai said teasing her student. "You were so sad when Naruto wasn't spending as much time with you." She couldn't help it, Hinata's reactions were too funny. "If you're not already dating you totally should. You guys would make such a cute couple," Ino said.

Dating? What did Hinata know about dating? The only things she knew about romance were what she had gleaned from the shoujo manga's Kō had snuck her past the disapproving eyes of the elders. Was she dating Naruto? She liked Naruto, but was that the same thing? What did couples do anyway? Hug each other? Yeah she and Naruto did that occasionally. Holding hands? The only times she and Naruto had held hands was when Naruto would drag her on his misadventures, she was pretty sure that didn't count. All that was left was ki-no, nope, no no no no, Hinata wasn't ready to think about that. But Kurenai and Ino were both looking at her so expectantly. Ino with a piece of gossip was like an Inuzuka with a scent. The only thing to do was to give her an even juicier piece of gossip. She would normally feel bad about what she was about to do, but her teacher deserved it for egging Ino on.

"W-what about y-you Kurenai-sensei? I s-saw you k-kissing Asuma-sensei."

"WHAT!?" Ino shouted her head snapping around so fast Kurenai was afraid she was going to give herself whiplash. "You…kiss…Asuma…what!?" While talking about how much time Hinata spent with Naruto, Kurenai forgot about how much time she spent with Naruto. Throwing a mini-glare at Hinata, Kurenai sighed and turned to Ino. "Yes, Asuma and I are going out." Ino took a deep breath before she squeed so loudly that Naruto and Chouji both jumped. "You okay?" Naruto shouted. "We're fine, don't worry," Kurenai replied.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh! How? When? Details!" Ino practically shouted while jumping up and down in her seat. Hinata leaned forward, she had also been curious about her teacher's relationship. She just wasn't nearly as bold as Ino was in these matters. "I'll talk just calm down." Ino quieted down and sat ramrod straight, paying more attention now than she ever had in the academy.

"When I first took the Chunin Exams my team was one person short. So, we were given Asuma. We got along really well and managed to get through the exams no problem. After the tests were done we just kinda…kept hanging out."

"So you two started going out?" Ino asked, positively buzzing with energy. "Hmm…no. We weren't dating, but I wouldn't call us just friends either."

"What happened when Asuma left?"

"W-wait, left?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, Asuma-sensei left to join the Guardian Twelve. He only recently came back," Ino said before quickly turning back to Kurenai. "So what happened?"

"Not much to say. We talked, we argued, and we made our choices. We chose our paths." Kurenai's voice lowered and her gaze grew distant.

"S-so what happened wh-when he r-returned?" Kurenai blinked and her gazed returned to the present. "I was at home one night when I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it Asuma was standing there. He's not one for romantic gestures but he was holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers."

"Ahhh." Ino and Hinata sighed. "And, what happened next?" Ino asked hanging off the edge of her seat. "And what happened next…" Kurenai leaned forward and poked Ino's nose. "…Is between me, and Asuma." Rubbing her nose Ino leaned back in her seat. "Aw…stingy."

"And you are not to talk about this to anyone," Kurenai said pointing at Ino. "If I hear about our relationship being gossiped about I will put you under a genjutsu so strong that not even the Hokage could break it."

"W-why are you looking at me? Hinata knows too. Granted she probably wouldn't tell anybody but Naruto might, and he could probably get it out of her."

"H-hey!"

"True, he probably could."

"Hey!"

"But he already knows, Shino too. So, if our relationship gets leaked I'll know who," Kurenai warned. "How do Shino and Naruto know? If I didn't see something, I can't believe they could see something."

"N-Naruto can s-sense people's emotions th-through their ch-chakra. Th-though I don't know h-how Shino knows," Hinata answered. "Apparently, Shino's Kikaichu can smell pheromones, and I'll just leave it at that." Ino shuddered at the mention of Shino's comrades. "How can you be on a team with someone who lets bugs live inside them?"

"Shino's my t-teammate, and the A-Aburame clan is w-well respected."

"But…bugs!"

"He's my teammate, and I'm glad he is, and I don't like you disrespecting him." Hinata stated with an air of finality. "S-sorry," Ino said. She had never seen the quiet, shy girl act so resolutely before. "I'm sorry, I just don't like insects. But you're right I'm being rude. I get mad when other people call Choji…" Ino craned her head around to make sure the Akimichi was out of earshot before leaning forward and whispering. "…Fat. So…sorry." Kurenai smiled as she watched the two girls. Seeing Hinata stand up for her teammate was heartwarming, and getting some of the wind getting taken out of the Yamanaka's sails would do the girl some good. Plus, mutual respect was what was needed for a real friendship.

"But concerning your other teammate," Ino said sidling closer to Hinata and waggling her eyebrows. "Okay, breaks over girls. Let's get back to work," Kurenai said deciding to save Hinata from Ino. "R-right, let's go," Hinata said hurriedly as she leapt to her feet, Ino just chuckled.

* * *

"You know, I've been wondering," Asuma said as he walked up to Professor Harada. He was out on a random patrol and had seen the older woman and decided to sate his curiosity. "Einosuke seems to have a dim view of his Daimyo."

"Who doesn't?" Harada asked. She was cleaning off one of those strange sandstone statues that the workers seemed to keep digging up. "Ugh, I think I'm starting to hate these things. Their stratigraphy's all wrong.," Harada said wiping her hands off and walking away from the sculpture. "Granted I haven't met anyone that does like the Daimyo of Wind. I haven't asked those elite guards, but I'm not in a hurry to do that. It just seems that it's a bit more personal with him."

"Einosuke doesn't hate the Daimyo, he just hates the idea of him."

"Huh? I don't really see him being the anarchic type."

"Of course he's not an anarchist. He's just young and idealistic. We got the funding, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I don't follow." Sighing Harada looked around to make sure no one was around. "I've spent my whole life studying the ancient past of our proud nation. I wrote my doctoral thesis on this very location."

"You've mentioned that."

"It was a very good paper…Anyway, I've been trying to gather the funding necessary to excavate this place for so many years. Proposal after proposal, they failed every time."

"But not this time?"

"It wasn't me who got the funding. Some nobleman and his daughter from some small worthless duchy decided to visit the capital. Sh-"

Asuma grabbed the women and pulled her behind him, a trench knife in his other hand. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and goosebumps had erupted along his arms. For a split second he had felt hostile eyes watching him. "Whats g-" Harada started but stopped when Asuma held up his hand. Creating a hand sign Asuma breathed out a sigh. The wind breezed through the area, but found nothing. Stepping gingerly Asuma peered around the statue but the pair were alone. It had only been a split second, had he just imagined it?

Standing straight Asuma sheathed his knife and turned towards the professor. "Sorry about that, thought I felt something there for a minute. Anyway, you were saying something about a woman and her father."

"Y-yeah," Harada said looking around nervously. "The woman was beautiful; I saw her back in the capital and she really was stunning. Being such a beautiful woman the Daimyo, of course, took an interest in her. She fancied herself an amateur archaeologist, and the Daimyo came up with the brilliant idea to also take an interest in digging up relics. My umpteenth proposal had found its way to his desk around this time and finally, it got approved."

"Just so the leader of your country can get into the pants of a pretty woman. Ouch."

"And that's why Einosuke hates him. He believes in the pursuit of knowledge for the sake of knowledge. He grew up being told the story of the "Hermit and the Warlord" and was ecstatic to become my assistant. You should've seen him when he learned my proposal got passed, and when we met with the Daimyo to go over the plans in more details and he figured out the real reason. That we were diving into one of our most treasured stories for something so…so…petty!

"I'm a realist Mr. Sarutobi, we have the funding and that's what matters. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"At least you'll be mentioned in the history books," Asuma supplied weakly. "Always a silver lining," Harada agreed.

"Professor! Professor!" Einosuke shouted running towards the two. "Speak of the devil," The professor said. "We found something! Come quick!"

"Coming! Well Mr. Sarutobi nice talk." Asuma watched the two archaeologists hurry away. Whatever Einosuke found had made Harada just as excited as himself. Probably a piece of pottery. Asuma turned towards the sandstone statue Harada was working on. He brought his hand up and pointed two fingers at his eyes before pointing them at the holes that represented the statues eyes. Having done that Asuma turned away and continued his patrol.

* * *

"Uzumaki!" Naruto turned from Kurenai when he heard his name being called. They were currently overseeing the unloading of some more supplies from the man who had given them the ride over. "Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Uzumaki! Uzumaki!" Einosuke was running towards them full sprint, hollering the whole way. He skidded to a stop right in front of Naruto and grabbed the boys shoulder, breathing hard. "You're an Uzumaki right?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Uzumaki as in the founders of Uzushio, Uzumaki? Masters of fuuinjutsu, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know fuuinjutsu?"

"Some, yeah."

"Come with me, now!" Einosuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged back towards the tomb. Naruto had to run just to keep up the pace and not get pulled from his feet. "Shikamaru, Shino! Watch the front, something's going on inside," Kurenai shouted to the boys who were standing nearby. Whatever was going on she needed to be there, to keep Naruto from causing trouble if nothing else.

She followed the pair down into the dig site and passed all the workers moving dirt. They passed through a small opening in the spire and found themselves in a corridor. Einosuke lead them through a few turns to where a small group of university workers were milling around a dead end. "I brought him Professor!" Einosuke shouted to the group. They parted and Naruto drew up short. Before them was a ten-foot tall double door covered in an intricate fuuinjutsu seal.

"Woah…" Naruto said stepping up to the door. "This must be the door to the Wise Man's final resting place. I wanted…a professional's opinion before we touched it," Harada said standing beside Naruto. The Uzumaki reached out towards the door, when Kurenai spoke up. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's fine," Naruto said placing his hand on the door. "This line here," He said pointing to a line connecting the two doors. "Is the triggering mechanism. It activates the rest of seal when it's broken."

"So it activates when the door opens?" Harada asked jotting down notes as Naruto spoke. "Yep." The group broke out in whispers as they debated amongst themselves. "Is it still active?" Einosuke asked. Naruto pondered the door for a moment before nodding. "Yeah the chakra reservoir is still intact. If you opened the door the seal would've activated."

"What would happen if the seal activated?" Kurenai asked nervously. "Hmm…I'm not 100% sure. It wouldn't be good though."

"Can you disarm it?" Harada asked. "Maybe. I want to copy it down first before I try anything." Immediately half the group shoved pieces of paper into Naruto's face, each one a copy of the seal. "They want to see what's inside," Harada supplied as Naruto took the best copy offered to him. "So…"

Naruto stepped back up to the door and considered the intricate lines crisscrossing one another. "Normally the best way to netr…neuter…netre…"

"Neutralize," Kurenai supplied. Naruto looked at Kurenai confusedly for a moment before he shook his head. "The best way to neutralize a fuuinjutsu seal is to somehow sever it from its triggering mechanism."

"But the seal activates when it's triggering mechanism gets severed," Kurenai said. "Exactly," Naruto replied. "So can you or can't you deactivate it?" Harada asked impatiently. "Not technically, but I do know a trick Sensei taught me. Granted you don't tell him I'm using it," Naruto said turning to Kurenai. "My lips are sealed."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted rubbing his hands together. He lowered his stance and evened out his breath. He extended his hand, palm out to the door until it was an inch away. "You…uh…might want to step back." The group all took three steps back, but kept their attention completely fixed on Naruto. In…out…in…out. Naruto regulated his breathing. In…out…in…out. On the last breath time seemed to slow as Naruto's senses expanded outward.

What was once a wall of near incomprehensible tangles of chakra gained sharp clarity. He explored every curve, every twist of chakra, every near invisible line.

…drip…

Naruto twitched. Breathing out again he regained his center. He gathered his chakra in the center of his palm.

…drip…

Naruto felt great and terrible eyes upon him. With a great effort of will Naruto banished the distraction from his mind.

A fragile mist, as black as a demon's heart, formed before his hand before flowing into the seal. It passed through the chakra laden fuuinjutsu lines, like poison flows through the blood. Smoke shot out of the center of the seal. Time snapped back to normalcy as Naruto heard everyone hold their breath. "W-was it supposed to do that?" a random university worker asked. "Hit the deck!" Naruto shouted as everyone threw themselves to the ground.

The only thing that greeted the group as they cowered on the ground was the sound of Naruto's laughter. Kurenai rose to her feet, her rage building as she popped her knuckles. She turned around and was about to lay into Naruto when Harada beat her to it and brought her cane down on the boy's laughing head.

"You think that's funny you little runt! You almost gave me a heart attack! That's a real concern at my age!" Kurenai leaned back, she wasn't going to be able to do better than an angry little old lady. To Naruto's credit he did look penitent, until he looked confused. He turned his heard towards the entrance to the tomb. Harada was shouting something about paying attention when Kurenai silenced the professor with a shush. "I sense it too. Outside, now!"

* * *

Kurenai and Naruto burst from the tomb into the sunlight weapons in hand. Shouts of alarm and screams of pain filled the air as the pair of shinobi looked around for a source. A trio of local works were hobbling towards them when a pair of the bizarre sandstone statues loped into view, fully mobile, chasing the men down. Kurenai charged toward the men, but knew she was going to be too late. The lead statue caught up to the lagging man and brought one of its club-like hands down on his head. She caught up to the group before the second stone man could attack and grabbed its arm. Twisting her body, she judo threw it onto the ground.

Naruto rushed past her and grabbed a pick one of the workers was holding. Lifting it above his head Naruto brought the impromptu weapon down on the still standing creatures shoulder. The arm exploded in a cloud of sand. Unconcerned the sandstone statue brought its other arm around to bludgeon Naruto. He parried the attack and pushed the thing away creating some space.

Meanwhile Kurenai lifted her foot up and flooded it with chakra. She brought it down on the creature's head turning it into powder. Naruto fended off the statues attacks easily. Whatever these things were, they weren't very smart. Catching the back of the things knee with the point of the pick and bumped it with his shoulder knocking the thing on its back. Placing his foot on it's one good arm Naruto brought the pick down on its head, shattering it.

"What the hell is going on!" Harada shouted once she had managed to limp out of the tomb. "Those statues have come to life, every single one," Naruto said. "Professor do you have anywhere you can hide?" Kurenai asked. "Uh…yeah there's a safe room where we keep the relics. It's big enough for people to shelter in in case of bandits or sandstorms."

"Good go there, now!" Kurenai ordered. "Wait a minute. There's still several important artifacts that ne-"

"Einosuke get her to safety." Einosuke stooped and picked up the smaller woman in his arms. "Sorry Professor, orders are orders, and she's scarier than you" Einosuke said heading towards the back of the compound. "That goes for all of you. Go now!" The group followed Einosuke as the two still standing locals picked up their heavily wounded friend and carried him off with the others. "Kurenai-sensei he needs help," Naruto said. "We don't have time Naruto. If we don't hurry, there could be a lot more people dead." A dust cloud was kicked up in the distance. "We need to find the others and regroup. Naruto make shadow clones and send them to get the civilians to safety."

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Six Naruto's sprang into existence. "You heard her boys, go!" The clones saluted before they ran off in different directions, looking for civilians. "My guess is the rest of our team is over where that dust cloud is."

"Just Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru actually."

"We have to regroup let's go."

* * *

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** Tendrils shot out from Shikamaru's shadow snaking across the ground until they intercepted the shadows of charging statues. The statues froze in place once their shadows fused. The paralysis didn't last long as a boulder shaped Choji rolled through grinding the frozen stone men into the dust. A statue charged Shikamaru from behind, but before it could get too close it legs were grabbed by a pair of hands from below ground. It was pulled down into the ground as Shino leapt up from the hole he made for the statue.

"Naruto and Kurenai-sensei are approaching," Shino said the heads up being relayed to him by his insects. "Good, we need a game plan." Naruto charged around a tent and swung a pick right into the head of one of the statues. Unused to the unwieldy weapon Naruto threw himself off balance and only knocked a chunk of stone off the things head. Uncaring for the piece missing from its head it swung at Naruto. Kurenai caught the attack and threw it to the ground. She held it down as Naruto swung and managed to destroy the head this time.

Choji rolled through another wave of the sandstone men before deflating back to normal size. "Are you three okay?" Kurenai asked. "We are fine, the attack took us by surprise, but we are adapting," Shino said. "How did this happen?" Shino asked. "It probably had something to do with me tampering with the door. I told you guys this place was cursed!" Naruto shouted feeling vindicated. "No." The gathered shinobi turned to Shikamaru. "I don't think these things are a trap or a curse. There was always something off about them. Besides, when the attack started more of them came pouring in through the entrance to the compound. Asuma-sensei went to staunch the tide."

"Okay, we figure out their origins later for now we need to get everyone to safety. Naruto, find Hinata and Ino, we need all of us together. Shino, use your Kikaichῡ to find all the survivors. Shikamaru, Choji, make sure those civilians have a safe path to the safe house in the back of the compound."

"Right!" The genin shouted in unison. "If there are more of these things pouring inside their mastermind is probably there too. I'm going to go back Asuma up. Shino place a Kikaichu on each of us, I need you to coordinate with us. Let's go there are lives to save!" Kurenai turned and sprinted towards the entrance to the dig site. Buzzing filled the air as Kikaichu exploded from Shino's coat. "I have my Kikaichu searching, that way. A large group plus a Naruto clone is in that direction." Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji headed off in the direction he pointed. Naruto focused and sent his senses wandering. A kind, warm, and gentle chakra. Hinata was that way.

* * *

Arm, chest, then neck. Asuma finished the combo and the statue fell to the ground in pieces. He ducked an attack from another and kicked the thing in its waist so hard it broke in half. Undeterred the statue tried pulling itself up to continue the attack. "Just stay down!" Asuma shouted cutting its head off. Another wave of the creatures was entering the site. Loosening his shoulders Asuma threw himself at them. His trench knives blurred as he quickly became surrounded. Bur his blades exacted a heavy toll. Pieces of stone flew past him as he sliced the statues into pieces.

He grabbed the last one's head and brought it down onto his knee powdering it. No sooner had he dispatched this wave then another poured through the opening. Sighing he readied himself for battle. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Fireballs rained down on the charging statues. Once the conflagration died down the sandstone had melted into glass, immobilizing the statues.

"Took you long enough," Asuma said as Kurenai walked up to him. "What can I say? I love keeping men in suspense."

"Men, plural? You tease."

"Oh you know yo-"

"Watch out! **Wind Style: Windbreak Jutsu!"** Asuma swept his knife down creating a wall of wind just as a second wall of wind slammed into it. Asuma waved his hands sweeping the sand out of the air. When sight was restored Asuma's eyes widened in shock before his expression became grim and his eyes hardened. He slid into a battle stance and focused all his chakra. "Of course you're still alive."

"Such venom in your voice Sarutobi. You wound me." Through the dust Kurenai made out the figure of a woman walking towards them. Even from this distance Kurenai could tell the woman was beautiful. Her luscious black hair was held back by a headband with the symbol for Suna scratched out. She had striking features and a full figure. Her beauty was dimmed, however, by the battle armor she wore, the two bladed metal battle fans she held, and the murder in her eyes. "I'll be sure to make sure they stick this time." Kurenai looked between the two, wondering who she was. "And I went to the trouble of holding on to this for you," The woman said pulling out a trench knife identical to the ones Asuma was holding and twirling it around her finger. "I've been meaning to give it back to you. And the Savior has granted my request. I am going to enjoy this."

"Savior…?"

"Petty vengeance does not suit one so beautiful in form and purpose." The three turned as another joined them. Kurenai's breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a cloak of midnight black, covered in decorative white whorls.


	16. The Tomb of the Wise Man: Part 2

The Tomb of the Wise Man: Part 2

The heavy black/white cloaked whipped sharply in the harsh desert wind. If the heavy clothing in the oppressive heat bothered him he showed no signs. Strapped to his arms, legs, and waist were multiple scrolls as well a single massive scroll slung across his back. He reached up and pulled back his hood revealing pale skin decorated with twisting and twirling black lines that came together and formed an eye upon his forehead. He surveyed the three shinobi with cold, hard flinty grey eyes.

"I'm sorry Loew, but he was the one responsible for the state you found me in." The woman said. "Then you should thank him. Due to his actions your mind was open to the truth and you became enlightened," Loew said. "But he-", The woman began. "Now he stands in the way of our most holy mission. Kill him not for the past, but for the glorious future promised us."

"You are right Loew, you always are. Let us fulfill our destiny."

"As precious as that was, who are you?" Asuma asked the hooded man. "A Shrouded Herald, religious zealots. They're dangerous, do not underestimate him," Kurenai said. Loew turned towards the red-eyed woman. "How is it a puppet of the Usurper knows of us!?" Loew demanded, authority booming from his voice. "I've met your brother Shinkō."

"Ah, Shinkō, Father's favorite. He failed to clean up after himself again then? He always was too soft. I will not make the same mistake. You know the mission, Satori. Nothing else matters." Loew said sweeping his arm out. "Yes, for the Savior." Satori extended her battle fans and lowered her stance. Loew brought his hand down and a group of the sandstone statues rushed them.

"You take care of the Herald, I'll take her," Kurenai said weaving an illusion. "I have unfinished business with her," Asuma replied. "I can't put those statues under a genjutsu, I've already tried," Kurenai shot back. "Fine, just make sure to kill her," Asuma relented gathering chakra in his knives. "If he starts glowing fall back, it'll take both of us to take him down." Nodding Asuma threw himself at the man and his statues as Kurenai turned her attention back to Satori.

"Let's do this," Kurenai said extending her hand towards Satori and beckoned towards her. "I had wished to fight him. But as Loew said I now serve a higher purpose. For the future promised us!" She swept her fan down sending a cutting gale at the Konoha-nin. Kurenai wasn't fast enough to dodge and was pushed back as the wind cut her skin. With a click one of Satori's war fans detached into five knives and Satori threw them at Kurenai. The pierced her skin and lodged in her bones, drawing a scream of pain from Kurenai. Satori drew her hand back, pulling the chakra threads attaching the knives to her fingers taunt. She yanked on the threads pulling Kurenai off her feet. She then collapsed her other fan into one larger blade and sent a powerful singular blade of wind straight at Kurenai.

She wasn't able to dodge in time and the powerful attack hit her square in the chest. Kurenai looked up disbelief in her eyes, then the two halves of the sandstone statue fell to the ground. The knives dislodged from the stone corpse and flew back to Satori's hand. She stared at what should've been the corpse of the enemy ninja. She turned and threw her arms up to block, but the attack still staggered her. The sandstone statues closed in, the one closest rising its club-like arm for another attack. She sidestepped it but was hit by another she hadn't seen. "Loew! Your golems are attacking me!" She shouted fending off the attacks. "Loew!" Another near miss. "Loew!" He wasn't there. "Loew!" No! He wouldn't leave her! "Loew!" No one answered.

* * *

Loew watched as the one named Asuma tore through his sandstone creations, Satori had not exaggerated. He took one of his scrolls and unfurled it. Biting his thumb, he ran the bloodied finger along the seals written on the paper. He threw the scroll into the air where it snapped close. "By my blood you were created!" He caught the scroll and slammed it down on the ground. "By my blood rise!" Smoke rose on either side of him. "Kill him."

Asuma cleaved the head from the last golem and let it drop to the ground. Asuma stepped back as a glass sword shaved off a few of his beard hairs. A second flew at his face and he blocked it with is knife, moving with the momentum Asuma pivoted and threw the thing away from him. They were taller than their sandstone brethren, and made from the blackest obsidian. Both their arms and legs ended in wicked glass blades. They had eyes of quartz and the same three runes etched into their foreheads. They jerked and attacked as one.

Asuma blocked and parried the creatures as they swung their arms at him. They were much faster than the others, but weren't any smarter. He could fight these things till he grew old, but it wouldn't make any difference unless he killed the controller. Asuma brought his hands down and created a gust of wind that threw the things away from him. He turned and charged Loew. The tattooed man watched calmly as Asuma approached. Asuma swung his trench knife at his throat, but before it connected Loew disappeared in a cloud of smoke and an obsidian blade blocked Asuma's knife.

Loew had substituted with one of the obsidian golems at the last moment. He wasn't a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and was more than happy to let his creations fight for him. "Loew! Your golems are attacking me!" Loew turned at the sound of Satori's voice. She was swinging wildly and attacking thin air while the Konoha woman moved in and out striking her when she had the chance. "It's a genjutsu! Break it!" Loew shouted at her. "Loew!" She continued to shout. She couldn't hear him. All this was a distraction anyway, he needed to complete his mission.

"By my soul were you given purpose!" He brought his hands together in a prayer. "And by my soul I command thee!" He rose his hands high towards the air in supplication. Loew's eyes glowed with an inner light. He saw images from beyond his field of view, jerky chopped images of battle sent to him from his creations. He focused on two images in particular. When he closed his eyes, he could see Asuma fighting his obsidian golems. Time to show him what fighting Loew the Sculptor meant.

Asuma blocked the swing form one of the golems and turned to engage the second when both jumped back. Their crystalline eyes began glowing with a ghostly light. They moved as one and were on Asuma instantly. Whereas before their actions were direct, even animalistic, now they fought intelligently. They feinted and came at him from different angles alternating which side they attacked from and which limb to attack with. Asuma was hard pressed to defend himself and was unable to block all attacks. He felt blood be drawn and knew something had to change.

He lashed his foot out knocking one of the golems off balance. He managed to grab the flat of one of the creature's glass blade and held it in place as he brought one of his trench knife up in a savage swing. The chakra laced blade cut through the rigid material like butter. The maimed statue leapt back while pointing its new stub at Asuma. The jonin realized what was about to happen an instant before it did. A crack filled the air as what was left of the obsidian golem's arm shattered and the shards flew at Asuma. He positioned himself so that his flak jacket absorbed most of the damage. Even so he felt the tiny glass shards cut into him. He assumed a defensive stance as the golems continued to circle him. "Shit."

* * *

Why? Why were they attacking her? Had she disappointed Lowe? Was her faith not strong enough? Regardless of the reasons Lowe's sandstone golems surrounded her. They came in as relentless as the tide. She swung her battle fans back and forth pushing the things back. Even so it wasn't enough. Blows landed, she was bruised and cut. She sensed one of the statues approaching her from behind and lashed out with a kick. Satori blinked, Lowe was crouched on the ground, coughing as he clutched at his gut.

The golems were gone, turning Satori found the red-eyed woman leaping away from her. Righteous fury filled her and she swept both of her battle fans forward sending a powerful blast of wind at the Konoh-nin, sending her flying. "Are you okay Lowe?" Satori asked helping the tattooed man up. "I…am…* _gasp_ *…fine," Lowe said trying to regain his breath. "You were…under an illusion," Lowe said with a vacant look in his eyes. Satori saw the glow behind his pupils and knew he was distracted controlling his golems. "Black hair, red-eyes, from Konoha. She's the 'Genjutsu Mistress'. I should've anticipated that."

"It doesn't matter. They are meaningless, we must make our way to the artifact," Lowe said. "Where is it?" Satori asked. Lowe closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them he finally looked at Satori. "It remains in the tomb. We have to get there."

"That's going to be harder said than done," Satori noted trying to figure out where Kurenai went. "Indeed, while my obsidian soldiers are keeping Asuma busy they will not be able to defeat him alone. But I always have a trick up my sleeve." Having said that Lowe pulled another scroll from his sleeve. He unfurled the scroll and began twirling it around himself. "Come forward," The scroll became infused with chakra, to the point where it became visible. "Fly through the sky, and sow your teeth upon the battleground!" Lowe threw the scroll into the air. The chakra surrounding the paper coalesced into the form of a dragon. With a terrifying roar the dragon flew into the sky before spinning faster and faster. With a final roar kunai began raining from the sky

* * *

Hinata ducked and weaved her way around the attacking statues. With the Byakugan and her agility so long as she focused on defense the statues were too slow to be able to land a hit on her. Considering she didn't have an effective means of damaging the things trying to kill her, defense was a good option. She and Ino were surrounded by the animated statues and were fending off their attacks. They had come up with the impromptu plan where the two shinobi would keep as much attention focused on them while the local workers would pick off the straggling statues using their picks and hammers.

Even as a trio of the workers smashed a statue to pieces two other works were overwhelmed by the stone men. Things could not continue like they were, Hinata had to figure something out. She examined one of the creature's more closely. They had no internal structure, nothing she could target with the Gentle Fist. The chakra powering them flowed back and forth with near no discernible pattern. What she could see was that all the chakra originated from the three rune markings adorning the thing's forehead. Here goes nothing. Gathering chakra in her palm Hinata ducked an awkward club swing and slammed her palm into the statue's forehead.

Cracks formed along the runes and the thing reeled back as if in pain. She had seen their arms get shattered and take sledgehammers to the chest without so much as flinching. Working on her hypothesis Hinata gathered her chakra into the tips of her pointer and middle finger, turning them into a honed knife. Redirecting the statues attack Hinata jammed her two fingers into the rightmost rune. The brittle stone cracked under Hinata's chakra and a piece of stone containing the rune flew off. Like a switch being flipped the chakra that was flowing from the runes reversed and sucked in all the statues energy instantly. The sandstone statue became lifeless and fell to the ground.

Hinata ducked a swing from behind, twisted and brought her chakra laced heel into the things leftmost rune. It shattered and the rune went flying. The sandstone man reeled, but regained its footing and continued its advance. So focused on fighting the one in front of her she hadn't been paying attention to the rest and was hit in the back by another statue. She stumbled right into the statue in front of her. It raised its arm to cave in Hinata's head when its legs got pulled out from under it.

A streak of black flashed in front of her as one of the Daimyo's Elite Guard wielding a sickle and chain crashed into the statue behind Hinata. "Are you alright?" He asked from behind his battle veil. Hinata regained her balance and stood back to back with the guard. "Y-yes, thank y-you," Hinata said. "What are these things? They just attacked out of nowhere."

"W-we don't kn-know. W-we're just t-trying to p-protect the civ-civilians," Hinata said pushing away the damaged statue who had gotten back up to continue its attack. "Duck." Hinata crouched as the weighted ball on the end of the guard's chain swung out and smashed into the damaged statues neck. A terrible crack formed on its neck; seeing an opportunity Hinata kicked out and broke the head off its shoulder. Without its head the sandstone man fell to the ground inert.

The guard stepped forward to face the statues, his chain whirling through the air. Hinata turned towards a sandstone man who had split off from the pack. She wanted to perform one more experiment. She charged forward and ducked the predictable awkward swing. Sweeping her foot out she dropped the creature onto its back. Before it could recover She brought her fingers down and broke off the rightmost rune on the golems forehead. Like before the chakra vanished almost instantly.

Hinata stood and up from the inert golem's body. She grabbed the two fingers she used to attack and pulled on them. The was a sharp crack and Hinata sighed in relief. Even if these techniques were effective they were designed to be used against soft, squishy flesh, not hard, unyielding stone. But now she knew the statues weakness, now they had a chance to win. She surveyed the area and ran back to join her allies. She put on a burst of speed and knocked one of the statues down with a flying kick. "Thanks, Hinata," Ino said glad that one of the things was off her back. She and the guard had been fighting near back-to-back.

"G-go for the rightmost r-rune. I-if you b-break only th-that one they d-drop." The elite guard spun his chain before releasing the weighted end. The heavy ball zipped through the air and slammed into the forehead of a statue. The rune went flying, and the statue dropped. "Thank you," The guard said. He flourished his chain and got both ends spinning faster than Ino's eyes could follow. He flipped into the air and landed in the center of the mas of golems, where his chain and sickle began harvesting a terrible toll.

"Still don't have a way to break stone Hinata," Ino said standing back to back with Hinata. "N-Naruto can p-probably help."

"If he were here mayb…oh, there he is." Naruto stabbed the flat of his pick into the gut of one of the golems. Against a human that would have dropped them, it just made it take a step back. But that was more than enough room as Naruto spun and slammed the pick into the things head, destroying it instantly. "You two alright?" Naruto asked jogging up to them. "Fine, just a little helpless here," Ino replied. "Here," Naruto said handing the pick to her. He removed his sheathed sword from his back and tied the scabbard to the blade, turning it into a makeshift bludgeon.

"…Guess this'll do." Ino stepped forward and engaged with two more of the statues. "I can't get a read on anyone else, too much chaotic chakra. What's going on with Kurenai and Asuma?" Naruto asked. Hinata focused her eyes and peered past the distance, past the marauding statues to the sight of six figures engaged in combat. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she saw who her teachers were fighting. "I-i-it's a Shrouded Herald!"

"What!? Is it Shinkō?"

"N-no, someone else," Hinata said as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "We have to get these people to safety. There's a safe house at the back of the compound. Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru are clearing paths. Let's get rid of these things."

"G-go for the right r-rune. That's th-their weakness."

"Thanks, Hina!" Naruto rushed forward and drew the attention of a few statues away from a group of civilians. He lured them away ducking their attacks and provoking more and more of the statues. He kept moving until he had a sizable crowd of them gathered. Once enough distance had been put between them and the civilians Naruto swung his sheathed sword for the rune Hinata told him about.

He hit it dead on, Naruto then realized that his impromptu bludgeon was a terrible idea. Only a small crack formed, and the way his weapon sounded when it hit scared Naruto that his precious sword would break. Good thing he always had a plan B. Naruto slapped an explosive tag on the chest of the nearest golem before leaping onto its head. Pumping chakra into his legs Naruto jumped as far away as he could. Mid arc he put his hands together to form a hand seal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A copy of Naruto poofed into existence and used its falling momentum to grab the real Naruto and throw him as far as it could. Naruto did his best to act cool and not look at the explosion that engulfed the stone men, but then the shockwave hit him and he tumbled to the ground.

Looking back at the burning crater where the golems used to be Naruto hoped nothing fragile was in the blast radius. Getting back to his feet Naruto hit the side of his head in a vain attempt to get the ringing to stop. Maybe Sensei was right and he was putting a little too much oompf in his explosives. He surveyed the area and found that most of the golems had been destroyed. He jogged back over towards Hinata and Ino who were helping some of the local workers.

"Is everyone alright?"

"W-we're fine. Most of the s-statues are gone," Hinata said. "We need to get the civilians to safety and-" They were cut off when the entire compound shook with a bone rattling roar. They all looked as a dragon made of chakra began circling in the air above the dig site. "Get Down!" Hinata shouted. Naruto flung himself to the ground as the sound of sharp metal whistling through the air portended danger. Kunai fell from the sky cutting into the ground. Naruto heard cries of pain from the civilians when they weren't fast enough to find cover.

Naruto looked up from his cover and felt his heart stop. Kunai were sticking out of the ground everywhere, but the first thing Naruto noticed were the pieces of paper attached to the knives handles. "Get away from the knives!" Naruto shouted leaping to his feet. Too late Naruto felt the surge of chakra. Instead of the fiery doom he was expecting smoke rose menacingly from the knives. The smoke cleared reveling a clay sculpture of a man. It tilted its head down to look Naruto. Where the sandstone creations had hollows for eyes these had Glass beads instead. No runes adorned the things head, but it possessed a small hole where its mouth would have been.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and hefted his bound sword. The clay man tilted its head as it watched Naruto. Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine, it wasn't just watching him, it was evaluating him. Naruto gulped as he realized that these creatures were far smarter than their stone companions. It charged Naruto, clawed hands leading for his throat. Naruto ducked the attack and swung his sword for the things mouth. It was the biggest difference, Naruto figured it had to be important.

The clay man brought its arm up and blocked the attack. The sheathed sword left a divot in its arm, but did little real damage. With one arm blocking the sword the golem tried clawing out Naruto's kidney. His clothes tore and he felt his skin break. Luckily the metal mesh hidden beneath his clothes took most of the damage. Naruto leapt back from the golem, only to nearly trip over another. Naruto ducked the new golems attack and managed to unsheathe his blade.

Naruto kicked out the legs of the nearest golem, and swung his now bared blade at the approaching clay man. The golem brought its arm up like last time but instead of bouncing off its arm the steel bit deep. Grunting with the exertion Naruto forced his sword through managing to cleave off the creature's arm. The clay composing the creature didn't feel like normal hardened clay. It felt wet, warm even, disturbingly familiar. With a sickening lurch in Naruto's stomach he realized it felt like living flesh. The golem had recomposed itself and stood contemplating its new stump. It looked back up and stared at Naruto's sword. It then bent down and picked up a piece of wood that had at one time been a sledgehammer's handle. It held it out in front of itself like a sword and charged.

Naruto parried the awkward swing and retaliated with an attack of his own. Instead of blocking the golem ducked the swing and went for Naruto's legs. Naruto flipped into the air avoiding the golem's sweep. He then grabbed the clay man's head and tried twisting. The golem followed Naruto's motion preventing its head from being wrenched off. When Naruto landed, he used his momentum to throw the unbalanced golem into the one that was trying to sneak up behind him. The pair fell to the ground in a tangle of clay limbs.

Naruto reversed the grip on his sword and stabbed it down at the golem's head. The statue managed to raise its arm fast enough to intercept Naruto's sword with its stick. But Naruto had leverage and chakra control on his side and the wooden handle splintered and broke. Naruto's sword descended and pierced the golems mouth. Spasms rolled through the clay body, smoke rose from the creature's mouth and it fell still. Naruto wrenched his sword away from the inert statue, breaking it. Without whatever was powering it, the clay went back to acting like hardened clay.

The other golem wrestled with the inert one pinning it to the ground trying to get back up. Naruto quickly dispatched it before it could do so. Naruto looked around and horror gripped his heart. The civilians were either running for their life, or trying to fight back. Naruto could see divots and cuts in the statues. The softer clay made it easier to damage them, but they were smarter and Naruto saw some using weapons like the one he fought.

Movement out of the corner of Naruto's eye caught his attention. Two more statues were bearing down on a younger man, blood dripping from a wound in his side. Naruto charged forward aiming to save the man. Too late. The man screamed out as clay claws rent his back. The man fell just as Naruto's sword cut into the attacking golem's mouth. The golem froze up as its body hardened. Naruto was moving too fast to stop and lost the grip on his sword. Not breaking stride Naruto tackled the other golem and wrestled it to the ground.

Producing a kunai from his sleeve Naruto stabbed the clay man's mouth. With a savage twist the golem spasmed and fell inert. "You alright?" Naruto asked moving to the injured civilian. No response. "Hey? Hey!?" The wound Naruto had seen earlier was far worse than he had originally thought. "Come on, Hey!" Naruto felt along the man's neck, looking for a pulse. "DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted punching the dirt.

He got to his feet and retrieved his sword. Naruto ran up a pole and balanced on the top. He surveyed the area trying to wrap his head around what was going on. The clay men were everywhere, attacking everyone, and had picked up numerous weapons. Hinata, Ino, and the Daimyo's Elite Guard had set up a loose perimeter around a few of the workers. They were trying to fight them, but the creature's numbers were too much. Those workers that hadn't made it behind the fighters couldn't hold them off. Naruto watched them die.

A coldness overtook Naruto. No, not a coldness. He felt empty. He could help these people. He could destroy these monstrosities. All he had to do was let loose, unleash his full power on them, break his promise with Sensei. But if following Sensei's rules meant watching innocent people die? Then damn Sensei, and damn his rules! Naruto leapt from the pole and landed in a crouch. He rose t ohis feet and began moving towards the nearest group of golems. At the edge of his consciousness, just beyond perceptions Naruto felt more than heard strange whispers. He called to it, drew it close. The golems noticed the approaching shinobi and hefted their weapons.

Naruto should have felt anxious, excited, fearful. His heart should have quickened, his blood flow faster. He should have felt the need to hurry, to leap into the fray sword swinging and teeth gnashing. Instead he was calm, cool, empty. The emptiness that Sensei had taught him to seek. The golems approached and Naruto's eyes seemed to eat in the surrounding light.

" _First Step of the Traveler: Ignorance."_

Black light infused his sword, an impenetrable miasma exploded from the metal. Darker, more powerful, Naruto raised his sword for his first strike. The golems paused, had they been capable of showing emotion, they would have looked surprised. The first charged, sledgehammer leading. Naruto brought his sword down. It was a simple, straightforward attack. The golem raised its hammer to parry the attack and leave it able to strike back. It fell to the ground in two pieces as Naruto's blade completed the arc. His sword had passed through the wooden handle and hardened clay without even slowing.

The golems watched as their comrade fell to the ground. While they were processing what happened and how to respond Naruto was already among them, felled both of them with a single swing. Naruto extended his senses across the battlefield. Readying his blade Naruto charged into the nearest cluster of golems. They swung hammers and picks and claws. Naruto danced around them all. His blade sang as it split limbs and cleaved the chakra laced clay. Naruto had entered a trance, there was no boundary between him, his sword, and the black mist rising from the folded steel. He had become an engine with a singular purpose

Naruto continued moving among the clay enemies laying their numbers low with each swing of his sword. At the edge of his senses Naruto felt a grouping of multiple chakra points heading his direction. Looking up he saw a group of clay golems charging towards him. Naruto held his sword away from him. The black chakra running along the blade condensed into an impenetrable orb at the tip of the weapon. _"Third Step of the Traveler: Despair."_ Naruto swung his sword and with a terrible crack the black orb shattered and the pieces flew forward nearly too fast to follow. The golems twitched and spasmed as the tiny specks of darkness drilled through them.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto came back to his senses when he felt a warm and familiar chakra move next to him. "You alright, Hinata?" He asked trying to reorient himself. "What was that!?" Ino shouted running up to the two. "What was what?" Naruto asked. "What? That!" Ino gestured emphatically to the pieces of golem littering the ground. "Oh, just something Sensei taught me," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever it was we owe you are thanks Naruto-dono." Naruto turned as the elite Guard approached. His battle veil had been torn from his face revealing a surprisingly young man behind it. He favored one foot over the other and bore small wounds like the rest of them.

"We need to get the civil-"

"Wait!" Naruto shouted turning his head. "Somethings going on near the Tomb's entrance."

"On it!" Hinata's Byakugan reactivated as she focused on the rocky spire. "I-it's the Shrouded H-Herald. He's d-doing something. K-Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei are there with the others."

"This Shrouded Herald, is he responsible for what has happened?" The guard asked. "Undoubtedly," Naruto answered. "I'll rally my brothers and get our people to safety. Regroup with your comrades, and kill the man responsible," The guard said through gritted teeth. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and began ordering around the civilians who could still walk. "Do…uh…either of you want to tell me what a Shrouded Herald is?" Ino asked. "L-later we need to help K-Kurenai- sensei and the others," Hinata said. "L-let's go."

* * *

Kurenai twisted, turned, and tumbled through the hail of kunai. Whilst she was moving she grabbed as many of the tags attached to the knives as she could. She ripped them apart as clay golems sprang from the ones she couldn't get to. She lost track of Satori and Loew as his creations swarmed her. She dodged and parried their blows. They were more sophisticated than their sandstone counterparts, but their level was still only high genin.

Kurenai dodged and blocked their attacks as she moved through their masses. She stopped when she felt her back hit something solid. "Where'd those two go?" Asuma asked cutting apart the golems while remaining back to back with Kurenai. "Lost them when he sicked these things on us."

"How many of these things does he have?"

"Too many. How much time do you need?"

"Just a few seconds and some space." Kurenai poured chakra into her legs and launched herself at the nearest golem. She landed on its chest feet first and used it as a springboard to attack the next one. She took out its knee sending it sprawling and spun into a roundhouse kick that sent another skidding away. She kept moving attacking, doing minimal damage but creating space around her and Asuma. **"Fire Style:-"** Kurenai disengaged and leapt back to Asuma. **"-Burning Ash Cloud!"** Asuma exhaled a cloud of gunpowder in a ring around them. Asuma focused fire chakra to his mouth and clacked his teeth together creating a spark. The spark ran through the cloud igniting the gunpowder within. Kurenai shielded her head from the blast, and the subsequent rain of clay.

"They must be heading towards the tomb, we need to catch up," Kurenai said brushing dust off herself. Without a word Asuma took off moving as fast as he could after Loew and Satori. Kurenai followed and the pair moved across the compound dodging, or destroying, any golems in their path. They came in sight of the spire's entrance. Satori and Loew had undone whatever locks the archaeologists had put in place before seeking shelter.

Loew ran in and Satori was about to follow when her body seemed to seize up and she froze. With an explosion of dust Choji came rolling into view. He barreled towards the unmoving Satori, crushing golems as he went. Loew interceded himself between his partner and her death by crushing. He swiped a bloody thumb across an unfurled scroll and threw it to the ground. A pillar of smoke enveloped the pair as Choji charged in.

A terrible, whining scream filled the air. The smoke dissipated revealing Choji spinning in place. Before the rolling boy stood a thirteen-foot tall golem made of granite with eyes of ruby. Fuuinjutsu seals ran along the length of the construct leading up to the things forehead where they formed the same three runes that were on the sandstone statues.

Its eyes glowed a devilish red and the screeching came to a stop as the golem halted Choji's rotation completely. It lifted the expanded boy over its head, and slammed him into the ground. Choji deflated and laid on the ground stunned and gasping for air. The golem brought its arm back ready to destroy Choji but halted for a split second before punching the ground where Choji lay. But that brief instant of inaction allowed Shino to pop out of the ground and pull his teammate to safety. Even so the shockwave created by the impact sent the two boys flying.

Kurenai split from Asuma and went to make sure Choji and Shino weren't dead. On the way, she saw Shikamaru hiding behind a rock. He was panting hard and seemed on the verge of passing out. "Shikamaru are you okay?" Shikamaru shook his head as he grasped his chest. "It took…all my chakra…just to possess…that thing…for one…second."

"Stay low, we'll handle this."

"Go help…Asuma-sensei. I'll help Choji and Shino." Looking back at the towering creature Kurenai knew Asuma was going to need all the help he could get. "When you find, them keep your heads down and find the other three." Kurenai turned and ran back towards the stone behemoth. Asuma got there first and had already prepared a ninjutsu to deal with it. **"Fire Style: Burning Ash Cloud!"** He exhaled a thick choking cloud of gunpowder that enveloped the golem.

Before he could ignite it, though, the fuuinjutsu on the golem's arms began to glow and it brought its hands together in a terrible crash. Wind blasted from the seals and sent the black cloud scattering. It separated it hands as its chest started glowing. Fire erupted from the seals sending a roaring inferno at Asuma. **"Wind Style: Wind Break Jutsu!"** Asuma slashed his knives forward stopping the flames with gale force winds. The jonin leapt back away from the blistering heat. If he could lead it away the others might be able to enter the tomb and stop Satori. No luck, the golem remained impassive in front of the entrance. Only the ghostly red light in its ruby-eyes gave hint to its unnatural life.

"What do we do?" Asuma asked as Kurenai caught up with him. "I'll try to distract it and get it to use that wind technique. While it's focusing on me use you Burning Ash Cloud to destroy it."

"Think that'll be enough?"

"It'll have to be." The two split up and ran in opposite directions. The golem remained unmoving, watching them. Kurenai moved in first and let loose a hail of shuriken. They bounced harmlessly off its stone body. It remained unmoving. Kurenai moved in closer, a kunai in each hand. Finally, the statue took notice and turned to face the red eyed kunoichi. She let her kunai fly. One scraped harmlessly along its cheek, the other found its mark and chipped one of the ruby eyes. The ominous glow in its eyes intensified as it took a step towards the jonin.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Kurenai fired five fireballs at the golem. The golem didn't pay the burning spheres any attention as they slammed into its chest. It waved the fire away with lazy swing of its arm. With the other arm, it picked up a boulder and threw it at the Konoha-nin. Kurenai rolled out of the way and released another flurry of shuriken. Her aim had been spoiled and the shuriken either missed, or harmlessly bounced off its arm. "Now Asuma!"

" **Fire Style: Burning Ash Cloud!"** Asuma once more released a choking black cloud of gunpowder at the construct. The lines running along the golems arms began glowing as it moved to nullify the attack. Metal strained and wires cut into stone as the ninja wires attached to Kurenai's shuriken were pulled taunt. Asuma clacked his teeth together and ignited the black cloud. The explosion engulfed the golem as Kurenai and Asuma got clear.

A dreadful humming filled the air as the granite golem staggered from the smoke. Cracks ran along its body, but was otherwise unharmed. Its eyes now burned with the intensity of a forest fire. It raised a single fist as every line on its body glowed. The humming reached a crescendo as it slammed its fist into the ground. Shockwaves spread out cracking the earth and sending the jonin to the ground as debris rained down. The earth continued to splinter as the golem raised a chunk of rock the size of wagon above its head. The humming continued as it hurled the boulder at the unbalanced shinobi.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted as he leapt at the boulder, his sword surrounded by black chakra. He pushed his chakra as far as he could as he brought his blade down. The black mist extended from the middle and cut the stone in half, missing Kurenai and Asuma. "How many of these things does he have!?" Naruto shouted in exasperation. "Too many." Ino said as she and Hinata joined them. "Glad to see you three are alright," Asuma said as he and Kurenai got to their feet.

Asuma popped a chakra pill as he weighed the situation. "I'm fresh out of ideas on how to take that thing down. Anyone have a plan?"

"I-if you remove the r-rightmost rune, th-the s-statue will deactivate," Hinata spoke up. "Really?" Kurenai asked. "Yeah, it's how we fought those stone guys earlier," Ino replied. "But this thing's…granite? I think. A lot harder than sandstone. Still, if I can get up to his head I'll be able to cut the rune off," Naruto said swinging his sword. "No, leave the rune to me," Asuma said sizing up the golem. "You four distract it, once I'm in position I'll be able to remove the rune without having to climb it."

Cracking filled the air as the golem, growing impatient, began tearing up stones to throw at them. "Follow my lead!" Kurenai shouted flipping over a flying stone. The Red-eyed women charged forward, towards the giant, flanked by Naruto, Ino, and Hinata. **"Fire Style:** **Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** Like before the golem was unfazed by the blistering flames. Naruto moved in while the golems sight was blocked and swung his sword at its knee. The black clad blade bit in only an inch deep as the cloying mist surrounding his sword sputtered and vanished. He needed time to recharge. Naruto tried to pull his sword free but the grey stone held it fast.

"Naruto!" Naruto ducked just as a giant hand swung at him. It then lifted its foot and tried to stomp Naruto to death. Naruto let go of his weapon and tried flipped out of the things reach. The shockwave from its stomp caused Naruto to go tumbling away. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted tossing her one of his pouches before he rolled over a dune. She opened the pouch and pulled out a few exploding tags before tossing the pouch to Ino. "I-I'll get the left you get the r-right."

"On it!" Ino shouted as Kurenai released another barrage of fireballs obscuring the golems vision. Becoming annoyed by the nuisance the golems chest began glowing as it released a gout of flame at Kurenai. While it was distracted Ino ran in slapped an explosive tag to its ankle before sliding under a grasping hand and moving to safety. Hinata had moved to the other leg and slammed the tag onto the front of its knee. While it was trying to grab Ino Hinata leapt up and grabbed the hilt of Naruto's sword with both hands. She planted her feet against its leg and hauled on the weapon.

At first it didn't budge, but then she felt it loosen and managed to pull the sword free. She fell to the ground and rolled back to her feet. She took the sword and moved out of the golems reach as Naruto leapt over her. He landed on the golems chest and slapped an explosive tag on it. He tried to leap away but the golem surprised him with its speed as it caught his foot. The golem wrapped its other hand around Naruto's chest and began squeezing. The blonde ninja winked at the granite creature before disappearing in an explosion of smoke.

"Kai!" The tag on the golems chest exploded causing it to step back. "Kai!" The tag on its foot exploded sending it stumbling to one side. "Kai!" The final tag exploded causing the golem to fall on its hands and knees. Asuma surged out of the dust cloud kicked up by the explosions. He hauled his arm back then whipped it forward flinging his trench knife at the golems head. The knife hit the creatures head and cut through the stone like butter. A chunk of granite containing the rightmost rune tumbled through the air. The humming that filled the air ceased as the now inert statue fell to the ground.

The group stood there catching their breath as their victory settled in. "Sound off!" Kurenai shouted stepping up next to Asuma. Ino, Naruto, and Hinata responded followed by Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru as they walked forward to join the others. "Can you recover your knife?" Kurenai asked Asuma once she knew everyone was alright. "Considering its probably halfway through that spire there? No. But Satori's been holding onto one for me. I'm going to go get it."

"I know this is going to be a drag, but what's going on?" Shikamaru sighed taking a chakra pill. "That man in the black and white cloak is a member of a group called the Shrouded Heralds. We have encountered them before," Shino answered. "The last time we faced one he kept going on about some sort of artifact. My guess, there's one in the tomb," Kurenai said. "So why not get the civilians out of here and let them have it?" Shikamaru asked, drawing everyone's attention. "We were hired to protect these people. Wouldn't it make more sense to get them to safety than to go after these heralds?"

"What are you sayi-"

"Quiet Naruto." Kurenai said. "Shikamaru isn't necessarily wrong. Our mission involves protecting the locals and the researchers. Normally I would agree with him."

"But you don't agree with him now because?" Ino asked. She had seen too many of these people die already. She had never fought so hard or so long in her life, she didn't know how much she had left. Looking at her two teammates she surmised they didn't have much either. "There is next to nothing known about these Shrouded Heralds. You've seen what one can do here. And the other one went toe-to-toe with," Kurenai caught herself as she glanced at Naruto. "We only barely got away with our lives last time. A group that powerful would attract attention. From that and from what this one, Loew, said I've figured out roughly how they've managed it. They leave no witnesses."

"If we evacuate then these heralds would attack the village without any hesitation. You've already seen how they see human life." Kurenai swept her hand across the compound taking in all the dead bodies. "This artifact could contain dangerous powers. If people who could do something like this got more power, they wouldn't hesitate to level the village. We need to stop them now."

"Kurenai's right," Asuma said turning to face the genin. "We need to hurry. If we can catch them in tight corridors, then Loew won't be able to overwhelm us with numbers as easily. Move Out!" Asuma charged into the tomb first. Kurenai quickly followed, she was concerned for Asuma. This Satori had him rattled. Glancing behind her she saw their teams following them. They had to succeed. For the civilians, and for themselves.

* * *

Kurenai and Naruto led the group, them being the only ones to have entered beforehand. Hinata had deactivated her Byakugan to conserve chakra and Shino had recalled all his Kikaichῡ to let them rest for the final battle. They turned into the final corridor heading towards the burial chamber when they came up short. A half dozen sandstone golems blocked their way. Moving among the dun colored group three black obsidian creatures waited, as still as statues. But worse than all that was the granite golem that stood in front of the large door Naruto had seen earlier. They remained eerily silent and still, but there was no doubt that they were watching the shinobi.

"More of them?" Choji asked in disbelief. Shikamrau's eyes scanned the area quickly taking in every detail trying to come up with a battle plan. This was going to get ugly. "Everyone get behind me!" Naruto shouted stepping to the front. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto became surrounded by smoke as five clones rushed forward down the hall way. The clones spread out as they charged, three of them even running up and along the walls.

As one the golems exploded in action moving to meet the Naruto's. The three on the walls made it past the sandstone golems easily. One on the ground wasn't so lucky and was dogpiled. The obsidian creatures dropped to all fours and climbed up the walls moving like disjointed spiders across the uneven surface. The closest Naruto to them drew his sword and met them with an onslaught of steel. He was quickly overwhelmed and dispelled, but had managed to open a path for the other three Narutos. These three landed on the ground sprinted at the grey monster standing before them. The golems chest began glowing as it readied its attack.

The two Naruto clones on the outside of the trio grabbed the Naruto in the middle and threw him forward as fire erupted from the golems chest consuming the two clones. The one thrown rolled across the ground between the granite constructs legs. It got to its feet and slammed its hands against the sealed door. The golem turned and swung it's fist trying to backhand the clone, but it had dissolved into smoke before the golem had hit it. "Get down and hold on to something!" Naruto shouted drawing his sword and plunging it into the earth up to the hilt. The rest of the shinobi took his advice even as the golems had decided to press the attack. Light filled the corridor and everyone present felt as though they were about to start falling towards the door.

They began using chakra to stick to the floor or walls as the force pulling them in grew. It grew and grew, Shino could feel as it began pulling the air creating howling winds in the hall. Kikaichῡ crawled out and started helping hold Shino to the ground. A single insect's strength was insubstantial, but thousands of them were not. Shikamaru tried to use his shadows to anchor him in place but the growing light weakened them and he started slipping.

Ino reached out and tried to hold Shikamaru in place when the jutting stone she was holding onto broke. The sudden jolt broke the shadows and both Shikamaru and Ino were pulled towards the glowing door. "I got you guys!" Choji shouted releasing his chakra hold and jumping in front of his teammates. **"Body Expansion Jutsu!"** Choji's body exploded in size and wedged itself between the wall and floor of the corridor. Shikamaru and Ino fell against his belly and held on for dear life as Choji yelled with the exertion being placed on his body.

Hinata had thrown herself against the wall when Naruto had yelled at them. She was using her chakra to hold her in place but didn't know how long she could hold it. When pain exploded across her back. Her grip weakened and her chakra anchor ceased as she fell to the ground, blearily she saw a stone fly through the air in front of her. She began falling across the ground towards the door, towards Naruto. "Naruto!" She managed to yell as she extended her hand. "Hinata!" Naruto releasing one hand from his sword. He managed to grab Hinata's hand as she slid past. Naruto's shoulder exploded in pain as his body was nearly rent with the force of arresting Hinata's slide across the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain as he tried helping Hinata forward. With the stop, Hinata had managed to use her chakra to hold herself to the ground and crawl up to where Naruto's sword was sticking out of the ground. She grabbed the handle and used her other arm to hold onto Naruto. Pain still dulled his senses but Naruto respond and held Hinata close.

It felt as though the wind whipped through the hallway and that they were one slip away from falling into the abyss for what seemed like hours, but lasted less than a minute. The light dimmed and the wind died, and the force pulling them towards the door ceased. Shakily the Knonoha-nin got to their feet. Looking down the hallway Asuma noted that all the golems had vanished. "Naruto, your arm!" The group turned to see Naruto get to his feet, his left arm hanging limply at his side.

Naruto leaned against the wall as Hinata examined his arm, it felt like someone had slipped ground glass inside his shoulder. "I-it's become dislocated. B-bite down on s-something, I'm g-going to fix it." Nodding Naruto lifted his sword and bit into its leather-bound hilt. Hinata gingerly took his arm and with one quick motion wrenched the joint back into place. Naruto screamed into his hilt as Hinata did this, but quieted down as the pain dimmed down to a dull ache.

"What was that?" Ino asked as she helped a breathless Choji to his feet. "That is a good question," Asuma said pulling his trench knife out of the wall. "The door to the final burial room is trapped," Naruto said massaging his shoulder. "I deactivated it before the attack occurred. My clone reactivated it. And…uh…you can see the results."

"How is your arm?" Shino asked moving to his teammates. "It will do," Naruto replied flexing his arm. "It will have to. They're on the other side. Follow our lead and if Loew starts glowing fall back," Kurenai ordered moving to the door. "Get ready." Weapons were drawn and techniques prepared as Kurenai threw the doors open. The ninja moved in and formed a semi-circle as they gauged the situation.

The chamber was large, with pillars supporting the arching celling. A dozen sandstone golems turned to look at the intruders while at the back of the room on a raised platform Loew and Satori were working to remove the lid from an upright sarcophagus. They stopped what they were doing and turned to the intruders. "You people just don't know when to give up," Satori said pulling out her battle fans. "It is as Father says 'The agents of the Usurper are unyielding in their pursuit to destroy the works of the Savior.' We must be equally relentless." Loew stepped down from the raised platform and removed the giant scroll form his back slamming one end of it into the ground sending a hollow thump reverberating through the chamber. "Open the coffin Satori, I shall punish these puppets."

He grabbed the lip of the scroll and pulled it open. The paper whirled as the scroll unfurled. The paper laid across the ground among the sandstone golems. Loew bit his thumb and slammed his hand down on the unfurled scroll. "Rise my greatest creation, and crush these insects!" Smoke poured from the scroll filling the chamber. Both Naruto and Hinata started trembling as they craned their necks upward. When the smoke cleared the rest of the shinobi found themselves doing the same.

In the middle of the room stood a twenty-foot giant made of worked steel. Its skin was fashioned to look like armor, its head a helmet, and possessing eyes of diamond. The three runes were carved deeply into its forehead. Black line of fuuinjutsu ran along its armored carapace and across its arms to the impossibly large two-handed sword it held blade down. "From my flesh was your body fashioned, from my blood was your life granted, from my soul were you given purpose. Awaken, and serve your creator." That terrible humming filled air as though the creature wished to roar, but possessed no mouth. Metal scraping against metal filled the air as the goliath lifted its sword. "Our minds are one, our duty before us." Loew's eyes grew hazy, distant. As though he were not looking at them anymore. The diamonds in the metal golems eyes began to glow and it took a thunderous step forward, shaking the entire tomb.

It raised its sword as the fuuinjutsu running along its edge began to glow. "Naruto!" Asuma shouted running through hand signs as he moved in front of the group. "On it!" Naruto shouted stepping up next to him. The sword swept through the air releasing a wave of fire.

" **Wind Style: Windbreak Jutsu!"**

" **Wind Style: Windbreak Jutsu!"**

Weapons swung down and gale force winds intercepted the flames. Still the heat was searing and the two had to protect their heads. "Watch out!" Kurenai shouted. Naruto and Asuma dived out of the way as the golems sword crashed into the floor cleaving the ground where they were standing and sending tremors through the entire chamber. Its arm began to glow as it pointed its hand at the Konoha-nin. Lightning flashed and ripped apart the ground sending the shinobi scrambling to avoid the deadly currents. The earth shook as the goliath dragged its blade through the ground ripping the stone like it was made of paper.

The shinobi scrambled to avoid the golems attacks as the earth shook with every ponderous movement the golem made. The massive sword began glowing again as the golem plunged it into the ground creating a wave of force that sent the ninja flying. "Fall back!" Kurenai shouted as she threw a handful of smoke bombs on the ground.

The shinobi retreated back under cover from the smokescreen, they needed to regroup. "Is everyone alright?" Kurenai asked. Looking over the group the answer was obvious, while none had sustained any life-threatening injuries they all now had scrapes and bruises from the shockwaves the monster's attacks made. "W-what are we going to do?" Ino asked the group. "If I can get up to the head I can take out the rune," Naruto said. "That's got to be solid metal," Shikamaru said incredulously. "I know, just get me up there."

"Assuming you can cut through solid steel, I doubt that the goliath will allow us to move freely," Shino said keeping a watch to make sure their smokescreen was holding. "Thirty seconds," Asuma said suddenly. "I can keep that thing busy for thirty seconds." Shikamaru thought for a moment formulating a plan when a gust of wind blasted the smoke from the group revealing the metal golem standing above them sword raised. "Die!" Loew shouted as the sword descended. Time slowed as the group watched the massive blade fall.

Asuma stepped forward, one hand held palm out perpendicular to his face, the other palm out towards the ground. **"Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder."** Light filled the tomb as a heavenly Buddha appeared behind Asuma. It extended one of its countless arms and knocked the blade aside as another arm slammed its palm into the golem's chest staggering it back a step. Shikamaru had no idea what was going on but their thirty seconds were ticking. "Ino, Kurenai-sensei distract the controller. Choji, remember that time we tried jumping Konoha's wall?"

"Y-yeah? Oh…yeah! Got it!"

"Naruto follow Choji's lead. Hinata, Shino, we'll cover them." Shikamaru finished as a boom sounded overhead. The metal golem sheared through a dozen ethereal hands with a flaming sword. "We don't have much time. Move!" Kurenai shouted at the genin pushing them to action. They burst from cover and charged forward toward the feet of the metal colossus. The sandstone golems that had been standing motionless exploded into action and intercepted the ninja.

Hinata met them first with a flying kick that knocked the golem over. She ducked as a golem swung at her from behind. She twisted and scraped a kunai across its chest. This did little than annoy, but all Hinata had to do was keep them focused on her. She danced around its follow up attack and kicked a third golem in the shin dropping it to its knee. Shino vaulted over her and brought his heel down on its head shattering the rune. He then raised his arms and a flood of Kikaichῡ poured from his sleeves. They swarmed the sandstone men and congregated on their runes. Their movements became sluggish as the Kikaichῡ drained the chakra powering them, but the golems persevered in their single-minded goal of smashing the shinobi's heads.

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** Shikamaru had enough chakra left for one jutsu, and he used it to trap four of the constructs in place. Hinata and Shino ignored the slowed golems and made quick work of the now paralyzed ones. While Shikamaru was forcing as much chakra as he had to the fore Naruto and Choji ran past the brawling group. They moved as fast as they could towards the metal monstrosity and its flaming sword. "You…uh…know what you're doing?" Choji asked looking back at Naruto.

"Look out!" Naruto grabbed Choji and threw themselves to the ground as an oversized metal foot passed overhead before landing with an earth rumbling crash. "I hope so," Naruto said helping Choji back up while looking between the metal beast and Asuma. The Buddha he had summoned had grown dim and possessed fewer arms. Asuma himself was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. Their thirty seconds were almost up and the goliath looked no worse for wear. "Here Naruto!" Choji shouted getting down on his hands and feet. "Jump on my back!" Naruto, as lightly as he could, stepped onto Choji's back. "Get ready to fly!" Naruto crouched and readied himself.

* * *

'They are up to something,' Loew thought to himself. His eyes moved back and forth rapidly as his brain processed the images coming in from his sandstone statues and his metal behemoth. He couldn't focus on the insignificant ones too much. Asuma was somehow able to hold off his greatest creation from annihilating these worthless blasphemers from this world. But this battle would soon end, Asuma could not hold his technique much longer. And then, he would smash them like the pitiable insects they were.

It was then that he felt something. Like a worm trying to wriggle its way into his mind. He was an Adept Brother; his will had been honed to a weapons edge. But still the worm wriggled in. He had spread his consciousness too thin, over too many golems. He retracted himself from his creations and banished the intruder with as much enmity as he could. He began spreading back out when. **"Body Expansion Jutsu!"** The fat shinobi expanded catapulting the blonde-haired kid up into the air. Loew focused all his attention on his metal golem readying to meet anything these servants of the Usurper could throw at him.

* * *

Naruto was flying through the air his sword at the ready. He reached the top of his arc and time seemed to still. He gathered as much of his chakra as he could to cut through the golem's head. He dug deep for the necessary chakra, deeper, as deep as he could go. Deeper than he-

…drip…

He couldn't stop now, he needed more power, more chakra.

…drip…

" **It won't be enough."**

Naruto ignored it and gathered what he could, even if it was right he would still figure out a way.

" **Pathetic."**

…drip…

" **Release me, and I will rip apart such paltry works and crush their maker. It would be so easy."**

'I AM IN CONTROL!' Naruto shouted into his mind.

" **So you keep reminding me, but use my power all the same. Remember, all things have a price."** The voice faded with a deep, reverberating laugh as new chakra surged through Naruto's body. Red light began emanating from his skin, but that wasn't what Naruto wanted. The red chakra began moving up his body and along his arms. It passed onto his blade where the color began darkening. More! Faster! More than ever before.

Whatever the boy was planning Loew would not allow him to finish. The sandstone golems be damned, he focused his entire perceptions on the metal golem. Loew focused chakra towards the mouth where fuuinjutsu lines began to glow. "Fire!" Energy blasted from the metal goliaths mouth consuming Naruto in a burst of light, incinerating him.

" _First Step of the Traveler…"_

How? It was a direct hit; the boy should be dead. No…but he had missed. Except he hadn't missed…but he had. How had he…Genjutsu! But how? When he was distracted by the intrusion. He still had time he could-

"… _Ignorance!"_

Black chakra exploded from Naruto's blade as he descended towards the metal golems head. Loew's eyes widened and he could only stare in awe at what he was seeing. "ORYAA!" Naruto's blade met the golems head with an explosion of sparks. For a single breathless moment, all present stared at Naruto suspended in air cloaked in black mist of the darkest night. Light flashed, blinding all. Metal creaking against meal, the earth shook. Impossibly slow, the behemoth fell backwards crashing into the ground with a bone rattling roar.

As the dust began clearing Naruto stood atop the slain foe. Black chakra still misted from his body in ominous swirls. Naruto looked up, locking eyes with Loew. The Herald recoiled in fear at the boy's crimson eyes silhouetted against the black mist. "W-what are you?" Loew stepped back moving back up the stairs to the elevated platform, never once taking his eyes off Naruto. "Loew, you need to call Father!" Satori's voice broke the trance the two were under as they looked to the missing-nin.

The tremor from the titan's death had shaken the sarcophagus lid free revealing a tightly bound mummy wrapped in ancient gauze. Upon its head was a brilliant golden crown, bejeweled and regal it reflected what light was in the tomb in brilliant patterns. "No…" Loew looked between the crown and the assembled shinobi. He then looked at Satori and made his decision. "No! I am not Shinkō! I will not call for help at the merest of setbacks." Loew turned his back on the shinobi and tore up the steps towards the Wise Man's final resting pace.

Naruto gave chase but Satori jumped in the way and sent him tumbling back with a gust of wind. "I am a chosen of the Savior! These blasphemers and heathens know nothing. I will show them. I will show them the wrath of a god!" He made it to the top and walked up to the interred corpse. He ripped the crown form the corpses head and held it in his hands. Then with a look of pure disgust he threw the golden crown to the ground. With the clang the crown bent and the jewels flew off.

Stepping over the ruined crown Loew grabbed the timeworn bandages wrapped around the mummy's head and ripped them away. With a sickening squelch, something that looked like old jerky fell to the ground at Loew's feet. He turned towards the gathered ninja and reverently held up his prize. In his hands was a simple circlet of beaten copper. Inset at its center, a jagged piece of black metal. No eye could look away from the strange item. The room seemed to darken as the mysterious alloy absorbed the nearby light.

"Gaze now upon what the Usurper sought so hard to erase. Gaze now upon the Saviors wrath, his fury…his majesty. Witness the power of the Sage of the Endless Path!" With the reverence that can only be affected by a true believer, Loew placed the circlet upon his head. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Naruto's hands shook as he sensed what was coming. Hinata forgot how to breath as she watched Loew prepare himself. A shiver ran up Kurenai's spine as dread fell over the entire group. Sounds seemed to dull, light seemed to fade, colors lost their hue. Eyes as black as the deepest ocean depths, as clear as a cloudless night, and as cold as an arctic winter opened.

" **Servants, Slaves of a false prophet, a false ideal! Dare you face the truth!?"**


	17. Side Chapter: Holding the Gate

**While going over the reviews from last chapter I realized that September 15 marks the two year anniversary of this story. AND HOLY CRAP I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR TWO YEARS! As a way of saying thanks to you, my readers, I wanted to upload something. But since I wasn't going to have the next chapter ready, I decided to release this smaller side story. I know I left the last chapter on a rather steep cliff, I will work hard to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can. But now I ramble. I hope you enjoy it and once again thanks for reading my story and giving me your feedback.**

* * *

Holding the Gate:

The Fall of Kirigakure

The sun was high in the sky, presumably. The damnable mist made it near impossible to tell. Through this morass of grey trudged a long caravan of ox pulled carts. The merchants riding and driving the carts pulled their cloaks closer to themselves in a vain attempt to keep the moisture out. The ones walking were receiving the brunt of the discomfort. Shouldering through this moistness were the mercenary bodyguards. Their chain-mail was coated in water making them all miserable from the cold, but not one would risk taking it off. Some held swords, others had spears strapped to their back. Despite all these differences they all carried a heavy wooden shield emblazoned with a dragon with its mouth chained shut.

The wind picked up causing everyone present to shiver as the high humidity made it to cut right to the bone. A silver lining to the breeze was that it shifted the mist, giving some visibility. Looming out the fog a massive gate rose to greet the travelers. "Take another step and you die." The threat came from everywhere and nowhere as the mist closed in obscuring all vision and taking on a sinister tone. Sighing an aged man stepped to the head of the caravan. He was the picture-perfect definition of grizzled. His hair was silver, his face was time-beaten and crisscrossed with scars. He wore his armor like a second skin and moved like it weighed less than a cotton shirt. "Is the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** really necessary?" He asked. "I know that's you Hideki, can we skip to the part where you molest me with the rubber glove so I can deliver these goods?" The mist thinned and disappeared revealing a group of shinobi bearing the insignia of Kirigakure standing before the caravan.

"You are outside the normal delivery time, Akio," The lead shinobi said glaring at the old man. "Well Hideki, your security checkpoints take so long that if I arrived at the designated time; my men wouldn't be able to leave till midnight." Akio explained as the other shinobi moved forward to begin inspecting the carts cargo. "Do not do so again or your group will be considered an enemy of Kiri." Akio considered the younger man's threat trying to figure if he was being serious or not. "Can you really be making those kinds of threats? We're one of the last mercenary companies willing to guard supply runs to your village. You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you let my men stay in the village overnight."

"No, and I will not have this discussion with you again."

"Come on, my men are cold, wet, and sober. This is not a good combination. In fact, I'll buy you a drink, nothing bonds men like sharing a pint."

"No. Now give up your weapo-" The air was rent as an explosion shook the air. "Bloody Hell!" Akio shouted as the shinobi, on and off the wall, turned to see a pillar of pitch black smoke rise from the center of the village. "The Mizukage's Tower! Quickly we must-" Once again Hideki was interrupted, this time by the thrum of crossbow strings pulling taunt, the whistle of bolts flying through the air, and by seven inches of cold-serrated steel sliding into his back. Hideki's hand shot towards his weapons pouch, but Akio caught his arm and held the shinobi in place.

"For such a paranoid nut, you were sure easy to catch by surprise," Akio said, twisting the knife. "B-bastard…" Hideki gargled as blood filled his mouth. "Should've let me buy you that drink." Akio ripped the blade from Hideki and let him drop to the ground to bleed out. He surveyed the area, his men had made quick work of the Kiri shinobi on the ground, and any shinobi on the wall now more resembled a pin cushion than a human. The "merchants" had thrown off their cloaks to reveal their own chainmail armor. They ripped off the tarps covering the wagons and began preparing the extra weapons hidden inside.

The grinding of gears filled the air as the Kiri gates swung open revealing a dozen dismembered bodies and one lone figure. "You are cutting our time-table awfully close, Mr. Momochi." Zabuza swung the Kubikiribōchō up and settled it on his shoulder. "Yagura survived the initial ambush. Lady Terumi is currently fighting him, I had to find a way around. You missed one," Zabuza said swinging Kubikiribōchō down and decapitating Hideki. "I can't help you hold the gate, Lady Terumi needs my help fighting Yagura. From here, you're on your own. Do not mess this up."

"Mr. Momochi, you are paying an inordinate sum of money to the best to do what they do best. This gate will belong to us until we do not want it anymore." Nodding Zabuza flickered from view as Akio's men started filing through the open gate. "Get those carts in and turned over, I want those barricades up now! You get those fuuinjutsu barriers active. We're going to be balls deep in hostile shinobi and I don't want their jutsus' ripping us apart! You, you and you, get the archers up on that wall, if anything moves that you don't like, shoot it till it stops! You, jam the mechanism that works the door, I don't want them closing for anything!"

Akio continued shouting orders at his men as they prepared to face the incoming assault. "Sir, incoming enemy shinobi!" One of the soldiers shouted down from atop the wall. "What are you waiting for, an invitation!? Shoot 'em!" He shouted as he helped overturn a cart forming a makeshift barrier. The air filled with the thrum of bows firing as the approaching shinobi dived for cover, or died. "Sir we're not going to be able to get the barrier up in time," A tall severe looking women wearing the same armor as everyone said as she approached Akio. "Well that what we paid that apothecary so much money for, Miho. Send out the oxen." Nodding the woman turned to a couple men and gestured for them to bring the beasts of burden into formation.

Their eyes were wild from the scent of blood, but they were trained to remain calm in battle. "Now!" Miho shouted stabbing one of the oxen in its rump with a thin knife. The blade did nothing more than startle the beast forward. Its movement started as a walk but then the beast started frothing as its eyes grew bloodshot. The drugs coating the knife Miho stabbed into it pumped through its body sending the thousand-pound animal into a frenzy. It charged blindly forward whipping tis head to and fro goring everything and everyone in its path.

The rest of the oxen charged forward foam flying from their mouths. The Kiri shinobi's forces broke ranks as the powerful beasts pounded through their lines. They were eventually brought down but not before sowing confusion and discord through the enemy ranks. Mist flowed through the streets heading towards the assembled soldiers. The weather was not natural and Akio smirked, slower than he had expected. The rebels flowing in through the hidden passage were causing more havoc than he had thought.

Light filled the area as lines and words began forming on the ground. The light expanded outward encompassing the area surrounding the gate. New lines formed beyond the first set creating a second circle. The mist reached the first circle and seemed to butt up against an invisible wall. Everything seemed to settle as the battlefield grew quiet. No movement in the mist could be seen. Akio surveyed his men, they were in position, the barrier was up, and soon the gate wouldn't be closing anytime soon. He walked past a young man performing hand seals before he sat cross-legged on the ground palms out flat on the hard earth. "Keep me appraised of their movements, Hoz," Akio said walking past him.

His men parted before him as the aged soldier walked past their defensive line and right up to the first barrier circle. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it using fire chakra. He took a drag as he gazed into the impenetrable mist. A water bullet smashed against the barrier right in front of him and splashed harmlessly to the ground. More followed accompanied by water whips and other low level water ninjutsu. Akio remained standing looking nonplussed as technique after technique failed to penetrate the barrier.

He took another drag on his cigarette as he contemplated the attacks. Based on the level of the ninjutsu, they were facing mostly genin and chunin. Most of the jonin must be trying to contain the rebels in the middle of the city. The mist, though, was dense and ominous. It was made by someone far more skilled than the others. A single jonin leading them then. Once it became apparent no water ninjutsu was getting past the barrier, they stopped. Akio lifted his arm to shield his face as kunai and shuriken came whirling at him. At this range, there wasn't enough power behind the attacks to do more than scratch the water-proof polish on his armor, the bastards.

The barrage of metal too ceased once it became apparent that Akio's armor was too tough for throwing weapons. Taking one last, long drag on his cigarette Akio tossed it aside as a terrible screeching sound filled the air. Metal twisted against metal as a terrific boom filled the air. Smoke rose from the gate's closing mechanisms and one of the large iron door's fell to the ground with a clang. Akio could practically feel gears in the enemy's heads moving, trying to figure out what was going on.

Smiling Akio detached from his belt an ivory war horn carved from the horn of some animal from across the sea. It had been given to him as a gift from a dear old friend. His mercenary company had never been big enough that he needed a war horn to send commands, didn't stop him from using It every chance he had though. He blew a single powerful note. The sound reverberated off the walls and the echoes even managed to penetrate the mist. As one Akio's soldiers snapped their shields up and readied their weapons. Music to Akio's ears.

Strapping his helmet in place, Akio turned his back on the enemy and moved towards his men. They flowed around him, admitting him without breaking rank. "How long till they attack, you think?" Miho asked stepping next to him. "Soon. With more rebels pouring in through the secret passage they'll realize the only reason the gate needs to held is to keep them open for reinforcements. Since they can't close the gate anymore they need to take it back as soon as possible to get it ready to be defended. Time is not their ally. Which means they have to fight us on our terms."

"I almost feel sorry for them."

"I can feel them mustering, they'll be coming soon, Cap'n," Hoz said. "Have I ever mentioned how useful your tremor-location is Hozumi?" Akio asked. "You could stand to say it more often, Cap'n. Here they come." Akio raised an open hand into the air, waiting. It was this stillness that Akio so enjoyed. His men were in position and waiting for orders. The enemy was bearing down on them. But his troops would not waver. For this one brief moment, before the chaos of battle was joined, they were a single entity with a single purpose. When you got to his age you had to enjoy the little things. "NOW!"

With a chop of hand the shield-bearers stepped back revealing a row of crossbowmen behind them. With nothing blocking their sight they pulled their triggers and let loose their deadly payload just as the first shinobi were charging out of the mist. At such a short range the ninja's had little warning or time to dodge as crossbow bolts thundered into them. Though many died, the shinobi were not deterred and continued the charge.

As soon as they passed the second barrier circle a number of the attacking shinobi halted their movement and began performing hand signs. Arrows sprouted from their bodies as Akio's trained archers standing watch on the wall followed their very specific orders of concentrating fire on any shinobi that made it past the second barrier and was trying to get fancy. Finally, the shinobi, genin and chunin all just as Akio predicted, made it to the shield line. As one the group leapt into the air hoping to vault behind the defenders and break their ranks. The crossbowmen had lain down their weapons and snapped spears up in to the air creating a welcoming barrier of death to greet the descending enemies.

Unable to alter their course midair many of the attackers impaled themselves. A few did manage to land safely and began fighting the assembled soldiers. In such close quarters with men and women trained for fighting in these exact circumstances, the shinobi more used to greater mobility were quickly felled. A chunin, smart enough to have hung back for a split second, had avoided the spears and landed next to Akio. Recognizing him as the commander the shinobi instantly tried to kill him. Akio intercepted each attack with his shield. The ninja had youth, but Akio had experience. The grizzled veteran moved to draw the knife at his hip. He saw the shinobi's eyes following his movements getting ready to counter the blade when Akio suddenly stepped forward and slammed his shield into the youth's chest. Staggered and winded from the blow Akio grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, slamming the edge of his shield into the young man's face.

The chunin went down in a spray of teeth and blood as Miho stepped forward and ended his misery. "Young idiots, they never watch the shield," Akio said taking stock of his troops. The first wave had been killed to a man while sustaining only slight injury to themselves. "That was too easy," Miho said trying to peer through the mist. "Of course, send in the weak and inexperienced to determine the strength of the defenses and probe for weakness. The next wave's going to be a lot tougher."

"We'll hold."

"Course we will! Shinobi rarely, if ever, fight a battle like this. They're relying on textbook knowledge and theory. I might as well have written that book. Ready round two!" All soldiers present reloaded crossbows and readied spears as they awaited the next wave. Shinobi exploded from the mist, easily twice as many as before. Hozumi shook his head as Akio glanced over at him. "Hold!" The shinobi ran into the second barrier and collapsed into smoke. Realizing their clones hadn't fooled anybody, the real shinobi charged forward.

"Now!" Akio shouted as his second line stepped forward and fired. The shinobi were prepared this time and had counters to the deadly barrage. Whips of water and substitutions protected the Kiri soldiers, though a few still underestimated the punch the bows had and payed for it dearly. Helping the ninja, the mercenaries had aim wavered and multiple bolts stuck into the ground well ahead of the advancing shinobi.

Akio kept tapping his thigh, keeping count in his head. "Time!" He shouted raising his shield to protect his head. His men performed the same movement as the explosive tags attached to the second volley's bolts detonated. Akio lowered his arm to see the Kiri ninja pulling back into the mist, they were learning. "When I learned that we would be fighting inside a hidden village I was expecting the resistance to be more competent than this," Miho said adjusting her shield. "Humans only grow so fast, Miho," Akio replied signaling to a few of his men to be ready for the next assault. "When a war stretches on too long the powers that be, gotta choose between quality or quantity. They choose quantity every time. Besides all their best fighters are busy with the rebels in the middle of the city." As if to accentuate his point an explosion sounded from deeper into the village.

"They're done probing our defenses, here comes the real fight," Akio announced. "Ready yourselves!" Shinobi came pouring from the mist, more than in the two prior waves. "Fire!" Commanded Akio. With a mighty thrum the crossbows launched their explosive payloads. The shinobi stopped right before the inner barrier as a wall of water sprang up before them catching the crossbow bolts and dampening their explosions.

Akio drew his sword as the steam created from the explosion made way for the charging enemies. "Let's show these arrogant bastards why even a muzzled dragon shouldn't be taken lightly!"

"FOR THE MUZZLED DRAGONS!" Every solider shouted in unison. The rallying cry rolled across the battlefield like an implacable force. Akio saw hesitation flit briefly across the incoming shinobi's face as they bore down the unified wall of steel arrayed before them. Akio realized his lips had risen in what his men dubbed his "Crazy-Battle-Addict Smile". It had been so long since he participated in a fight that got his blood boiling. Half the shinobi leapt into the air to get behind the shield wall while the other half met the mercenaries head-on.

"Miho, you and I keep Hozumi safe. No matter what."

"Of course, captain."

The shinobi landed and battle was joined. Akio lost himself in the melee and became one with his sword and shield. The small area became packed with bodies both alive and dead. Akio blocked a strike from a ninja dual-wielding a katana and a wakizashi. He brought his sword down to cut the man in half as the shinobi raised both swords in a cross defense. Akio pumped wind element chakra into his sword and cut through both blades as well as the man's body sending blood splattering across his front. The blood-stained man turned to face another ninja releasing his "Crazy-Battle-Addict Laugh". So distracted by the spectacle the shinobi didn't notice Miho until she plunged her sword into his kidney.

Finding a rare break in the action Akio took stock of what was happening. More shinobi had come from the mist, but his men were holding and fighting back. Then something about the mist caught Akio's eye. It was receding and beginning to dissipate. 'But that could only mean…' Akio's eyes shot back and forth across the battlefield looking for the threat. "Henge!" The older man shouted, but too late.

A young, male shinobi charging towards the shield-wall became enveloped in smoke. From the cloud burst forth an older woman, water surrounding her arms. She lashed out sending whips of water lashing out at the nearest mercenaries. Shield splintered and armor crumpled as the powerful technique felled two of Akio's men. She then whipped the water above her knocking arrows aside. "WRRRAAAGH!" Akio shouted charging to face the Jonin.

Another shinobi got in his way but Akio smacked him out of the way, earth chakra filling his armor and shield. The aged-man threw himself in front of the line as the jonin sent two more whips at his men. The water jutsu hit his earth infused shield and bounce harmlessly off. But Akio did not arrest his charge. He bore down on the shinobi as implacable as a charging mountain. The female shinobi sent whip after whip at the mercenary captain only for his shield to intercept them. He lashed out with his wind infused blade. The shinobi dodged by the skin of her teeth as the wind gouged a shallow cut along her cheek.

Moving frantically, she brought a whip up to block an incoming arrow. Distracted as she was by Akio, all she could do was slow down the projectile as it slammed into her shoulder. Gritting through the pain she created a water clone and threw it at Akio as she fled back into the mist. The grizzled veteran cut the clone down and ducked as a Kiri solider tried to sneak up on him. He slammed his shield into the ninja's gut doubling him over allowing Akio to crack him across the nose as he brought his shield up. After taking care of the lone man Akio moved back into the shield line as his battle-rage began dying down.

"How are they?' Akio asked his company's medic. The healers merely shook their head. "Hozumi!" Akio shouted moving to the still sitting man. "I'm tracking her as we speak Cap'n," He replied not looking up. "Good. I'm going to nail her to the wall." Most of the attacking shinobi had been corralled off into small groups where his men were pushing closer, cutting off room so the much more mobile enemies couldn't use their agility as effectively. Akio signaled the archers on top of the wall to get ready for the opening he would create. "Keep me covered Miho," He ordered his second.

Reaching behind himself he unslung a deadly looking javelin from his back. He had it specially made for today. The tip was constructed of chakra metal, horrendously expensive. But then, it wasn't his money. Besides, he knew a guy who got it for him for a steal. Took a few favors but it would soon be worth it. "She's slowing, Cap'n." Akio hefted the javelin and began pumping as much wind element chakra into the tip as he could.

"Two degrees down. Four degree to the right. Hold." Akio adjusted the angle of his throw accordingly, readying himself. Sweat dripped down his face getting into his eyes. But he would not blink or flinch. Everything depended on this attack. "NOW!"

"ORYAH!" Putting all his weight behind his throw, he released the chakra charged weapon as the men in front of him dropped to the ground. The javelin tore through the air kicking up a cyclone behind it. The Kiri soldiers not fast enough to hit the dirt were thrown out of the path as the mini-hurricane continued, relentless. The wind ripped the feeble mist apart as it tore through any resistance the village had in its way. With a final crash the javelin came to a stop embedded halfway into a three-foot diameter pole.

Resting against the post the wounded jonin had avoided the deadly weapon by a hairs breadth. Being so close, the left side of her face had been torn apart by the swirling blades of wind. So in pain, she was unable to dodge the hail of arrows that descended upon her. The following explosions ripped both her and the mist apart. Without its creator, the mist dissolved and fell away revealing hidden shinobi waiting for their orders.

Miho chopped her hand down giving the archers on the wall the order to fire at will. Akio, exhausted, sank to the ground after expending all his chakra. Seeing their safe haven evaporate and their commander blown into tiny pieces the morale of the gathered Kiri soldiers broke, and their charge turned into a retreat. Had this been a normal battle, Akio would have given the order to charge, turning the retreat into a full-on rout. But that wasn't what they were being paid for. Plus, far too many hiding places for an ambush among the buildings.

"Chakra pills, everyone!" Akio shouted getting to his feet. They had a rare lull in the combat and Akio was going to make the most of it. "You can rest too, Hoz."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Hozumi said taking his hands off the ground. He stood and stretched his joints popping with audible cracks. "Stay sharp! There's no way this is over!" Akio began pacing up and down the line keeping an eye out for more shinobi. He felt the hair on his neck stand up, something was wrong. "Guard up! We're not alone!" Akio shouted getting his shield ready. "Keep your eyes peeled!"

The attack came out of nowhere. One instant quiet, the next a dragon of water slammed into the fuuinjutsu barrier. The lines creating the barrier began to flicker and dim before regaining their glow. They couldn't handle many more of those. "Chakra guard! Crossbows ready! Explosive Payload!" Akio shouted out orders looking desperately for the attacker. A small shack on the edge of town had been torn apart by the high-level water technique revealing three jonin level shinobi standing among the wreckage.

Bowstring twanged as the mercenaries fired their arrows and bolts at the Kiri soldiers. **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"** The lead Jonin slammed his hands on the ground as a wall of rock rose to block the incoming projectiles. A second water dragon rose behind the three jonin as more of their brothers dropped from the buildings and charged towards the gate. "Forget the approaching ninja, kill the jutsu users!" Akio shouted taking a place along the line.

Following orders the crossbow men released explosive bolts that tore through the rock wall in the way. The dragon moved back and forth preventing the archers from getting a clean shot while the earth user was preparing a second wall. If the barrier fell, then the fight was lost. He was about to order his men to meet the Kiri's charge with one of their own to get to the jutsu users when a discrepancy caught his eye.

Following behind the pack, hesitation in his step, was a young man, seventeen or eighteen at the most. Akio could see a conflict play out across his face. Having come to a decision the young man girt his teeth and stepped between the two jonin controlling the water dragon. Drawing two kunai, the youth flicked the knives at the older warriors. They caught them in the temple and the two jonin crumbled to the ground. Not missing a beat, he then stepped forward and jammed a third kunai into the neck of the earth user. With the tree shinobi on the ground the defector began performing hand signs and took control of the high-level water ninjutsu.

Being only one, inexperienced chunin he could only direct where to slam the ninjutsu down. And he chose to do that right in the middle of the advancing Jonin. Not expecting an attack from behind the jonin were sent flying and tumbling. Seeing their enemy down and dazed Akio raised his sword into the air. "CHARGE!" The Muzzled Dragons surged forward battle cries pouring from their throats as they fell upon the stunned shinobi. Some of the Kiri ninja got to their feet to fight off the advancing soldiers, many were not so lucky.

A few leapt into the air to gain vantage only to be peppered by arrows. Those on the ground were quickly surrounded and cut down. With the immediate threat well in hand Akio approached the youth that had just saved so many of his soldiers' lives. "A Rebel sympathizer, huh?"

"No. I hate the Rebels. I hate this damn village too. I just want this war to be over." Akio's old, withered heart strings tugged. This kid sounded so tired, so old. Finally looking up from the bodies at his feet the young man looked Akio in the eye. "What do you need me to do?"

Dang it, Akio was really starting to like this kid. Light on his feet and flexible. If he survived this war he had a bright future ahead of him. "You able to use water ninjutsu, kid?" A nod. "Fortify our right flank, provide midrange support, and don't get underfoot," Akio said motioning for him to follow. "Oh, and take that bloody headband off before one of my men sticks you by accident." The adolescent complied.

With their latest foe slain the line was reformed and the injured taken to safety. "Who's the kid?" Miho asked once Akio rejoined his troops. "Enemies inbound!" One of the sentries on the wall shouted down. "I'll explain later. Ready to meet them, men!"

"Captain, it's the reinforcements!"

"About damn time." The Kiri soldiers pushed themselves hard, in one final attempt to retake the gate. Futile. Kiri rebels and hired missing-nin vaulted over the shield-line and slammed into the enemy. Seeing no point in retaking the gate now, the Kiri soldiers retreated, seeking a more defensible position. As the Kiri rebels moved into the city one held back looking around the gathered mercenaries. Akio recognized the mask the kid wore and walked up to him. "Where is Lord Zabuza?" Haku asked. Before Akio could answer a boom thundered across the village as a new pillar of smoke rose from the village center. "My guess, there," Akio said pointing at the black column. "He's helping fight Yagura."

Haku turned and began moving towards where Zabuza was when he was jerked back by his collar. "Whoa there, kiddo! Where, exactly do you think you're going?" Akio asked keeping a firm hold on the teenager. "To help Lord Zabuza. I am his weapon and must get to his side."

"Oy, they brainwash 'em young," Akio mumbled to himself. "You have specific orders. You're a soldier, follow them."

"But Lord Zab-"

"Even if you didn't have standing orders, do you really think you'd be much help out there?" Another explosion punctuated Akio's question as he stared at the youth behind the mask. "That's a kage level battle. You'll only get in Mr. Momochi's way. You really want to help him? Follow your orders and make sure your side wins." Haku seemed ready to argue but shook his head instead. "I will do as Lord Zabuza commanded." He turned and moved deeper into the city, away from the raging battle that could be heard even at this distance.

"Okay boys, just cause the reinforcements are here doesn't mean we're done. Some could try to escape so make sure to be prepared." Akio began pacing back and forth across the shield-line. He issued commands here and there, had men rotate to rest, and occasionally had Hozumi use his tremor-location. The area around them was quiet. No enemies approached and the sounds of battle were distant. Akio realized that it had grown too quiet. He looked to the horizon and realized why. "The Kage battle's over," He announced as everyone turned to look at him. "How do you know, sir?" Miho asked.

"When you've fought as many battles as I have you can just feel when an important battle ends."

"Who won?"

"Don't know. Get everything ready in case we need to make a quick exit."

"Cap'n, I'm picking up movement ahead," Hozumi announced using his tremor location. "We got company! Shields up!" Akio waited as his men readied their weapons and he got his first look at the incoming group. Judging by their headbands they were Kiri soldiers, but Akio felt no threat from them. They were bruised, bloody, and battered. Akio stepped past his men and stood before the wounded shinobi.

"I am Akio Fujisaki, captain of the Muzzled Dragons!" Akio announced. "I am under contract to accept any, and all, surrenders! Throw down you weapons, lie on the ground with your hands on your head and you will not be harmed!"

"Surrender? You want us to surrender!?" To the front of the group hobbled an older man. Half of his face was caked with dried blood, he couldn't even open his left eye. His right arm hung limply at his side and he seemed to have to drag his right foot across the ground. Despite all this he stood with a defiant air as he stared down the mercenary captain. Akio thought he recognized him as someone important, but it was hard to tell through the blood.

" _We_ are Kiri! Not those blasted rebels. This is our village. Though we must leave it now, we will return and take it back! And you want us, proud children of Kirigakure, to surrender to you!? To vagabond, honorless-" Akio gestured with his head and the man's rant turned into a gargle of blood as an arrow punctured his throat. "I will not repeat myself."

The survivors glanced at one another, weighing their options. Akio thought he was going to have to give the order to kill them when metal striking stone filled the air. A younger shinobi near the middle of the group had tossed down his sword and was lying on the ground with his hands on his head. It seemed like a dam had burst as all the others followed the first ones lead and threw down their weapons.

Once all of them were on the ground Akio had his men move forward cautiously. One would bind the shinobi while a few comrades stood by waiting in case anyone tried anything. They were smart enough not to. The prisoners were dragged back behind towards the wall and put under guard. "What do you think about that?" Miho asked as they supervised the prisoners. "I think that means we'll be receiving the other half of our pay."

"Captain!" Akio turned to see one of his men gesture out towards the village. Limping towards them using what was left of his famous blade to hold himself up, Zabuza Momochi made his way towards them. "So, you survived, Mr. Momochi." Zabuza just nodded as he leaned against a crumbling building. One of the Muzzled Dragons medics moved forward to help him. Zabuza waved him off as he stood up straight. "Yagura is dead. Kirigakure is ours."

"We won!" Akio shouted pumping his hand into the air. "HUZZAH!" His men shouted. Akio turned back to the swordsman as he tried to keep using his sword as a crutch. "I do have medics that can help, Mr. Momochi."

"No need. I'm fine, too much to do." Zabuza stopped as he saw the bound Kiri soldiers. "I don't remember asking you to take prisoners."

"You didn't. Lady Terumi put it into our contract." Zabuza nodded. "That is why she'll be the one to take Kiri out of the Bloody Mist."

"I thought she didn't want to be the next Mizukage, too young or something."

"She'll come around. I must go. Don't worry, you'll get your money."

"Of course I will. God speed Mr. Momochi." Akio watched Zabuza hobble off before he turned back towards his men. "Let's pack up and find somewhere dry to rest!" Akio shouted as his men began bustling about. "Miho, get a few men and run guard duty, there's still probably a few Kiri shinobi around. "Hoz, make sure the wounded are tended to." Once he was sure his orders were being followed Akio made his way towards the back were a single figure leaned against wall, away from the others.

"You know I never caught your name, kid" Akio said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering one to the Kiri youth. "Shuuji," Shuuji replied shaking his head at the cigarette. "What' your plan now, Shuuji?"

"Hell if I know. I suppose I could throw my lot in with the rebels, they won after all. But the things they did during the war…"

"Ain't nobody innocent in war, kid. You could always run away and become a farmer."

"Fighting's all I know. Being a shinobi is the only thing I can do."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Lots of bodies out there. No way they'll be able to identify them all. Join us, become a Muzzled Dragon."

"What, you want me to stop killing people for them just so I can kill people for you?"

"Look here kid," Akio said pulling the teenager towards his men. "Look at them. Each and every one of them follows my orders. Do you know why? Not because I'll kill them if they don't like your village does. Because they choose to, because they want to. I don't force them to stay. Hell, five of them are leaving the mercenary life behind after this job. Same thing applies to you. Follow me, don't follow me. Just wanted to give you the chance. Freedoms not just about not having to follow someone. It's about choosing who you follow."

Shuuji stared at Akio for a moment before pulling out his Kiri headband. He studied the symbol engraved into the metal. Then, making up his mind, he wound his arm back and flung the hitae-ate to land he cared not where. "Where do I sign?" Akio smiled and shook Shuuji's hand. "Welcome to the Muzzled Dragons, young man."


	18. The Savior's Grace

The Savior's Grace

 **"Behold, the power of a god!"** Black chakra exploded from Loews skin and whirled around him in a swirling maelstrom. The Herald stepped from the twisting darkness and looked down upon the assembled shinobi. " **You there, child. You have tasted of this power, no? But those are parlor tricks compared to the true wrath of the Savior."** Loew gathered the swirling black mist around him and leapt into the air. Naruto substituted with a rock as Loew slammed into spot he had been standing in. " **Look at this, my greatest creation,"** Loew said gesturing to the fallen metal golem lying broken on the ground. **"I spent years making her. I poured in my love, my sweat, my blood, even my very soul into her construction. Yet, so frail are the works of man. And before the power of he who would've, nay should've, become a god, a decade of my life means nothing. Simple dust."**

Loew ran his hand along the metal golems carapace, where he touched the metal seemed to age and rust, crumbling into dust. The rust spread like a disease, corroding the entire twenty-foot behemoth. Orange-red powder fell from through Loew's fingers making a small pile on the floor. Empty, black eyes looked up sending chills through every spine in the room. **"And now you too, shall become dust** **."** Loew raised his arms and released a wave of black chakra that ate the ground as it made its way towards the Konoha-nin.

"Everyone move!" Kurenai shouted. Though her order was given in vain. The genin were either exhausted, or frozen in place by fear. Even Kurenai's arm was shaking at Loew's newfound power. That left it to her and Asuma to stop the wave of death heading their way. A blur shot past her as Naruto interposed himself between the black chakra and his teammates. "Naruto!?"

"I don't know what's going on but we can't let them keep that thing. If he releases another attack like this use Shino's bugs."

"Naruto get out of there!" Kurenai shouted moving towards her student. "Stop them no matter what." Too late the wave engulfed him. "NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as Kurenai readied herself to meet the black chakra. Before it reached her, though, it began receding back and condensing. Glimpsed through brief holes in the midnight black the group saw Naruto sweat pouring from his face his teeth clenched with the effort of absorbing the foreign chakra.

"Yaaaah!" Naruto shouted throwing his arms out wide sending the wave back at Loew. The Shrouded Heralds lightless eyes widened in surprise as his attack was reflected back at him. He held his arms out as the chakra slammed into him. He asserted his will and parted the chakra, dispersing it. **"Though your powers are a parlor trick, you are quite skilled at performing them."**

"Just…w-wait for my…encore…" Naruto panted out as he tried to raise his sword. His eyes were glassy, his clothes were tattered, and his skin looked pallid. As he spoke blood ran from his mouth. His sword fell from unresponsive hands and clattered to the ground. Naruto tried to find chakra in his body, tried to stand upright. Nothing. He had nothing left to give. Even that dammed fox was quiet. Naruto's strength left him as he collapsed to the ground and fell into sweet oblivion.

" **Your champion has fallen. Though he is an affront to the Sage of the Endless Path he has still earned my respect. But enough, you die now!"** Loew raised his palms towards the still stunned shinobi and called again upon the crowns power. He felt the power fill his body and flow through his arm. But then his muscles seized up and he fell to his knees. Wracking pain filled his very being. "Loew!?" And then Satori, sweet Satori, was at his side, concern in her eyes. **"I am but a mortal trying to glimpse the might of a god. I just need time."** Loew hissed in pain, grinding his teeth "Then time you shall have."

Satori unfolded her bladed-battle fans and moved to unleash the force of the wind but was intercepted by Asuma who had moved around the black chakra. He pressed his advantage, attacking and feinting with his single trench knife, keeping in close to Satori to prevent her from using her wind ninjutsu. While the two wind users were occupied Kurenai ran to Naruto's side and rolled him face up to get a look at him. He was breathing, thank whatever god was listening for that. She felt along his neck and looking for a pulse. It was slow, but steady.

"Hinata, see to Naruto. Shino, I need you to prepare your Kikaichῡ. I don't know how they'll help but if Naruto says they will, then we'll need them. Kurenai reached into one of Naruto's pockets and withdrew a scroll. "They're paper bombs. Attach them to your kunai. Asuma and I will try to distract Loew. When we do, use these to try and kill him," Kurenai said handing the bombs to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Stay back, and stay hidden. Come out only when you have an opening." Having given her orders Kurenai moved to help Asuma in his battle.

Asuma feinted with his knife before throwing a left hook. Satori had seen through the ploy and back flipped out of his range, getting her fans ready to blow him away. Asuma was one step ahead and had already completed the hand signs for his own wind technique. **"Wind Style: Dust Cloud Technique!"** Asuma brought his hands to his mouth and inhaled. Satori swept her fans down creating a wall of wind to intercept Asuma's technique. Smirking to himself Asuma pivoted and blew a stream of wind-powered dust particles in a stream at Loew.

The cloud of dust engulfed Loew, who still had trouble moving properly, sanding the stone floor smooth. More black chakra exploded from his location and the ninjutsu died. Loew stood where he had been flexing his hand experimentally before turning his vacant eyes to look at Asuma. **"Does your arrogance know no bounds, puppet?"** Black mist shrouded his arm as he held it up in the air, awe in his eyes as he regarded it. **"I may have overstepped myself before. But now I have control."** He rushed forward and brought his black encased hand down. Asuma sidestepped the blow as Loew's arm buried itself into the ground. Believing the Herald to be stuck Asuma moved to cut his throat with his trench knife. Loew swept his arm through the ground like it was water as Asuma had to scramble away from the black chakra. If it could turn a twenty-foot steel monstrosity to dust, he didn't want to know what it did to humans.

Loew stopped and turned to face Kurenai who had been trying to approach from stealth. **"Your illusions will not help you here, woman. I have ascended to a point where your petty tricks have cannot affect me."** Kurenaigrimaced, she had been trying to put Loew under a genjutsu, seemed it didn't work. Rethinking her strategy Kurenai hurled a handful of shuriken to buy time. Satori knocked them out of the air with a swipe of her fans and sent a wave of gale force winds at the genjutsu user. Kurenai hid behind a fallen column as the wind scoured its exposed surface.

While Satori and Kurenai were fighting Asuma continued dodging Loew's attacks. After ducking another sweep of the black shrouded hand Asuma was confident in believing that Loew…wasn't very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His attacks were straight-forward and lacked in finesse. Asuma could probably have already had him on the ground if not for the mysterious black energy emanating from his hand. Despite that though, Asuma still had to do something.

Loew wound his hand back sent a right hook at Asuma. He avoided the attack as Loew overbalanced and gave Asuma the opening he needed. Punching him in the ribs with his free hand to keep the Herald off balance Asuma lashed out with his knife trying to slit the man's jugular. Moving faster than he had before Loew whipped around and caught the blade with his blackened hand. Asuma had cut bone, stone, and even metal with his chakra infused blades; and yet it didn't seem to be effecting Loew's hand at all. And was it just Asuma or were Loew's tattoos getting darker. Thinking quickly Asuma jumped into the air and kicked Loew in the chest with both feet.

Loew tumbled back the black chakra surrounding his arm extinguished as he came to a stop. The tattooed man began pulling himself when he coughed and dark crimson stained the ground before him. Asuma cocked his head, he hadn't kicked him that hard. After regaining his feet Loew wiped the blood from his mouth and stood tall. That was when Asuma realized that Loew's tattoos weren't getting darker, his flesh was becoming paler. "Doesn't seem like that power as great as you think it is," Asuma taunted.

" **Silence, blasphemer. You speak of things you could never understand! All things have their price, and I gladly pay it."** Before he could gather his power, kunai flew at him from three different directions. One even lodged itself in his thigh. The tags attached to them began glowing before Loew was consumed by the ensuing explosions. "D-did we get him?" Shikamaru asked as the three genin moved to Asuma's side. "No," Asuma said swallowing hard. "Get ready." The smoke in the area was blasted away by surging black chakra that raged around Loew like a terrible, angry hurricane.

" **WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE!?"** Loew shouted. Asuma was sure this time, his tattoos were definitely getting darker. The tattooed eye on his forehead became filled in by blackness, becoming a bottomless pit like his two actual eyes. **"BE PURGED FROM THIS WORLD UNCLEAN SLAVES OF A FALSE PROPHET! BEGONE!"** Black chakra surged from Loew like a tidal wave. "Get down!" Shino shouted stepping up behind the group. Kikaichῡ poured from his coat, creating a writhing dome of chitin.

The wave passed over the dome. Shino continued releasing more and more of his comrades to reinforce the dome, but they died as soon as he could add them. The black chakra wave passed over the dome as Shino lowered his arms, his swarms decimated. But they had done what Naruto had said they would. The area that had been inside the insectoid dome was untouched. Outside though, the hard stone had turned to sand, creating a small platform on which the Konoha-nin stood.

Drawing in a rattling breath, Loew wiped the blood from his mouth. **"The child is knowledgeable, in his ways. But the power of the Savior is infinite. And yours is so very finite."**

"But how infinite is your body?" Asuma asked. **"A meaningless sacrifice. I simply need time to master myself. And I will have all the time in the world. You, on the other hand, have very little time."** He raised his arm up into the air and called forth the black chakra surrounding him. **"Now you will-"**

"LOEW!"

* * *

Kurenai hid behind the fallen pillar as gale force winds wore the stone down. Satori brought her fan down sending another wave of wind. Kurenai ran out from cover and sent a hail of shuriken flying at her. She blocked them with one fan while slamming a wall of wind into Kurenai's chest with the other. The genjutsu broke as Satori turned and sent a blade of wind behind her. "Think I'll fall for the same trick twice!?" She shouted as the wind blade sliced through Kurenai. The fire clone exploded as Satori flipped back out of the blast range. "I have all sorts of tricks," Kurenai said grabbing Satori and flipping her onto the ground.

Satori stabbed a collapsed battle-fan into the ground. Anchoring it with chakra Satori pivoted, bringing her legs around and swept Kurenai from her feet. The genjutsu user rolled with her fall and jumped back up, kunai in hand. She used it to block Satori's sharpened battle-fans. She spun and swung a kick at the wind-users head. Satori blocked it with her forearm and opened her other fan, ready to blast Kurenai away.

As she brought her hand up, Kurenai grabbed her arm before she could use her jutsu. Satori's eyes widened as the Kurenai she had blocked faded away. Kurenai twisted Satori's wrist until her hand opened. The battle-fan clattered to the floor and Kurenai kicked it away. Satori pushed Kurenai way and moved to stab her with her other fan. Kurenai grabbed Satori's arm and held her back, the blade a mere inch or two from her chest.

The two stood there, locked in a battle of wills and brawn. With her two hands against one, Kurenai managed to disarm Satori completely. Smirking Satori drew Asuma's old trench knife and swung at Kurenai. Kurenai threw herself back, she managed to dodge the knife, but not the wind chakra extending from the blade. It scored a deep cut across her chest and right arm. Blood dripped to the ground as Kurenai turned to move away.

"I purge you from this world." Satori filled the knife with wind chakra and threw it with the precision of a well-crafted kunai. It pierced her back as Kurenai spat out blood from her mouth. Satori smiled as she saw the knife continue through her body. Only for Kurenai to begin disintegrating. The walls of the tomb began melting and shifting as reality started to reassert itself. Satori's eyes widened and her smile dropped as she saw her knife's new trajectory. "LOEW!"

Loew turned at the sound of his name. Time seemed to slow as every eye followed the progress of the trench knife across the room. Loew tried ducking out of the way, but he was too slow. The chakra laced blade collided with the impossibly black metal sitting at the center of the Wiseman's Crown with a soft metallic ting.

 ***WHUMP***

The shockwave shook the entire spire as the Konoha-nin were thrown back. Dust and debris were kicked up, shrouding the entire room. Hinata pushed herself up slowly as rocks and dust fell from her back. She had thrown herself over Naruto when the explosion hit. They were relatively unhurt, being the farthest away from the epicenter of the blast. She quickly checked Naruto over and was relieved to see he wasn't hurt, or more hurt as the case may be.

"Choji? Choji!?" Ino shouted shaking the boy. The Akamichi had used his body manipulation techniques to shield Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino from the worst of the blast. He paid dearly and was now unconscious and bleeding. "Y-you got bandages…right?" Shikamaru asked. Seeing his best friend laying on the ground bleeding shook the normally indifferent boy. "Ino, snap out of it." Ino turned to see Shino picking himself off the ground. "You did exceptionally well in Lady Tsunade's class. What would she do first?"

"S-she would…staunch the bleeding"

"Then do it. Shikamaru, we have other things to worry about right now." Shikamaru looked up where Shino was pointing and felt his stomach drop. In the middle of the blast zone stood Loew. He seemed unharmed from the blast, but stared off into space dazedly. Bits and pieces of copper crumbled from his head. The mysterious black artifact was nowhere to be seen and his eyes had resumed their natural coloring. Loew started looking around, though his eyes remained glassy.

"Over here," Shino said digging through the rubble. "My comrades have found Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru went to Shino's side and began removing rubble. A groan escaped Asuma's lips as the two boys pulled him from the dirt. "I-is everyone alright?" Asuma asked as he stood with the help of Shikamaru. "Naruto and Hinata are fine," Shino said communicating with his insects. "Kurenai-sensei is alive, but I don't know her condition. Loew seems dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Satori, like Kurenai-sensei, is alive, but I am unsure of her condition."

"We need to get…ready for Loew's next attack," Asuma hissed holding his side "I used all my soldiers protecting us, and do not have enough chakra for ninjutsu. But I can still fight."

"I can too," Shikamaru said drawing a kunai. "Okay, while he's still dazed. Let's go!"

* * *

Her ears rang and her sight was blurred. Satori pushed something heavy from on top of her and rose to her hands and knees. Trying to gather her bearing, she felt along the ground for a hand hold to pull herself up. Her hand brushed something sharp when she heard a deep, insidious whisper. Her eyes had cleared enough to discern colors. And against the dusty dun colored stone, a patch of absolute blackness stood out. Reaching out she gently, reverently, picked up the artifact. She heard the whisper, no, not a whisper. It was a song. So glorious. It was so clear, so obvious. The song spoke of such power, such clarity. She could drown in its terrible promise.

A sound to her right brought her out of her reverie. Trying in vain to free herself, Kurenai had a leg trapped under a fallen boulder. That's right. They were fighting. She threw her knife. Loew! Where was Loew? She found him standing in the center of a crater gormlessly looking around at nothing. The missing-nin saw movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed some of the Konoha-nin getting ready to attack. "Loew!"

The Shrouded Herald blinked as he came to his senses. He looked up to Satori, and she was relieved to see his eyes looking clear again. His gaze lingered on her face before zeroing in on the black lump in her hand. "The artifact?" He stepped forward, but fell to his knee when the joint buckled. "Loew!"

"Stop." Satori came up short when Loew held his hand out. Slowly he got to his feet and looked behind him at the approaching shinobi. "I can't leave, my legs can barely hold me up. Get the artifact to Father, Satori. That's all that matters."

"But Loew-"

"But nothing! The song deafened me, and I lost sight of what was truly important. No more. Go Satori, I'll buy you time to get away."

"L-Loew," Satori whispered. He turned to face Asuma and the genin trailing after him. "I'll be traveling along the Path sooner than you. I'm sorry. Now go! Bring forth the utopia the Savior promised us," Loew ordered as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'll see you on the other side, Loew." Satori turned and began moving towards the tombs exit.

"No you don't!" Asuma shouted launching his last trench knife at her back. Black chakra burst from Loew's body and knocked the blade from the air. It rusted and crumbled as it tumbled to the ground. "Loew's eyes opened, as black as the deepest ocean depth, as clear as a cloudless night, and as cold as an arctic winter. **"Though I lost the artifact, I hear its song still. It whispers its secrets to me. How I can bring about the salvation promised us. I grew haughty, selfish. Now I once more give myself to the cause."** Loew raised his arms and called the Savior's Grace to him.

" **Feel the wrath of those who've been forced to hide in the shadows! To bide their time for the moment to strike! To watch the world crub-hurk,"** Loew coughed and blood spurted from his continued coughing as he fell to his knees. His coughing subsided as his eyes began to revert to normal. "No. Not yet. I am strong. **I am strong!"** His eyes became black again as he surged to his feet. He held his arm out as he tried to channel the black chakra through it. Asuma readied himself to dodge, but the attack never came.

Loew's entire body shook as he tried to contain his power. "I-is he aging?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma wanted to say that was ridiculous, but his eyes weren't lying. Wrinkles had appeared on his face, and liver spots sprouted on his arms. Blood dribbled from his nose and eyes as a steady stream of the dark liquid poured from his mouth. **"I-I can't st-stop it. It's…It's too much. I-I n-nee-ARRRRGH!"** Loew threw his head back as midnight black chakra exploded from his mouth and eyes rising into the air and piercing the ceiling.

Without the mysterious ebony object, Loew could not control the black chakra. His body whither and crumbled in on itself. His fingers curled and became arthritic. His skin turned pallid and lifeless. The black mist slowed, became a trickle, then finally stopped altogether. Loew collapsed to the ground a lifeless, empty husk. "What was that?" Shino asked in dumb amazement. "I don't know, but we need to hurry after Satori. She can't have g-" The ground shook and a rock fell from the ceiling.

"Dammit! The tomb's collapsing. Shikamaru, help Ino get Choji out of here. Shino, help Hinata with Naruto. I'll get Kurenai." Nodding the two genin rushed to help their fallen comrades. Asuma ran as fast as he could across the destroyed room. Dust had begun trickling from the ceiling as the ground seemed to grow unstable. The battle had taken its toll on the ancient structure, and it seemed that final blast of black chakra from Loew was the last straw.

Asuma found Kurenai with a leg stuck under a fallen rock. "Kurenai!"

"Asuma!" Kurenai shouted turning to look at him. "I can't get out." Asuma put his shoulder to the rock and lifted with all his might. Working together they lifted the stone high enough for Kurenai to wiggle free. Despite that her leg was a mess and she wouldn't be walking under her own power for a while. Asuma was too exhausted to lift and carry her, so he propped her up on his shoulder and the two hobbled their way to the exit.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked. "Satori got the artifact and escaped. Loew lost control and is inadvertently bringing the tomb down on our heads. We need to get out now."

"What about the others?"

"They should be fine. We'll be the ones catching up."

"N-not to sound alarmist, but we need to move faster." Another boulder fell from the ceiling landing far too close for comfort. They hobbled faster across the uneven ground, but their pace was still too slow. A crack rent the air as a piece of the ceiling detached and fell towards them. Even if they dodged, it would still block the exit. Multiple small thunks sounded followed by an explosion that ripped the rock apart sending dust and pebbles raining on the two jonin. "Move faster!" Pushing their abused muscles even further the two dived past the opening to the burial chamber as the rest of the ceiling collapsed. Asuma and Kurenai panted heavily as Shino helped them up. "We don't know how long the rest of the tomb will last, we need to leave," Shino said leading the two out.

* * *

The sun beat down mercilessly on the ruins that had been the Archaeological dig. The Konoha shinobi sat under the shade of an awning as the sound of mourning filled the air. A few of the locals had managed to escape from the attack and ran back to their village. A few brave men had come to check the situation, and when they saw it was safe ran back to the village for help.

They were currently out among the dead, sorting the fallen, and tending to the wounded. They had also made it crystal clear that the outsiders help wasn't needed. Just as well, they had their own wounded to tend to. Choji was stable, his chakra enhanced body had prevented any internal bleeding. Kurenai's leg had to be splinted, her hand was coated in green chakra as she ran it over the damage. Naruto's condition was still up in the air, mostly because nobody knew what was wrong with him.

Now that they didn't have anyone trying to kill them Hinata could more closely examine him. He was breathing and his heartbeat was steady. His skin was still pale and he remained unresponsive. His chakra was dangerously low. But most worryingly of all were a series of small necrotic lesions that had appeared on his skin. They had formed on his body just above his chakra points. Hinata needed to cut off the dead flesh, but didn't trust that she was skilled enough. Not to mention that a windswept desert wasn't exactly the best place for amateur surgery. She would need to keep the wounds clean, and hope they didn't get worse before they found a real doctor.

Hinata looked up at the rest of her country-men. They sat on the ground despondent, staring at nothing. Satori had gotten away with the mysterious black piece of metal. Asuma had thought about going after her, she was just as wounded as he was. He quickly discarded the notion when he remembered that she had been born and raised on the sands. He would be at a disadvantage, not to mention he was down two trench knives. No getting around it, they had lost

Hinata sat back once she came to the conclusion she couldn't do anymore for her best friend. She took his hand and held it tight, more for her comfort than his. "H-Hin…ata?" The girl's heat leapt into her throat as she leaned over Naruto's form. His eyes flickered open as he blearily looked up at her. "D-did we…w-win?" He asked. Hinata shook her head, working to stop the tears threatening to spill. "L-loew's dead, but Satori g-got away with th-the ar-artifact." Hinata said. "O-oh." Naruto's eyes grew heavy and he once more fell into unconsciousness.

"It's a mess…isn't it?" The shinobi turned as Professor Harada hobbled over to them. "Are the university workers alright?" Asuma asked. "Those that are alive." She looked out over the wreckage as a woman lay over a dead body, tears pouring from her eyes. "I only wanted to learn about our past. How did it end up like this?"

"Because of Satori," Asuma said. "Who?" Harada asked. "One of the attackers. I've dealt with her before. She was responsible for this."

"Was she the one controlling those statues?"

"No, that was her companion. What I meant was that an attractive woman shows up at the Daimyo's court, interested in archaeology just as you're about to submit a new proposal for this dig. Coincidences only go so far. Loew, the statue controller, must have tried digging this place up before. He failed and buried some of his golems, the statues. Satori then infiltrated the Daimyo's court and convinced him to give you funding."

"My academic dream, turned to such ends." Tears fell from Harada's eyes. "All this because of me. I-I'm sorry…I'I need to go send some messages…and…and…"

"It's nobody's fault but the murderers," Kurenai said positioning her leg gingerly on the ground. "If you want to blame someone, blame the people killing others. That's what I intend to do, and I intend to stop them. If you want to get even with them, tell your idiot of a Daimyo that it was the Shrouded Heralds who are responsible for what happened. Crying's not going to bring these people back, nor is it going to stop those responsible."

Harada stared at Kurenai for a moment before wiping her eyes. "You're right. I envy the mettle of shinobi. Aside from coming here to pity myself, I had wanted to thank you. I can't imagine what would've happened had you not been here. I must attend to my workers. Heal well." Once Harada walked away Kurenai stood up on one leg and turned to the rest of the group. "That goes for the rest of you too. Look, I get it. People died. People we were supposed to protect. We failed. No arguing that, no making excuses. So, we can sit here and mope, or we can learn from this and get stronger. I, for one, am going to take the latter option."

"Kurenai's right everybody," Asuma said standing next to the woman. "You won't always succeed on your missions. Your teammates will probably die. That is the life of the shinobi. You can either be consumed by it, or overcome it."

"Right," Kurenai said definitively. "We need to make preparations to return to Konoha. They need to know what's happened here. Hinata, Ino you two make sure we'll have everything we'll need for Choji and Naruto. Shikamaru, Shino you two make sure we have enough provisions. Asuma and I will see if we can get a cart to transport our wounded. You have your orders, get to it." Now that they had a goal, something they could achieve, the genin went to obey their orders filled with new determination.

"What?" Kurenai asked when she saw Asuma looking at her sideways. "Nothing, nothing," Asuma said grinning. "Let's find a cart to get us home."

* * *

Ziren surveyed the Konoha base camp. More shinobi had trickled in over the past few days as they prepared to assault the lab. They were still a few teams short, and were awaiting their arrival over the next couple of days. With more people, they had implemented around the clock surveillance on the lab's entrance. So far little more than basic layout had been seen. Kō still had trouble peering past the lab's first floor, the reasons remained unclear.

Ziren moved to the back of the cave were their temporary command post had been set up. People were setting up radio equipment for the assault, but it wouldn't be turned on till the attack began. Less chance of being discovered. Standing over a table with a hand-drawn layout of the area, Shikaku planned their method of attack. "Commander Nara, sir, a moment of your time?"

"Yes, what is it Adair?"

"Not far from here is the city of Sakusei. It's an industrial town that contains two of the continents foremost producers of laboratory materials."

"I'm aware, it's one of the reasons you thought this area could be home to a hidden laboratory."

"Right. I have some contacts in both companies. I wanted permission to go there and meet with them in hopes of perhaps finding record of transactions in the area. If we're lucky we can find evidence that they've been dealing with Orochimaru."

"And you can't do this after the mission because?"

"The assault is likely to draw somebody's attention. If there is proof of dealings with a traitor then it'll be infinitely harder to obtain after the mission is complete. Besides, there is little more that I could help with here."

"So, you want leave to go to Sakusei alone, in the middle of a mission?"

"Not alone, sir. I wish to have Anko accompany me."

"Anko?"

"One of the men I'm going to meet with…well…he can be charitably referred to as a pig. Having an attractive woman with me will make getting information from him child's play." Shikaku tapped his chin as he considered Ziren's request. "Very well, you can take Anko to Sakusei. But you need to be back in two days, or we'll assault the laboratory without you. I want a complete report on all activities there."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir." Ziren bowed and went to go find Anko, they had to hurry.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what we're supposed to be doing here?" Anko asked as the pair walked through Sakusei's streets. Ziren had surprised her with new orders from Commander Nara, and the next thing she knew they were running full pelt away from the lab. Now they were winding their way through the unfamiliar roads going…somewhere. "First of all, where are we going?"

"My safehouse…ah, here we are." Ziren turned into an alley. He went half way down before descending a flight of steps. "Come on!" Ziren shouted. Anko followed him down the steps and into a small one room apartment. It was dusty, but otherwise clean. "Why do you have a safehouse?"

"I used to do business with some less than reputable types. It's always good to have somewhere to hide. Here, I have some extra clothing to change into," Ziren said rummaging through a closet. "What's wrong with our clothes?" Anko asked. Ziren looked at Anko before rolling his eyes. "What's wrong is that we look like shinobi."

"We _are_ shinobi."

"Yes, but people don't like doing business with shinobi."

"Plenty of companies do business with Konoha," Anko said as she caught a change of clothes thrown at her by Ziren. "I didn't say people don't _do_ business, I said they don't _like_ doing business with shinobi. Besides, I'm trying to keep the fact that I'm part of Konoha a secret." Sighing, Anko took a closer look at her new clothes. "Can I at least keep my meshing?"

"Of course. In fact, I'd recommend it. I'll keep us on the safer streets, but you never know." Anko removed her headband, and began changing. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"Because we want to stop Orochimaru."

"And how is wasting time here in Sakusei going to stop him?"

"What do you know about laboratory equipment?"

"Enough to be able to mix poisons and anti-venom."

"Well, most laboratory equipment is expensive, hard to make, and very fragile."

"I've seen the invoices for some of the stuff the T&I Department uses. I can't believe glass can be that expensive."

"Right. So, quick question. Where does Orochimaru, an infamous criminal, get enough to stock not just one, but multiple laboratories?"

"So, you think one of these companies is supplying him?"

"Most likely. If I can find some sort of evidence of a connection, then we'll be one step closer to stopping him."

"Why bother? That lab is as good as destroyed. No point in cutting off supplies."

"Because it's not enough to simply destroy his labs, Anko. It's not even enough to simply kill him. His labs are designed to operate independently without his supervision. Killing Orochimaru won't stop his experiments. We need to stop the people helping him. We stop the companies bankrolling him. If this supply line dies we force him to use riskier methods, we force him to make mistakes, we force him to expose himself. And then, when everything he has built is burning around him, only then can he be killed and his machinations be permanently stopped."

"So long as I get to rip his throat out," Anko said flexing her hand. She reached up and undid her hair letting it fall to her shoulders before cinching her shirt to be just a little tighter. "Let's go steal intel from a pervert."

* * *

"I am going to kill that man," Anko said a shudder running up her spine at the thought of the man they just finished talking to. "There's seduction. Then there's fending off a salivating horn dog. How does he get away with that crap?"

"Well…the industry has been making strides to become more diverse. But for the most part it's still a boy's club."

"I need a shower. Did we get anything good at least?"

"I hope so. I was even able to get some of the more restricted files when you did that bending over thing. Very impressive."

"I feel like my skills were wasted on him. Let me look," Anko said holding out her hand for the files. Ziren handed it over while looking up at the descending sun. "If I'm being perfectly honest Anko, your skills kind of were."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw him, he was an idiot. I could've gotten him to give up the clothes on his back, even without your help. Though it did make my job easier."

"Then…if my skills weren't needed, why did you bring me?"

"Because I couldn't have come if I didn't have you with me." Ziren stopped and turned to face Anko. "If this info is as important as you claimed it is, why wouldn't Commander Nara have let you go?"

"You trust me Anko, and I appreciate that. Think about it this way. I have only recently joined Konoha. We are on this mission thanks to intel I provided the village. Have you wondered how I got that information? Shikaku Nara has, I'm sure. He doesn't trust that I'm not somehow working for Orochimaru on this. Heck, I wasn't even convinced that we were going to attack the lab until he showed up."

"Then why would the Lord Third have sent us if not to prepare for an attack?"

"To get us out of the way. The suspicious informer and the emotionally involved solider with a personal history. The assignment Hiruzen gave us was just a little too convenient. Easy way to make sure we couldn't gather intel on the real mission. Hiruzen hands us a few breadcrumbs and we eat it up like-"

"Enough." Anko's tone brought Ziren up short. "Say what you will about Konoha all you like. But do not, DO NOT, insult Hiruzen Sarutobi. He does not treat the people under him like that, and I won't stand for someone speaking of him in such a way."

"S-sorry, Anko. I didn't know you felt that strongly." Anko turned from Ziren as her hand went to the curse mark on her neck. "After what Orochimaru did to me, everyone wanted to lock me up. They treated me like I had betrayed the village somehow. It was Hiruzen who vouched for me, it was he who stood by me. He wouldn't lie to the people who trust him like that." Rolling her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she turned back towards Ziren. "So, if I'm a liability to this mission apparently, why did you need to bring me?"

"Because Shikaku knows that if I did anything that could potentially aid Orochimaru, you would not hesitate to kill me."

"True. So, are we going to meet that other guy. If he drools, I _am_ going to strangle him."

"You don't have to worry about him. He's still madly in love with his wife after forty years of marriage. It's the cutest thing ever. Besides," Ziren once more looked up at the sun. "We need to leave at sun up tomorrow. We don't have time to meet him. Besides his company is too small to be able to provide supplies to Orochimaru without suspicions being raised."

"What are you talking about, we still have time. Don't tell me you're against burning the midnight oil?"

"If I'm going to continue the trend of being honest with you…I wanted to make a third stop. This stop is more important than the others."

"And what exactly is this third stop."

"Anko, listen. What I am about to show you must remain secret. I want you to swear that you will not tell anyone about what I will reveal to you."

"If I refuse?"

"Then we meet with my other contact, get some useless intel, and head back to Shikaku."

"And if I agree, you want me to lie to Shikaku if asked?"

"No, I want you to lie to Hiruzen if asked. What I could learn from this contact could make the difference between how the assault ends. Whether or not we learn it is up to you."

"And this won't cause me to betray the village, will it?"

"I chose you because I knew that if it did you would strike me down without hesitation."

"If it will help us fight Orochimaru, then I swear to keep it a secret." Ziren stared into Anko's eyes before nodding, satisfied with what he found. "Follow me." Ziren walked down the street at a brisk pace, Anko close behind. He turned down alleys and side streets seemingly at random. He would occasionally turn around and walk the opposite direction he had been heading. Anko was pretty sure they had walked down one specific alley three times. The result was that she was completely lost when the pair turned into a dead-ended dirty alley.

Trash littered the ground, Sakusei wasn't the cleanest city in the elemental nations by a long-shot, but this was bad even by its standards. The only way to even get into this alley was off another alley. Anko hadn't even seen the entrance until they had been right up on it. Ziren expanded his senses, making sure they were alone. "We're here. The switch should be right…around…here." Ziren channeled chakra through hand into the wall before stepping back.

Anko waited, but when nothing happened looked at Ziren. "This is the part where the secret door opens, isn't it?"

"That would be a terrible security design. The switch is more of a doorbell."

"How long will we have to wait?"

"Depends on what he was doi-"

*Click*

"-that long." The door swung open and Ziren ushered Anko into the opening quickly. Once inside Anko found herself on a flight of stairs leading down into darkness. She heard a click as the door closed behind her. She turned to see who they were meeting when she froze. Standing before the door throwing the lock stood an old man with balding grey hair. His face was unkempt and a pair of bifocals perched were on his crooked nose with a purple birthmark taking up most of the left side of his face.

A memory, unbidden, came to Anko's mind. She had just woken up in a strange room. She couldn't move, her body had been strapped to the table on which she lay. Even her head was held immobile. Into her narrow view stepped her beloved teacher, Orochimaru. She tried to ask what was going on, but something was covering her mouth, it smelled of antiseptic and rubber. Orochimaru said something, then across from the Sannin came an older man with a large purple birthmark covering the left side of his face. He replied to Orochimaru before reaching towards Anko's face. She flinched as he reached past her and turned a valve. Her consciousness faded as she felt the mask covering her face fill with gas.

"Anko! ANKO!" Ziren shouted snapping her from her reverie. She had drawn a kunai, and the blade was a scant few centimeters from splitting the old man's throat. The only thing stopping it was Ziren, who had interposed himself between the two and was struggling to hold Anko's arm back. "Anko, calm down!" Ziren shouted. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!? YOU ARE WOR-"

"Anko…Anko Mitarashi?" The man whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "I…I'm so…sorry. I'm so sorry," He sobbed as tears now poured freely from his eyes. Stunned by the sudden waterworks, Anko stepped back giving all three some room. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," The man repeated over and over as he fell to his knees. "You…uh…know each other?"

Anko's hand snapped up placing the kunai's edge at Ziren's throat. "What the hell is going on here?" She demanded. "I-I can explain," Ziren stuttered keeping his empty hands up. "You're in contact with one of Orochimaru's followers, give me one reason not to kill you right now?"

"P-please, Anko-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" The man recoiled at the anger in Anko's voice. "Ms. Mitarashi, please, don't hurt him. If you want to kill me…you have the right. What I did to you…but please, Ziren had nothing to do with what happened. He hates Orochimaru too, he wouldn't help that monster. Please."

Anko looked between the two men, before slowly lowering her kunai. "What is going on here? Why is this slime here? You have a lot to explain, Adair. Down the stairs, slowly." Anko kept the kunai at the ready as she watched the two men, hands still raised, as they walked down the stairs. The trio walked through the doorway at the foot of the stairs. Anko twitched when she saw that they were in a small laboratory. More memories Anko had repressed came to the surface as she became angrier and angrier.

They made their way to a cluttered table and Anko motioned for Ziren and the man to sit. "So…uh…how do you two know each other?" Ziren asked tentatively. "He gave me this!" Anko hissed moving her hair to show her curse mark. "You worked on the Heavenly Seal Project?" When the man nodded Ziren covered his face and groaned. "I would've completely rethought this plan had I known that."

"Quiet!" Anko barked, silencing Ziren. "How do you two know each other? What's going on here?" Anko asked gesturing to the lab. "Ziren saved my life and set me up in here."

"There's more to that story, I promise," Ziren said when Anko trained her glare on him. "Please, let us explain. There's more going on here than you might think. Just hear us out." Anko looked between the two men thinking through the most effective means of killing them. No. If Hiruzen could look past what had happened and give her a chance, then she could at least hear them out. She would keep an eye out for foul play, just in case.

"Flem Hawādo. You will die for what you've done. But I will listen to your story. Test me, even slightly, and I will kill you."

"Well…now that we're talking we c-"

"I haven't given you permission to speak, Adair. Hawādo speaks first." Anko motioned for Flem to speak before taking her own seat.

"My story is somewhat long, if you'll allow. Whilst working in the Land of Fire's University I specialized in the study of chakra and its effects on the human body. I had just been reprimanded by the dean for some…questionable ethics. At that time Orochimaru appeared. Understand, Orochimaru was still respected by the scientific at the time. He said all the right things, confirmed all my closely held beliefs. He played me like a fiddle. He offered me the chance to work for him without, what I considered, restrictive ethics.

"I was enamored with the idea that I could be unlocking secrets that my old colleagues could only dream of. To plumb the deepest secrets nature has. To go further without worrying about pointless morality, to follow Orochimaru's morality. It was so easy to ignore the warning signs, blinded as I was. Orochimaru's methods became more and more extreme as time went on. His experiments grew more heartless, as did mine. Many other prominent researchers couldn't handle it and left his services. I thought them to be weak, to be held back by their ignorance to what we could achieve. It may be hard to understand, but I worshiped Orochimaru."

"I do understand what that's like."

"I suppose you would, more than even I. Eventually, I became one of the few renowned researchers who remained with him. He gave me so much respect, made me like his right hand. I finally got what I had wanted for so long, I was inducted to his inner-most circle and put in charge of his more top-secret endeavors. I performed…performed…"

"Horrors. You conducted unspeakable horrors on innocent people. Yet you continued, knowing full well what you were doing. How?"

"Never underestimate a person's ability to justify their actions to themselves. Even when committing atrocities beyond description, they can believe they're doing the right thing. The road to hell is paved with good intention, as they say. I truly believed that the ends justified the means. That no matter what terrible things I did, the knowledge unlocked would all be worth it. But I was not as heartless as Orochimaru, and my actions did begin to weigh on me eventually."

"Is that when you decided you had to get out?"

"No, that's when I decided to start drinking. It helped…for a time. Then Orochimaru had me focus on his most ambitious project yet; The Heavenly Seal Project. The things I did to see Orochimaru's dream come to fruition…I have an eidetic memory, Ms. Mitarashi. I remember everything. Every whimper of pain…every plea for mercy…every prayer to an absent god. I can still hear them all. And then I met you. Orochimaru brought you to the lab, and told me he had found the perfect Guinea pig. You and nine others. You were the first person the seal took to. Orochimaru was ecstatic, we finally had our breakthrough.

"I saw what had become of the others. I had convinced myself that we were doing something for the greater good. But after what I saw, I knew I couldn't let Orochimaru complete that cursed seal."

"Complete it? What do you mean, 'complete it'?"

"The seal influences the psyche of the recipient. It wasn't meant to do that."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was meant to completely dominate the person it was inflicted upon. That was the part of the Project that I oversaw."

"How could you possibly think a mind-control jutsu in Orochimaru's hands could be a good idea!?"

"I didn't, not truly. But I was so far down the rabbit hole. Besides, at that point my conscience was drowning in a stream of hard liquor. But that experiment finally broke the spell. I knew I had to get out. Not for me, I was already lost. I sabotaged the lab. Destroyed what I could, freed who I could, and then…left. I left. I walked out the door, and just kept walking. I don't know how long, or how far. All I know is that I found myself on top of a large bridge, the water far below me at the bottom of a crevasse.

"It looked so inviting. All the regret, all the whispers, the knowledge of how much of a failure I was. What a monster I was. I could end it so quickly, so quietly. I climbed up on the guard rail and had accepted my fate."

"And I believe this is where I come in," Ziren said walking up to the pair with a tea tray. Anko had been so absorbed in Flem's story she hadn't even noticed him leaving the table. "I was wondering around the countryside when I found a disheveled old-man ready to jump off a bridge. I pulled him back. What? Don't look at me like that. I didn't know who he was. I wasn't about to let him commit suicide."

"Yes, Ziren pulled me back and asked me what I was doing. It was like a dam broke, and I confessed. Everything. Who I was, what I had done, who I had worked for, everything. It felt so liberating. Then I asked him to stand aside so I could atone for my crimes."

"You obviously didn't step aside. So, what did you do?" Anko asked Ziren. "I called him a coward. Told him that if he wanted to make up for that he has done, he needs to work to save people. I told him that killing himself would help no one, fix none of his crimes. He spent so much of his time inflicting pain, he needed to apply himself to easing it."

"And that's what I would do. I would put all my time, intelligence, and skill towards helping others."

"Unfortunately, there was a bit of a hiccup in this plan," Ziren said filling his tea cup. "It was around this time that Orochimaru's crimes became public. Seems some of the people I helped escape went to the authorities. He, and everyone associated with him, were declared traitors and hunted. It's not like I could go to a hospital to help out after that," Flem said. "And that led to this?" Anko asked gesturing to the small lab next to them. "I know people, I have connections. How do you think I know so many people in the biotech industry?" Ziren asked.

"And you used your impressive connections to help a traitor to Konoha and a madman scientist!?" Anko shouted surging to her feet. "Look, Anko. This was before I joined Konoha. I didn't owe it any loyalty. I figured he could do some good, so I set him up here."

"Why not turn yourself in then?" Anko asked turning to Flem. "You wanted to face justice for your actions, then let justice decide your fate."

"Come now Anko, you're not that naive," Ziren said. "I do not fear death, Ms. Mitarashi," Flem said. "In fact, I welcome it. But no Hidden Village will kill me, I am far too useful. And I will not use my talents to such ends again. But I have spoken about myself enough. You two came here for a reason. What do you need, Ziren?"

"Konoha is assaulting the Lab closest to here, wanted to know if there's anything you can tell us about it," Ziren said. "That is top secret information, Adair!"

"Really, Anko? How do you think I knew where that lab was? Flem here was the one who told me, meaning he was the one who told Konoha. The assault's only happening thanks to him. Besides, who's he going to tell? So Flem, what can you tell us?"

Flem stood up and moved over to a giant bookcase dominating an entire wall. "Though I rarely forget anything, I find it useful to write my thoughts and memories down." Flem took down a faux-leather bound journal and brought it back to the table. "What do you want to know?"

"What are they studying?" Anko asked. "That I unfortunately don't know, but I can tell you what they were studying. They began switching projects when Orochimaru put me on the Heavenly Seal Project. Before, they were studying the Byakugan. A branch member of the clan defected and agreed to allow Orochimaru to study him in exchange for creating a method of removing the Caged-Bird Seal. During an experiment, they accidently activated the seal and killed him. They had to switch tracks after that."

"Did they make any progress?" Ziren asked. "Some yes. They created a seal that can interfere with the Byakugan."

"That explains why Kō's been having such trouble," Ziren said. "Anything else?" Anko asked. "Yes, watch out for explosive tags. They came up with an altered seal that, while not making it invisible, makes it very difficult for the Byakugan to see. Here, I have what I remember of the lab's layout." Flem moved next to Ziren and began going over his hand-drawn diagrams.

Anko looked over at the bookcase, she looked back at the two men before rising to her feet and moving towards the cabinet. Every book was the same, a faux-leather journal. None of them had any markings denoting what was in them. She reached towards one of the book when Flem cleared his throat behind her. "The case is booby trapped so that if anyone other than myself removes a book the whole thing goes up in flames."

"Are these all your notes from when you were working for Orochimaru?"

"Some of them, yes. Others I wrote down after I left, just in case."

"Does that include the Heavenly Seal Project?" Flem looked sideways at Anko before removing a book from the shelf. "Yes here," He said holding the journal out to Anko. "Everything I ever knew about that wretched thing on your neck. It also contains information about the other nine initial test subjects. Including subject number two: Horiga Goro, and subject number three: Masahiro Iku."

"W-wha-"

"It's yours. Perhaps it'll provide some closure, or maybe a way to remove the curse mark." With shaking hands Anko took the book and began leafing through it. Seeing Anko absorbed in his notes, Flem moved back to Ziren. "I'll figure out some way to use this info, thanks Flem. Now about that other project I had you work on."

"Look Ziren from the information you gave me it's impossible, simply impossible."

"What's impossible?" Anko asked joining them at the table. "Done reading already?" Ziren asked. "I need to focus on my current mission. I'll read it after…when I have time. But you didn't answer my question."

"My apprentice had recently fought someone with an unusual type of ninjutsu. Flem here knows more about chakra than anyone else I know. So, I asked him."

"Giving him more of Konoha's intel?"

"I will help Konoha to the best of my ability, but this man showed a particular interest in my apprentice. And Naruto is, and will always be, my first priority. Impossible or not, what do you have?"

"It sounds like the Light Element kekkei genkai. An elemental kekkei genkai that is formed by combining fire chakra, and lightning chakra. But like I said, it's impossible for him to have it."

"I have eye-witness testimony from a jonin and three genin that he did have the Light Element. Why is it impossible?"

"Because the clan that possessed the genetic trait allowing the combination died out thirty years ago. The man is too young to have been born with it. Besides he doesn't possess the phenotypic traits associated with the ability."

"Phenotypic?"

"Flem, English, please."

"What I mean is that anybody who can use the light element has a certain physical appearance. Blond hair and yellow eyes, he possessed neither. The trait allowing the light element was incredibly recessive. It's appearance, even among the clan, was rare. That's what led the clan to its extinction, inbreeding. There is no way he could have that particular kekkei genkai."

"Impossible or not, he had it. There must be some answer. I'll keep digging. Let me know if you figure anything else out. Come on Anko, we need to get rest and head out first thing tomorrow morning. Let's go."

"No. There is still one more matter to deal with," Anko said turning to Flem. Reaching into a pocket she drew a kunai and held it loosely in her hand. "It is the least I owe for the crimes I have committed. I do not fear death, I will not stop you." Anko looked at Ziren, gauging his reaction. "I stopped him from ending his life once. If this is what the both of you want, I won't stop you," Ziren said stepping back. Anko rose the knife up to Flem's neck. One quick swipe and she could watch the life drain from the man who had inflicted so much pain on her. She looked at her hand and realized it was shaking.

Stilling her hand and hardening her resolve Anko readied herself. She pressed the blade deeper, drawing blood. Flem flinched, but otherwise remained unmoving. Her hand began shaking again as a small dribble of blood ran down the old man's neck. Snarling Anko pulled her blade back and punched the aged man as hard as she could in the nose. He fell back, upending the table, scattering paper and tea.

"I won't kill you today, Hawādo," Anko said throwing the kunai to embed itself in the floor next to Flem's head. "You are going to continue developing medicines. You will continue to save as many lives as you are able. And you will help us kill Orochimaru in every way you can. Only after that vile monster has breathed his last, then, and only then, will I kill you. Until then, keep that kunai. Let it remind you of all the people you've hurt in your life. And that I will return someday. Let's go Ziren, we're done here."

Anko turned, and stormed back towards the entrance. "Well, thanks for everything Flem. You may want to check your nose and clean up," Ziren said following after Anko. "I'll stay in touch," He shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Anko slammed the door open as she burst into the dirty alley in which it hid. She breathed deeply, trying to still her trembling body. Ziren walked through the entryway much more calmly and sealed the door behind him. Chakra ran along the edges hiding the door from sight. "Why?"

"Hmm?" Ziren asked turning to face Anko once he was sure the door was truly hidden. "I still don't get it. Why? Why go to such lengths for such a man? Why risk so much to help someone so irredeemable?"

"Is he truly irredeemable? Is anyone truly beyond redemption? We all have pasts, Anko. We all have done things we regret, things we can't take back, things we would give anything to fix. When I pulled Flem back from that edge, when he confessed to me. I saw a man who regretted every action he ever made. I couldn't _not_ help him."

Anko looked at Ziren a good long while. "He is a criminal who has been a part of countless murders and tortures. But you're not wrong. Thanks to him we're one step closer to getting Orochimaru. I don't like it, but I'll keep him a secret. Let's get back to your safehouse, we need to get some rest." Anko walked down the alley before stopping at its mouth and turning to back around. "How do we get there?"

"Follow me," Ziren said, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "And thank you."

* * *

"Sir, Mitarashi and Adair have returned." Shikaku looked up as one of his lieutenants stepped next to him. "See if Adair's brought any good intel. Oh, and have Mitarashi report to me."

"Sir." The shinobi turned and walked away as Shikaku went back to his plans. A minute later Anko approached. "You wanted to see me, sir." Shikaku stood and placed his arms behind his back, affecting a commanding aura. "You know that Ziren Adair is new to the village, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I advised Lord Hokage against sending him on this mission. Though he has been helpful."

"Did you also advise against my involvement?" Shikaku turned at the question. "Yes. But it was Lord Third's decision ultimately. And he was right in his decision. We have much to do, so I'll ask one question. What all did Ziren Adair do while in Sakusei?" Anko thought about how to answer. She had given her word, and despite how she felt about Flem Hawādo she intended to keep it. "Ziren Adair used his contacts to further our efforts to find and destroy Orochimaru."

Shikaku stroked his beard as he mulled over Anko's answer. There was more she wasn't saying, but her loyalty was impugnable. "Very well. Find Adair. You and your team will receive final orders before we assault the lab.

* * *

Looking to and fro, the lab guard propped open the door to the complex below him. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it as he leaned against a rocky wall. He took a long drag when his limbs locked in place. An oily shadow snaked its way up his body. It wrapped around his throat choking him into unconsciousness as he saw an army of shinobi descending upon him.


End file.
